


Hunting Passion

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 112,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came at midnight. He didn't know how they were able to intrude his house, but somehow they succeeded. They were a male and a female. HE, was the leader, obviously. She seemed to be some kind of apprentice to him. Not that it really mattered. For him they were both strong and deadly.</p><p>But when a young teen is able to run from the grasps of his captors, it is the start of a long game of hide and seek. He finds out a new side of himself he would have never dreamed of. And it helps him to keep the game to his advantage. But he knows the game will never end, at least not before his death. Because his hunter is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders JayKateel, Deb and SF for the usual quick work. ^^

* * *

The small town was in agitation. A corpse had been found this night. It was a young man, just at the end of his teens. He was lying on the street, his eyes glassy and with a grim facial expression.

On first sight, nothing seemed to be wrong with him. But then one of the doctors noticed the two small marks on his neck. Bite marks. And the corpse had been nearly devoid of blood.

People of that time didn't exactly believe in vampires anymore. But now, with that dead young man as proof, people became afraid. They watched out for anything unusual, afraid that the vampires might come back and take another one with them.

But nothing happened. And left behind was a small family with deep sorrow. A mother, a father and a younger brother. They had a hard time to cope with the loss of the fourth member of the family. When the young man was buried, the whole town arrived at the ceremony to express their consolation to the family for the loss. These declarations gave the three people left behind strength. They were strong enough to say goodbye.

The name of the young man was Mutou Yuugi.

* * *

 

60 years later

* * *

It happened overnight. It all took him by surprise. His family was away. Three wonderful weeks all for him alone. He remembered he had been so delighted. But not anymore. Not since THEY came.

They came at midnight. He didn't know how they were able to intrude his house, but somehow they succeeded. They were a male and a female. HE, was the leader, obviously. She seemed to be some kind of apprentice to him. Not that it really mattered. For him they were both strong and deadly.

That night, when they suddenly entered his room, the male one pinning him against the wall, he never thought he would live to see the next day. But to his utter surprise, nothing happened. Nothing besides a small lick over his throat. That was all.

He was told that he was their prisoner now. He had to do as he was told. He was allowed to go to school at daytime, but when the last lesson ended he was supposed to return straight home. If he tried to run away, they would find him. And his punishment would be severe.

He hadn't tried, so there was no need for them to prove him the truth for that last threat. Even though he was afraid, for now he just couldn't bring himself to run away. Where would he go? And even more important, how could he warn his family when they came back?

No, he needed to stay at his home right now. But this meant he was their prisoner. He was not allowed to go anywhere. First he had been really surprised about this turn of events that night. However, he wasn't stupid. He soon realized the male just liked to play.

Give him some time, give him hope. Just to be able to crash it in the end. But he wasn't willing to give up yet. Even though his situation was hopeless. He was not even human anymore. At least not in their eyes. Just some small piece of meat. A drink, a vessel full of lovely blood.

He was a prisoner to something people didn't believe in anymore. And he was their food - HIS food.

They were vampires.

But what he couldn't know, there was something sleeping deep inside of him. It was a gift he himself wasn't even aware of. But it wasn't supposed to be a secret any longer. Soon it would show what he really was.

His real life had just begun - if he was able to survive.


	2. Otoko no ko no jilenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hunting Passion  
> Part: 1/22  
> Author: Usagi-Atemu-Tom  
> Warnings: angst  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders JayKateel, Deb and SF for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Otoko no ko no jilenma - A boy's dilemma

* * *

A petite looking boy sat at his desk in his room, his eyes focused on his homework. Or so it seemed, at least. However, his shaking body told a different story. The boy seemed nervous, afraid even. Sometimes he would accidentally lose his grip on the pencil, causing the small stationery to clatter right onto his notes.

The whole paper was already full with small dots caused by the fallen stationery. The handwriting was terrible, most of the kanji and kana not even readable at all. He knew in the morning the teacher would punish him again for the more than untidy homework. But what else was one supposed to hand in when one was caught in a situation like this?

He was afraid and not able to conceal it. So what? It already had been noted by his friends and a few of his teachers. He was pale and unusually nervous nowadays. But the others wouldn't act any different.

The boy sighed and left his fallen pencil on the table now. It was no use to do his homework anymore. His teacher wouldn't be able to decipher it anyway. So why bother?

Laying his head on the table, he closed his eyes. He was tired, but he hardly dared to sleep at night. He was too afraid of never waking up again the next morning. The little sleep he got was from staying some hours at the infirmary in school when he had free time.

The worried nurse had already informed his teachers about his strange behaviour and he had been questioned about it. But he never said anything. What could he have said anyway?

'Excuse me but I feel awfully tired these days because two vampires are staying at my house and I am too afraid to lie down because they could kill me while I’m sleeping'?

Yeah, that would sound realistic. And even if the impossible happened and someone believed him, it would only put this person in danger. The vampires were far too strong for a normal human being. No one would be able to save him from his current situation.

If he was honest with himself, his whole situation was hopeless. And to hope for any miracle was as ridiculous as his poor attempts to stay awake at night. After all, whether he was awake or not didn't matter. If the vampires wanted to kill him, they would do so. But he just didn't want to be oblivious to his end. And so he stayed awake.

A sudden noise threw him out of his tumultuous musings. With a start he realized that the sun had already vanished. The vampires were awake!

Just seconds after realisation hit him, the door to his room burst open and a petite blonde girl stood in the threshold. She smirked, showing long, deadly fangs in the process.

"Oi, boy!" she sung tauntingly.

"Don't call me 'boy'!" he snapped. "I am 16, a teenager."

He threw her a dark look, fear no longer in his eyes. It was funny how he was able to shake off his fear around the girl and just the girl alone. Maybe it was because he knew she had been forbidden to touch him. Or it was the fact that she looked younger than him.

It didn't really matter. Fact was that he was able to conceal his fear and she obviously wasn't happy that he was so bold. She hissed in anger and annoyance. But this was all she was able to do. She had been told to not touch the human and the fear of what would happen if she disobeyed was clearly written in her eyes.

"My master wants to see you," the girl growled, not able to do much more. The young teen couldn't help but feel a cold shiver run down his spine at her words. He had only been eye to eye with the male vampire once and that was the night those two invaded his home, claiming him their prisoner in that process.

That night he had been pinned against a wall, red glowing eyes burning into his soul while his low, deadly voice explained the new rules to him. And he never wished to go through that experience ever again, nor was he really eager to see more of the vampire. Back at their first meeting it had been dark. So glowing red eyes and deadly voice was all he ever got to know of that vampire.

But he knew he had no choice in that matter at all. With a sigh he got up and followed the blonde vampire through his own house. The male vampire seemed to have got comfortable in the living room. He was barely making out his feet, resting lazily on the table, boots included. The rest of the body was hidden by the back of the couch.

As soon as they were through the door, a hand lifted up above the backrest.

"Leave us alone, Rebecca!"

He was surprised how good the vampire’s hearing seemed to be. After all, both of them had entered the living room without a sound. The girl now immediately bowed and pushed the tense body of the teen forward before leaving. The door closed behind her and then there was silence.

Only his hard breathing was to be heard as he stood exactly at the place he had been left and waited for what was to come next. He feared the male clearly and this time he was not able to conceal it.

"Don't try to mask your fear," the low voice of the vampire suddenly interrupted his musings. "I can hear your pounding heart."

The boys eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Come here!" the voice as suddenly as before, commanded. "And don't disobey my order! I lack patience."

He didn't want to try out how short the vampire’s patience was so he took his shaky steps toward the couch. His eyes were lowered to the ground, showing the other his submission. But this way he didn't notice the moving hand grabbing his arm. Before he knew what happened he was jerked forward and found himself sitting in the vampire's lap, staring into burning, red fires.

A hand touched his cheek and in his mind he cursed his betraying body for all he was worth for starting to shake so obviously with fear. A low, husky chuckle was all he got for an answer, and the creature of the night started to scrutinize him, just like he had done the night they had first met.

"Such a coincidence it is that your looks resemble my own," he whispered into his ear before licking it slightly. The teen started to squirm, his mind screaming for him to freak out right now.

"Sit still!" the vampire suddenly hissed and he obeyed. What else was he able to do? With a small light of resistance left in his eyes, he sat there, looking at the other, trying to control his fear.

He was surprised when this way he looked at the vampire for the very first time. Since the lights were on in the living room, now he was able to make out more than just red, glowing eyes.

The vampire looked like a boy, a young teen barely older than him. They had nearly the same style of hair, the same haircolor and if the eyes hadn't glown in such an unnatural way he would have sworn they had the same eyes as well.

It would have been scary if the fact of sitting on the lap of a vampire wasn't already scary enough.

"Now this is better," the older look-alike praised his victim, who, at the moment, was as frozen as a sculpture. "And I see you are as surprised about my looks as I was about yours."

He slowly turned back his shocked eyes from that hard and deadly look on the face to take in more of the vampire's appearance. The other was wearing a tight leather pants and leather coat. The coat was long. It flowed over the couch and onto the ground as well.

The zipper, which was attached to the piece of leather, was unzipped, exposing nothing but bare skin. The vampire was not wearing any kind of top on his chest.

He blinked a little at this alarming sight and his head nearly flew back to the burning eyes of the other when he felt the hand on his cheek starting to move.

"It doesn't matter," the vampire now continued to whisper, just as if he had never stopped speaking to watch the actions of his prey. He allowed his hand to wander over the human’s neck to his shoulders, slowly shedding the jacket the teen was wearing as part of his school uniform.

The navy blue jacket had a collar, which was a little disruptive for free access to the human’s neck. The teen, realizing the vampire’s intention, started to shudder even more in undeniable fear now.

The creature of night looked up from his work, the jacket falling to the ground with a soft sound. He smirked when he saw the other’s pale face, his wide smile showing deadly fangs openly.

"I see your fear for me, mortal. I can see it, hear it and smell it. Pretty little boy."

One arm wound itself around his waist, holding him secure, while the other hand found its way back to his cheek, stroking the soft skin.

"You are impressive, little boy," he mused loudly bowing his head to kiss and nip the teen’s neck before looking up again into the widened eyes of the young teen. "Although I can detect your fear with all my senses, I still see the fire of defiance burning deep in your eyes. Not only have you not given up hope yet, but you also have not given up fighting."

He nipped on the neck this time.

"I like your attitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

The teen stayed silent. He was not sure if he should answer the question. Would it harm his current position, his friends or family in any way if he gave out his name?

As if reading his thoughts, the vampire's eyes hardened and his hand gripped the teen’s cheek, forcing him to look the other straight into the eyes.

"I assure you, giving out your name won't change anything about your current position nor harm anyone you care for," he whispered, his voice deadly, sending another shiver of cold fear down the other’s body. "But if you answer my questions, you might live a little longer. So, I’ll ask you again, what is your name?"

 

TBC...


	3. Gêmu sutato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders SF and Deb for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Gêmu sutato – Game start

* * *

There was heavy silence for a moment. The young teen stared at the vampire for a long time, his fear of the dangerous, deadly, glowing red eyes forgotten for now. It was overpowered by his fear of the consequences he would have to face if he gave his name. After all, why had he not been asked for his name earlier?

It was the vampire who interrupted the silence in the end.

"Well?" he asked, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I..." the young teen stuttered before he swallowed and gave up.

"Yuugi", he whispered. "My name is Yuugi."

"Yuugi?" the vampire repeated with surprise and raised an eyebrow. "How interesting. Well, Yuugi, telling me your name wasn't that difficult, now was it?"

He gave the boy a wide smirk, showing his fangs quite clearly. Yuugi just swallowed again and threw the other a distrusting look. It seemed to only amuse the creature of the night, because he started to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't eat you... yet," he added with a malicious grin. Yuugi didn't even dream to comment that the 'yet' wasn't very comforting at all. After all, the main purpose of the vampire’s actions was surely to cause him worry and fear. Even though he could not hide his fear from him, at least he would not support his purposes by voicing what was on his mind.

"Now, Yuugi..." the vampire started but he was interrupted by the female vampire who suddenly burst into the room.

"Sire! Sire!" she shouted, not caring whatever it was she was interrupting. The male vampire growled dangerously.

"I gave you an order, Rebecca," he snarled, the threat in that voice hanging heavily in the air. The girl cringed slightly but she didn't back away.

"Forgive me, sire, but there is a man at the door. I think he wants to speak with the owner of this game shop. Sire, I'm hungry, I want to eat."

She whimpered the last part and her lips were pursed, showing how discontented she felt about their current situation. The male growled again and with a sudden move, he pushed the teenage boy from his lap.

Yuugi, who hadn't expected this, fell to the ground quite heavily. The vampire only cast him a sideglance.

"Go to your room, Yuugi! We'll continue this later."

The teenager got to his feet quickly, but instead of following the order he looked at his captor.

"But..." he whispered before he burst out. "Don't do anything to that man, please! He may be a friend of Jii-chan. You can't just kill him, please!"

The vampire looked back at him with a mix of annoyance and surprise.

"All this time you’ve been obeying nicely and just when I don’t need it, you decide not to follow my orders? Though, you surprise me. You never spoke up when it was about you. But the second it involves another person, even a stranger, you show courage. Well, we'll see about this man. Just go to your room now!"

And by the sound of the voice Yuugi knew that this was the vampire's final word. Hanging his head in defeat Yuugi silently turned around and left the living room. Opening the door to his own chamber he sat down at his desk. He sighed deeply and let his head fall over the headrest to look out of the window which was just over his head.

He was worried for the foreign man who was waiting outside the house. What if it was one of his jii-san's friends? What if the vampires decided to hurt him? Kill him? He knew he was currently in no better position than this man outside. His life was in danger. He should be worried about himself, but for now he just couldn't think of himself. His parents and his friends always told him that he was too kindhearted and selfless.

Sighing again, the teen closed his eyes and let his head fall back further. He stayed still like this for a time which seemed to him an eternity. However, his silent musings were suddenly interrupted by loud voices.

A little startled, but curious nonetheless, Yuugi got up and snuck to the door. He pressed his ear against the wood and was able to hear the conversation clearly.

"... don't care anymore! I want to eat!" The female vampire seemed to be throwing a tantrum. Her voice was high and she sounded exactly like a child who did not get the sweets it wanted.

"I want to eat! I am hungry! And if you don't allow me to kill the man, I want to kill the boy!"

For a moment Yuugi heard nothing but he guessed it was because the other vampire was speaking more quietly. If there was something he had realized beside the fact that the male vampire was strong and very dangerous, it was the fact that he didn't seem to be the type to shout.

Quite the opposite. Yuugi's impression was more or less that the vampire was far more intimating when he lowered his voice. But what the male vampire was about to say didn't matter anyway. Maybe he would decide that his life was over. Or maybe he would decide that he was supposed to live a little longer.

Fact was, as Yuugi suddenly realized, whatever happened, the longer he stayed the larger the danger would become for his family. There were only a few days left before they would return from their little holiday trip. They would arrive home, not expecting anything wrong and they would either end up as the vampires’ next meal with Yuugi already dead, or him being forced to watch their deaths.

No, he couldn't risk this happening. He had to warn his family and if he stayed, he would be of no help to them at all. He had to flee, right now, while the vampires were still distracted by their own fight. Having come to a decision, Yuugi ran to his window and opened it. To try and leave by the door was out of question. The vampires were still in the hall, blocking his way.

He looked out of the window, checking the only escape route he had. It was a little high, but it was still possible to escape over the roof. His best friend Jounouchi had come in and out this way once when his mother had forbidden her son to leave the house and meet his friends because she thought he was playing too many games.

Jounouchi Katsuya, who was a wild, outgoing teenager and a little bit of a rebel, thought otherwise that time. So, without Yuugi's family knowing, he visited Yuugi that evening by climbing up to the roof and entering through the window. Using the same route, he'd left the house when it was time for Yuugi's mother to check on her son.

Yuugi had never thought that Jounouchi's little visit would one day be the key to save his own life, but now it was Yuugi's best chance to escape. Climbing onto his desk, the delicately built teen was about to pull himself through the window when he remembered something.

Jumping down, he hastened to his wardrobe and raked through his drawers. With a quiet sigh of relief, he finally fished out a big silver chain with a golden inverted pyramid on it. The pyramid had been a puzzle once.

Yuugi had gotten it on his eighth birthday as a present from his jii-chan. He was told, that the puzzle was said to be a magical object and hadn't been solved for millenniums now. The old man also added that it once belonged to a powerful pharaoh, an ancestor of their family. That was the day Yuugi learned that he had Egyptian blood in his veins. It was quite funny but the idea made him kind of proud.

As for the puzzle, Yuugi had started to work on it right on his birthday. But it took him all in all eight years to complete it. In fact, he had completed it just some weeks before his family took off for a holiday and the vampires showed up.

For Yuugi, the inverted pyramid had been his greatest treasure and he used to wear it on a chain around his neck. But then the vampires showed up. They hadn't noticed the puzzle back then but somehow Yuugi was afraid of what would happen if they ever found the puzzle. That was the reason why his greatest treasure had been hidden away in his wardrobe until this moment.

But now, when he was about to finally escape from this place, he was not willing to leave his greatest treasure behind. With a determined face he closed his wardrobe again and put the chain around his neck, right where it was supposed to be.

Getting back on his desk he finally climbed out of the window and carefully climbed his way down from the roof. He had to be careful because it was already dark outside. But he reached the edge of the roof without any problems. Looking down the wall, he searched for what his best friend back then could have used to climb up the house; he found a gutter pipe.

Climbing down the gutter pipe seemed to take forever. Yuugi was afraid that the vampires might at any second find out that he was not in his room anymore, but so far it seemed his escape had been unnoticed.

Now, finally standing on solid ground again, the delicately-built teen threw one last, longing look up to his lighted room under the roof. Then he spun around and ran for his life. He knew, as soon as the vampires found out he was missing, they would start to hunt him.

The night was still young. Spring had just arrived and nights were longer than days. But if he survived the night, he was sure he could find a way to leave town and go to the place his family was staying at. All he had to do was warn them and then figure out what to do next.

* * *

Yuugi was running through some deserted alleys. His heart was pounding and he felt tiredness creeping up his legs, trying to slow him down. But he could not slow down. He had to get away as fast as possible.

For the next few hours after his escape, Yuugi had been hanging around the places filled with people. Discos, restaurants, arcades, it seemed too easy to vanish into the crowd. But then it was past midnight, police officers started to patrol the lively areas for anyone who was still under age and out without any parental company.

The teen knew, because of his height he would be in trouble if seen by the police, and in the worst case he would be brought back home. That was the last thing he wanted. Thus he was forced to leave the lived in areas of the town and try to stay in the more deserted places.

But that alone was dangerous enough. Not only did he risk meeting a vampire, but there was also the danger of being picked on by bullies, thieves or drunkards. However, it was his best bet to not be alone on the streets, and yet, not get caught by police officers on the lookout for kids who had broken the curfew.

This way he got through some more hours, until he suddenly spotted the male vampire weaving through a group of drunken businessmen. That was the moment Yuugi decided that it was time to leave the crowd of people and run for his life.

Now he found himself back in a small alley he was sure he'd never been in before. He had lost all sense of direction long ago. But as he neared the end of the current alley, he spotted the light of some kind of hostel or even a hotel.

He decided to take a rest at that place and try to hide there for the rest of the night. At least he would be with a crowd and he didn't think the police would come there and ask questions.

Speeding up a little more he was just about to leave the alley behind when he bumped into a body and fell to the ground. The teen groaned and clumsily arose. Massaging his abused butt he looked up to apologize and paled.

It was the girl, grinning maliciously at him. She stepped forward causing him to back away, right into the dark alley.

"I found you," she sang tauntingly. "Now master has to end the game. I won."

Swallowing, he tried to supress his fear and looked her right in the eye.

"What... game?" he stuttered.

"Master always plays with his victims, didn't you notice?" she continued in a singsong voice. "He always waits for the humans to try and run away. Then we will hunt them down and when one of us catches them, we win."

She made a pause to yawn and show her deadly fangs in the light of the street lamps.

"You took sooooooo long to start his game this time I nearly lost my patience with you being so obedient. You let me suffer. I was hungry. You have to pay for that, you know?"

She licked her lips, looking more and more like a predator that was out of control.

"I think I will take my first bite at you right now. Master will be here any moment. But I am hungry now. I am taking this as a reward for getting you first."

Yuugi's back bumped against a cold wall and he whimpered in his mind. He was trapped and they both knew it. Opening her mouth a little so he could see her deadly canines clearly, she walked up to her prey.

'This is so not fair!' Yuugi thought desperately. 'She is just like a predator right now. She has the teeth of one and even claws. I wish I had something like this. Or that I just was an animal. A tiger for example. They are big and strong. I would have claws to fight her off. Why am I so useless that I can only stand here and allow her to bite me? I don't want to die! I want to fight! I want to have a weapon to fight her off!'

He could feel her readying for the attack and in his desperation he lunged blindly at the vampire. If he had to die the least he could do was try to hurt her. Maybe he could punch or scratch her in the belly.

The young teen was too lost in his fear and desperate thoughts to even notice the light suddenly appearing from his beloved treasure. He didn't notice what happened to his body or the strangled gasp of the vampire girl.

What brought him back to reality was the high pitched scream of a female, and that his right hand suddenly felt very strange and very wet. The same hand he had raised to fight.

Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the terrible view of a bloodied, torn open belly. It belonged to the female vampire and she was staring down at him with a mix of horror and pain.

The next thing he became aware of was the fact that she was starring DOWN at him. Sure, he had unfortunately a very small build for his age but as far as he remembered, they had been at least the same height. He was definitely not smaller than her. He didn't remember going down on his knees.

That was the moment he realized that his whole body felt VERY strange and since when was he able to see THIS good at night? And smell? The smell of blood was so strong; he couldn't imagine blood smelling this strong. At least not for the nose of a human.

The vampire, Rebecca, tried to speak, but she ended up coughing up blood. Still staring at him in disbelief, she fell to the ground. The blood loss was too much for her.

Still utterly confused about the whole situation, Yuugi looked down to his hand and what he saw made him scream in terror. Only the sound which was supposed to be a human scream, turned out to be the roar of an animal.

There was no human hand, just a paw. A big, yellow paw with black stripes, deadly claws and dirtied by still fresh blood. Yuugi quickly realized what kind of paw it was. The paw of a tiger, definitely.

Near to having a panic attack, Yuugi checked his body as good as he was able to. What he saw were parts of a tiger, what he felt was a long body. He stood on four feet with a straight back, not curved as it would have been the case had he been in a human body on hands and feet. He was nearer the ground now and he could also feel a tail attached to his back which swung back and forth quickly, the most obvious sign of his rising panic.

The former teen was so shocked with his new situation, he never noticed the female vampire breathing out her life. Or that people were starting to come out on the street, curious about the roar they had heard.

Only when his now, very sensitive hearing and smell picked up on the nearing people, a bit of calmness came back to his mind. He was surprised that he was able to think so clearly in this kind of situation but without thinking further, he bit into the upper arm of the vampire and started to quickly drag the dead body over the ground backwards into the dark alley.

The lighting of this small street was bad, and he hoped the people would miss the blood on the ground. After all, they were looking for the source of his roar, not a dead body, weren't they?

Snorting in exhaustion, he managed to drag her body all the way back and around a corner into the next alley without being seen by anyone. Still feeling insecure, he pulled her through some more alleys until, even with his new won strength, exhaustion finally announced he was at the end of his tether.

Breathing hard, he collapsed to the ground and let go of the upper arm as if burned by it. He could still taste blood and foul flesh in his mouth and it made him want to vomit. What kind of nightmare had he stumbled into?

He took some deep breaths, trying to get some strength back into his body and also to calm his nerves. Now was not the moment to panic. He absolutely needed a quick, working mind. The situation right now was of course very unusual but it was not as if his life had ever been normal since the day the vampires had invaded his home.

'Okay, Yuugi', he reprimanded himself. 'It's not every day you end up being a tiger, but whatever happened, it saved your life and if you were able to become an animal, there must be a way to become human again. No need to panic. After all, the other vampire is still out there and after you so you need a calm mind for thinking.'

He sighed, though in his current form it came more out as a snort. Closing his eyes he tried to forget about the fact that right beside him was a dead body.

'Think, Yuugi, what happened before you became like this? I was cornered by this Rebecca. I saw her claws and teeth and I was thinking how unfair it was that she had weapons just like an animal and that I was just a stupid human with nothing to defend myself. I wished, damn that was really crazy, must have been my nerves but... yes I WISHED I would have been a tiger and then suddenly I AM a tiger? Maybe...'

He concentrated. He concentrated really hard, wishing he could be human again and this time he noticed the sudden light behind his closed eyes and he was aware of his body feeling strange. He waited for a full minute before he was sure the light and the strange feeling were gone and then slowly opened his eyes.

He was standing on two feet again and when he looked at his arms they were human arms and hands. One of his hands was still bloodied up to his elbow though, but he didn't care right then. All that mattered was that he was human again. He was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing when he ran away and the puzzle was still hanging round his neck, slightly glowing.

Noticing the slowly fading light, the young teen thoughtfully took the puzzle in both his hands regarding it with curious eyes. He remembered what his jii-san had told him about the Sennen Puzzle. That it was supposed to fulfill a wish of the person who was able to solve the puzzle.

"Did you save my life?" he whispered in awe. "But what exactly did you do to me? Was me changing into a tiger just a one-time thing? Or am I able to change every time now?"

Now that his nerves had slowly started to calm down again, he began to further analyze his situation. If his transformation into a tiger had been the one single wish the solved puzzle was supposed to fulfill, did that mean he would not be able to change again? But if that was the case, shouldn’t he have been unable to change back into a human? After all, that would have been two wishes.

But if this meant he could now change into a tiger at will, he would be able to fight. And if THAT was the case, was a tiger the only animal he could turn into? It might help if the other vampire cornered him, but for escaping Yuugi didn't think it was such a good idea. In fact, he got a massive headache just by imagining the ruckus and fear a loose tiger would cause in the town.

He needed to find out as much as he could about the new power he seemed to have and he needed to be quick. For now there were two questions to clarify:

Was he able to change again? And what was he able to change into?

He started to feel slightly nervous again. Past experience told him that this was his gut feeling warning him of approaching danger. The other vampire was near. He needed to be quick.

Just to be on the safe side, he dived into the next alley, a little away from the corpse. Taking a breath, Yuugi decided to find an answer to the second question first. If he was able to take different forms, then in his current situation it would be helpful if he was able to fly.

Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard, wishing to be a dove. There were many doves around this city so it would not be something uncommon.

It took a few second but suddenly he could see the light behind his eyes and felt his body changing again. When he opened his eyes, the world had suddenly become very big. He looked down and noticed some white feathers and feet of a bird.

Laughing in a mixture of disbelief and sudden excitement the coo of a dove echoed through the quiet alley. He tried to use his wings, flapping them experimentally a few times before being able to fly unsteadily, a little above the ground.

His rush of excitement ended though when he suddenly heard the noise of faint footsteps. Feeling fear creeping up his spine, he started to move his wings a little quicker, stronger and just like a young bird that was flying for the first time in its life, he was able to rise higher until he was high enough to look over the whole maze of the alley.

Yuugi spotted the dead body of the girl and decided to set down in a safe spot above the alley and watch what would happen. Also, he was tired from his run anyway. In his new body he was warm, the cold of the night not bothering him anymore as it had been in his human form. Yuugi guessed this was because of the natural protection a bird had against the weather. He was even sure he would be able to sleep like this without problems and without having to fear he would fall to the ground.

Somehow he was adapting really quickly to his new situation. The feeling of being a bird right now was natural to him, as if he had been changing forms his whole life.

'Maybe I should find out a little more about this strange puzzle if I ever get the chance,' he thought with some lingering fascination. But his thoughts were interrupted when the faint steps he'd heard earlier suddenly became very loud.

Then the shadow of a person was rounding the alley. Whoever it was didn't seem to be in a hurry because the steps were slow. However, the person stopped instantly when it spotted the dead body of the vampire lying on the ground in the middle of the alley.

Humming to itself in wonder, the figure started to walk again and as the shadow came nearer, Yuugi was able to make out what the person looked like. To his horror it was none other than the male vampire who had now found his dead comrade.

Trying to stay as calm as possible, the bird watched as the vampire kneeled next to the girl and examined her body. He didn't take long and when he rose again, Yuugi noticed that he was holding a wooden stake in his hand.

Without any visible hesitation he rammed the piece of wood through the dead girl's heart. To Yuugi's utter astonishment the body turned into ash in front of his eyes.

After his work was done the vampire calmly pocketed the stake and then he looked up, right into Yuugi's eyes. If he hoped that the action was just an accident the teen was informed differently when the creature started to grin.

"So, you are a shifter," he addressed the suddenly trembling bird with a calm voice. "Now this is interesting. It gives the whole game a totally refreshing touch don't you agree? I think I like the new rules."

"How could you know?" Yuugi burst out, but his question only ended up as cooing. Still, the vampire seemed to be able to understand him without any problem.

"Because, no matter what kind of form you take, you smell human nonetheless. And part of Rebecca's blood is still on your wing, by the way. This means your smell is very strong right now."

He grinned again and licked his lips.

"I have to admit I am very excited now. I've heard of shifters before but I've never met one. Usually the ability is passed down within the family and it was said that the last active shifter banished the power of his family until certain conditions are fulfilled. Since then, shifters seemed to have vanished from this world."

Yuugi blinked, astonished about what he'd just learned.

"I never knew my family inherited the power of a shifter," he admitted. "I thought this ability was part of my treasure. Jii-chan always told me that it was a magical object."

"No, the power must have been within you the whole time," the vampire explained, understanding the cooing sounds the teen made as if they were normal spoken words. "So, this night has been the first time you've changed, huh? And you were able to kill Rebecca with your newfound abilities. Congratulations."

The vampire licked his lips, his eyes now shining with a strange hunger. Yuugi didn't know if he feared it or not. It caused his heart to pound and his body to shudder but somehow he was not able to decide if he was just afraid.

"I am going to enjoy playing with you," the creature of the night all but purred. "And just to be fair, you should know one thing."

He closed his eyes concentrating on something. To Yuugi's utter horror there were wings growing out of the other's back. Finished with his work, the male opened his eyes again, grinning.

"Never feel safe," the vampire all but whispered. "Because if you think you are safe with your newfound flying abilities now... you're dead wrong!"

And he took off from the ground until he was right in front of the little dove, looking him eye to eye.

"I guess we are still on equal terms now, don't you think, Yuugi-kun?"

The vampire grinned before he moved his head to look at the sky. In the distance, both creatures were able to see the horizon slowly lightening. It was finally morning and the sun was about to rise.

The creature of the night looked back at Yuugi, unimpressed about the signs of the sky, and yawned.

"It's not as if I wouldn't be able to survive during the day," he explained the small animal. "But I admit searching for you the whole night kinda wore me out. Thus I am not taking my prize now but retreat to sleep."

He turned around and took off higher into the sky. Before he flew away though, he turned his head to take one last look at the white dove on the wall.

"If I were you I would use the time of day you have to get away as far as you can. Because know this: the game has just begun!"

 

tbc...


	4. Tousouchuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nothing really serious  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders Elsalhir and Deb for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Tousouchuu – on the run

* * *

It was still early morning when Jounouchi Katsuya lay sprawled out over his bed sleeping. Usually around this time he would wake up and get ready for school, but since it was weekend he could sleep in.

The window to his room was open and a light morning breeze played with the curtains of his room. It was the only moving thing inside. That was until suddenly a small cat showed up on the windowsill. For a moment it sat there, its watchful eyes scanning the room for any danger, its tail moving back and forth in a playful manner.

Satisfied at finding nothing threatening, the cat jumped into the room and silently stalked up to the sleeping blonde teen. Jumping onto the bed, the cheeky animal chose its resting place right in the middle of the bed on the boy's belly. Snuggling into the blanket, the cat let out a content purr. It checked the room one last time for any danger before finally closing its eyes and immediately falling asleep.

Things became silent and still in the room again. The only movement left was the slightly floating curtains and the soft breathing of the two beings on the bed. The picture maintained some semblance of peace. This peace remained for a few more hours, until the blonde owner of the room started to stir and opened his eyes.

Since the day Jounouchi Katsuya had met Mutou Yuugi, he had learned that life was full of surprises. Thus, nowadays, it was hard to openly surprise the blonde sixteen year old at all. But this morning, when he woke up from his deep slumber, the first thing to greet his eyes was such an unusual sight that he was not able stop himself shouting out in surprise.

"What the hell?!"

He was wide awake within seconds and out of bed immediately. The cat, which had been sleeping peacefully until the outburst, fell off the bed with the sudden movement. But as was usual for cats, it landed safely on all four paws.

Animal and teenager looked at each other for a moment. Jounouchi had his mouth open in disbelief. The cat, on the other hand, seemed to consider what to do next. But it was Jounouchi who found his voice first.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked the small being, not exactly caring that an animal was hardly able to answer. The cat tilted its head to the side and gave a small, quiet mew. As if realizing that the the blonde teen would not be able to understand this kind of language, the small animal straightened and Jounouchi was in for his next shock.

In front of his eyes the small animal was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light and when he was able to see again, in place of the cat stood the last person he would have expected to see.

"Yuugi?"

That was the moment his legs decided to give out under him and he fell to the ground. His smaller friend was at his side immediately, worry written all over his face.

"Jounouchi-kun! I didn't shock you that much, did I? I am really sorry, that was not exactly how I'd planed to make my introduction, but it seems I never considered your reaction to finding a cat sleeping with you on the bed."

The delicate built teen scratched his head before smiling sheepishly at his best friend. "Sorry about that, I guess I was just too tired. By the way, can you tell me what time it is? I need to know how long I've slept."

As if on automatic, Jounouchi glanced at the watch he wore around his wrist.

"It's just after twelve right now," he answered. The blonde was still dumbfounded and in shock. "I am dreaming right now, am I not?"

Yuugi couldn't help but smile slightly at his friend's behavior before his face darkened considerably.

"If you are dreaming right now then I was supposed to wake up weeks ago, Jounouchi-kun," he sighed. "So, no, you are not dreaming."

For a moment there was a heavy silence. Jounouchi stared at Yuugi, took some deep breaths and pinched his upper arm to confirm the fact that he was wide awake. After the pain told him that, yes, this was very much reality, he opened and closed his mouth a few more times before he was finally able to get out a word.

"Yuugi, what the hell is going on here?"

The smaller built teen sighed deeply and offered his best friend a hand to get up from the ground. He then sat down on the bed while Jounouchi was not exactly sure what to do with himself.

"Uhm, not to be impolite or anything, but could you get me something to eat, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi pleaded with big eyes. "I haven't eaten for more than 24 hours and I'm really, really, hungry."

Finally able to calm down from the shock he'd received, the blonde remembered his manners as a host.

"Sure, give me a second and I'll see what we have in the house," he assured with a small smile and sneaked out of his room. It took the blonde around five minutes before he returned with a tray full of bread, chocolate cream and jam. It was a simple, western style breakfast, nothing really special and nothing like a typical Japanese breakfast was supposed to be. But Yuugi attacked his meal as if he was a starving man eating part of a five course menu for the first time in his life.

His best friend was watching him in astonishment, not feeling really hungry himself at the moment. After the smaller one felt sated, he put the tray aside and looked straight at his best friend.

"Thanks for that, Jounouchi-kun. I'll be forever grateful for what you just did. Now, I think you have some questions you wish to get answers for, right?"

Jounouchi nodded sitting down beside the other teen on the bed.

"Exactly. And I have more questions besides why the hell you've been able to turn into a cat. For example, let's start with your strange behavior these past weeks. I mean, first you were telling all of us that your family is away and what a good thing it would be to meet at weekends to hang out and suddenly you cancel everything with a lame excuse." He looked at his best friend with a mix of accusation and worry. "You don't even have time to hang out at all and you sleep in the infirmary at school? Something just CAN'T be right here."

Yuugi nodded his head, guilt filling his insides because he knew his friends must have been worried all the time. But he just couldn't tell them. He was too afraid they wouldn't believe him. Or in the worst case, insist on accompanying him home. The last thing he wished was for his friends to end up as a vampire's meal.

But now the whole situation had changed. After his last confrontation with the other vampire shortly before sunrise, Yuugi had been busy trying out his newfound shifting powers. However, tiredness quickly caught up with him and he realized he needed a safe place to sleep for a few hours. The only place he could think of was at his best friend who was now looking at him expectantly.

"Well, this will take some time to explain," the young teen sighed. "And most of the things will sound quite unbelievable."

Jounouchi just snorted.

"More unbelievable than you being a cat?"

"Well, maybe not quite, but I guess something like that," Yuugi admitted with a small smile and he started to tell his best friend everything. He told him about the night the vampires had suddenly shown up in his room, how he became a prisoner in his own home, the escalated situation last night, his escape, his confrontation with Rebecca and how he found out about his strange power.

"... and then this other vampire told me I'm what they call a 'shifter'", he said, nearing the end of his story. "He warned me that he will be after me from now on and that I should try to run while he's sleeping. It was my first thought as well. I need to warn my family, but then I realized how tired I was. I needed a little nap before I headed off, so I changed into a cat and here I am."

He tried to chuckle a little. The young teen was surprised at himself; how well he was coping with his new situation, but he suspected it was simply the fact that he had already had some weeks to get used to being threatened by vampires. Jounouchi, on the other hand, was still busy swallowing what he'd just heard.

"So," the blonde finally managed to get out, his eyes wide, "you mean to tell me that you'll be on the run from a vampire from now on?" Yuugi nodded. "And you are a 'shifter'? You can change into any animal you like?"

Again the smaller one nodded and the blond's eyes widened even further, if that was possible.

"Wow," he breathed out, "that would be what I call one hell of a life!"

"That's your opinion," Yuugi retorted dryly. "Personally, I think 'one hell of a nightmare' fits better."

"Oookay, you are trying to be sarcastic, now I am definitely worried," Jounouchi replied. "Sorry, Yuugi, I guess I still need some time to digest what you just told me."

The smaller built teen only shook his head with a small smile. "It's okay, Jounouchi-kun. I guess I would react the same way you did. No. I think I would freak out. Take all the time you need to sort out what I've told you. I'm just sorry I will not be here to talk with you about it any more."

Jounouchi blinked when he heard the last sentence and looked up, alarmed.

"Just a second, what do you mean 'I will not be here'? Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuugi asked, with a determined look on his face. "I am running away. I have to find my family and warn them. I think after I warn them, I will leave Japan and get as far away as possible from everything important to me."

"You... you... you CAN'T!" the blonde shouted, jumping up from his bed. "Yuugi, are you crazy? You can't just blindly run away. That's crazy!"  
He started walking up and down in his room, thoughts in an uproar. "We need a better plan than this. Yes, that's it! You are staying here, with me. I mean, what about school? You can't just go missing. And if you run away all alone you are without protection. Stay with me, I can protect you. Two against one, that shouldn't be that dangerous now, should it?"

Yuugi's answer was a dry laugh and he shook his head forcefully.

"Jounouchi-kun, that's not a good idea and you know it. This vampire is three times stronger than you and Honda-kun together. And he wants ME. He doesn't care what he has to do to get me. He knows I care for others. I stood up for someone I didn't even know last night. So, you can quite well imagine how much more I will care if a friend of mine is involved."

He looked at Jounouchi, desperation and caring shining in his eyes.

"If I stay with you, he will not only find me really quick", the delicate built teen explained softly, "he will also use you to get to me. Please understand this, Jounouchi-kun. You are my best friend; I won't take risk of losing you just so I won't be alone on my journey."

The blonde wanted to protest, but Yuugi beat him.

"Look at it from this point, the vampire has strength and unfortunately he can fly. But I can change into any animal I want. I am able to adapt to anything, no matter where I am. Also, I need to protect my family."

His eyes were soft and friendly now, silently pleading for his best friend to understand.

"Jounouchi-kun, you would do the same for me if you had to, wouldn't you? Please trust me with this! For the vampire, this hunt seems to be a game. Even thought this is a deadly game, I love games. I will play any game given to me, no matter the rules. You know me, Jounouchi-kun. I've won every game I ever played so far. And I am not planning on starting to lose now. Have some faith in me!"

The tall teen looked like he still had quite a lot to say about his friend's decision, but he just sighed and bowed his head in defeat. "Damn it, Yuugi I hate it when you have that look in your eyes," he groaned. "It doesn't matter what I have to say, you'll leave anyway, won't you? Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Yuugi just chuckled. "Didn't you say only some weeks ago that my stubbornness is one of my best traits?"

"I take everything back," was the whining reply, which caused the small teen to laugh out loud for the first time in weeks. Jounouchi returned the laughter with a small smile of his own.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor," he sighed. "Yuugi, no matter what anyone else says you are the strongest boy I've ever met. I mean, look at you, this whole situation is so weird, so dangerous, but you are still able to laugh where others would have ended up in a mental hospital by now."

"Thanks, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi mumbled, touched. "Well, I guess I've had enough time to adjust to my current situation."

"Even the shifters thing?" the blonde retorted. His smaller built friend just scratched his head.

"Okay, maybe this is a different thing, but... I already feel used to it. Maybe, if what this vampire told me was true, this power really is a part of my family and I am only adjusting this well because it's been in my blood all my life without me knowing."

Jounouchi looked thoughtful. "Maybe... Anyway, when will you leave?"

Yuugi looked down at the wristwatch his best friend wore and sighed. "I guess I should leave right away. It's already near two in the afternoon and I only have about four hours till sundown left. I need to get as far away as possible till then." He looked at Jounouchi with serious, worried eyes. "Do me a favor, Jounouchi-kun?"

"What do you want, Yuugi?"

"Before sundown, call Honda and ask him if you could stay the night. Don't tell them what I told you. It's bad enough with you worrying about me. I don't want the others to worry as well."

"You are aware that they will start to worry as soon as they find out you're not at school tomorrow?" Jounouchi replied dryly, but Yuugi shook his head.

"Tell my teacher that a family emergency occurred and I had to drive to my family. They have to believe you for the time being because my family isn't exactly at home to confirm my story with a note. If our friends ask, just tell them it's important but nothing to worry about. Maybe they'll believe it."

The blonde didn't exactly look like he believed what was happening, but he let it go without comment.

"Okay, so I'll tell our friends and teacher there is a family emergency. But what about me having to stay out the house tonight?"

"This vampire has a really good nose. He'll find out that I have been here, I am certain about that. And if you are here when he arrives, your life is in danger. So you need to be out of the house for the night. If I evaluate his actions right, he will not waste precious time trying to look for you. He will continue tracking me down by my smell. So, if you spend the night out, you should be safe."

"Okay, I understand," the blonde said, nodding. "I'll call Honda right after you leave and ask him if we can do a guys night. We could watch some porn stuff, talk about the latest babes and..."

"Ok don't continue, I've already had more than enough information about your evening than I am comfortable with," Yuugi groaned out playfully. It caused his friend to grin. The smaller teen smiled softly before he said.

"But thanks for following my suggestion, Jounouchi-kun."

"No problem, Yuugi. It's already bad enough that we have to worry about you." The blonde scratched his head a little helplessly. "And I guess it's not helping your mind any if you have to worry about me on the run. So I will stay away for the night to give you a clear mind."

Yuugi smiled and gave his best friend a sudden, and quite forceful for his height, hug.

"You are the best friend I could wish for," he told the taller one after he released him. "And to give you less reason to worry I herewith promise to contact you as often as I am able to while away. Would that work for you?"

"Yes, that would do a lot to calm me down," the blonde replied thankfully. "By the way, how will you get to your family? They are not taking their holidays in the next town now, are they?"

"No, they are at Hokkaido at the moment, as far away as you can get from Domino without leaving Japan," Yuugi explained with a sigh. "But if I hurry maybe I could reach them by tomorrow. I'll fly as a bird. That should be quick enough."

"From here?"

"No, that would be too obvious," the delicate built teen admitted. "I was planing to go as a Eurasian Swift. It is not a Japanese bird but they're agile and the quickest bird on earth. We talked about them in a lesson once, remember? I'll change out of town in the forest. I guess I'll leave your place the same way I arrived... as a cat."

And with a grin on his face, Yuugi was engulfed in light again. When Jounouchi was able to look, instead of his best friend there was a small cat sitting on the ground, looking at him.

With a small sound of awe, the blonde took the cat into his hands and carried it to his open window. He sat it down onto the windowsill, his face showing sadness and worry. The small animal gave a small mew and licked his hand thankfully. It caused a slight chuckle and he stroke over the soft fur.

"I wish you good luck, Yuugi," he said. "And don't forget about the promise you made. Call as often as you are able to."

The cat gave a small nod and then it was out of the window and down the pathway. The blonde watched the cat leave until it could not be seen anymore in the crowd of people.

* * *

It was a dark, silent night over the isles of Japan. A small moon was illuminating the grounds with little light. On the horizon the first signs of the upcoming morning sun could already be felt.

In the peaceful silence of the ending night a lonely bird was sailing high above the sky. With quick, strong strokes of its wings it followed the pathway of a railway.

From his position high at the sky Yuugi was able to see the first shimmer of light from the sun quite well and he was thankful that morning was finally approaching. Even though in his new taken form of a Eurasian Swift he was quick and surprisingly strong, he could still feel tiredness.

He guessed it was the strain on the magic inside taking its toll because it couldn't be the lack of sleep. In the middle of his journey north, tiredness had overcome him and without realizing he slept on and off in the middle of his flight in the sky.

When he woke up again his first fear was that he'd lost his direction and didn't know where he was. But it seemed the natural instincts of an Eurasian Swift, were in his case, programmed to follow the railway under him which was his only source of how to find the hotel his family was staying at. Obviously he'd been following that given path, even in his sleep.

After waking up, he'd felt surprisingly refreshed and ready to continue his journey with a little more speed. He even flew so fast, that he could see the end of the main isle and the beginning of Hokkaido, his current goal. But now his mind started to feel awfully exhausted.

Yuugi knew he needed to land soon, or he would end up changing back into a human in the middle of the sky. Motivating himself to fly a little faster he decided that he should at least try to reach the northern isle of Japan before changing back. It would be morning upon his arrival, meaning that his pursuer would hopefully take a break from his hunt to sleep.

Fortunately for the currently transformed teen, he was indeed able to reach Hokkaido just as his last ounce of mental energy was going to fade. The Eurasian Swift landed in a small alley near a railway station and within seconds it changed into a delicate built human.

"Gods," Yuugi panted as if he had just finished a terrible marathon. After he got some air back into his lungs, he walked over to the train station he'd seen from the sky. He bought a small drink from the money he'd taken with him when he left his home the night before.

The next thing he did was find out which train was going to the small town his family was currently staying in. He bought a one-way-ticket and sat down on the platform to wait for his train to arrive.

The journey to his final destination took the young teen the entire morning. But his journey passed smoothly. When he arrived at the hotel he was tired and deeply exhausted, but at least he was there and nothing else mattered.

The receptionist of the small place was nice and when he asked for the room number of his jii-chan he immediately got his answer without any questions. It seemed his family was already known by the hotel personnel and his looks resembled his jii-chan's that much that it was obvious he was family.

Yuugi slowly made his way to his jii-chan's room, his body too tired to quicken his walk. The young teen was just thankful that his parents had taken another room. He was not sure if he wanted to explain to them the whole story before he spoke to his jii-chan alone.

Sugoroku Mutou had always been more believing and open to supernatural happenings and magic. His daughter-in-law and son, on the other hand, were more practical people who believed in technical and scientific explanations. After all, it had been the old Mutou who told his grandchild that the Sennen Puzzle was said to contain some unknown magic.

Finally, Yuugi arrived at the door of his jii-chan. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand to knock. But before his knuckles came in contact with the wood, it opened and in front of him stood an old man, as tall as him with gray hair. He stared at the young teen with an open mouth, not quite believing what he saw. "Yuugi? What in all gods names are you doing here?"

Said teen cringed at the loud voice and signaled for his jii-chan to keep his voice down.

"I am here because something happened, jii-chan," Yuugi explained. "I am still not sure how to explain this all to kaa-san and tou-san, so please can I come in? I would prefer if no one besides you sees me for now."

The old Mutou still seemed to be a little shocked about Yuugi's sudden appearance but he recovered quickly and let his grandson in.

"You look tired," the old man stated when Yuugi fell gracelessly on the couch of the main room.

"I am, jii-chan, I am. Exhausted and tired. It took me the whole night to get to Hokkaido."

"How did you travel here anyway?" his jii-chan asked curious. Yuugi smiled slightly.

"Would you believe me if I told you I flew?"

To his surprise his jii-chan only raised an eyebrow, suddenly very calm.

"Depends on the circumstances. Tell me what happened what caused you to come all the way to Hokkaido just so you could speak with me."

"This will take some time to explain," Yuugi sighed with a small smile. He remembered quite well that he had given the same kind of answer not even twenty four hours ago to his best friend Jounouchi. For the second time in his life he started to tell his jii-chan the whole story from the arrival of the vampires, his discovery of his new powers and his journey to Hokkaido in the form of an Eurasian Swift.

After the young teen finished, Sugoroku Mutou was silent for a long while. To Yuugi's surprise his jii-chan took the whole story quite well. He had been sure he would have to change his form to prove his words but it seemed the old man didn't want to hear any of it. He just sat down beside his grandson and stroked over his head.

"Well, I always believed that one day someone would awaken our family's abilities again, but never in my dreams did I think it would be you," the old Mutou admitted with a chuckle. "Kaa-san always told me the Sennen Puzzle would be the key to our secret and when I was a child there seemed to be the chance that the puzzle would be solved for the first time in Millennias. But my hope was proven wrong, the puzzle remaining unsolved."

He sighed, looking slightly sad at this memory before he glanced over at his grandson with a proud smile.

"But then I gave you the puzzle, Yuugi. At first I thought you would fail as I had when I was your age. But to my surprise, not only did you not give up on your task, but slowly you succeeded in putting the first pieces together. When you finished, it was like a dream had come true."

Yuugi blinked for a moment, trying to digest what he'd just found out.

"Just a moment, jii-chan. You told me that the puzzle was supposed to hold some unknown magic and you asked me that night when I finished if anything had happened. I still can't remember anything special happening but I always believed that maybe the puzzle would grant me a wish after being solved."

The old man laughed out loud at his grandson's words and he looked a little embarrassed. "I never told you the whole story behind the puzzle, did I?" he admitted a little guiltily.

"Just that the puzzle was said to be a magic item," Yuugi replied with raised eyebrow, curiosity written all over his face. "And the vampire said that my newfound power had been banished long ago by such a shifter and that a certain key was needed to activate it again."

Sugoroku Mutou nodded at this and took the upside down pyramid, his grandson wore into his hands.

"This Sennen Puzzle, Yuugi, is the key. I told you once that an ancestor of our family was pharaoh of Egypt. He was a so called shifter, and the power was said to be a gift of the gods to the family of the pharaoh. The power had been with them for generations, but then intrigue inside the family increased. Attacks against him often cost the life of innocent people and this pharaoh loved his people and wished for their happiness. Thus, when he saw how his family abused their power, having no concern for the people, just to kill him, he gathered his most trusted priest and together they banned the magic he inherited."

"That was a great sacrifice the pharaoh made, was it not?" Yuugi asked softly. "I mean, his ability to change into any animal possible would have been a good way to protect his life and a great advantage in solving a lot of problems Egypt had to face back then."

His jii-chan nodded. "That it was, a great sacrifice. During the ritual he destroyed the Sennen Puzzle, explaining to his family later that only the person who was able to put the puzzle back together would free the sleeping power again."

"And no one succeeded?" Yuugi asked, already knowing the answer.

"No one until you," the old man confirmed. "I think the condition to be able to solve the puzzle was a kind soul with a great sense of fairness and justice. The pharaoh wanted to be sure that the person able to use the power again, would never dare to use it for his personal desires without caring about who could get hurt. He wanted the person to be fair and open when using the power and not ready to stab someone's unsuspecting back like a coward."

"But you are kind and one of the fairest man I've ever met, aren't you?" Yuugi asked surprised. "Tou-san is also not that bad, why were you not able to solve it?"

"Well, your tou-san is a good man, but he doesn't believe in magic at all, as you know and he never liked games. I am also not sure if he really thinks much of fair play. It was pointless to give him the puzzle. It would just have ended up him giving it away and that's the last thing I wanted."

"And what about you, yourself?"

"Oh me," Sugoroku scratched his head and became slightly red. "I am not as kind as you may have thought, Yuugi. When I was younger, I sometimes went with my emotions. That's not a good idea for a power which could end up hurting people if you don't think about your actions. Also there was once someone I was not able to win against in a game. In my frustration I tried to cheat. I still didn't win and I guess that day I lost my chance to solve the puzzle for sure."

He watched the astonished look on his grandson's face and ruffled through his hair affectionately. "Don't worry, I promised that person to never ever cheat again, no matter how strong my opponent may be. And I've kept my word till now."

He smiled kindly at the young teen.

"But you are the perfect candidate, Yuugi," he continued with pride in his voice. "You have always been calm and you never stopped considering other people's feelings, even if you were angered by something. You care about others first and about yourself later and you treasure fair play over everything else in a game. You may be shy, but you are certainly no coward. I guess this is why you are now the first person in our family who has the honor of receiving the power and title of shifter back."

"But isn't it egoistic and kind of like cheating that I used my power to get away from this vampire?" Yuugi asked, a little skeptical. His jii-chan however, shook his head.

"Did you ever consider becoming a dangerous animal and attack your assailant from behind, Yuugi?"

"I would fight if there was no other way to get away," the young Mutou admitted. "But I would face him openly, not from some corner. I would never dare to back stab him. It's just... it feels wrong in my eyes, even though my situation alone would be excuse enough to do it anyway."

"And the killing of the girl was an accident, wasn't it?" A silent nod was the answer. "See, you are still fearing an action that could hurt anyone, even the vampire," his jii-chan explained, smiling. "And if you have to face him, you want to do it with honor, not like a cheating coward. This is why you are the right person."

"I see," Yuugi replied thoughtfully. "So this means that every descendant I may have, will be a shifter?"

"I guess that's the case," the old Mutou replied, grinning. Yuugi just shook his head in amusement about his jii-chan's enthusiasm. But his face suddenly darkened.

"Well, depends on if I survive being hunted by a vampire that is," the young teen sighed and looked at the older man. "Jii-chan, I can't stay here much longer. I have to leave Japan as fast as I can to get away from everyone who is dear to me and you can't stay here in the hotel for the next few days either. He is following me and he will come here for sure. I fear for your life if he arrives and finds you."

"You are again only thinking of others," his jii-chan stated with a shake of his head. "Your own well being comes last in your mind. In your eyes the safety of your family and friends is more important; we really need to do something about your way of thinking."

"Beside the fact that you are taking everything quite calmly, jii-chan, do you really think you are able to change my way of thinking?" Yuugi replied with a raised eyebrow. His jii-chan bowed his head with a sigh.

"No, you've been like this all your life. You won't stop being you just because we are worried about you."

"I'll be okay, jii-chan, really," the young teen assured. "I think with my newfound power I'll be able to hold him at bay, but I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," the old man assured, stroking over his grandson's head to calm him down. "Your parents and I booked a trip to the north of Hokkaido with a tour guide. We will be away from this hotel for the next four days. Then there are only two days left anyway before we return back home."

He looked at his grandson seriously.

"That's when the real problems start. We have to come up with an excuse to explain your absence to your parents and school."

Yuugi nodded in understanding and sighed.

"So, jii-chan, what do we do?"

 

tbc...


	5. Unmei no koushuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, slight lime  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders Elsalhir and Deb for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Kyûketsu ki - Bloodsucking Ogre  
> Yoru – Night  
> Unmei no koushuu – Fateful bite

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Bremerhaven, a small town in north Germany. Teenagers were walking down the street, talking and joking on their way to school. Right under them was a small built, young male, quite exotic looking. Beaming, red eyes were focused on a tall, dark blonde girl whom he tried to talk to in broken German.

Half a year had passed since the day his home had been raided and Yuugi still couldn't believe the turn of events his life had taken since then.

That day when Yuugi talked to his jii-chan, the old Mutou offered to arrange a foreign study place for him as cover. The old man had a very good friend living in the USA who was professor at one of the universities.

Yuugi would get all the official papers he needed to cover his absence at school as well as for his parents. His jii-chan told him not to worry about anything. He just had to call home from time to time so his parents wouldn't worry and the old Mutou and Jounouchi would know he was safe and alive.

After the most important points had been cleared, Yuugi slept for some hours to get his strength back. He was so tired he didn't even wonder how quick the old man had taken in everything. When he woke up his jii-chan had left for the tour.

He'd left a note for his grandson with some cash and a bank ATM card. Yuugi would receive money every month from his family. The old Mutou also wrote that Yuugi was expected to call him immediately if he needed more money.

The young Mutou had taken the ATM card, the money and instructions and left the hotel. To save his strength the teen took the train to the north-west side of the isle. Only when he reached the sea did he change into a dolphin and cross the sea to China.

He stayed in the country for some weeks, travelling in the form of an animal most of the night and sleeping by day. The vampire was always on his trail, he was sometimes able to catch a glimpse of him in the crowd when he was in a town.

But Yuugi adapted quickly to the game he was supposed to play. He'd memorized the vampire's scent when he was in the form of a dog and started to cover his own scent by rolling in the forest, fields and meadows.

Sometimes he made sure to travel the whole night in a river, because he realized it was more difficult to track his scent then. Also, by changing his forms so often, he unconsciously began to improve his magic strength. In the beginning he was not able to hold his forms for longer than a few hours. After the first few weeks, he suddenly realized he was travelling in his animal forms for the whole night without feeling exhausted.

In the beginning, Yuugi sought the presence of humans to hide amongst. So he travelled from one town to the next, until one night he accidentally watched his hunter drinking from a human. That was the moment he realized that running from town to town was making it easy for the vampire.

The male needed to feed, just like Yuugi couldn't live without eating or drinking. If he stayed close to humans he was offering the vampire as much food as he needed. Thus, he changed his strategy. He tried to stay away from humans as long as possible. After all, he could partly live from the things nature had to offer. But the vampire was forced to stop his chase after him from time to time to find a village where he could feed.

In this way Yuugi was able to put space between them for a while. Whereas in the beginning it took the vampire only one or two days to catch up with him, two months later he'd had a hard time finding Yuugi again. Sometimes the teen had some peace for weeks, before he suddenly smelt the now, familiar scent again and was forced to come up with his next plan of how to get further away again.

In this long game of hide and seek, Yuugi first travelled through China, then arrived in Russia, and now, after half a year of being on the run, he'd arrived in Germany. He travelled his way up to the north. Bremerhaven was said to be a good place to get a ship to Britain, which was his next goal to reach.

When he arrived in the new country he'd been able to put some space between himself and his hunter again. That was a good thing because he was planning to stay in a town for a while. It had been over a month since he called home, which was one of the reasons he needed to go near people again.

Also, every time Yuugi noticed that the vampire had lost his trail, he used the time to mix with people, trying to learn their language and visiting school so he would have some education while he was away from home.

It was hard, but he was sure his mother would kill him on the spot should she ever find out he had not been learning anything during his travels; bloodthirsty vampire on his heels or not. One time, when he was able to talk with his best friend Jounouchi, he told him about what he was doing. The blonde was shocked to hear how hard he was pushing himself. Worried, he warned Yuugi not to overstrain himself. But the delicate built teen just laughed and assured his best friend that he was doing well so far.

Now that he was in Bremerhaven, he joined a school again as a foreign exchange student. The school he enrolled in was an all-day-school. The people in his class, fortunately were nice and helpful, something he was very grateful for. Additionally, at the weekend, he took a course to learn German, because unfortunately, not one of his classmates or teachers was able to understand his native language.

He was just thankful that at home they had been taught English, so at least he wasn't totally helpless with communication. Most of the German people he'd met so far were good with the English language, a great bonus because past experience had taught him that not every country was so persistent about people learning the language of the world.

"Yuugi? Yuugi!"

"Huh?" the delicate built teen started out of his thoughts about the past when his classmate, Jennifer, waved a hand in front of his face.

"I've been asking you for the third time if you were able to do the math homework we got yesterday, but you seem to be lost in thought," the girl accused and put a hand on her hip. Yuugi looked at her sheepishly.

"Uhm, sorry, I was just thinking about home," he explained, his words being partly true. The girl's face quickly softened after hearing this.

"Oh, homesick?" she asked in sympathy.

"A little," Yuugi admitted just as they reached the school building. "To answer your question, I tried to do math but I had difficulty reading the tasks. I am able to speak about daily things, but something special like math terms are still giving me a headache."

Jennifer laughed and grinned down at him.

"Believe me, it's giving all of us a headache and for us, German is our native tongue. But at least with you being an exchange student, you have an excuse why you didn't finish your homework. We, on the other hand, don't."

Now it was Yuugi's turn to grin and he still felt slightly amused when they entered their classroom for the first lesson. The smile on his lips froze immediately though when he saw who was standing beside his current math teacher in front of the class.

"If I may have your attention for a minute," the teacher yelled, not noticing Yuugi bonelessly falling down into his chair. The teen's eyes wide in disbelief, his gaze never left the person by the teacher's side.

"People, this is Kyûketsuki Yoruno! He is a guest student at our school for today. I expect you to welcome him as nicely as you have done with Yuugi and to help him out if there is anything he needs help with. Understood?"

"Of course Frau Krause," some of the students answered in chorus, grinning. Jennifer, who was sitting to Yuugi's left, elbowed Yuugi, a look of surprise on her face.

"Hey, he looks a lot like you, Yuugi. Do you know him? Are you two related?"

Yuugi had to blink twice, before he finally overcame his shock and he looked at the girl, shaking his head.

"No, we are not related, I am just as shocked as you are."

Again, a half lie. But they were not related as far as he knew and he really was shocked about seeing him here. He just wasn't shocked about his looks like Jennifer was. Mind already working furiously on what steps to take now, he watched as the 'guest student' was instructed to take the free seat beside him.

Kyûketsuki obeyed without a second thought and sat down, right beside Yuugi. While the teacher started with her lesson, Yuugi glanced over to his new neighbour and raised an eyebrow in attempt to act calm.

"Bloodsucking Ogre of the night?" he whispered in his native tongue. "What kind of name is that supposed to be?"

His look alike grinned, showing some dangerous canines, which were quite a bit longer than they were supposed to be.

"As far as I know no one here is able to speak Japanese. For those humans it's just an exotic sounding name."

Yuugi just shook his head in disbelief and turned back to the teacher to pretend he was paying attention. He was still quite surprised about how calm he acted around the vampire. The fear from their first meeting was long gone.

Maybe it was the fact that he had adjusted to his new lifestyle. The fact that his life was always in danger had become routine to him by now. Or maybe it was because he knew the vampire would never dare to harm him during the day. They had met in daylight before; the only thing to happen was a short exchange of words. The vampire always seemed to be a bit sleepy during the day. Maybe that was the reason he did not bother to try and attack the shifter.

They were all sensible reasons, but Yuugi didn't know for sure what the true reason for his calmness was. Though he didn't complain either. After all, it helped him to keep his mind cool right now and think up a plan to escape again as he had been found.

Busy with working out the next step in his mind, Yuugi got through the next two lessons rather quickly. When it was time for the first break, he decided to seek out a quiet place to think instead of staying with his classmates. Yuugi decided on the rooftop. It was a silent place and he was able to overlook a lot of the school and even some parts of the town.

The teen stood right at the edge, hands on the fence which was there for protection. He hadn't been there long when he felt a presence arriving.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep during day?" Yuugi asked the newcomer, sighing. The vampire, who stepped up beside him, shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned.

"I don't see you sleeping," he retorted. "And you are staying awake at night as much as I do."

"True," the teen replied, shaking his head in a mix of slight amusement and exasperation. Silence fell over the roof while both of them turned back to watch the busy school grounds.

"I'll be forced to stay on the grounds for the rest of the school day, since I'm an official, announced guest," the vampire suddenly said. Before Yuugi could react, he was grabbed and pulled into a strong embrace, feeling hot breath tickling the side of his neck.

The vampire grinned widely before closing the distance to touch the sensitive skin softly with his lips. A hand found its way to Yuugi's face, stroking it with surprising tenderness. Yuugi was too shocked, too surprised to even try to move a muscle. The creature hummed contentedly against his neck, giving one last lick to the skin before he released the teen from his embrace.

Turning around, the vampire started to walk away, but he glanced over his shoulder to give the other a wide grin, showing deadly canines.

"You should use the time you have to your advantage," he added before leaving. "Good luck."

Yuugi watched the other depart, eyes wide and a hand touching the part of his throat were the feeling of the other's lips still lingered. He could only shake his head in disbelief over what just happened.

"Game addicted," he murmured before deciding to leave his thinking place as well. A runaway was about to take place and he needed to inform his teachers that a sudden family emergency had occurred which forced him to cancel the rest of his stay at school. He didn't like the fact that he had to lie to a person, but in this case, lying was part of the rules and he needed to leave as quickly as possible. It was time to turn his back on Germany and enter the next country.

* * *

Night settled over the wide prairies of northern America. It was a silent summer night other than the quiet sounds of various nocturnal animals. Here in the middle of nowhere it seemed that humans were nonexistent. Only a small stable on the edge of a blooming meadow hinted at people claiming the piece of land as their own.

Within the modest building of wood, horses slept, just as peaceful as the area around them. Rather suddenly the serenity of the night was disturbed when the door to the stable opened with a jarring sound.

The horses jolted up their heads to look for the cause of the noise. Their nervous eyes caught sight of a dark figure sneaking into the stable. It was reason enough for some horses to jump up from their lying position. They snorted nervously while others reached out their heads to smell the air.

Whatever it was their noses were able to detect, it caused even the laziest horse to stand up and stomp the ground with fear. Every horse, except one.

A black horse with a dark red mane remained on the ground. Its eyes were closed, breathing even. It was sleeping peacefully. This horse didn't belong in the herd. It had just made itself guest for one night because it was dead tired and in desperate need of a good rest. This horse was not a horse at all. It was Yuugi, who had been in the form of a horse since he reached the prairies.

After he'd left Germany, half year ago, he'd travelled to Britain as he'd planned to, but he didn't stay long. Britain, Ireland, Scotland, they were too small to offer him cover for a long time. Not when the vampire had time to adapt his hunting in a continent as big as Asia.

Thus Yuugi decided to journey to the USA, the country which was supposed to cover his absence back at home anyway. The way to the next goal was a challenge, even now when he was able to hold his transformations for more than days. The travel alone took him weeks. He had to take as many breaks as he was able to on small islands he passed.

Now he'd been in the northern part of America for three months. He had been in towns, New York, Washington, LA and San Francisco, he'd crossed huge deserts and countryside's which were deserted of any human being, and now his journey led him south right to the lower part of the continent.

The biggest problem though, was the fact that his pursuer seemed to be more determined than ever to catch him after he'd caught up with his victim three weeks ago. Yuugi had not been sleeping a lot since then. He had been running like there was no tomorrow to put some distance between them again. It had been three days ago when he'd reached the prairie he was now on.

It turned out to be quite a difficult part to cross. Because he was in a hurry, there was no time for him to hunt down something to eat. He had to depend on transforming into herbivores like a wild sheep, a cow, a lama or a bison.

Lately, he tended to not become a bird because he noted that for the vampire it was easier to make out his scent in the sky than on the ground. Instead, Yuugi tried to change the form of one animal more often. The more different animals he became the more different scents the vampire was forced to sort out.

But the huge number of different transformations, the lack of food needed by a human body and the relentless running took its toll. When he found the stable on the evening of his third day, Yuugi realised he was too tired to continue any longer. He needed sleep and something real to eat.

Therefore, he decided to rest the night in the stable with the horses as cover. He hunted some small animals he knew he could eat and discovered some vegetables in a small garden which seemed to belong to the owners of the stable. The place looked like a small outpost for whoever owned the horses. It seemed to be only inhabited at night, in emergency cases or something like that. At least he was sure that he would not be bothered the night he stayed.

After taking his meal, he transformed into a horse. Masking any scent of human he might still possess by rolling around on the ground first, the shifter entered the building of wood. The door was simple, it was no problem to open it with his mouth and close it again that way. The horses, after some sniffing around, had not done anything but accept him to their group. Happy about the successful intrusion, the tired shifter fell asleep immediately, not hearing or feeling anything anymore.

His sleep was so deep he did not even wake up with all the nervous horses around him which were quickly backing away from the dark figure who was nearing the sleeping shifter.

The vampire grinned when he caught sight of the unsuspecting animal in front of him. He didn't care one bit for the other horses, his entire attention focused on the sleeping shifter on the ground. Slowly, the creature of the night knelt down right next to the calmly moving body, stroking through the mane lovingly and touching warm fur.

For a moment, the vampire seemed content to just watch the horse sleep. But then he licked his lips, gaze becoming hungry. He bent his head lower, searching for the underside of the long neck and all of the sudden he bit down.

Yuugi was not even aware of what happened. He suddenly felt warm all over, his blood seeming to boil and tingle under his skin. It was as if soft hands were stroking and caressing him, causing small waves of pleasure to run through his veins. He had never felt anything like this and he didn't want it to stop.

But then he started to wake up and his drowsy mind registered hands on his body. He also could feel something on his neck and his blood being sucked. With a sudden jolt of realization he understood what was going on and his body reacted instinctively.

A loud neigh broke through the silence of the night, causing the already anxious horses to panic. Yuugi was throwing his upper body into the air, the vampire still hanging on his neck. He repeated his actions a few times, shaking his throat, bucking and even kicking out with his back hooves. Anything to get rid of the being attached to his throat.

After a few more rears, he finally succeeded and threw the vampire to the ground. The creature of the night didn't seem to mind a lot though. Yuugi watched in disbelief as the male on the ground licked his bloodied lips slowly, his eyes showing pleasure and amusement.

Their gazes met for a second, burning into each other before the horse turned around, breaking the door of the stable and left, not caring about the panicking horses that were able to escape right after him.

The only thing he cared about was getting away. Yuugi was still able to feel his blood boiling from a strange mix of panic and pleasure as he ran. His mind was a mess over what just happened. But the shifter could not stop to try and sort through his shaken thoughts. He needed to run, run as fast and far as possible.

The teen never took any notice of his surroundings. He didn't care about the time. He galloped over open grounds until his shaking legs were no longer able to keep moving. Yuugi broke down on the ground just as the sun began to rise in the sky.

Everything was fuzzy for a moment. It took the teen some seconds to realize what happened. That he must have collapsed and that this was now a dream. It couldn't be anything else because his surroundings were quite surreal. Flickering black and white and red were mixing together, wavering, flowing like water before disintegrating again. It was strange to see.

He was in his human form again though naked and lying on the ground. He could feel exhaustion. But he also sensed that he was not alone. A shadow was near him, moving, rounding on him. A chuckle could be heard, it's echo resounding in the air. It sounded surreal and strange as well. But Yuugi was able to tell who the voice belonged to.

Not that it mattered anymore. He was too tired to care. With half lidded eyes the shifter watched the shadow finally walk up to him, burning red eyes coming into view followed by the rest of the vampire's handsome face and well built body. The teen could not deny that the other was good looking. Handsome, but dangerous, deadly dangerous.

The creature of the night knelt down beside Yuugi, hunger and another emotion he had never noticed before shining in those burning eyes. Now that he thought of it, from such a short distance the eyes looked quite beautiful, not dangerous at all.

The shifter shook his head. What was he thinking? He tried to get rid of the drowsy feeling, but he gave up when he realized it wouldn't go away. Silently, he watched as the vampire smiled at him. Suddenly there was no more space between them. Lips pressed against his own and he could feel a clothed body wantonly pressing against his naked one.

Yuugi drew in a sharp breath, though he was not able to get any air because of the other's mouth still on his own. The vampire took the opened lips as invitation and slid his tongue inside the surprised teen's mouth, calmly exploring the foreign hole.

Fire broke out deep within the shifter's belly. It was almost the same feeling he'd had when he was bitten by the vampire earlier. It was not unpleasant. Quite the opposite. It felt good, no, more than good. When the searching tongue inside his mouth stroked over his own, he couldn't help the small moan of pleasure which escaped from this throat and was swallowed happily by the other.

A hand was suddenly added to the game, touching naked chest, stroking sideways till it reached a nipple. Yuugi wanted to scream into the vampire's, still demanding mouth. He felt his body moving, responding to the touch it received. His skin heated up.

That was the moment he awoke with a gasp, finding himself in the middle of the open countryside, the hot morning sun burning down mercilessly. He actually had turned back into a human from exhaustion, but he was not naked. He still wore his clothes, a T-shirt and long cord trousers he'd bought in Britain, the Sennen Puzzle hung around his neck as always when he was a human.

His cloths clung to his skin, a sign that they were too warm for the current heat the sun was causing. It could have explained a part of his strange dream, but Yuugi was aware that his body was not feeling hot from the sun alone. He shuddered, still recovering from the after effects of the dream and he was also aware that he was half erect.

He groaned, feeling a slight, surprising frustration and the after effects of the burning sun. Yuugi was barely able to lift himself up and crawl over to some big bushes which were offering some badly needed shade. The moment he was lying in cooling shade, the shifter passed out again.

When Yuugi awoke the next time, he was forced to notice that the sun was already near the horizon. There might be about an hour left before night would arise again. There was not much time to continue his journey.

The shifter still felt tired, sore and very, very thirsty, but he knew he couldn't continue to lie around here forever. The vampire would find him soon and that would be the end of the game. He didn't want this to happen. Also, if he wanted to drink, he needed to find the next waterhole, lake or whatever.

Sighing and groaning quietly, the teen got to his feet and concentrated. Risky or not, he needed to find water quickly and the best way was to be high in the sky.

Within seconds the human body of the shifter changed into the beautiful form of a proud eagle. Taking of to the sky he allowed the wind to ease his flight. His body still felt very tired and he really wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold on to his current form.

Fortunately he was not in the area of a desert, so it didn't take the eagle long to spot a big lake. Feeling relieved he landed on the ground and became human again. Greedily he dove his head into the water and drank, not caring how dirty it might be. His unconsciousness in the sun had dehydrated his body considerably.

Only when Yuugi was quite full with water did he sit down and start to order his thoughts. He watched the water calming from the disturbance his touches caused. When there were no waves left he realized he was able to see his reflection.

The events of last night came back into his head and carefully Yuugi bent forward to take a better look at his throat. There, on the inside, right under his chin he was able to make out two small marks.

Flashbacks of the biting came to his mind, but to his shock he did not remember fear or horror. Instead his memory recalled the feeling of warmth, of pleasure. Suddenly there were images of his dream.

With a gasp, the shifter pushed himself backwards, away from the mirror of water. He lay on his back, breathing hard as if he'd just run a long way.

'What the hell was that?' Yuugi thought, shocked. 'Why do I recall pleasure? Why did I dream of him that way anyway? Can he control my mind now? But that makes no sense. He wants my blood. Or is this mind control part of his game? If he does control me at all.'

But Yuugi didn't really feel like he was controlled. Neither his thoughts, nor his feelings. Taking a deep breath the teen got up from the ground again.

Now full with water he felt slightly better, but his growling stomach demanded something to eat and he had not much time left. The sun was already touching the horizon. A long night awaited him and he needed all the strength he could get.

* * *

How Yuugi was able to survive the following night was still a miracle to him. After transforming into a puma he had started to run without a destination in mind. As darkness arrived over the land he reached a river.

It was the ideal route for his continuing journey. He changed again from puma into a small fish. The vampire had always the most problems with tracking him down when he was under water. Accidentally stumbling upon the river gave him the time he needed.

The shifter swam the whole night and when the sun finally showed up again, he reached a small town where he was able to book a hotel room and go to sleep for the rest of the day.

He didn't wake until late evening and the first thing Yuugi decided to do was call his jii-chan and Jounouchi. It would be morning in Japan so he was sure he was not disturbing anyone's sleep and since it was Saturday his jii-chan should be alone. His parents tended to go out at weekends. Sometimes they took him with them, but mostly they went alone.

Since it was weekend, Yuugi was also sure that Jounouchi would be home. Grinning happily, he sat down comfortably on the couch of his room and took out the mobile phone he'd bought in California.

"Moshi, moshi, Kame Turtle shop," the familiar voice of his jii-chan answered the phone right after the second ring.

"Jii-chan it's me, Yuugi."

"Yuugi!" the old man shouted, surprised before lowering his voice again. "How are you? You haven't called for weeks. You have no idea how worried Jounouchi and I are."

"Oh jii-chan I'm sorry," Yuugi exclaimed, feeling guilt growing within his stomach. "I was out in the countryside of North America for weeks. This vampire has become quite persistent since I arrived in this country. You have no idea how exhausted I am right now. I've done nothing but run for weeks."

"But you got away and you are safe now?" his jii-chan asked, worried.

"Yeah, I guess so," the teen replied, a little uncertain. "I found a river last night and I think it will take him some time to track me down again. Though I am not too sure about that. I am thinking of leaving the country and travelling to South America next."

"Maybe you should try and travel to the sea. You could approach south America that way," the old Mutou suggested, knowing every detail about Yuugi's failures and attempts to get some space between himself and the vampire. He was aware that water had always been Yuugi's best choice to keep his pursuer at bay.

"I think I will do as you suggested," Yuugi agreed before becoming curious. "So, how are things at home? My parents are well, I guess?"

"Yeah, your parents are fine, Yuugi, don't worry. Also my friend Professor Hopkins sent a letter with the newest test results. He worked out what you sent him last time and arranged it into new cover tests and your mother seemed quite happy with whatever result you got there."

Yuugi grinned, satisfied. Shortly after he left Japan and visited his first school in a foreign country, his jii-chan came up with the idea that Yuugi should send anything he did in school to Professor Hopkins, a good friend of the old Mutou.

Hopkins was the one who was covering Yuugi's absence in Japan by pretending that he was currently visiting a college in the USA. Yuugi was supposed to send the American man anything he was able to learn during his travels. The professor then analyzed the information he got and created special tests for the teen. These tests, would be corrected and then sent home to his family. This way, his cover of being at a university in the USA seemed to be even more believable, especially for his unsuspecting parents.

When his jii-chan had told him about the idea back then, Yuugi was surprised that Professor Hopkins was willing to play along. He didn't even ask any questions. Sugoroku Mutou explained that his friend was offering help without question because they were really good friends who shared some common family secrets.

Yuugi was never told what kind of family secrets, but his jii-chan hinted that he would eventually tell him about it when the time was right. The shifter agreed to that without question. After all, he had other things to worry about than secrets of a family he didn't know of.

And now after nearly a year had gone by, a lot of tests arrived home, reassuring his parents and even seeming to delight his mother when the marks were really good. The things Yuugi sent to Professor Hopkins were never perfect after all and the man used that to his advantage. The tests were more believable if they came from Yuugi's real skill.

"Well, if my last marks were good enough for my mother to be happy, I guess I got better in English after spending so much time here, eh, jii-chan?" Yuugi joked. The old Mutou chuckled.

"I guess so, Yuugi. And your tou-san was praising you as well. As a businessman he always believed that English is one of the most important subjects you are supposed to learn."

"Don't remind me," Yuugi sighed. "Since I took English at school he sometimes turns out more evil than mom and she is really scary when it comes to my marks at school."

He shook his head, not very fond of his memories about how well his mother expected him to do in school. Yuugi loved his parents dearly, but when it came to interests in life, they were separated by worlds. Yuugi loved to play games, everything which required skill, a quick mind and gambling instincts. His mother, on the other hand, thought that her son should pay more attention in school and get a good job like his father.

The teen sighed again while his gaze wandered over to the window. What he noticed there caused him to curse, not caring for a second that his jii-chan was hearing everything over the phone.

"Yuugi?" the old Mutou asked worried.

"It's sundown again," the teen quickly explained. "Jii-chan I am sorry but I have to cut you short if I want to exchange some short words with Jounouchi-kun."

"That's okay, I understand," the old man replied. "Please take care of yourself. Be safe, Yuugi!"

"I will, jii-chan. Till next time!"

Yuugi ended the call. One finished there was only one more left and then he would be on his way again.

 

tbc...


	6. Balei ofu kingu, unmei no balei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight lime  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Balei ofu kingu, unmei no balei – Valley of kings, valley of fate

* * *

He was dreaming again. He knew it because he recognized his surroundings. White, black, red, swirling, mixing together and dividing again. And just like the last times he had been dreaming, he was sitting on the ground in his human form, naked.

The vampire stood in front of him, a wide, hungry smile on his face. Yuugi was entranced by the view. He wasn't able to move, even if he wanted to, which he did not. The gaze of the other held him in place, entirely.

"Yuugi..." the vampire whispered, lowering down. This time the shifter was not surprised when hungry lips closed over his own. He didn't fight, accepting the kiss, even returning it. Their lips moved against each other, touching, feeling, caressing. It was just like another game.

The teen felt the other's body pressing against his own, causing pleasant tingles to run through his insides. He shuddered from the feeling of rough fabric touching his sensitive skin and he couldn't help the small moan escaping his lips.

The answer was a satisfied grunt, before the vampire released his lips. The creature of the night gazed at him, eyes burning, hungry, heavy with evident passion. Yuugi couldn't help but shudder under the soul searing look.

His insides seemed to squirm in wonderful anticipation as he allowed the other to push his upper body gently to the ground. With the vampire sitting right on his hips, Yuugi watched with bated breath as the other man slowly started to get rid of his clothing.

The long black coat vanished into the darkness of their surroundings first, followed by the deep red top the vampire wore. Now his whole upper body was naked, showing to Yuugi the well build chest. His skin looked deadly white in the surreal light of this place. It was more obvious than ever what the man was.

But to his inner shock and surprise Yuugi didn't give a damn about that fact right at the moment. He was too busy lifting his hands and starting to explore the offered chest in front of him.

Curious hands touched white skin, feeling the strong muscles moving under each finger. The teen heard the other take a shuddering breath when his hesitant touches became bolder, now searching specifically for erogenous areas to tease.

"Yes, Yuugi", he heard the vampire whisper right into his ear, after pressing his body against the exploring fingers, "that's it, let yourself fall. I want you to yearn for me."

His voice was so deep, so husky, so full of want and seduction. Yuugi couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a small moan. He was fully aware that he was playing right into the vampire's hands. The small sound he made spoke of nothing but want for the other.

And the vampire seemed to be more than happy to give. The moan barely left Yuugi's throat as his lips were claimed again in a rough, demanding kiss. A tongue rubbed against his lips, telling him in its unmistakable way that it wanted to enter his mouth.

And Yuugi opened his lips, allowed the tongue to enter. He met it with his own, and soon both men were engaged in a heated battle for dominance which the vampire easily won in the end. Defeated, the teen allowed the man to explore his inside, feeling the tongue stroking lovingly over gums, the roof of his mouth before returning back to the other tongue, stroking and teasing it tenderly.

A groan was swallowed by the vampire when he started to explore the shifter's body with his hands during their kiss. He stroked up and down the sides, before suddenly wandering forward to Yuugi's belly. They touched and rubbed the soft skin gently, before travelling up nearing already half erected nipples.

Yuugi let out another sound when the first finger touched his right nipple, quickly followed by another finger teasingly stroking over his left one. His lips were released from the kiss as the vampire bent his head to slowly lick his way down from underside of the chin over throat till he ended on the left side, right where shoulder and neck met.

Realizing too late how sensitive his skin would be, a loud moan escaped the shifter's throat when strong lips closed over that area and began to suck and caress.

His body felt on fire, insides burning with wonderful heat. Yuugi started to sigh and even whimper, not really realizing what he was doing. With his mind already half gone he barely noted the low chuckled against his skin.

The vampire was more than satisfied with his victim's current condition, and one gaze in those burning, heated red eyes promised nothing but a continuation of that sweet torture.

The shifter groaned in slight frustration when hands and lips suddenly left his body and he looked at the vampire, who was now shifting on his current seat on his hips.

The creature of the night noticed Yuugi's look and he smirked at the other teen alluringly. His hands wandered down to the trousers he still wore. His body slightly left the hips he was currently sitting on and the shifter watched with held breath as the fabric of clothing was slowly pulled down.

More and more skin was revealed. Yuugi's heart sped up as he waited for the most intimate body part of the other man to show. Wonderful warmth and a strange hunger in his mind released itself and just when he was about to get his first look at the other's erection - Yuugi woke up with a gasp.

Breathing heavily the shifter checked his surroundings. He was currently in the middle of South America's biggest rain forest in form of a black panther. He was all alone, no vampire nearby.

Yuugi gave a small sigh of relief before he groaned in sudden realization. Even now in his current form he could feel that the dream turned him on - again.

The teen didn't know how many days passed since this dream started haunting him. But he was aware that he was dreaming this every time he slept since he was bitten.

'Why this dream?' the teen thought confused. 'I don't understand why I dream about something like this after being bitten. For all I know I am supposed to have nightmares of being bitten again and even killed. The dreams should not be about kissing him and just about to make love.'

The black panther let out a loud roar when he suddenly jumped up from his sleeping place, shocked about the sudden realization he had.

'Oh god, I nearly had sex with a vampire in my dreams!' he cried out in his mind and a heartbreaking whine escaped the animal's mouth. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Since Yuugi could instinctively feel that sundown was already near enough, he decided to continue his journey through the jungle. He hoped that being in motion would distract him from remembering the dreams.

After his call to his jii-chan and Jounouchi over two weeks ago, he followed the advice of the older Mutou and travelled through the sea over to South America. Thanks to the water he was able to put some space between him and his follower again.

In South America he found his way through some various far smaller towns into the rain forest. For three days he travelled through the undergrowth and right now he was already near the end. His plan was to wander up to the east part of South America. From there one he wanted to get to the African continent. His next goal was Egypt.

The reasons for his decision had been his current dreams. They added new questions to come up and this reminded him of all the other, still unanswered questions. Questions about his heritage, about the power he possessed and the name he now carried: Shifter.

The teen knew that his family's origin lay in Egypt. The last person who used the power of a shifter before him was a pharaoh of Egypt. Thus Yuugi's conclusion was that the only way to find out more about himself was to return to the place of his family's roots, the country of the ancient pharaohs.

* * *

Finally reaching the east side of South America took Yuugi no longer than half a night. From the sea on he took form of a dolphin and later changed into a shark or a whale. The period of time he needed to reach Africa was as long as his previous trip from Britain to North America.

The shifter arrived at the south side of the continent. From there he continued to travel straight through the continent. He passed deserts as a camel, savanna as a lion and wide countrysides as a giraffe.

From all forms Yuugi had taken so far, he decided that his experience of being a giraffe was the strangest. The long neck and the way he was supposed to kneel down for drinking. Even though the shifter possessed every natural instinct of the animal he became, being a giraffe still felt quite strange.

The journey through Africa took Yuugi weeks even in his fast animal forms. But when he finally reached the frontier to Egypt the teen decided to enter the country as human. While he was already here, he planned on finding out a little more about his ancestors' country. And it would be a little difficult to talk to people if he was an animal.

Since Yuugi had no idea around which dynasty his ancestors lived in he decided that his best chance for answers could be found in the valley of kings. The shifter didn't know the name of the pharaoh he was looking for but he hoped that maybe there would be some writings about shifters.

Right now the teen was very thankful that he had been interested enough in ancient Egypt to learn the language and writings with some help of his jii-chan. Yuugi was sure that he would have been facing a lot more problems on his search if he was not able to decipher the old writings. Still, he was aware that his search would take some time. He just hoped that the vampire would not catch up with him before he got some answer to his questions.

When Yuugi arrived at the valley of kings he realised that he totally forgot that the place was THE tourist attraction in Egypt. After all those months alone out in deserts, the sea or the wild forests he was not longer used to be with so many humans. Already after minutes he felt the start of a panic attack. It did not help that even for Japanese standards he was rather small built, not to mention a growing teen. And all those men and women around him were tall and intimidating.

In a last resort to get away from the mass, Yuugi dived into a small alley of some large stone formations, near the some entrances to the graves. When he was sure no more noisy tourist followed him for a tour of discovery, he gave a big sigh of relief.

"This mass of people can be quite suffocating, can't it?" the voice sounded up behind Yuugi so suddenly, that the unsuspecting teen gave a small shriek of surprise and stumbled over his own two feet, nearly landing on the dusty ground. Whirling around he found a figure slightly taller than him dressed in a tunic with a hood over the head looking calmly at him.

The shifter immediately knew that it was not the vampire, because even though the figure had deeply surprised him, he recognised the voice to be female. What astonished and put him on alert more was the fact that this woman spoke to him in perfect Japanese, even though she did not exactly look Japanese and the dark skin and the deep, intelligent eyes suggested her to be a native of this country rather than from his own home.

"Who are you?" he addressed her in a slightly shaky but fluent sounding Arabic. Just in case, because if this woman turned out to be bad news and after him specifically, maybe she would be confused if he did not speak Japanese.

The woman however smiled at his words, looking delighted.

"Oh, you speak my language, what a pleasant surprise", she told him with a serene smile. "I have to admit I had not foreseen this. Though, it would not matter a lot, since I speak your language rather well, as you might have noticed, Mutou Yuugi."

Now he was certainly VERY alert. Because he could not remember ever meeting this woman, yet she just addressed him by his name. Tensing but showing bravery and determination, Yuugi faced the stranger with a challenging look.

"Again, who are you, and why do you think I am this Yuugi?"

She seemed amused now, before slowly lifting an arm and pointing at his chest where the Sennen Puzzle he once solved, hung around his neck. Then she pointed at her neck. Yuugi's eyes widened the moment he sat his gaze on the necklace she wore. It was a heavy looking big necklace of gold and it bore something rather familiar, something he knew from his own treasure - the Eye of Horus.

"Mutou Yuugi, even if my Sennen Necklace had not foretold me you wearing the long lost Sennen Puzzle, I would have recognised you immediately. You are well known among the crowd of gamblers for your unique gaming skills, especially in Duel Monsters. In fact, a lot had been looking forward to see you play in the great world tournament in the USA."

"You play Duel Monsters?" Yuugi could not help but burst out surprised. In fact he was so thrown off guard with that comment that he all but forgot about hiding his identity, speaking to her in perfect Japanese. The woman smiled friendly and laughed silently.

"Oh no, I do not play, because it would be too much like cheating since I have this rather unique gift to foretell every move the opponent makes. My younger brother Malik however plays and he will be looking forward to a game against you."

"He will?" the teenager wondered, confused until suddenly he realised that he was totally off topic and his eyes narrowed again in suspicion. "How does he know I am around? And you still did not tell me your name? Who exactly are you?"

"Forgive my bad manners", she replied, bowing rather formal but still with a friendly smile. "My name is Ishtar Isis and I am part of the family of gravekeepers that protect the secret of the pharaoh who sealed the Sennen Items, the very same set which you are wearing the most important Item of. I myself am the owner of the Sennen Tauk and it has the power to foretell the future. Which is why I have known of your arrival for some time now. The necklace showed me your escape into this alley, which is why I decided to await you here."

"Sennen Tauk?" Yuugi murmured, astonished.

"Yes, all in all there are seven Sennen Items scattered all over the world. Nevertheless until recently they were nothing but old if expensive artefacts. Only your solving of the Sennen Puzzle awoke the magic bound into them anew, allowing the owner to use their power, if they are found worthy by the items."

And before Yuugi's shocked eyes, the woman began to change, body morphing until in front of him no longer stood a human but a leopard that looked strong and deadly, yet calm and majestic at the same time. As quickly as the animal had come it was gone and instead stood the woman once more, looking serene.

"As you just witnessed, my ability is to change into a leopard", she told the shocked boy. "However to be able to shift became possible only after you solved the Sennen Puzzle and a lot of my vision were vague at best. Even my ability to foresee the future has evolved barely just before you completed your treasure. It seemed like the Sennen Tauk wanted to hint to me the changes that were about to happen with your solving of the Sennen Puzzle and that the power which had been sealed for nearly 3000 years was about to be released once more."

"My puzzle is supposed to have awoken that power?" the teenager asked surprised. He had learned a bit of his treasure's history through his jii-chan and the vampire, but he never expected there to be more items and not that he was the one releasing their original power once more.

"Why me?" he wanted to know, his distrust already waning in face of the fact that this woman was just like himself and additionally seemed to have something he deeply craved - answers.

"I can give you a full out explanation, Mr. Mutou", she told him, smiling warmly. "But I would rather prefer not to talk about this in the open street surrounded by tourists and who knows what else. So why don't you come with me? I would be honoured if you'd be our guest during the remaining time of your stay in Egypt."

Her vague reference of 'what else' reminded Yuugi of a very important fact why he was usually against the idea of visiting someone's home nowadays.

"Uhm, while I am sure you'll think of me as crazy", the teen stumbled rather embarrassedly, "I'd rather not go to your home. You see, there is a vampire after me, who I am sure will find out if I stayed with you and I really don't want to risk your life for a bit of comfort and answers."

"Oh I am aware of the vampire, Mr. Mutou", Isis assured him with a grin, "but as kind as your worry for me is, there is no need. He won't hurt us, I assure you. Besides, even if he tried to, we have our ways of protection against a vampire, maybe we can show you some tricks besides your shifting abilities as well to get rid of him?"

While by now not really surprised that she seemed to know about his shifting abilities as well, Yuugi found himself surprisingly unwilling of the idea to kill the vampire. Logically this should have been his simplest choice, being that as long as the vampire lived, he would never be able to return to a normal life. Not that with his shifting abilities he expected to ever do so again in the future, vampire or not.

Still, her words and her stance of confidence and calmness assured him of the truth. By now, with all he had seen and done, he had become rather good at reading people. Therefore, even though Isis seemed to be the mysterious kind, she was sincere enough and that made his decision. Besides she offered answers to a lot of questions he had. And if his judgement of her character turned out to be wrong, he could still shift and attack her, if needed.

"All right, I'll go with you", the young Japanese teen agreed.

"Wonderful", the female shifter smiled kindly before gesturing out of the alley. "If you would follow me, I parked the car that will take us to our home nearby."

Yuugi nodded and allowed the woman to lead him out of the alley, through the mass of tourists which they then left behind within the Valley of Kings altogether. The Japanese shifter looked around curiously until he spotted a rather small jeep parked under the shadow of a big rock. At the sight of the car Yuugi could not help himself and started to laugh.

Isis, who was now walking right besides the teen, gazed at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"What is so funny, Mr. Mutou?"

"Oh, it's just that, seeing the car makes me realise that we are about to travel in a rather normal way", the shifter explained to her with a wry smile. "By now I am so used to travel in all those different forms of animals, that I forgot the last time I even sat in a car. Sad, isn't it?"

"Ah, I understand your thoughts", Isis replied with a small, amused smile of her own. "And I have to admit moving with an animal's body has such a magic, that one really wants to never do different ever again. Yet, I thought for this one occasion it's a bit safer to travel by car instead of scaring all the poor people, since my ability limits me to change into a leopard only."

"I guess I see your point", Yuugi acknowledged wryly and stepped up to the front seat passenger's side where he got into the car. "Besides, personally I think it'll be nice to leave the movement to others just once and being able to simply relax and enjoy the ride."

Leaning against the side of the car, the shifter watched through half lidded eyes as the car started to move and take a turn deep into the desert. A yawn escaped his lips while the sun beat down on his head, the air conditioner keeping the heat just barely at bay. The teen had not realised his eyes dropped close until he heard the softly spoken murmur from his driver.

"Sleep, Mr. Mutou, I'll wake you just before we arrive, promise."

Seconds later, he knew no more.

* * *

Yuugi came to, when he felt a hand of his shoulder gently shaking him. Yawing and still feeling slightly drowsy and exhausted the shifter opened his eyes. For a moment he lay there, disorientated and not knowing where he was. Before panic could settle in though his memories of meeting Ishtar Isis returned and he moved his head to take a look at the driver's side. Isis gaze never left the street, or what could be called a street, because all Yuugi ever saw was sand. None the less, the female shifter seemed to know where she was driving and even though her eyes were concentrated on the road she seemed to know he was watching her because a small smile grazed her lips.

"We're nearly there, Mr. Mutou", she told him. "As promised I thought I better wake you up before we arrive. Especially", and suddenly her voice sounded rather dry, eyes narrowing, "since I am sure you would not have appreciated that the first thing you see when waking up is an Asian tiger in the middle of an Egyptian desert."

"Huh?" was the only sound Yuugi came up with before his eyes spotted what the woman meant outside of their car. There, a short distance away under the shadow of a rather tall rock formation stood some small, simple houses, indicating life in the middle of nowhere. And from those houses he could clearly see a big, tiger with yellow fur and black stripes running directly into their direction.

The Japanese teen was caught so much by surprise, the only thing he could do was gape, not even feeling any fear. Isis herself never slowed the jeep and gave a simple sigh that sounded torn between exasperation and amusement.

And if that was not already strange enough, Yuugi next spotted a young man coming out of one of the houses. The male was tall and had dark, bronzed skin. Half of his face was covered in tattoos of the Ancient Egypt hieroglyphs and his head was bald except a long strand of black hair on his back that he bound into a ponytail. The young man was very obviously chasing after the tiger, one hand waving and shouting something the Japanese was unable to understand over the noise of the car.

Yuugi watched with wide eyes as the tiger drew nearer only to suddenly make a powerful jump that ended with the animal on the roof of their car. It seemed to make itself home while looking over into their front window and purred at Isis specifically.

Mouth still wide open the Japanese teen barely registered Isis speaking to him.

"Please forgive my little brother", she apologised with a chuckle, "but ever since he realised his new shifting abilities that boy has nothing better to do but run around in the sands and try to scare us gravekeepers or our unsuspecting visitors. He is about your age therefore I hope you can understand his drive for action and mischief."

It took a few seconds before Yuugi registered what he had been told. But when he realised her words, he gazed at the tiger even more astonished before looking back at Isis.

"That is your brother?" he wanted to know and the female shifter nodded with a smile. "And he is a shifter just like you?"

"Of course", she confirmed before a look of deep mischief crossed her features. "And I am going to halt this car in a few seconds, so yes, as Malik certainly does not know you are a fellow shifter you may realised that idea of yours to pay him back for his try to scare you."

Raising an eyebrow Yuugi shook his head, gaze never leaving the brightly grinning and rumbling tiger, that was still looking through their front window.

"Must be really nice to be able to foresee everything", the Japanese teen noted dryly. "After all, I am sure your brother must have been unable to surprise you ever since you gained your foretelling abilities."

To his pleasant surprise Isis burst out laughing.

"Oh it's not as if he did not try", she told him with a small smirk. "And I have to admit I have been lucky so far. This ability of foretelling the future is something I can barely control. More often than not, the Tauk acts on its own, therefore Malik still might have a chance to catch me off guard now and then. So far he has not succeeded, though."

Chuckling Yuugi nodded his head in respect before she came to a sudden halt. The Japanese teen acted immediately. Jumping out of the car, while the tiger remained on the roof, he changed before his feet even reached the ground. When Yuugi touched the sand, he was no longer human but a big, African bush elephant, standing right aside the car. The tiger had barely time to process what happened when the Japanese lifted his grey trunk and let out a loud hoot, which echoed right and clear into the desert for quite a way.

Shocked from the noise and the wind Yuugi's huge form created the tiger let out a loud yowl before half falling, half jumping off the roof. The shocked prey animal landed right besides the laughing Isis who had left her car by now showing no mercy for the tiger's current predicament.

"Well, Malik I think this is something you brought on yourself, don't you think?" she teased and second later instead of an animal, there stood a dark skinned blonde youth who looked certainly to be the same age as Yuugi's best friend Jounouchi. Wide, blue eyes with a shade of violet stared over at the elephant that looked rather amused. Malik then moved his gaze over to his sister in disbelief before looking back at the elephant once more.

"You found a shifter?" the teen demanded to know from his sister before all of the sudden his eyes crinkled and he started to laugh. "And one who appreciates a good joke as well. That's great, Isis. I don't know who he is, but I like him!"

"Ah, I think you didn't look close enough if you tell me that you don't recognise him", Isis grinned and ruffled through her younger brother's hair, which he acknowledged by making a face of discontent. "If you take another look, you might be in for a surprise, little brother."

And with those words she turned around and greeted the other male, Yuugi had see running after the tiger before that one jumped onto their roof.

"Rishido, I am glad to see you in one piece still with all the havoc I am sure my brother must have caused."

The man looked around the same age as Isis and was dressed in a plain, dark grey tunic. He had a kind, friendly face which currently offered a small, warm smile to the older of the Ishtar siblings.

"Welcome home, Isis", he greeted her simply, saying no more. In the meantime Malik had carefully stepped near the elephant, who watched him curiously until the youth stood right in front of the animal. While his older sister seemed to prefer the typical Egyptian style of a simple dress with a gold belt, the younger Ishtar wore a teal coloured shirt with a black vest over it, both without sleeves. His legs were clad in beige jeans. Only with his jewellery he proved to have the same taste as his sister because the earrings and wristband he wore all were made of gold, just like her headdress. The teen slowly reached out his hand, to show the other that he meant no harm and touched the trunk that was now hanging down in a relaxed position.

"Hey I am Malik Ishtar", the teen introduced himself. "Are you willing to change back and introduce yourself as well, fellow shifter?"

No sooner had the Egyptian made the request, had Yuugi already invoked the magic within and returned to the way he usually looked like, clad in a typical, white Arabic tunic he bought when he reached Africa, the Sennen Puzzle above the fabric for everyone to see.

Malik took a look at the Item, which did not seem to surprise him a lot. However, what made his eyes widen was when he looked at Yuugi's face. Recognition showed in those lavender coloured eyes as the Egyptian teen pointed at Yuugi, his mouth opening and closing without a sound, before he turned his head over to where his sister stood.

"Isis, that is Yuugi Mutou!" he suddenly shouted, excitement showing all over his face. "You bought THE Yuugi Mutou and you did not tell me a word?"

Isis' answer was a bright laugh.

"See, I told you that you might be in for a surprise about our guest, did I not?" she teased her younger brother who was close to pouting. Yuugi on the other hand was caught off guard once more. So yes, the Egyptian, female shifter hinted something about Yuugi being known but to be honest it was hard for him to believe or accept, that especially people outside of Japan should be able to recognise him.

"You really know me?" the young Japanese shifter addressed the happy looking Egyptian teen, looking timid. Malik simply beamed and nodded his head.

"Hell of course I know you. Even though with our family's profession we are forced to live apart from people, we are still connected to the world through internet and I am an active professional at Duel Monsters."

"That is great", Yuugi could not help but beam back, excited at the thought of a fellow Duel Monsters player. Then however he faltered. "I still don't understand who you know me? I LOVE games, yes and Duel Monsters is one of my favourite card games. However since my mother has always been unhappy with my love for games and my neglect of school, she always forbade me to join the really important tournaments. Duellist Island, Battle City - hell the Grand Tournament in the USA - every time I asked, she said no. Even my jii-chan, who had been willing to provide me with the equipment or the flight to USA, was unable to persuade her to reconsider. In all honesty, those were the most horrible weeks of my life", Yuugi ended his tale, head hung low in dejection and to hide his rather wet looking eyes.

Oh yes, he had always loved to play games and to be forced to pass the greatest chance ever to play against the most challenging people had really broken his heart. Sadly his mother had always been so very strict, caring about nothing but his success in school. And his father was no help at all. Too busy with work and the success of the little company he worked for, the man rarely saw his family. And just like his wife, he cared more about Yuugi's marks at school, wanting the boy to succeed well enough to become a business man just like himself.

Yuugi however had never been interested into politics and business. All he was ever interested in was history and games, just like his jii-chan, who had been an archaeologist in his youth.

Breaking out of his thoughts Yuugi looked carefully at Malik who by now was frowning a bit after hearing the Japanese's words and watching him crumble.

"That certainly must have sucked", the Egyptian shifter exclaimed rather understandingly. "Though even if you were not allowed to join the big tournaments, you came to the small tournaments that were held in your town, did you not?"

Yuugi nodded, a small smile returning to his face. Even though those small competitions were not like the big events, they had still been fun and he found the one or other tough opponent there as well. For example, Otogi Ryuuji who later turned out to be the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters as well as a nice boy named Bakura Ryou had been rather challenging opponents. Even his best friend Jounouchi, who he taught how to play, often joined those small competitions with him and they ended up opponents once or twice, which the blonde had never made an easy game for him.

Seeing Yuugi's return to cheerfulness, Malik could not help but grin when he added his next question.

"So tell me then, Yuugi, did you not also duel in an unofficial game with Seto Kaiba of all people and won?"

"Kaiba-kun?" the Japanese shifter exclaimed rather surprised before he nodded. "Ah yes, Kaiba-kun has been one of my classmates, though he often misses classes because he already owns a big company he is CEO of and needs to handle more often than not. But you are right, I DID fight him in a duel. I had to after he had a rather big fight with my best friend at school, offending his pride as a player, just because Jounouchi-kun could not afford to join the big tournaments. But that was a simple game at school, only our classmate watched."

The young teen stopped his talking for a moment to remember that day at school thoughtfully before he added.

"Well, some of our classmates were there of course, and I think the one or other had been in those small tournaments as well but other than that", he trailed of and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mutou Yuugi, that's how you Japanese address each other, right?" Malik began before he grinned mischievously at the smaller built teen. "Let me point out again, you played and won against THE Kaiba Seto, the till that day unbeaten champion and king of Duel Monsters, the creator of the Duel Discs and the organiser of the great Battle City tournament in Japan. And if even one a bit more serious player watched that game between Kaiba and you, of course the stunning result will spread through the community of Duel Monsters player. In fact there were articles about that game and even some photos all over the Internet, at the big websites. Besides, did you not know that Kaiba himself announced in his last interview with 'Game Over' that he was planning to personally invite you for a rematch at the next 'Nakama-Tournament'?"

"Really?" the Japanese shifter stuttered, eyes wide with shock and surprise. "I remember he hinted something about a tournament he was planning and that I would hear from him then, but I never knew that is what he meant. Neither did I read the article in 'Game Over'. My mother has banned all magazines that have nothing to do with school", the teen sighed now a bit dejected again. "Though, my last talk with Kaiba-kun is nearly one and a half years ago. Ever since, I've been on the run, so I guess the tournament already happened?"

"Oh, I can assure you it's not", the blonde Egyptian replied with a wide smirk. "I've kept an eye on that tournament ever since I've read the interview with Kaiba, because I was planning to join as well, even if that means getting out of Egypt and over to Japan. Playing online all the time is boring and in Egypt itself there are not such great tournaments as in Japan. Might be because we have no Kaiba Seto who invents such great toys to play with. Anyway, the date for the tournament has been postponed ever since you vanished more or less from Earth. I suspect that Kaiba is waiting for your return before he even considers holding it, because he wants you to join.

"Even my sister has taken a look into his case for whatever personal reasons she has. And she hinted to me that he is very proud and wishes to redeem his reputation by introducing you to the official games, where you can either claim the title as king of games or, what he hopes for I am certain, to reclaim the title for himself fair and square. I admit I can imagine it must suck to be called 'king of Duel Monsters' yet you know there is one boy out there who has bettered you in an unofficial game."

Listening to Malik's reasoning with still wide eyes Yuugi could not deny the logic of the other shifter's assumption. From what he knew of Kaiba he could tell that the Egyptian hit the nail straight on the head.

"You are right, but that's a horrible conclusion none the less", the Japanese teen exclaimed with sympathising eyes. "I mean, I really have no idea if I'll ever be in Japan again nor for how long I can stay because I am still on the run. And I am sure there have been a lot of people like you looking forward to that tournament of his. So what if I never return, does that mean Kaiba-kun will never again hold a tournament?"

"You are on the run?" Malik asked, surprised before scratching his head. He threw another look at the shaken and worried looking Yuugi before he shrugged his shoulders, coming to a decision.

"You know what, Yuugi?" he announced, grinning brightly. "You can tell me all about you later. But for now I noted the fact that you are a lover of games, you play Duel Monsters and for a fact I've ALWAYS wanted to play against the person who defeated of Seto Kaiba. Do you have your cards? Otherwise I can lend you some, I have a rather big collection. And I also bought myself two Duel Disks. I sometimes play with Rishido for fun, you know. Have you ever played with those disks?"

Yuugi shook his head eyes already shining with excitement at the idea to try those disks out.

"Oh then you'll enjoy this!" Malik declared excitedly and grabbed the smaller built teen's hand. "Come on, Yuugi!"

And with just a small sound of protest Yuugi was dragged to the plain looking houses, that when they came near revealed to simply hide the entrance to underground construction, which Malik explained was the real home of the ancient gravekeepers. As much as Yuugi had been exhausted from the last journey, as much as the vampire was still in the back of his mind and he could not help but wonder when the creature of the night would find him again, his love for games was big and he could not help but grin more and more with each step he took, following Malik into his home. A chance to play, even if he did not have his original deck at hand. He was going to enjoy this.

And under the kind eyes of Ishtar Isis and that man Rishido, Yuugi vanished inside the holy sanctuary of the gravekeepers, ready to meet his next challenge in the middle of the desert sands of Egypt.

tbc...


	7. Farao no monogatari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Farao no monogatari – Story of a pharaoh

* * *

Despite what he originally planned Yuugi never got the chance to receive answers on his first day with the gravekeepers. A fact which surprisingly enough he did not mind at all. Instead of talking to Isis, asking her questions, Yuugi was first shown around the entire gravekeeper complex by Malik.

The Egyptian teenager did not demand a lot of answers about Yuugi's current presence. He was happy to have him there and he told the Japanese shifter that he knew his older sister well enough to be aware that Yuugi must be someone important, if he was allowed to the gravekeepers' home. Besides, the blonde already knew from his shifting performance when they met, that Yuugi was part of the lineage of the very same pharaoh whose grave the family was watching over.

Instead of pestering the Japanese teen with question just as Yuugi planned to bother the Egyptians, he introduced the fellow lover of Duel Monsters to the Duelling Disk from Kaiba Corporation. The two male shifters wasted no time returning outside and played their first round of Duel Monsters against each other.

Malik turned out to be a hard challenge, especially since Yuugi did not have his own cards with him. However, even with his deck created from the cards Malik oh so kindly offered, Yuugi was able to win over the Egyptian shifter each round.

Fortunately Malik was a fair player who did not take it personally that he lost to the Japanese teen. Completely the opposite in fact; the blonde shifter was excited and full of wonder at Yuugi's skills and turned out eager for a return match instead of pouting and stomping off. Each game they changed their decks, the last round going so far as for Malik to suggest they simply exchange their decks, after they played with it once, just for the fun of it.

And even with the disadvantage of having a deck not put together by personal preferences, Yuugi was able to win, something the blonde Egyptian continued to be enthused over during the whole evening meal with Isis, Rishido and some of the other members of the gravekeepers. The Japanese shifter ended up feeling a strange mixture of pride and embarrassment, though no one seemed to really mind Malik's talking. Isis and Rishido even chuckled slightly.

The teen all but forgot about his vampire stalker for the whole remainder of the day. Falling into bed rather content and for once being able to fall asleep without worries of a raid in the middle of the night, the shifter only ended up being reminded of his hunter through the return of his dreams. With the rooms being far underneath the ground and not a lot of electricity and light at hand, the whole dreams felt even more acute, especially when he woke up next morning in total darkness, not unlike the one he usually experienced in his dreams, feeling all groggy, hot, tingly and somehow frustrated and pleased at the same time.

To his personal embarrassment Yuugi needed some time to calm his body down before he dared to show his face to the outside world. Where he was greeted by the Ishtar siblings and Rishido; the latter, the Japanese shifter learned, had originally been an adoptive brother of the two Ishtars but for some months now Malik's lover. The four of them shared a rather enjoyable breakfast together outside in the sun, before Isis turned her full attention on Yuugi.

"Mr. Mutou, now that you have had a while to get acquainted with our home, I think it is time that I answer some of your questions", she told the Japanese teen with a small smile. "I am hoping you would like that?"

Nodding eagerly Yuugi stood up from his seat and put the finished trays aside.

"I would love to finally get some answers, Ishtar-san", he told her respectfully before adding. "But please call me just Yuugi. Being addressed as 'Mr. Mutou' reminds me of my jii-chan, really."

Malik started to chuckle, while Rishido smiled and Isis nodded her head in acceptance.

"As you wish, Yuugi-kun", she told him, purposely adding the fitting Japanese honorific to his name. "Well, for your questions, I am sure the one you might be most curious about is the origin of your power, am I right?"

Nodding his head, the Japanese shifter left his place at the table when she silently indicated to follow him with a wave of her hand.

"I think for you to understand your origin, you need to see something first", Isis suggested while she walked away from the gravekeeper camp towards one of the many big rock formations that seemed to dot this part of the desert. Malik and Rishido accompanied them as well, though as soon as the Egyptian teen was out of the shade of the camp, he changed into his tiger form and ran around the three humans, sniffing the air and listening carefully now and then to make sure they were not being followed.

Sometimes, however Malik's playful side got the better of the Egyptian and he returned to his fellow shifter's side, nudging the other teen playfully. Yuugi could not help but laugh about the obvious attempts to get him to change as well and join the fun. Finally, the young Japanese shook his head at the tiger.

"Sorry, Malik-kun", he told the other in a regretful voice. "Currently I'm a bit too anxious about what I'll learn from your sister soon. However when we are finished with business, how about a fair race between two tigers from wherever your sister is taking us to back to the camp?"

"Sounds great", Malik replied excitedly, suddenly back into his normal form. "And I suspect my sister is taking you to the East Porch."

"East Porch?" Yuugi asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"It's more or less a small chamber built into a selection of the stone formations you see around here", the blonde Egyptian explained. "There are four of them, all surrounding the place where the last shifting Pharaoh's grave has been built. Each chamber stands for one cardinal point and the one we are approaching is the one of the East side. Therefore we call it 'East Porch'."

"Do you know what's in there?" the Japanese shifter wanted to know but Maliks answer was to show him a wide, teasing smirk.

"Now where would be the fun if I tell you?" he laughed before shifting back into a tiger and started run back and forth between his older sister, who gained a bit of distance and Rishido, who was just behind the other teen. Yuugi shook his head in a bit of exasperation, yet could not help the small, amused smile. He already liked Malik a lot. A good player, nice, a bit of a mischief streak and above that all, a fellow shifter. For the first time since he met the Ishtars, did the Japanese teen wonder if there were more shifters out in the world and if all of them might be nice enough that he could be friends with them.

Yuugi's wondering thoughts were broken when Isis' voice could be heard shouting an order to the still running tiger that was Malik. They had reached their goal. He could see that while all the other rocks around here seemed to be solid, this one held a hole just high and wide enough for a human to pass through. It was the entrance to another man-made cave, it seemed.

A bit nervous over the awaiting darkness but still more curious than anything else, Yuugi followed Isis and Malik through the entrance with Rishido bringing up the rear. As soon as the tiger had entered the cave he turned back into human form and grabbed one of the torches his sister held out to him. The Japanese shifter and Rishido also received their torches, which the Egyptian woman plucked from the walls left and right behind the entrance. And it was a good thing that the torches were available, because beside a small split from where the daylight shone inside through the opening, the whole cave was enveloped into darkness.

The group started their journey in the order as they had entered the cave, Isis at the front, Rishido at the rear. Yuugi looked around curiously and realised they were following a small corridor bordered by Egyptian style columns but otherwise bare. The corridor was not long, just deep enough that they were no longer able to see more of the door when a small light from the outside.

Then all of the sudden the path turned sharply to the left and the columns ended abruptly. It took the Japanese shifter a moment to realise they were now standing in a wide, single room with a high ceiling and large enough that the lights of their torches did not reach the walls. Isis marched straight forward, until her source of light revealed the first wall in their way.

A gasp escaped Yuugi's lips when he noticed the beautiful, though slightly time-worn carving of a scene in the unique Ancient Egyptian style. Stepping beside the woman who held her torch high over her head, the small built shifter took in the artwork and colours, the beauty of details and the fact that the whole picture reached from near the ground till just above the ceiling.

Surrounded by a lot of decorations he could make out an Egyptian male, from the looks of it he assumed it might be a pharaoh or at least someone of high rank. The Egyptian was standing rather straight, with arms spread wide. And right next to it Yuugi was able to make out another painting of the same Egyptian, but this time the body seemed to double over, though the arms remained in their former position.

Right aside to that one was again the Egyptian, but now his body was clearly smaller than before and to the shifter's great surprise he noticed that the hands and legs no longer looked human but animal like. The very next picture confirmed Yuugi's growing suspicion because now the Egyptian was sporting a tail as well. The same pattern of drawing continued until in the end there was no longer a human but a cat, that sat there surrounded by lines representing light.

"What is this exactly?" the Japanese shifter wanted to know, looking curiously from one Ishtar to the next. It was Isis who started to explain after she allowed her guest to take everything in.

"As you can see, Yuugi-kun, this scene shows one of the ancient shifters changing into an animal", she told the wondering teen. "From what we learned from the inscription, this might be the first pharaoh who gained the ability to change forms. In fact, this whole chamber is supposed to tell the story of the shifters from its beginning till the time of the sealing. Just take a look around."

And Yuugi did. Step by step he went along the wall and looked at each image his torch illuminated. There was a picture of a pharaoh changing and hunting in the form of a lion or a picture where various shifters fought against their enemies by taking the form of elephants and various predatory animals.

When the Japanese shifter nearly finished his walk around the room, his gaze was caught by the last pictures particularly. First there were a lot of shifters that seemed to attack helpless looking Egyptians. The image looked rather cruel, with some of the attackers at the side either watching the slaughter with a content face or counting through the riches they must have gained with their attack. What captured Yuugi's eyes however was the lone figure partly hidden at the side that seemed to be watching the spectacle with a look of horror on his face.

The half-hidden man was small and while it was difficult to make out details he bore a suspicious resemblance to someone and he very obviously bore the signs of a pharaoh. What started as an unconscious suspicion became confirmation for the small built teen when he gazed at the next image and a gasp escaped his lips. Here he was, the pharaoh he already suspected to be the last in the line of shifters.

His hair and features bore a frightening similarity to his own. When Yuugi took a closer look though he realised that more so even than himself, this pharaoh resembled the vampire that had been after him for such a long time. In this scene, the pharaoh was sitting on his throne, a look of surprise on his face because there was a shifter in form of a panther trying to attack him.

And as if that was not already shocking enough, the Japanese shifter was even in for more of a surprise when he finally reached the last picture. There again stood the pharaoh that resembled him but he was not alone. By his side stood a priest and though Yuugi had to look twice, he realised that the features were familiar as well. The face and the eyes, that were painted a steel blue, resembled one of his classmates by the name of Kaiba Seto. The two high ranking Egyptians stood in the middle of a room; in front of them were six golden items while one more was located in the hands of the pharaoh. Yuugi recognised the puzzle in the hands of the Egyptian monarch and the tauk within the pile, realising that these must be the Sennen items. Opposite to the pharaoh and his priest stood ten men and women, all of them obviously bound by their hands. They had a look of terror on their faces and above their heads something spirit-like that seemed to originate from their own bodies, floating towards the Sennen Items.

The final parts of the image contained three monster-like creatures that flew above all of the humans. One monster looked suspiciously like a red Chinese dragon, the next like a golden bird and the last like a giant stone with features.

After Yuugi finished gaping at the final image in disbelief he turned around to the patiently waiting Isis, Malik and Rishido. All three of them wore rather serious expressions on their faces. Even Malik did not show a hint of his usual mischievousness.

"That is...", the Japanese teen was able to stutter before he trailed of and looked back at the pictures with wide eyes.

"Yes, that man, that seems to bear a rather stunning resemblance to yourself is the pharaoh that banned the power of shifting from the world", Isis told the shocked young man, stepping to his side to gaze up at the last image herself. "His name was Atemu. And from the inscriptions we gathered that the man besides him must be High Priest Seto, his cousin and one of the few family members loyal to him."

"What exactly happened?" Yuugi wanted to know as he allowed his gaze to wander between the last three images in particular. "Are these shifters over there attacking innocent people?"

"Those shifters are all part of the royal family", Isis explained, spreading her hands wide. "You see, only members and descendants of the royal family ever showed the ability of a shifter. At the beginning things had been well. The pharaohs and their relatives used their power for fun or in war against Egypt's enemies. But the more time passed the greedier the other family members seemed to become."

"At one time", Malik continued the tale of his sister, "the corrupted shifters went as far as to simply attack the farmers and wealthy merchants for their riches. Being able to take the form of any animal possible combined with their ability to think things through made them rather dangerous. Their victims had no chance at all."

"However", the female Ishtar took over the tale telling once more, "while some of the past pharaohs tolerated their relatives' actions, when Atemu came into power and found out about the crimes his own people were doing, he became angry and started to hunt them down. This of course enraged his corrupted relatives, especially his uncle who held a high rank himself. In the end the last straw was one of many assassin attempts on Atemu. That was when the pharaoh realised that by now the powers of shifting had become more a curse than a blessing for his country."

"Atemu talked with his cousin", Malik interrupted her sister, eager to add his own part. "The High Priest Seto had been one of the few relatives that respected Atemu and was never interested in wealth and power. Together with five other, trusted priests they came up with the idea of creating the Sennen Items and sealing the power of shifting away from everyone."

"After the successful expulsion of the corrupted shifters", Rishido now took over for the first time, "the unique power of the Items was used for the judgement of criminals, which ensured that peace would continue to reign in Egypt. Each of the priests present at the ritual owned one of the Sennen Items with the pharaoh himself keeping the Puzzle. The Items were fated to be given from one successor of the priests to the next and it was made sure that each was worthy beforehand."

"When Atemu's end approached, he smashed the Sennen Puzzle, declaring that, by the prediction of his priestess Ishizu only a descendant of the pharaohs with a pure heart, who the powers of the Sennen Items would recognise as being unable to become corrupted will be able to put the puzzle together again. And only this chosen one will be able to awake the power of the shifters once more", Isis finished the tale. "Mutou Yuugi, you ARE this chosen one. In your hands you hold the power of the shifters. You are and will always be the only one to be able to shift into as many animals as you wish. Everyone else, though they too have the blood of the pharaohs flooding through their veins, are restricted to one animal only and they have to at least touch one of the Sennen Items once before they could ever think about awakening the power within."

"You are also the one capable of sealing the whole shifting powers once more if necessary", Malik added, face grave. "And through me, you'll receive the key later on."

"Wow, that is honestly a lot to take in", Yuugi breathed, all of the sudden feeling faint with the awareness of how much power he truly held in his hands. Yes, now he finally had some answers to his questions. He knew the history of the shifters, about his pharaoh-ancestor and most of all why he suddenly bore a power he never felt or could use before. Well, how could he have been able to, if the release of it was in the completion of the Sennen Puzzle, a task that had taken him years.

"Hey Yuugi, are you all right?" Malik was suddenly by his side, looking worried. The Japanese shifter glanced at the blonde before shaking his head.

"No, I am fine, I think", he said. "It's just a bit of a shock, that's all. I mean, if you add all the facts together this means I am the only person in the world able to change into whatever I want. That thought feels strange, even though just two days ago I never assumed there was another shifter like me out there."

"How about we return back to the sun, where it's warmer and better air, then you can think everything you've heard through, Yuugi-kun?" Isis gently suggested and Yuugi nodded his head in agreement.

"A bit of sun would be nice", the small built shifter confessed before allowing Malik to lead him towards the small corridor.

"But don't forget you promised me a race back towards our home", the Egyptian reminded him on their way outside, trying to lighten his new friends mood a bit more. Yuugi's answer was a short, amused chuckle.

* * *

 

Yuugi stayed with the gravekeepers for one whole week. And while the dreams never ceased to remind him each night that soon his follower would certainly appear again, on the whole the Japanese had one of the best weeks in his life. The only really uncomfortable moment had been when the small built shifter dared to try and ask Isis about his dreams, though he did his best to keep the contents as vague, as possible. To his great embarrassment the female shifter smiled knowingly while telling him in that typical kind voice he had become used to:

"I can only make a guess, but this might have partly something to do with the fact that he bit you, Yuugi-kun. And partly I have the feeling he came in contact with a Sennen Item before. These two kinds of magic seem to have created the first threads of a connection."

Yuugi's only reaction was to silently wish his body would vanish on the spot, while groaning openly over his luck of having now formed an even deeper connection to the vampire. Though he slowly started to question his feelings for the creature of the night, because connection or not, that should not be the whole reason to dream something as he did now, should it?

Also as promised, after his recovery from the shock, the Japanese shifter raced Malik back to the camp in a tiger form. It was one of the few times the other won a game if just barely. As Yuugi confessed he was not very athletic and even with the time of one and a half year running, it had not done enough to change that fact, though he had become better. Still the Japanese shifter ran himself usually more to exhaustion than to contentment.

Malik on the other hand was very athletic. He had done a lot of exercises around his home, he rode horses regularly and best of all, he did not need to run from a crazy vampire after his blood. Despite everything, Yuugi realised he had made some great new friends. Isis and Rishido were really nice, though a bit quieter. And Malik, even though he seemed so easy going, turned out to host some dark parts of his personality as well, just hiding them well most of the time.

One evening, after the Egyptian shifter had been particularly annoying, not that Yuugi minded, Isis had taken the Japanese teen aside, while Rishido kept him busy and apologised for the blonde's actions. After Yuugi smiled and assured her it was no problem and that he enjoyed Malik's company a lot, the Egyptian female explained to him about their rather hard childhood. She told him that their father had been crazy about their duty as gravekeepers. So crazy in fact, that he tattooed the very key Yuugi was still supposed to take a look at into Malik's very skin, when he was only a child .

"But that's awful", the Japanese had exclaimed in horror while Isis nodded sadly.

"Yes, in fact it was the terrible last straw", she admitted in a quiet voice. "That very same night Rishido and some of the other gravekeepers who kept an eye on us while we grew up, made sure he never could hurt anyone ever again."

Yuugi had of course realised immediately what she meant. And while he was certainly shocked to find out Rishido, who seemed so nice and friendly, could hurt, never mind kill, anyone, he could also understand the reasoning. No father should hurt his child as that Ishtar had done to Malik.

Isis continued to tell the Japanese shifter, that even the death of his father had at first not been able to sooth the hurt Malik felt over the pain inflicted to him. But then Rishido had done a drastic step. He tattooed his face, a bodypart everyone could see, with hieroglyphs, just to share the young Malik's pain. Following that day the blonde Egyptian had become further attached than ever to his older adoptive brother until the day brotherly love turned into more.

After her tale, Yuugi perceived a whole new aspect of Malik and he could not help but respect what the young man had gone through. Yuugi himself understood a childhood of abuse all too well. He had grown up being bullied because of his delicate built and small height. And his best friend Jounouchi for a long time lived in a really bad environment under his father's care, who was a violent alcoholic. It was Jounouchi that befriended Yuugi after an incident and became the smaller one's protector while Yuugi with the help of his jii-chan supported the blonde to find his own apartment where he could live away from and under better conditions than with his father.

The Japanese shifter never mentioned to Malik that he knew about his past and he never acted differently. He still suspected the blonde shifter knew but if he did, then he did not care. They two teens continued to play games, Malik taught Yuugi some of the old Egyptian games that his jii-chan never knew of. Of course, the Japanese shifter was a fast learner and had no problems winning, once he got the hang of the rules. The two of them, sometimes together with Isis, or even Rishido in a car, discovered the desert in animal form. Yuugi varied his changes, of course while his new Egyptian friend and his sister could only change into the one form they had.

It was a lot of fun, especially since the gravekeepers of course knew the desert very well and were able to show him every little corner. The Japanese shifter got a chance to see the other three Porches, though he was told that it was forbidden for everyone to enter the grave of the pharaoh itself.

The grave, as Malik told him, was an upside down pyramid, dug into Earth instead of rising into the sky. No one besides the gravekeepers knew about this grave since the resting place of the last shifting pharaoh consisted a lot of magical trinkets that should never be allowed to be shown in public. For this purpose, besides awaiting the one person who would awaken the shifters once more, the gravekeepers lived near the grave, keeping away any tourists or tomb robbers.

Yuugi, even though he could not help feeling a bit curious about pharaoh Atemu's grave, understood the reasoning and accepted that choice, even though he suspected that with his abilities to change into whatever animal he liked it would have been child's play to turn into something small and enter the grave without the gravekeepers being able to stop him. Yet, that would have been a break of trust against his new friends, not to mention he never had been that kind of person. Therefore the shifter stayed content by visiting the grave and staring at the stones that could be seen out of the sand.

On the evening of his seventh day with the gravekeepers, Isis addressed him after they had taken in their evening meal.

"Yuugi, while we all enjoyed your presence here with us, and even though I know you had just as much fun, I fear I have to announce that it's time for you to continue your journey", she told the Japanese teen in a grave, but kind voice. Yuugi and Malik were both surprised of her words and especially Malik was about to protest heavily when his sister gave him a hand sign to keep quiet and she continued, looking the Japanese shifter straight in the eyes.

"It's not about us not wanting to have you here or anything else you might suspect", she explained, a knowing smile on her lips about the teens assumptions. "It's more the fact that if Yuugi stays any longer his hunter will catch up to him and that's something we don't want, do we?"

It felt a bit like a slap in the face, when all of the sudden Yuugi's whole purpose of traveling through the world came back to him. This last week he felt so safe, so taken care for that he all but forgot about his worries about the vampire, except for the continuation of the dreams at night. Eyes wide, he stared at Isis with his mouth open and the Japanese shifter needed to blink a few times to get himself out of his stupor.

"Oh", he squeaked, immediately turning red about his own undignified reaction. "Oh, of course, I can't stay if the vampire is nearby once more. I also don't want to put you in danger. Oh, I hope he won't do anything to you. That would be horrible. Are you sure you'll be all right if I leave?"

Laughing about Yuugi's concern, which was obviously greater than his fear for his own life, Malik gripped the smaller teen into a friendly headlock before looking eyes with his sister and Rishido, who both nodded.

"Don't worry, Yuugi, we'll be perfectly fine", the Egyptian shifter assured him. "Don't forget that two of our family are shifters as well, it would be far more difficult for your follower to deal with three shifters instead of one."

The blonde halted all of the sudden when he thought about his own words before turning to his sister, looking at her with wide, accusing eyes.

"Just a second, Isis, if three shifters are better than one, why can't Yuugi stay with us and we protect him? That vampire should be unable to get rid of the three of us, not to mention with Rishido and the other gravekeepers around."

The female shifter allowed her brother to voice his opinion with the usual calm aura she possessed and then she turned around to look at Yuugi with strangely knowing eyes.

"My brother is indeed right, Yuugi-kun", she agreed. "Together and with the knowledge we gravekeepers posses, we would be able to get rid of the vampire easily enough. The question is, do you want that, Yuugi-kun?"

That day, long ago day when Yuugi started his run from the vampire after the fateful night where he discovered his shifter abilities, the Japanese teen would have said 'yes' within a heartbeat. However, now the small built shifter found himself hesitating already right after Isis asked him the question.

He remembered how the female shifter mentioned about her knowledge of power to get rid of his hunter and asking him if he would be interested to learn. Back then already Yuugi felt no longer comfortable with the idea of killing the vampire. And with the continuation of the dreams and when he thought about the past months of their chase and the actions of his persuader, the Japanese shifter realised he was indeed even less inclined to allow the creature to get killed, strange as this realisation was.

"No", Yuugi answered Isis after thinking her question over for a moment, voice sounding surprised about his own feelings, "I don't want him to get killed. It might sound strange, but I have this feeling that this vampire not as evil as I first assumed, even though he is indeed chasing me around the world."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Malik interrupted the Japanese, eyes and mouth wide open after hearing the decline. "I mean that CREATURE chased you for over a year now, did it not? And you are always afraid of your life, yet you don't want to kill him? That's a bit crazy, don't you think?"

Yuugi could not help but raise his eyebrow over that last declaration of the blonde because Malik was not exactly the picture of sanity. Smiling slightly to sooth the now slightly hurt looking teen, the Japanese shifter stepped towards Malik to be able to face him better.

"It's true what you say, Malik-kun and I am the last to disagree with your statement of me being crazy", he told him with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "However when your sister just confronted me with the question, I thought about the last months and besides the fact that I can't deny the thrill this deadly game of hunting has given me, I also realised that the vampire already had more than one chance to kill me, but did not go through. It makes me curious about his reasons. To be honest, I am slowly starting to become unsure if he would kill me at all."

He stopped here with his explanation and turned around to Isis before he continued.

"My journey to you has been to find out more about my abilities and my ancestors. These questions have been answered. I guess now it's time for me to find out more about my pursuer. And I doubt I'll get the answer at Atemu's grave, even though I already feel sorry that I have to leave you behind."

Seeing how Isis nodded her head in approval of Yuugi's words, Malik's defiant stance wilted and he let out a sigh of defeat.

"I guess you are the best person to judge that vampire of yours", the blonde admitted grudgingly. “Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

"Fair enough", Yuugi agreed with a small smile before he turned back to Isis once more. "So, when I am supposed to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning will be the best time I can advise you to", the female Egyptian shifter answered seriously. "Your vampire will arrive at our place exactly one day after your departure. And if I may give you an advice about your next destination, Yuugi-kun - return home."

tbc...


	8. Kisei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Kisei – Homecoming  
> Ra no Yokushinryuu - Winged God-Dragon Ra

* * *

"Tomorrow morning will be the best time I can advise you to", the female Egyptian shifter answered seriously. "Your vampire will arrive at our place exactly one day after your departure. And if I may give you an advice about your next destination, Yuugi-kun - return home!"

* * *

**Kisei**

"Home?" the Japanese shifter wondered, surprised, then protested. "But that would endanger my friends and family!"

Isis, however smiled that secret smile of hers and shook her head.

"I can't tell you much, but consider this a friendly advice for your search of finding out more about your follower. Take your chances, go home and visit your jii-chan, Yuugi-kun. You might be in for a surprise."

By now the small built teen new her well enough to know that she rarely voiced the visions she saw. Malik had explained to him once that his sister was of the opinion the visions of the future where meant to be a guide, not a full out description how to live one's life.

Even though Yuugi now felt rather curious, he accepted that Isis herself might have only received a hint of him returning home, nothing more. If he wanted to find out what could happen he needed to heed the suggestion and take the risk. Left alone by the Ishtars, who respected his need to think the situation over, the shifter considered his options for a while longer.

He meant what he told Malik about the vampire. And if he recalled everything so far, he further realised that not only had his hunter had the chance more than once to kill him if he really wanted to, he also seemed to possess a lot of pride and honour. That creature of the night had a sense of fairness. He was a player through and through, just like Yuugi himself.

The shifter also recalled the few times at the beginning of their hunting he found the vampire feeding. Back then the teen had not given the sight any second thoughts, his main concern was to run. Now, though he clearly remembered those scenes and to be honest every one of the humans he had seen in the vampires grip looked rather untrustworthy and mean. Maybe they were people that hurt other people, rather than helpless victims.

Would his hunter really use his family and friends against him? No, Yuugi concluded, he doubted it. He even doubted that the vampire would give the gravekeepers here much thought when he arrived. He might ask for directions or something, but he would not hurt them. He would concentrate on catching up with Yuugi and for that he needed to save as much time as he could.

When the Japanese shifter finished going over his thoughts, he realised that he sat alone aside from one of the fires the gravekeepers lit in the evenings and that darkness had fallen over the land. Standing up and stretching once, the teen walked over to the nearest fire where he could see Isis and Malik sitting, the latter leaning half asleep against Rishido's broad shoulders.

Isis was the first to look up, her movement alerting the other two men immediately.

"You came to a decision?" she asked, though the look on her face revealed that she already knew the answer. Yuugi nodded his head answering her anyway, if just for the sake of Malik and Rishido.

"I'll return home", the Japanese teen declared, smiling slightly. "I am not sure what exactly will await me back in Japan, but I guess it's really time I show my face to ji-chan and Jounouchi-kun at least. They're probably worried. Thank you so much for your hospitality, Isis-san, Malik-kun, Rishido-san. I really enjoyed my stay with you a lot."

Malik was the first to react after his fellow shifter finished. He jumped up from his place against his lover and ran over to Yuugi to envelope the smaller built teen into a massive hug.

"We'll see each other again!" the Egyptian declared fiercely. "I tell you we'll meet again, preferably on a Duel Monsters tournament. I'll train my skills and then I want to have a rematch against you, promise?"

After he was freed from the rather tight hug he received, Yuugi beamed into Maliks face, accepting the hand hold out to him.

"Promise!" the Japanese shifter agreed and they shook hands on it. The teens solemn promise was interrupted by Isis, who looked at Malik with a rather strange look on her face.

"Little brother, I think it is time", she simply said and the blonde immediately seemed to understand, face turning serious as well.

"I'll get it!" he confirmed before turning around and vanishing within the darkness of the shadows the small huts provided. Yuugi of course was confused by their words and actions.

"What's going on?" he wanted to know, looking rather curiously from Isis to Rishido, who sat up straight by now.

"Just a moment", the female Egyptian put the teen off with a soothing voice. "As soon as Malik returns I explain to you."

They waited for some minutes, until Yuugi with his sensitive hearing made out the sound of paws on sand over the crackle of the fire they sat in front of. Then all of the sudden Malik in his tiger form came out of the shadows once more, turning back into a human the moment his body hit with light.

The Japanese shifter immediately noticed the difference about his fellow teen's appearance. Malik brought two things with him. The first looked like a card, a Duel Monsters card, to be exact, from what he could see. The other item was more obvious. It was a rod-like thing, about as long as Yuugi's arm. The whole item looked of a golden colour and at the top was a round ball with two wing-like forms. And most outstanding of it all to the Japanese teen was the Eye of Horus that adorned the front of the ball.

Vaguely the small built shifter recalled having seen that item before but it took him a moment before he remembered. It had been on the pictures in the Porch he visited with the Ishtars. The image of the Sennen Items. Yuugi's eyes widened when he realised what it had to be.

"That's a Sennen Item, isn't it?", he wondered aloud, pointing to the rod on Malik's belt. The blonde immediately grinned over the other shifter's declaration. And Isis nodded.

"This is the Sennen Rod", Malik told the Japanese teen proudly. "It came into my possession by chance and touching this had been what awoke my shifter abilities."

"Oh, so it was not the Sennen Tauk for you, too as I assumed so far", Yuugi concluded feeling a bit sheepish to never have thought about the possibility that the other teen might have been the owner of a Sennen Item just like his sister.

"Yeah I got my own item", Malik nodded, though he looked a bit wistful. "However, while the Sennen Tauk is my sister's rightful possession, sadly enough for me the Sennen Rod was just an item I was supposed to keep for limited time. And that time has now come to an end."

The blonde sighed a bit disappointed but he still took the rod from his belt and held it out to the surprised Yuugi.

"For me? But I already have the Sennen Puzzle", the small built teen exclaimed looking at the Ishtar siblings with confusion.

"The Sennen Rod is not for you to keep either, Yuugi-kun", Isis explained. "But my Tauk has foretold that you'll be soon enough seeing the one person who is destined to possess this item. It is the one who is an ancestor to the original holder, the High Priest of Pharaoh Atemu."

"The High Priest", Yuugi murmured, recalling his time in the Porch. And suddenly it hit him like a lightning strike.

"Kaiba-kun!" he shouted, shocked about his own revelation. "You are talking about Kaiba Seto!"

"Indeed we are", Malik confirmed with a small grimace. "I don't know why that Kaiba of all people is supposed to hold the Sennen Rod, honestly. We could always search for another item and give that to him."

"Malik", Isis turned to her brother, looking a bit exasperated. "The Sennen Rod is no plaything. And it's done the job it's been supposed to do here in Egypt. It gifted you with the ability to shift. That is all that has been about the connection between the rod and you."

Grumbling a bit but giving in, Malik pushed the item nearer to Yuugi, indicating that he should take it. The Japanese teen did so, but rather hesitantly, yet he could not help but look the rod over with an air of fascination.

"It looks beautiful", he finally whispered, awed by the craftsmanship he had also already admired about his own puzzle.

"It's not just a little stick to look beautiful", Malik interrupted before pointing at a small slit up about the middle of the staff. "There is a dagger hidden that you can unsheathe."

Once more surprised Yuugi looked closer, noticing the barely there break, before taking the rod in both hands and pulling, he revealed a rather dangerous and sharp looking dagger not from gold but a hard, silvery metal.

"Wow", was all the teen was able to utter, eying the dagger closely. "And it's really still sharp and dangerous, even after all these years?"

"The former owners took good care of the Sennen Rod", Isis answered with a small smile. "Though the dagger is not the only weapon this item holds."

"There is more?" Yuugi asked surprised. So far he only heard that each item had one more function besides awakening the shifting abilities in those who were descendants of the pharaoh's line from the old days.

"Yep, this beauty has a rather nasty little ability", Malik told him with a rather mean looking grin. "This Sennen Item is able to control the mind of other people."

A cold shower went through the small built teen's body at the blonde's words.

"Mind control?" he asked appalled, just to be sure. "But that's a horrible ability!"

Malik shrugged slightly, not looking like he cared too much.

"In all honesty, it's rather helpful when you have noisy tourists or politicians who poke around where they are not supposed to."

"And please remember that in the past, when pharaoh Atemu created the items to seal away the shifter abilities it was more often than not rather difficult to restrain the criminals or suspects back then. Therefore, to ensure everyone's safety and life, they used the Sennen Rod to restrain the prisoners, nothing more, nothing less. Atemu himself would not have tolerated any misuse of that item in particular, that is why he gave it to his cousin, the one he trusted most."

"And now you wish for me to give it to Kaiba Seto", Yuugi concluded and the three Ishtar's nodded.

"Mr. Kaiba is supposed to come into his inheritance", Isis explained. "He and his little brother, to be exact. And you'll see him soon enough anyway, when you return to Japan, be assured of that. Therefore we'd like to entrust you with the care of the Sennen Rod until you will be able to present it to its destined owner."

Sighing heavily over the request, the young teen took a last long look at the Sennen Item before he finally nodded his head in acceptance and secured the rod on his belt, just as Malik had done before.

"Thank you very much, Yuugi-kun", Isis declared kindly before she nodded at her brother who nodded right back, then turned to the Japanese shifter.

"We mentioned to you before, that you alone possess the ability to seal the power of the shifters once more, if it becomes necessary. You need to know the procedure of the ritual of course. And that's something I am going to show you now."

With those words, the blonde shifter handed the Japanese teen the card he had been holding onto. It turned out to be indeed a Duel Monsters card but not just any card. Gasping in shock Yuugi stared in disbelief at the image of a golden bird that portrayed in front of the card.

"That... that is... this is", he stuttered before finally exclaiming, "this is 'Ra no Yokushinryuu' one of THE most rare Duel Monsters cards ever!"

"Not just a very rare card", Malik added with an aura of authority. "This is one of the god cards, the only three cards of the game that have only one copy."

"These cards were created for the whole purpose of falling into your hands, Yuugi-kun", the female Egyptian shifter added with a nod to the card in her younger brother's hands. "Originally the god portrayed on the current card as well as two others were spirits sealed into stone tablets back in ancient Egypt. Pharaoh Atemu awakened the gods with a ritual and asked them to bind the powers of shifting into the Sennen Items. Since then these gods have been the edge of power necessary to reseal the abilities of the shifters once more if needed."

"Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters was inspired to the game here in Egypt, long years ago", Rishido now added his own part to the explanation. "It was me who was ordered to show that man to the hidden temple where the three tablets of the sacred gods were kept. Pegasus was allowed to create images of them for the game; however he had to take a vow to never copy them."

"After he finished the creation, we gravekeepers performed a ritual that transferred the spirits of the three gods into the cards for better safekeeping", Isis continued the story. "The stones were just too impractical to carry around. Malik then kept one card, just in case. The other two, sadly enough were taken from their hidden place where Pegasus planned to keep them and were lost. However, I have foreseen that you don't need to worry too much, Yuugi-kun. Your destiny will simply be to play Duel Monsters and soon the other two god cards will appear before you by themselves."

"So I need the god cards to ever be able to perform that ritual for sealing the shifting if necessary", Yuugi asked, just to confirm that he understood everything right.

"Yes, that and the instructions for the performance", the dark haired female shifter confirmed. "Yuugi-kun, how good is your memory? Will you be able to remember the instructions shown to you once?"

The small built teen looked a bit unsure for a moment before he nodded his head in confirmation.

"If that is the safest way to trade the information, I'll do my best to keep them in my mind", he promised with a slightly crooked smile.

"Don't worry too much, Yuugi", Malik comforted the Japanese shifter with a slightly grim smile of his own. "If you ever really forget the instructions you know where to find us and I'll show you once more."

With that declaration finished the blonde shifter started to peel off his vest and top he liked to wear, until he stood in front of the surprised Yuugi with bare chest.

"Remember that my sister told you about my father?" Malik asked, his voice unusually devoid of emotions, though he still just confirmed Yuugi's suspicion that the Egyptian shifter had known about him being told all along. "After the damage was done and since I've suffered through enough to receive it, Rishido, Isis and I decided to keep the instruction as they are now, if only because my father already destroyed the original papyrus in his madness."

"We also thought that the risk would be too high after we heard about two of the god cards vanishing", Isis added softly. "While not exactly ideal, it is still not too bad if the cards end up being used in a game. However, if the instructions come into the wrong hands, we fear about the misuse of the magic. Therefore, until Malik has to pass on the instructions to the next generation, it will be kept on his back."

Wordlessly Malik turned around and presented the small built shifter his back where two parts of the upper half was littered with hieroglyphics and the obvious images of the three gods Osiris, Ra and Obelisk. Now Yuugi was thankful that his ji-chan liked to teach him a bit of the old writing when he was still younger, otherwise Yuugi was sure he would have been helpless in face of the obvious language problem.

Silently and with a bit of time needed to remember what he had been taught, Yuugi took it upon himself to decipher what had been written there. Thankfully enough there were few signs he did not know about and but it was not too hard to gather the meaning through the rest. When he was done, he recited what he got to the three Egyptians for confirmation and Isis nodded.

"Yes, that is exactly what you have to do if another shifter ever decides to abuse the power given to him by the gods", the female shifter confirmed. "Regretfully that means in the future it will be part of your duty to keep an eye on the world out there to make sure the people with shifting power won't do anything they are not supposed to do. My Sennen Tauk might help in the future and I am willing to forewarn you as much as I could, of course. However part of the watching is up to you, Yuugi-kun."

"And when you get older you'll also need to look out for a successor to learn of the ritual", Malik reminded. "A descendant of the pharaoh and who has to solve the puzzle from the beginning, nothing less."

"Oh, that's a lot to take in", Yuugi sighed looking at the Sennen Rod first and then the card who the blonde Egyptian shifter had by now pushed into his stunned hands. "And I still have the vampire to think about. How am I supposed to be around, if I need to run from him?"

"You don't need to think about this all now, Yuugi-kun", Isis assured the small built teen comfortingly. "For now, just return home and live out the events that will take place there. After that, we'll see about how your situation continues, all right?"

The Japanese shifter nodded his head, content with the idea of taking one problem after another.

"Great, then everything important and serious has been taken care of, right Isis?" Malik exclaimed, while he pulled his clothes back on. The female Egyptian nodded her head in agreement and could not help but exchange a small smile with Rishido, all of them already guessing what the blonde shifter was hoping for.

"Then let's stop the mopping and instead celebrate Yuugi's last evening with us!" Malik indeed suggested excitedly, clapping his hands. "Yuugi, we need to play some more games together tonight. And then we should ask Rishido, Achmed and Ammon if they are willing to entertain us with their music. Hey, maybe Sekhet, Beset and Husn are even willing to dance tonight. They know the best ancient dances of all the female gravekeepers."

The excited Egyptian shifter looked over at Yuugi with perky eyes, before glancing at his sister for a second.

"Though I know for a fact that Isis also knows some of the more secret dances and she performs them beautifully", he added with a playful voice, grinning widely. "But she thinks dancing in front of others would destroy her aura of mystery she likes to emit."

Yuugi started to laugh the moment the female Egyptian swatted her little brother over the head for that comment, though the hit was rather light. Still Malik for a moment dove behind his lover for cover, asking him for protection, with the older man denied with amused eyes.

After the blonde Egyptian was done fooling around however, he kept true to his suggestion and the camp of the gravekeeper started to party. Not one of the loud, crazy parties the Japanese teen was used from his best friend Jounouchi. No, instead the people fuelled one of the fires where everyone gathered around and then Yuugi listened and watched as the men and woman started to play the foreign looking instruments, sung ancient melodies, long forgotten by the rest of the world, and the girls started to dance in the old ways as the women tended to dance for their pharaohs or the nobles of that time.

Yuugi was in awe about the experiences the gravekeepers offered to him and he greatly enjoyed the show. However, he could not deny that when Malik later challenged him to more games, he was happiest and the most in his element.

The celebration lasted long after midnight, though because the Japanese shifter had to leave as early as possible come morning, they did not allow the festivities to continue until dawn.

Around one hour after sunrise Yuugi said his final goodbye to the gravekeepers. Rishido offered to take him somewhere more civilised, but the Japanese shifter denied kindly, telling them that he preferred to continue travelling as an animal, in this case changing into a Sacred Ibis in honour of the Ancient Egyptian culture.

After he changed, Yuugi in his bird form croaked a last goodbye and flew into the sky. Malik, changing in his tiger form accompanied his fellow shifter a bit on the way from the ground until the Ibis reached the border of the gravekeepers territory. The great cat let out a mighty roar before changing back into his human form, waving a final good bye.

"Yuugi, don't you forget!" the blonde shouted, both hands around his mouth. "We'll meet again at the next big tournament, promise!"

The Ibis turned his head slightly and croaked one last time, Yuugi silently hoping that the Egyptian shifter would be right and they would meet again once more to play against each other. Then he began to put more strength into the beating of his wings, leaving the gravekeepers and the place where he found so many answers about his powers and ancestor behind.

* * *

 

Like Isis predicted, the vampire arrived one day after Yuugi left. She stood at the entrance of their home, calmly watching as he came closer. Her brother Malik right behind her, ready to protect his older sister if needed just as Rishido had joined the group to protect them both. If the vampire was surprised of being expected by strangers he didn't show it. Curiously he raised an eyebrow, standing before them just as calm as the young woman.

"The one you are searching for is no longer here", Isis told him, smiling serenely. "Shall I tell you where to go?"

The vampire watched for a moment considering. Finally a smirk broke out onto his face.

"I can see you are honest with me, woman. However, you don't have to tell me anything. It would spoil the fun of the hunt. Thanks for the information, though."

He turned around, raising his hand in a goodbye motion and walked away. The siblings watched him motionlessly until his figure vanished at the horizon line. Only then did Malik step beside his sister, his hand entwined with Rishido's.

"Do you think we'll see Yuugi again", he asked a little worried, his gaze still on the point where the vampire vanished. "I kind of liked him. He's a nice guy and he plays damn well no matter the game. I never lost to anyone before. He really is quite the challenge. And I really would like to keep the promise I gave to him. Though joining tournaments is all for nothing if Yuugi himself ends up not being allowed there like before."

His sister smiled in her typical mysterious way.

"Who knows, little brother. This is something the future will show."

Malik made a sour face when he saw the knowing expression.

"I HATE it when you know something I don't!" I exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. His sister just laughed quietly before she decided to return to their home. Rishido and Malik stayed behind a bit longer, leaning against the other and watching the endless sands in the direction where their new friend and the vampire both had vanished.

* * *

 

Yuugi needed two more months until he finally reached the country of his birth after over one and a half year of absence. During that time, the vampire was able to close up on him twice, though both times the shifter was lucky that he spotted his hunter during the day, therefore being able to escape, using the natural tiredness of a vampire during the day to his advantage.

When he reached the shores of Japan, having turned into an sea lion to swim through the ocean and to get some space between him and his follower once more, he considered that he might have put a week between them. However, even though the shifter had taken the route through the sea because water had always been most successful to hide his trail, he concluded that with the route he had taken so far his hunter might realise his destination. In that case his lead of one week would turn out into a few days if chance favoured his vampiric pursuer. Not exactly a lot of time for Yuugi's liking, but he was confident that he could at least say hi to his jii-chan and Jounouchi.

For the last part of his journey home, Yuugi decided to change himself fist into a sparrow and later a dog. He considered to stay in human form and simply take the train, but since he doubted that he could stay for a long time he did not want to risk breaking his cover by his mother seeing him.

Of course that meant it took him a bit longer until he finally trotted up familiar roads, saw beloved and not so fondly remembered places. Yuugi even stopped for a moment at his favourite game shop, the only one besides his jii-chan's own, where he often bought his next deck of Duel Monster cards.

And finally, he stood in front of the Kame Game shop, the place he had called home until that fateful day where the two vampires showed up and turned his world upside down.

Walking cautiously forward to the front door, Yuugi stuck his head through the door, sniffing the air. Even though he had not stayed in his jii-chan's presence long when being an animal, he still remembered his scent and it was heavy in the air, meaning the old man must be around. There was one other scent that indicated of a person who spent a lot of time in this house, though that one wasn't as strong as the one of the old Mutou.

Yuugi guessed that the scent must belong to his mother and that she might not be at home. Taking the risk, after all he was still in his dog form, Yuugi tapped into the front area of the Game Shop and barked once loud and clear. To his great surprise he did not receive any answer. He then pressed his nose experimentally against the main door only to find that it was closed.

That was unusual. His jii-chan tended to barely leave his home during the day. After all, the old Mutou ran the shop on his own, without Yuugi's mother or father, who worked as a businessman, helping. The small built teen had always been the only one who liked to help out in the shop when he was old enough, because of his love for games.

Unconsciously whining a bit as he voiced his confusion, Yuugi considered his options. He could stay near the shop, pretending to sleep in an alley or something like that to await his jii-chan's return or he could go out and look for the older Mutou himself. Sniffing the air a bit, he realised that he could sense the trail of the scent he suspected to be his jii-chan. Decision made, the black half breed with the blonde streaks started to walk along the road, head to the ground so he could take in the scent he was following.

At first the shifter did not even bother to watch his surroundings. He simply concentrated on the scent alone since this whole procedure was so new to him. But after a while he got used to what he was doing and around that time he noticed that the trail he was following seemed familiar, even if it was a path he had not walked for a long, long time.

Yuugi's suspicion was confirmed when he reached the gates of the graveyard. The teen remembered well the few visits where he accompanied his jii-chan after his baa-san died. Thinking he now knew where the old Mutou was, the dog turned to follow the slightly familiar path to the grave, until he suddenly realised to his great surprise that the scent of his jii-chan was getting weaker. Confused, the shifter returned to the place where the scent had been strongest last and sniffed the air.

It was rather strange for the teen currently in dog form, when he noticed that the scent lead him in a direction he was not familiar with. Following the trail slowly, Yuugi tried to remember if there were any other relatives buried on this graveyard that he might have forgotten about. He came up with nothing though, and unsure about the whole situation he decided for now to simply follow his nose.

Soon the scent became even stronger and then he spotted what he was looking for. There, right behind a crossroad he noticed a neat, simple looking gravestone decorated with some flowers and strangely enough various game figures and cards. He even noticed some Duel Monster cards neatly placed on the stone. And there, just in front of the plain looking grave knelt his jii-chan, Mutou Sugoroku.

Yuugi did not even notice how his tail started to move on its own accord in his happiness to see the old man again. He started to pant excitedly and let out a loud bark before storming forward, right towards the surprised man.

Sugoroku was more than shocked to find a dog of middle high running up to him, Yuugi was sure, but he was a friendly man and did not mind when the teen in his animal form stormed towards him, putting his front paws on his knees to reach with his nose up to the surprised man's face.

"Hallo, my friend, how did you end up on the graveyard of all places?" the old Mutou greeted the dog scratching him behind his ears. "I doubt this is the right place for a dog, especially such a happy and friendly one as you."

Barking one more time in excitement, the dog then moved backwards a few steps and before the astonished eyes of Sugoroku, the animal turned back into a familiar figure.

"Yuugi!" his jii-chan exclaimed, nearly letting go of the candle he had been holding onto in his shock. "My Yuugi, you are back!"

"Jii-chan!" the small built teen shouted and threw himself into the old Mutou's arms, nearly throwing both of them to the ground. "I missed you so much!" Yuugi added before he burst out into tears. He could not help it, he felt so happy to see his jii-chan again after such a long time. As much as he had come to enjoy and like the hunting game with the vampire, as much as he found himself craving and relishing in the excitement, he still could not deny that he had been slightly homesick through it all.

And now he was back into the familiar arms of the one relative that had loved and taken care of him most since they family had stayed with the oldest Mutou at the Kamen Game Shop.

"Jii-chan", Yuugi sobbed once more, pressing himself at Sugoroku one more time before releasing the grip around his waist and the old man himself pushed Yuugi gently a bit away, hands staying on the shifters shoulders though.

"Let me take a look at you, my dear boy", the older Mutou said, both of them smiling at each other. Sugoroku took a long, searching look at the teen in front of him until finally he nodded in approval.

"You've grown, Yuugi", his jii-chan noted with a proud grin. "And you look a bit different as well. More confident, I think. And your eyes are glowing. I have to admit, while this is unexpectedly great to see, I am also surprised. With the situation and you being on the run I always thought I would see you return looking haunted and stressed. I am glad I was wrong to assume that."

"Jii-chan", Yuugi exclaimed, touched. "I have to admit, at the beginning I really had been afraid of that vampire. But to be honest, soon I realised that it was not simply just a game, now he seems... I don't know... nearly nice, I think."

The small built teen hesitated for a moment before he continued.

"I think he had the chance more than once to already catch and kill me, but he did not use it. Partly I suspect that he might've thought it would have been an unfair move. He is very honourable, as far as I could tell."

"You know, with all you've told Jounouchi-kun and me on the phone and with everything you told me now, I am kind of wondering what vampire we are dealing with here", Yuugi's jii-chan said thoughtfully. "He doesn't sound normal. Not the same as the vampire girl you told me about, that followed you at the very beginning."

"Well, he is definitely different", the shifter agreed, eye starting to glow again with excitement. "Oh jii-chan, there is so much I need to tell you. There happened so much since the last time we talked. I've been in Egypt. I even found out a lot about our ancestors. And speaking of those", the teen interrupted his own rant, looking confused towards the gravestone his jii-chan knelt in front of. "When I noticed you were on the graveyard I was about to go to baa-san's grave but then realised you were not there. Instead I find you here at a stranger's grave. Would you tell me who this is?"

Looking back at the grave himself, Sugoroku's eyes widened when he remembered the reason for being here and he let out a sigh. For a long moment he simply studied his grandson, considering his options. Finally he nodded his head and turned fully towards the grave, one of his wrinkled hands touching the cold, white stones of the ground.

"This, Yuugi", he started slowly, "is the grave of a person I never told anyone but your baa-chan about. Not even your parents know of its existence."

"Why?" the shifter wondered, surprised.

"I am not even sure", the old man admitted. "Maybe it's because the pain never really faded as it's supposed to do with time. Might be because I just did not feel like sharing. Your baa-chan was an exception as she loved to take walks with me wherever the mood took us. I just could not keep this from her"

He sighed once more before touching the initials craved into the gravestone. Only now did Yuugi remember to take a look at the writings as well and what he saw made his eyes widen even more and his mouth to open in shock.

"That", he stuttered and Sugoroku let out a small, sad smile.

"This", he said, indicating to the grave, "is the resting place of a young man, who was murdered when he was slightly older than you, Yuugi. His name was Mutou Yuugi and he was my older brother."

tbc...


	9. Kazoku no monogatari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lime with a touch more graphic  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Kazoku no monogatari – Family story  
> Onii-san – older brother

* * *

Yuugi stared at the gravestone in utter incredulity. He could neither believe what he saw nor what he just heard. But even if he might had told himself that he simply misunderstood his jii-chan's words, there were still the words written down on the gravestone that proved, he had not heard wrong. On the gravestone stood:

Mutou Yuugi  
Beloved son and older brother

May the spirits always be willing playmates to you.

There was also the usual date of birth and death. Reading it over Yuugi realised that his namesake died over sixty years ago. Which would fit of course, if he was really the brother of his own jii-chan.

"You had a brother?" the shifter whispered, still shocked. "You never told us about him. How did he die, if I may know?"

"I wouldn't have started telling you about him if I planned to withhold information now, Yuugi", his jii-chan replied in his usual kind voice. "Yuugi-onii-san was my older brother by three years. As you might have guessed already, you were named after him. It was I who suggested the name after your birth to your parents and they were agreeable enough."

The old man stopped and had to cough into his hand twice before he was able to continue.

"I have to admit I always hoped that you might turn a bit after my Yuugi, because just like you he loved games in whatever form he could find. When we were young of course, there were not many options for games, because of the war and everything. However onii-san was able to create something out of everything.

"He was also the one who originally inherited the Sennen Puzzle and nearly solved it, I can tell you", the old man related to his grandson with pride in his voice.

"He nearly solved the puzzle?" Yuugi repeated, fascinated and now more than eager to learn even more about that unknown relative of his. Sugoroku nodded while he finally sat down the candle he brought with him, to light at the grave. He then turned to the small built teen with a tiny, sad smile.

"Yuugi-onii-san would have solved the puzzle, I am sure of that", he declared. "However fate seemed to be against it because just when he was only a few pieces away from being done, he was murdered."

"That's horrible", the shifter uttered in a whisper when silence settled between the two of them for a moment. "How could someone do something that dreadful?"

The old man shock his head, face a bit unsure and full of conflicts.

"Well, back then, we all thought there was a sick lunatic out there, trying to scare the people even more than just by murdering his victims."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"The circumstances of his death", Sugoroku answered him with a sigh. "Yuugi-onii-san was the kindest, most honourable young man I've ever met. He loved games, just as much as you did and he played so well, he never lost to anyone. But he also had a great streak of honour and gambler's pride. Once, onii-san and I played against each other. During that time, I have to admit to my shame, that I've become desperate and a bit frustrated after losing so many times, therefore I tried to cheat, just a little bit."

The old man smiled at the memory, recalling the good times.

"I thought that slight twinge of the rules would not hurt and he would certainly not notice", he continued with a laugh. "I was never so wrong. Not only did he see through my tricks from the very beginning, onii-san even played with me till the end, just to prove that he could win any game with honour, no matter what. And boy did he win. After the game I received the scolding of my life."

Yuugi could not help but join in the chuckles of his jii-chan. While he did not know that other namesake of his and it felt kind of strange to imagine his jii-chan would have ever cheated, the idea of the old man being scolded still seemed funny.

"Is that why you always taught me to remember fairness in a game above anything else?" the teen wanted to know, recalling all the times when he was just a small child and his jii-chan taught him all kind of funny, interesting games.

Sugoroko nodded, face serious once more.

"I did it in honour to my onii-san, who died far too young", his jii-chan explained, voice sad. "After Yuugi-onii-san died, I promised on this very grave that I would never again play dishonourably - ever. And I saw it as my obligation to advise you about the importance of a fair game as well, as soon as I realised you would turn out to be a game addict as well, just like onii-san and I."

Again a sad, wistful smile played around the old man's lips.

"Yuugi-onii-san would have loved you", he continued. "I am sure he would have been proud that you were the one to solve the Sennen Puzzle. After all, since I already cheated once, I was no longer destined to succeed my dear onii-san."

"What happened to him?" Yuugi whispered, once more, already mourning the death of this person far deeper and stronger than should have been expected. However, Yuugi was indeed a game addict who loved and respected everyone who cherished games just as him. Listening to jii-chan's stories told the small built shifter, that there had been a great potential gambler lost to the world. A great-uncle he would have loved to play against as much as he loved to play against his own jii-chan or his friend Jounouchi."

"As I've said", Sugoroku continued with a lowered head, "Yuugi-onii-san was murdered by what we thought was a crazy lunatic. He was stabbed and left to bleed to death. The police told us that the murderer made it look like a vampire bit him leaving two puncture marks on his neck."

Yuugi could not help it and let out a gasp, eyes going wide with shock and disbelief. His jii-chan smiled a slightly bitter smile.

"Yeah, you are guessing right, Yuugi", he confirmed. "Back then, of course no one believed in real vampires, especially not our family. We always thought a crazy person who thought he was a vampire did that gruesome crime. But over a year ago you met a real living... well, undead, vampire. And since then, my opinion about onii-san's death changed."

"Now you believe it really had been a vampire", the shifter concluded. Sugoroku nodded before shaking his head.

"Yes and no", he replied. "It's that I'm no longer sure if he had been indeed a victim to a human or something supernatural. By now both options are possible. But it's been too long anyway, so we will never find out", he finished with a sigh.

"Oh jii-chan, I'm sorry", Yuugi blurted out, feeling all of the sudden immensely mournful for his namesake and also seeing the sadness in the old man's eyes. The teen lunged forward and hugged the other Mutou in an onslaught of emotion. Sugoroku seemed surprised of the gesture, but he put his arms around his grandson anyway, hugging back.

"Don't be sorry, Yuugi", the old man told the shifter warmly. "It's not your fault. Besides, you are my sole happiness now, don't you know that?"

"Huh, me? Why?" the shifter asked surprised, releasing the hug so he could look into his jii-chan's eyes.

"Because you come after Yuugi-onii-san in so many ways", the elder replied. "When I gave you the name of my onii-san, it was just supposed to be a memento. However, when you grew up I realised that you were unknowingly honouring him with so many of the traits you developed. You love games, you value fairness and kindness, you solved the Sennen Puzzle and when it comes to looks you even come more after him than me, you know?"

"I resemble that other Yuugi?" the shifter wondered slowly before his eyes all of the sudden widened and a gasp escaped his lips. Sugoroku looked worried when he noticed his grandson going pale.

"Yuugi?"

"It's... nothing, jii-chan", the teen tried to calm the worried man down, though his voice sounded strangled and he had to shake his head twice to clear the sudden assault of thoughts penetrating his mind. "I just realised that I need to think. Which reminds me, when I arrived at the game shop nobody was home. Where are kaa-san and tou-san?"

"Oh, they went on a spontaneous trip for three weeks, after your tou-san received a bonus holiday for the good work he did in the company's latest project. They thought since you are currently still on that exchange program and I am well off on my own it would be the best time to leave Domino for a while."

The elder smiled and added with a grin to his grandson.

"If you like you can stay for a while without having to fear for our cover story."

"Oh, that would be great", Yuugi sighed at the thought of his own bed in his own room, a small smile playing around his lips. "I think, I'm taking you up on your offer, jii-chan. Do you mind terribly if I got back to the house right now so I can catch up a bit of sleep? I had a rather tiring day."

"No, Yuugi, of course not, go right ahead", the old man replied with a shake of his head. I'll be here for a while still but after I'm done I'll join you soon enough."

The shifter said his goodbye to the older Mutou and changed back to his dog from, running back to the Kame Game Shop. At his arrival he made sure to enter the small floor to the shop entrance first, where he could return to his human form without being seen. Then he unlocked the door with his key and entered the sales area.

It nearly felt as if he never left, and certainly not had a different life. Just like always, when the shop was closed, Yuugi remembered to lock the door behind him once more. The shifter then paused a moment to take in a deep breath and gaze around the room, checking if anything changed. But as far as he could see, everything was the same, except for some small new advertisement for new games and Duel Monster cards.

Even the scent was as he remembered, a soft mixture of wood and paper mixed with something that he connected with age. The small built teen realised he felt glad for being able to return to a familiar place and with a now slightly better mood, he crossed the room towards the back door where he entered the private part of their house.

Since Yuugi spent most of his time as long as he could remember in his jii-chan's shop, the teen did not care much about inspecting the various other rooms of the house. Instead he went straight to his room, opening the door and stopping just under the doorframe to take a good look around the room.

Nothing had changed here either. The room looked the same, untouched besides the fact that obviously someone must have cleaned off the dust now and then. Yuugi could not help but smile, because somehow he had the suspicion it had been his jii-chan doing the job, not his mother. After all, she never appreciated their mutual love for games and the risk would have been high that she might have thrown some of Yuugi's valued collectables out.

Moving forward the shifter cautiously stepped up to his desk checking it over for something missing. When he found nothing out of order, he opened the first top drawer that was part of the construction. The space was filled with one thing only. A small casket custom made and beautifully decorated with Egyptian signs cut into the wood and painted pictures.

Yuugi sat down on his chair and put the small box in front of him, slowly lifting the lid with held breath. It was still there, his beloved deck, the one he created with all his heart for when he played the last time against his jii-chan in Duel Monsters. Most of his favourite cards were inside this deck, and he had always hoped for a chance to try it out in a real tournament. But then the vampires showed up, destroying most of the little plans he had.

Thinking about that one particular vampire, the shifter took out his beloved deck and started to absent-mindedly shuffle the cards, his gaze lost outside the room's small roof window. The teen sat lost in his thoughts for hours, until he was thrown out of thinking by Sugoroku sticking his head in at his door, wondering if he had already alerted Jounouchi of his return.

This of course put Yuugi's mind to different things. Not that it mattered a lot anyway, because what he had considered already brought him to a conclusion and as he was now pulled back into taking actions, he was already starting to bring up scenarios that he would need to help him go through with the plan currently blooming to life in his mind.

As a first step, the shifter decided to follow his jii-chan's reminder and called Jounouchi. His friend was delighted to hear of his best friend's return. The blonde even offered to visit immediately, but Yuugi managed to put him off, telling him that he was rather tired and needed an early night.

While his best friend did not sound too happy about having to wait, he still understood Yuugi's reasoning and agreed to meet up the next day. The shifter realised that even as shaken, tired and confused as he was, he was totally looking forward to the next day already. Even if he had been able to talk to and write Jounouchi during his journey around the world, he still missed his best friend terribly.

After he finished his call to Jounouchi, the teen was invited by his jii-chan to eat something which he accepted. As soon as he was done though he wished the older Mutou a good evening and declared he would leave for bed, which was exactly what he did. The shifter was so exhausted, he fell asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

Yuugi slept away the whole night, waking up not before midday. His jii-chan did not disturb him at all, deciding that the teen could use all the sleep he got as long as his follower was away. Of course, had the old man known what kind of sleep the boy had, he might have reconsidered.

As he half-expected to, Yuugi dreamt once more. By now the fear and uneasiness of the mixed colours, plunged into darkness was long gone. Instead it was like a welcomed old friend, calling to him, embracing his body in his naked state. The shifter noticed long before that even though not once did he wear any clothes, he never felt cold.

Quite the opposite, most of the time he felt rather warm, though since he had not taken notice of this from the beginning he was never sure if the warmth came from the place he visited in his dreams or if it was simply excitement because by now he knew mostly what to expect. And the knowledge made him blush every time he thought about it, as much as he hated to admit. However he no longer jumped or twitched when arms suddenly engulfed his upper body in a warm, seductive embrace.

"Good evening, Yuugi", that dark, alluring voice purred right besides his ear, warm breath tickling the shell before it was teased by a firm, but gentle lick. The shifter gave out a sigh of approval, his reactions by now far different than the first few times he had that dream. And strangely enough the conclusions he made just before he went to bed helped to further fuel his actions right now.

While he usually waited and allowed the vampire to take the first steps, before he himself indulged into their actions as well, Yuugi for once turned around immediately at the greeting and smiled up at the dark creature that, as usual was hidden half in the shadows of the strange place they were at.

"Good evening", the small built teen smiled before embracing the vampire once more and sealed their lips into a hungry kiss. His hunter seemed surprised by his actions, if the short hesitation was any indication, but the creature soon caught himself and returned the kiss with the same amount of hunger.

As their lips opened, tongues meeting for the first heated touch that night, the hunter let out a low growl, the vibration adding stimulation to the contact of their skin and Yuugi could not help but moan. His whole mouth was simply too sensitive to bear, already his body growing from slightly warm to hot.

The shifter felt his heart beat excitedly, his breath coming in such fast gasps that his nose was nearly no longer able to keep up with. He needed more air, wanted to breathe through his mouth but that was not fully possible, because that part of his body was still too busy moving sensually against the other's mouth.

It was not until the vampire all of the sudden bit into his lower lip harshly, yet not so hard as to draw blood, that their kiss broke. Yuugi found himself taking in much needed air, while the vampire simply smirked and licked his lips, looking satisfied.

"How eager", he purred in a pleased tone and the teen could not help but smile, already loving the playfulness his stalker showed.

"Only for you", the teen whispered shyly before adding with slightly red cheeks, "Touch me?"

Another purr rumbled inside the vampire's throat as he obeyed. He forced Yuugi's body to the ground covering it with his own and then he moved in one, graceful movement rubbing their bodies together causing delightful friction.

The shifter moaned and groaned, that wonderful feeling inside his belly slowly growing, leaving him all hot and tingly. And he enjoyed every second of it.

"More", he breathed out. "Give me more! I want all of you. Take me! Claim me! Mark me in any way possible! Just don't stop what you are doing now."

At this point Yuugi had to admit that once more he was shocked about himself. These were strange dreams he had, and while some parts he learned to look forward to with time, it seemed every time he thought he had taken back control, the shifter found himself out of control once more. While the teen no longer denied his desire for the vampire in those dreams and he was willing to indulge into the activities that happened, he never imagined himself to be so desperate, to simply give himself up like this.

So far in the game with his hunter, he had never given up, always tried his best to stay one step ahead of the other. In his dreams however, he always lost that small ounce of control, and this time it was even worse than ever. But Yuugi had neither the chance nor time to stop any action of his. He could not take back a word he said, because his body acted on its own once more and he was left to watch and feel.

All in all that was not a bad state of fate, the shifter had to admit. In spite of everything, while the wild streak and the hunger could never be denied from the vampire, he was still gentle enough to not hurt him in their making out session. Rubbing their bodies together roughly, the creature of the night showed Yuugi a wide grin, eyes shining with pleasure over what he heard.

"Yuugi", the vampire purred, "I'm most certainly pleased to do as you wish."

And with those words he once more dived forward to claim the shifter's mouth in a rough, wet, open mouthed kiss that Yuugi returned full heartedly. Without breaking contact, pale hands started to roam over the younger teen's body, touching and teasing places that left the shifter to arch into the touch with a small cry, which got immediately lost in the other's mouth.

Not wishing to stay idle, Yuugi put his hands on the body of his dream lover, who always tended to wear clothes at the beginning of his dream. He tugged pointedly at the buttons of the vampire's jacket to increase his point.

Unfortunately for Yuugi his actions caused the creature to end the kiss so he could look at the small built teen with a chuckle.

"You most certainly are eager this night, aren't you?" he whispered huskily, the grin on his face stretching, causing him to look even all more attractive in the shifter's eyes. "Here, let me help you get rid of the problem, literally."

With those words the vampire started to undress. Slowly of course, to tease Yuugi all the more. However, unlike all those other times where the teen's dreams lasted long enough as for the vampire to lose his clothes, the shifter for once did not want to watch and wait. Instead he started to help, even becoming bold enough to start with the trousers while the other was still busy with the upper clothes.

The vampire tolerated the teen's actions without a word, only leaving a quick, but none the less heated kiss to the corner of Yuugi's lips before he pulled the leather shirt he wore over his head. It seemed to the shifter an endless time later that finally all of the other's clothes were gone, only the underwear left. Now for once, Yuugi had back control over his actions, causing him to hesitate slightly with the next step.

For as much as he had dreamed of their passionate exchanges night after night again, the farthest he had ever come with the other creature was till the moment he was to see the vampire fully naked. And even though Yuugi somehow suspected their time would end just as it always had, he still felt shy enough not to dare pulling that last piece of garment off himself. Instead he watched the other with slightly red cheeks, giving a silent, pointed look to the briefs the vampire wore.

The creature started to laugh, his eyes sparkling with obvious amusement about Yuugi's shyness. Nevertheless did he touch the last garment on his body, ready to pull it down. It was at that moment, that the pattern of the shifter's dreams suddenly changed. Before the vampire had pushed the garment more than millimetres, he suddenly stopped and with a rather hungry look he pressed his pale body against the surprised teen's.

While he was still wearing the underwear, the rest of the body was certainly naked enough that Yuugi could feel the difference as skin touched skin. He held his breath, caught totally off guard. And then a small, heated cry escaped his lips, fire shooting through his veins. Without his notice a bold hand had sneaked down his body towards one of his most intimate body parts, touching the half erect member that immediately grew even more within the strokes of that hand.

The vampire's fingers felt rough on his sensitive skin, but that only added to the pleasure the creature inflicted with his firm, yet gently strokes.

"Like that?" he asked the now writhing shifter with a smirk that told all about the awareness of the answer. By then Yuugi was too far gone to manage more than a short nod, his breath hard and fast. The tingling in his belly grew, started to wander down his body to where the hand was touching his erection and even further down, right into the last corner of his toes. It was more intense than he had ever experienced, and newness combined with the excitement fuelled the fire higher and higher.

Yuugi suddenly realised he had pressed his body tighter against the vampire's, his hands around the other's neck, stroking his back in impatient, shaky movements. The shifter could not even remember how he ended up doing that and to be honest he did not care right now. Instead he pressed his fingers deeper into the flesh under him, using blunt nails to scratch and enhance the feeling for the vampire.

His reward was a low growl, not unlike the purrs he heard before.

"Good boy", his hunter whispered roughly into his ear before biting the shell while at the same time giving the erection an especially rough stroke, causing Yuugi to cry out once more with passion. When the teen thought he could not feel any higher, the touches suddenly stopped.

The shifter had not even noticed he had closed his eyes until he needed to open them once more to see what happened. The vampire had pulled both of his hands upwards and he now pushed Yuugi gently a bit away from his body, a wide smile on his face.

"I need space, if you still want me to get rid of my last piece of clothing", the creature of the night explained after he saw the confused look on the small built teen's face. "I'm sure you want this just as much as I do, don't you, my sweet Yuugi?"

Yuugi could only stare. He forgot how to breathe or to speak, his eyes simply drinking in the well built body of his stalker, his cheeks already heating up once more at the thought of seeing all in just a few seconds. The vampire's grin widened and he touched the undergarment he wore, starting to pull it down.

It was strange, Yuugi reflected, waking up heavily aroused and not being in animal form. Admittedly he had a taste of that experience already during the week he stayed with the gravekeepers in Egypt, but back then the dreams had not been as intense as it had been this night. And never before had he felt as disappointed and frustrated as he felt right now about the sudden end of his dream. He even needed more than a few minutes just to recover his ability to think and to stop floating through a warm haze of pleasure. Realising he would not find the desired fulfilment, however worked like a dose of cold water in some aspect. At least he could think clearly again, though it did not mean he was happy about his situation.

Yuugi was left once more wondering about his dreams and recalling his pattern the shifter made an important discovery. What he experienced at night had always been different in intensity, sometimes heavy, sometimes just slightly arousing. And if he reflected those nights with the times the vampire caught up to him, Yuugi realised with a sudden start that his hunter had always been closest when the dreams were most intense.

Sighing the small built teen allowed himself to fall back on his bed after he sat up in his shock. Still sensing the tingle of the feelings he experienced mixed up with the usual morning exhaustion he always felt before he woke fully up, Yuugi covered his eyes with his right arm, letting out a sigh. While his insides felt nice he had to admit that on the outside he felt embarrassingly sticky and sweaty. The dream he'd had, even if not the first rather intense one, had been the most powerful so far. And as embarrassed as he had already felt back then during his week in Egypt, it never had been as strong as to slightly dirty his poor pyjama pants.

Groaning once, the teen decided it was time to wake up and face the day. After all, one look at the clock told him it was already close to one pm and he was supposed to meet with Jounouchi at their usual place in two hours. Not a lot of time if he planned to eat, take care of the evidence on his nightclothes without his jii-chan noticing, and get ready for going out.

* * *

 

Being lazy once again, Yuugi reflected, always felt nice. The small built teen was sitting beside Jounouchi in their usual booth at their favourite fast food restaurant Burger World, enjoying their burgers and desserts.

Jounouchi and he had met exactly two hours after Yuugi woke up. Since it was weekday, all of their other friends were still at school. His blonde friend of course, decided to skip in favour of seeing the other teen. And while Yuugi was not really comfortable with that kind of behaviour, but he was just so glad to finally see and talk to the brash blonde after such a long time.

Since there was no risk of anyone they knew recognising them, the blonde of course suggested to go to Burger World for a small lunch, which Yuugi agreed to quickly enough.

"So, that temple had pictures of a pharaoh from three thousand years ago, that looks a bit like you and is supposed to be your ancestor?" Jounouchi asked after he had been told about his smaller built friend's adventures in Egypt. "That's kinda creepy, you know? Still, it's cool as well, I guess."

Yuugi could not help but grin over those words.

"That's not even half of the story, Jounouchi-kun", he continued his story looking rather cheeky all of the sudden. "You'll never guess who else had been present in those pictures."

"There are pictures about someone else we know?" the blonde wondered, voice eager. "Tell me, who is it? Don't say it's me because I really can't imagine our family to be of royal blood, honestly. Oh well, maybe Shizuka would fit, but the rest of us, nah."

"Don't worry, it's not you", the shifter snickered before dropping the bombshell. "It was Kaiba-kun. Seems Kaiba-kun has Egyptian ancestors as well and that relative of his had been the pharaoh's High Priest. That's a strange coincidence, isn't it?"

"KAIBA? That asshole?" Jounouchi immediately burst out, just as Yuugi had predicted. The young CEO and fellow classmate of theirs had always never been on good terms with anyone in general and Jounouchi especially. After all, there had been a reason why Yuugi was forced to interfere with a fight between those two, which in the end led to the young duellist duelling and winning against the current 'king of Duel Monsters' as Seto had been called.

And even with the small built teen's win, the tension between the brunette and the blonde had never faded, though sometimes Yuugi could not help but admit that their clashes certainly did not feel normal to him. After all, before that great confrontation of his best friend with the CEO, Seto had never been one to care for anyone at all. Therefore it had always been a bit of a mystery why his classmate allowed himself to get so riled up by the blonde.

Shaking his head while he watched Jounouchi rant about Kaiba with amusement, Yuugi allowed his gaze to sweep over the crowd, some of the people already curiously turning their heads to see what all the ruckus was about.

That was when he saw him. He was sitting in a booth diagonally opposite of their own, where he had perfect view of him. He sat on his seat in a relaxed position, legs crossed and one elbow on the table, cheek resting in his hand so he could watch Yuugi comfortably with a nearly lazy impression. Of course the vampire immediately noticed as his victim spotted him and he gave the small built shifter a wide grin, waving casually with his free hand.

Yuugi was sure however, that he was certainly surprising his stalker by not paling or looking alerted as he had in the past. Instead he smiled softly at the creature and waved slightly back, which made the vampire raise an eyebrow in curiosity. His actions of course also alerted Jounouchi who stopped in the middle of his rant to look at Yuugi rather confused.

"Huh, who are you waving to?" the blonde wondered and followed Yuugi's gaze towards the other booth. However in the time it took for him to glance at Jounouchi and back over to where the vampire sat, he was gone.

The small built duellist didn't mind too much though. After the realisation of the different intensities of his dreams and the meaning, he already expected that his hunter had caught up with him. In fact he had been prepared from the moment he woke up, that chances were high they might see each other tonight. The shifter concluded with a surprisingly fast beating heart that he was right.

Waving his curious friend off, Yuugi smiled at him and stood up from his seat.

"It was no one, Jounouchi-kun, just someone I know", he explained. "Say, is the game store two streets away still existing? Because I really would like to stack up my cards, as long as we can still wander around, if you don't mind."

"Buying new cards?" Jounouchi exclaimed excited, the strange greeting of his friend already forgotten. "Sure it's still there, let's go!"

And with the fire of true gamblers burning in both teens' eyes, Yuugi allowed the blonde to drag him out of the fast food restaurant a wide smile on his face. Not too far away, hidden in one of the smaller, darker alleys, a shadowy figure stood, watching the two young men walk along the streets with curious eyes. The dark figure admired the enthusiasm, especially that of the smaller built teen, licking his lips. Then he vanished further in the darkness, only the echo of a dark chuckle bearing witness of someone ever been there.

* * *

 

After Yuugi had to say goodbye to Jounouchi that afternoon, he spent most of his time till evening in his room, sorting through the new packs of cards he bought. He only emerged to the kitchen when his jii-chan called for evening meal and even then was so quick with eating it seemed to the old man that the teen was inhaling his food instead of chewing it.

"Woah Yuugi. Are there any plans of yours I am not aware of that makes you hurry so much?" Sugoroku wondered, eyes wide from watching his grandson.

"Huh?" was the only sound the small built teen managed to get out of his full mouth, face showing confusion before he realised what his actions must look like. He blushed a bit before swallowing the food and gazed at his jii-chan with a rather serious look.

"Well, there might turn something up and I want to be ready for it", the shifter confessed before he added with a pleading voice. "Jii-chan, you have to promise me something. After dinner, please spend the reminder of the night upstairs in your room, whatever you had planned to do. No matter what happens, I really, really need you to promise me that you won't come downstairs until I call you."

"Now Sugoroku looked worried for the young man, putting down his chopsticks, face grave.

"Yuugi, considering the request you just made, has this something to do with that stalking vampire of yours?" the old man asked rather worried. Yuugi did not see any reason to deny the truth, therefore he nodded his head.

"I think I've seen him today", he confessed. "He caught up with me far sooner than I thought. However you don't need to worry, I have a plan for tonight. I want to talk to him and I am sure things will turn out well enough just", the teen hesitated for a moment before he continued with a small, fond smile, "until I'm sure that you'll be safe I would be less worried if you stay upstairs for a while, jii-chan. Can you do that?"

"And what about yourself?" Sugoroku asked, still deeply worried. The teen however waved him off, now with a bright grin on his face.

"Oh jii-chan, I've survived this game of hunting for over one and a half year. You don't expect me to be bitten and killed right now in my own home, do you? I am not helpless, remember? I have the ability to change into any animal I want to. Seriously, don't worry, I have a plan and by now I trust my judgement of his character well enough that I have no doubt he will listen to what I have to say. He is a gambler, jii-chan, just like we are. I want to offer a game to him, one I'm sure he won't decline. Do you trust me about this?"

The older Mutou let out a sigh, but when he looked at his grandson he realised easily enough that he would not change the small built shifter's mind. He was determined to go through with whatever plan he had and the only thing he could do was to indeed trust Yuugi's judgement as well as not stand in his way for that plan of his to succeed.

"All right, Yuugi, I'll do as you wish", he replied in a defeated tone. "However, you have to promise me that you call as soon as everything is over and you are safe. I don't want to stay up all night worrying about you, do you understand?"

"Of course not, jii-chan", Yuugi exclaimed, relieved and he jumped from his place to throw himself into the old man's waiting arms. "Thank you jii-chan!"

The rest of the early night went by rather quickly for the shifter. He took care of some last preparations, before he changed into a small falcon and flew out of the open window onto the roof. He stayed at the same place for the first half of the night watching his surroundings with hawk's eyes.

His wait continued until it was nearly midnight. Yuugi had to admit he was surprised that he still felt so wide awake this late and with his biorhythm already deeply disturbed once more. However, even after hours of strenuously starring down the streets, he was simply giddy and tense which left him fully alert. Therefore it was no surprised that he was able to spot the dark shadow nearing his house slowly immediately.

Letting out a silent thrill of excitement, the small bird flew back towards the window he left open and straight inside the living room. Yuugi turned back to himself, rushing to the kitchen to prepare two glasses of water, even though he really was not sure if the vampire could drink anything besides blood. After his last task was done, the shifter returned to the living room, sitting down on the comfortable couch. Leaning back into the soft cushions he folded his arms in front of his body and let out a sigh.

With baited breath the small built teen listened to every small sound he heard, though as tense as he was, nothing unexpected he heard made him jump. He was simply looking forward to the moment, no longer afraid.

And then he was there, entering the room with barely a sound. No normal human would have heard the creature of the night stepping inside the house. However, Yuugi was no longer a normal human. He was a shifter and with time some of the animal's abilities, like smell and hearing had partly developed on his human form as well. Therefore he was far more sensitive to every sound and every smell. And right now the intense smell of sweet blood, sandalwood and musk that he learned to associate his stalker teased his nose while a quiet scratching told him of the creature nearing his room.

Yuugi awaited the vampire with a bright grin, arms still folded in front of his chest, air surprisingly confident, yet friendly. And even though he was sure the creature had not expected this kind of welcome he still took everything in straight, smirking at the sitting teen on the couch.

"I see someone did not run tonight", the hunter greeted the shifter with slightly curious eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, mou hitori no boku."

 

tbc...


	10. Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you see right, two chapters tonight, because I've neglected the posting these days for taking care of things in real life and visiting the Connichi Convention here in Germany. Thank you all for following so far, for the Kudos and the comments. Now enjoy the second chapter of tonight's postings. ^^
> 
> Warnings: nothing  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Makoto – Truth / Sincerity  
> Mou hitori no boku – the other me  
> Oto-chan – younger brother  
> Osiris no Tenkuuryuu - Osiris the skydragon  
> Obelisk no Kyoshinhei - Giant soldier of Obelisk

* * *

The slightly surprised vampire looked at Yuugi in confusion.

"'Mou hitori no boku'?"

"It fits, don't you think??" the shifter answered with a smile. "We look so much alike. And we have both the same name, right, Yuugi?"

For the first time the shifter was able to watch the vampire lose his usual poker-face. Deep shock and surprise were obvious on the other's face. Though, only for a second. Then there was a small twitch and a wide, nearly cheerful grin appeared.

"Till now I thought there are hundred reasons why I decided you are interesting. But now I correct myself. There are thousands of reasons!"

He moved one of the heavy chairs opposite of Yuugi and let himself fall into the seat. Casually he crossed one leg over the other and looked at the teen with a smirk.

"Well, tell me what do you want?"

The shifter smirked right back, surprisingly self-confident and playful.

"I want to challenge you to a game!"

"Oh?" was all the vampire replied, but his tone betrayed his interest. His brow was raised as an invitation for Yuugi to continue.

"You are free to choose otherwise, but I would suggest a round of Duel Monsters. You know that game, right?"

"I do not just know Duel Monsters, I am also very aware of your skills, Yuugi", the other Yuugi, as he had been more or less dubbed by the human now, told him with a wide smirk. "Sometimes when I caught up with you while you visited a school, I watched during daylight when you played with other students. No matter the country, you never lost any friendly game. But be assured, you are neither the only one so skilled nor am I unprepared."

And to the young teen's great astonishment the vampire, who shared the same name as him, revealed a card holder on his belt where he pulled out a stack of Duel Monsters cards. Yuugi couldn't help it, the sight of the cards made him grin in excitement. This one was prepared, that meant he must have a great deal of passion for the game. If one added what his jii-chan told him about his brother's love and talent for games, he had no doubt that he was in for a big challenge.

"Great", the teen cheered and pulled out his own deck of cards, which he had prepared for this very occasion. "Then let's begin!"

"Ah, but first we have to set the stakes, have we not?" the vampire chided in a dark, but playful voice, which reminded Yuugi of the real reason for this challenge other than the simple enjoyment to play against a promising rival.

"Oh, yes of course", he stuttered, a bit of his past nervousness returning.

"So, what is it, you want from me in case you win?" the other Yuugi inquired.

"Well, I was hoping, if I win, we'll have a truce for at least a month", Yuugi confessed a bit timidly. "I really would like to have some time to reacquaint with my family and friends after I was on the run for so long."

He looked at the vampire, unsure if the dark one might be angered about the condition or the suggested period of time. The other however silently considered the wager, looking at the teenage boy thoughtfully before grinning brightly.

"Deal", he announced in a husky whisper. Beaming, Yuugi watched his opponent start to shuffle his deck, before he realised that the vampire had not staked his own conditions.

"What about you?" he asked with a voice mixed with slight foreboding and anticipation. "What do you want?"

Stopping the shuffling of his cards, the vampire all of the sudden burned his eyes into Yuugi's who did not even realised he stopped breathing the moment their gazes connected. As sudden as the creature started his stare he ended it and returned to calmly handle his cards.

"If I win", he all but purred, "I want you to give up your resistance against me, as challenging and enjoying as I find it. I want you at my mercy, right here on this very night."

A shudder went down Yuugi's spine. One that he clearly realised had nothing to do with fear. Nothing with fear, but everything with his dreams. He swallowed hard, considered his options and his thoughts. After all, the answer he was about to give, might very well decide his fate from the moment the game ended. Yuugi was confident in his skills. He had always been timid and shy in character, and while he had grown during his one and a half years on the run, he knew he would never gain the kind of confidence the other had always shown.

However, the teen was aware of his strength and he knew without exaggeration that he was good, really good at Duel Monsters. Still, already the way he could see the vampire handling the cards, with easy hands, yet great care, he knew this might turn out to be the hardest challenge he ever faced. He was not confident enough to assure his win, even though that was his plan of course. Yuugi knew he still might lose.

So, was he ready to give up the greatest of all games they played? After all, the prize was nothing less than his life, which he could not deny he valued. The young teen looked over at the vampire once more who was obviously watching him from the corner of his eyes while he continued to shuffle his cards. The other Yuugi was giving the teen the time to decide and he was grateful for that surprisingly kind gesture.

In the end he made his decision, nodding his head.

"All right, I accept your terms", the young teen agreed and hold out his hand for the vampire to shake, which the creature of the night accepted generously but with a satisfied smirk on his face. Oh, that one was confident, just as he had always acted during their hunting game. And to his utter surprise this confidence only fuelled Yuugi's own determination not to lose.

The young teen started to shuffle his own deck before putting it down, indicating his readiness. They started to play.

* * *

 

The game took hours. The other Yuugi turned indeed out to be the most challenging player Yuugi ever faced and it was never clear who would win. What made it even more difficult for the teen was the shocking moment it turned out that the vampire of all people was the one that owned the other two of the three rarest cards ever - "Osiris no Tenkuuryuu" and "Obelisk no Kyoshinhei" - which nearly cost Yuugi all of his lifepoints in the game. It was only through sheer luck and the right card that the young shifter was able to take control of one god-card and use that to destroy them both. Sheerest luck, as he had not added the god he had been gifted with into his deck. Therefore the final decision ended up being made by the magicians.

The other owned a "Dark Magician"; Yuugi a monster card with special abilities called "Silent Magician". In the end the vampire realised he was about to lose even before it happened. Yuugi, after hours of heated duelling, of attacks and counter attacks, traps, spells and their counters, was so stunned by the realisation that he hesitated in his final move.

"Come on, Yuugi", the dark creature prompted with a surprisingly kind voice. "It's your turn, you have to finish it!"

It took the teen another moment before he snapped out of his stupor and indicated his last move for the game. After the lifepoints of the vampire had reduced to zero, silence settled over the room in which both present stared at the playfield, barely able to believe the game was over.

"I... won", Yuugi stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief, his heart yet pounding strong in his ears with the adrenaline of the fight still flowing through his veins. Then realisation finally sat in and a slow, hesitant smile bloomed at the corner of his lips until it turned into a wide, happy grin.

"I WON!" the shifter exclaimed once more looking at the vampire with happiness. "So, will you keep your word and accept the truce of one month?"

The questioned one sat on the chair with a rather relaxed position, gazing at the small built teen with a grin that equalled the one Yuugi wore.

"I will honour my word", he said with a nod of his head before smirking. "But something tells me, that you already knew I would keep my word. So tell me, Yuugi, how did you know?"

Yuugi stopped smiling and contemplated the vampire with a thoughtful look before sitting more straight, gazing right into blood red eyes.

"I admit I suspected you would value the honour of your word above everything", the teen agreed easily enough, a small smile once more on his lips. "In all the time during the hunting, I realised you had many chances to kill me. Yet it seemed you set some unspoken rules that you refused to go against, some rule I was not aware of. For example, you often allowed me to see you or even approached me during daylight even though you could have simply surprised and killed me the first time when I did not know that you could survive with the sun up. It occurred to me then, that you must have forbidden yourself to try and catch me at any other time but night, am I right?"

"Perceptive", the vampire agreed with a purr and watched with satisfaction as Yuugi could not help but turn slightly red. He leaned back further into the cushions of the chair, clearly enjoying the softness as he continued to speak. "To hunt you had been a great enjoyment till this very second. Never would I have thought there could be someone who would adjust to every twist and turn as you did. Even that one time when I succeeded in biting you, you did not give up immediately, but freed yourself and ran once more. It's just like in this current game we played. Twice it looked like you were nearly done for, yet you trusted in the draw of your card and were able to turn the tide again and again. When you play, you merge with the game, you lose consciousness of anything else, just like I do and I am very glad to have found an equal."

Yuugi looked surprised at his last words and the vampire could not help but smile surprisingly kind for the second time this night at the young man.

"Yes, Yuugi, you are my equal, maybe even more than that. After all, you just won against me in a game. No one before you has been able to do that, let me tell you."

"I know", the shifter retorted quietly and his whole demeanour turned very serious. The game had been won and it was time to reveal a bit more to his honourable hunter.

"Will you promise me something, mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi asked, addressing the vampire once more in that strange new way. The creature of the night looked at him curiously. He certainly recalled the greeting at the beginning of their meeting and while there had been moments where he had been a master of controlling his emotions, it seemed there was no interest to upholding that façade right now.

"Depending on what, I might be inclined to", the vampire teased, nodding to the teen to voice his request.

"Will you not hurt my jii-chan if I call him down now, nor at any other time?"

"You want to introduce a dear member of your family to the one who tried to kill you for over a year now?" the other asked raising an eyebrow incredulously. "Are you sure you are well, Yuugi?"

"Well, would you have killed me, if you had caught me?" the shifter asked to the vampire's utter surprise. "Because to be honest I gradually started to doubt you would. And yes, I would like to introduce you. That had been my plan from the very beginning of the night, if I won the game."

The vampire could not help it, hearing the words uttered in a mixture of doubt yet confidence he burst out laughing. To Yuugi the sound of his laughter held something dark and alluring. It was not a harsh tone, far opposite. The laughter was pleasant, one which made clear that it was sincere amusement. But even with that conclusion in the back of his mind, the small built shifter could not help but be confused by the other's reaction.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, unsure if he had said or done something wrong. The vampire however winked at him in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry I am not exactly laughing at you", he explained, mirth still shining in his eyes. "But I cannot deny that I find you rather amusing. You're a strange one, Yuugi. Trusting and optimistic, even over a vampire, who is supposed to be deadly and feared. Certainly you are one of a kind."

Now Yuugi was blushing once more, much to the entertainment of the other creature.

"My friend Anzu said something like that as well, long ago", the shifter mumbled a bit embarrassed before finally catching himself and becoming serious once more. "So, will you allow me to introduce my jii-chan? He already knows the truth about my running anyway. In fact he is the one who came up with a plan that assured I would have an alibi for my absence. Officially I am in the USA in an exchange program to assist my schooling. My parents don't know the truth and I like to keep it that way."

"Hmmm", the other let out a contemplating noise, considering what the young teen just said. "And your jii-chan is currently aware of my presence?"

Yuugi nodded.

"Well, I guess it could not hurt", the vampire finally decided. "Besides I am curious about a man that would trust his grandchild to successfully escape a vampire and even come up and support a rather crazy sounding charade to keep the knowledge of the truth of our game to a minimum. It seems your intriguing characteristics have been inherited honestly."

Smirking once more, he watched as Yuugi beamed at him thankfully for his agreement, the younger man not caring that he had been kind of called crazy. Taking a deep breath of air, the shifter turned his head to the door that lead onto the floor where the stairs to upstairs where.

"Jii-chan!" he hollered making the vampire flinch at the volume of the voice. "You can come down now!"

Yuugi then looked back at his guest and seeing the grimace of pain he flinched as well, looking a bit guilty.

"Sorry", he whispered already guessing about the sensitivity of the other's hearing. After all, during his day with Jounouchi the small built teen had noticed the same problem, since his hearing enhanced within the year. Now, it hurt sometimes when his blonde friend in his excitement raised his voice too much.

His apology to his companion was cut down however, when both heard the urgent shuffle of feet that indicated the approach of the elder in the house.

"Yuugi?" Sugoroku Mutou asked hesitantly as he put his head through the door taking in the surroundings.

"Jii-chan", Yuugi exclaimed, happy yet suddenly feeling very, very nervous. Clearing his throat once he winked the old man forward, a small, hesitant smile on his lips.

"You can come in, don't worry", the small built shifter assured with forced calm. "I think there is someone you really need to meet."

The vampire had stepped beside him now and chuckled at Yuugi's enthusiastic words.

"Yeah, I won't bite, I promise", he added with his deep, amused voice. Sugoroku however, who had already been stepping forward, froze when he heard the voice and his eyes finally caught sight of the figure standing beside his grandson. Deep red eyes, a bit taller than Yuugi, hairstyle and looks similar to his grandson and oh so familiar to the shocked old man.

Yuugi's jii-chan nearly choked on his own breath, hand grasping his suddenly quickly pounding heart. His eyes widened and he paled which caused the shifter to look a bit worried now.

"Jii-chan?" the teen asked hesitantly, stepping forward. "You are not getting a heart attack on me or something, are you?"

"Or something", the old man mumbled in a faint voice, looking from Yuugi with those knowing, concerned eyes back to confused looking vampire. Back and forth, forth and back until the touch of the shifters hands on his own caused him the return of his voice."

"Onii-san?" Sugoroku whispered in disbelief, before facing the teen. "Yuugi, what is going on here?"

"Onii-san?" the other echoed, equally surprised and still confused. "I think I would also like to know what's going on here, now, Yuugi."

Not releasing the hands of his jii-chan, the small built teen turned around and gazed at the vampire with a small, guilty smile on his face.

"You never bothered to find out my full name, did you?" he asked, glancing to the still pale looking old man with tender eyes and a caring gaze.

"No, of course not", the other Yuugi answered him in bewilderment. "Knowing your full name might have made finding you easier in the end but it would have cut down the thrill of the game, not to mention go against my own set rules."

"Though so", Yuugi chuckled with a nod, before squeezing his jii-chans hands as the old man let out a gasp of understanding.

"Yuugi, you knew!" he declared, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I realised when you told me the story at the graveyard", the shifter confirmed. "About how we were so similar, about his traits."

He paused and turned once more to the equally wide eyed vampire, who for once was fully thrown out of his calmness.

"My full name", the teen started slowly, "is Mutou Yuugi."

Silence descended over the room while the vampire digested what he had just been told. The memory of this boys' full name echoed inside his head and then, wide, blood red eyes turned towards the old man, who gazed back with a whirl of emotions obvious in his eyes.

"Mutou", the creature whispered, studying Sugoroku more closely now, even taking some rather unusual hesitant steps forward. He did not stop until he ended up standing right in front of the elder Mutou. He was just the slightest bit taller than the old men and with a sudden pang he realised the familiarity of that fact. Reaching out a shaking hand the other Yuugi touched the wrinkled face, looking straight into eyes that seemed to still hold the same youthful spark he could clearly remember, even if the body surrounding it, was rather grey and wrinkled by now.

"Sugoroku", the vampire whispered in astonishment. "Oto-chan!"

"Yuugi-nii-san!" Sugoroku returned with a choked sob. "How? When? We thought you died!"

And before he could think about it, the elder Mutou had reached out and grabbed the vampire, crushing him into a hard hug.

"Nii-san!"

Yuugi simply watched the scene unfurl with a wide, content smile on his face, a small tear escaping his happily glowing eyes.

* * *

 

It took all present a long time to calm down from the shock that night. Yuugi, as the only one knowing about the revelations coming into the open was the first to recover from the emotional onslaught. For some time he simply sat on the couch, watching his jii-chan and the other Yuugi trying to recover from the shock of having found each other once more.

Finally the other two men sat down at the table by the couch as well, the vampire even being so bold to sit beside Yuugi.

"We always thought you were dead", Sugoroku whispered, being the first to end the silence. He took a long gulp from the water his grandson originally prepared for their visitor, before gazing back at the two young looking men opposite of him.

Yuugi could not help but grin happily at his jii-chan, while the vampire shook his head, becoming a bit sad now.

"I could not return to you after becoming this", he explained with a sigh that whipped the shifter's grin of his face. He became just as serious, watching the vampire intently while that one continued to explain.

"I was attacked that night. As you can guess now, it was a vampire who decided to turn me. When I woke up for the first time like this, I was barely conscious and half mad from hunger. Most of my memories are a haze. I don't even remember my first kill, just that I woke up beside that poor man, his blood all over me, the taste of it still fresh in my mouth."

"Oh nii-san", Sugoroku moaned, devastated and sad for the lost brother. He looked so upset about the other Yuugi's predicament that Yuugi jumped from his place to walk to his jii-chan's side and sat down beside him, taking the old man's hands and squeezing them slightly in silent comfort.

The elder Mutou spared a quick smile for his compassionate grandson before looking at the vampire again, who continued his tale after a nod of the older man's head.

"It took me a while to realised what happened to me", the brother recounted. "It took me even longer to come to terms with the truth. And while I disliked the idea of killing for a living I also had too much self-preservation to simply starve or kill myself. But I realised I could not return to you, oto-chan. I could not bear to put this burden on kaa-san nor to dishonour you all with what I've become."

"So you left and never looked back", Sugoroku concluded in a sad, but understanding voice. His older brother nodded, a small, wistful smile on his face.

"I've never forgot you, any of you", he declared chuckling slightly. "I just knew you would be okay and become great. And looking at the game shop and Yuugi right now, I just know that I had been right all along. You kept your love for games and you helped raising a grandson who shares this love and lives out that passion. And I suspect I know exactly where Yuugi learned his code of honour from."

"Jii-chan taught me all about it", the shifter immediately confirmed, smiling brightly first at the vampire, then at his jii-chan, who could not help but chuckle and ruffle his head affectionately in return.

"Yes, Yuugi turned out to be exceptionally gifted", the older Mutou confirmed, smiling. "He reminded me a lot of you in some aspects. You are very similar in fact."

"Oh I don't doubt that", the other agreed with a smirk in Yuugi's direction, who could not help but blush heavily at the look. "I realised the similarities the moment we started this little game of hunting."

"Which reminds me", Sugoroku interrupted, demeanour serious once more, "you don't seem too much different from what I remember. In fact, the beginning of your story tells me very well what you think of your predicament. Therefore it kind of confuses me how you would end up hunting my poor, defenceless grandson, which would seem to be against your nature."

"Jii-chan, I'm not defenceless", Yuugi immediately protested, face slightly red while the vampire looked slightly sheepish first at the shifter, then his brother.

"Uhm, I got carried away a little", he mumbled scratching his head in embarrassment. "After that first kill I did after awakening, I have sworn to myself that I would never again kill someone who does not deserve it, if I can help it. Since then I lived off the blood of criminals, those kind that were long lost to any redemption."

He sighed, shaking his head before he looked directly at Yuugi with heated, burning eyes. The look was so intense that the small built teen could certainly feel his cheeks burning up and he had to hastily look away to catch his breath.

"Yuugi was never my intended original victim", the other Yuugi admitted, face serious once more. "But back then I had an unexpected apprentice who I needed to keep control over. Looking back on it I realised she had been really evil, some of her actions even sadistic. To keep her at least half in check I came up with the game of catching and scaring our victims until they would try to escape where we would hunt them down."

"That's why you never touched me at the beginning," Yuugi immediately concluded, remembering the first weeks after the vampires entered the house. "I remember that girl hinting about something like that, when she tried to bait me."

"And you did exceptionally well", the vampire could not help but purr before remembering the presence of his brother and grinning at him sheepishly once more when that one cleared his throat rather pointedly.

"Sorry, oto-chan", the other Yuugi chuckled before he became serious again. "Well, as I said, we tended to hunt down criminals like this to feed off them. But one night Rebecca got out of my sight long enough that she was able to enter this house without my permission and catch Yuugi. I was aware that the girl did only stay by my side because she enjoyed those mind games of mine I came up with. And with how dangerous she was, I could not risk her getting away from me. To control her I needed that fine combination of intimidating her and feeding her desires."

"So you decided to play that game of yours", the small built shifter realised and the vampire nodded.

"You were rather timid and obedient during our first meetings. I realised you would not run away for some time, which I hoped would give me the time I needed to come up with a resolution that would not kill you or make that girl run away from me."

"But then Rebecca got impatient and her talk to you triggered me to run anyway", Yuugi concluded, eyes wide. The older man could not help but grin widely at the younger teen in return.

"Oh, yes, you did run and at first I feared for your life of course", he admitted. "I tried to steer Rebecca in the wrong direction but of course with her senses as vampire she easily found your trail. That's when you turned out to be a shifter, turning the whole situation around. And at that moment you awakened my hunting instincts together with my love for games. I was lost in a haze at the beginning of our hunt once more. In fact it took me a long time until I got enough control back to realise that I needed to think about what I should do if I ever caught you. By then, I noticed that you seemed to have developed as much enjoyment of the hunting as I did and that's why I never simply stopped."

Both men grinned at each other, recalling the thrill of the hunting in their respective roles. They were interrupted however by Sugoroku who was suddenly pale once more, eyes wide.

"Hold a second, did you two say 'Rebecca'?" he breathed, alarmed. Both Yuugi's looked at each other, then at the elder confused.

"Yes, Rebecca", the vampire confirmed. "Why?"

Mutou Sugoroku had to take three large gulps of air before he was able to reply.

"Yuugi, do you remember wondering why Professor Hopkins was helping us with our scheme all too willingly?" the old man faintly asked, gazing directly at his grandson. The small built shifter nodded, thoughtfully recalling that day.

"You hinted something about the two of you being old friends who now share a dark secret", the teen answered. "It was enough of an answer to know you did not wish to reveal more and I respected that."

"It was more the fact that I thought you had enough on your plate to worry about to add any of the problems my explanation would have caused you", the older Mutou corrected. "Professor Hopkins is indeed an old friend of mine. We went on archaeological digs together before we settled down with our families. Some years ago Hopkins contacted me in time of dire need and desperation. His granddaughter had been killed by a vampire and her body vanished before the burial. He was sure that she had been turned and was therefore in a sense still alive. So he asked me if I could keep my eyes open and inform him if I see anything."

Sighing and shaking his head sadly, Sugoroku continued with a dry voice.

"Of course, back then I did not believe him. As I would not have believed anyone telling me nii-san has been a vampire this entire time. However, then you showed up, Yuugi, with magical abilities and a vampire being in hot pursuit of you. So, I suddenly was confronted with the truth and the fact that I would have to reconsider everything I ever believed in. When we wondered about what to do for the near future and I got the idea with the fake exchange program, I remembered my old friend and called him. I told him the truth about your prediction, Yuugi and I promised that I would continue to keep my eyes open for his girl. He was still convinced that his 'little angel' has been out there."

"What", Yuugi stuttered, already turning slightly pale, "what did that Rebecca look like?"

But instead of Sugoroku it was his namesake who answered, right then sitting straight and looking deeply troubled.

"She has blond hair, blue eyes, freckles and used to wear glasses?" he asked his brother gravely and the old man nodded.

"Yeah", Sugoroku confirmed before adding: "She was around twelve years old when she went missing after being bitten", he said and the vampire let out a frustrated sigh. Yuugi saw it as what is was - confirmation. That was too much for the already worried shifter. He abruptly stood up from his seat beside his jii-chan and went down to the far end of the couch, away from both the old man and the vampire. He then burst out into tears. Sugoroku was on his feet immediately, looking alarmed.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" he asked, wanting to comfort him. However, to everyone's surprise, his older brother was quicker. Not even seconds after the small built shifter broke down had he gone over and pulled the young man against his body, nearly dragging the crying teen on his lap in the process. He stroke Yuugi's hair, making small shushing noises before looking at his younger brother with painful, serious eyes.

"I fear you can tell you friend that his granddaughter is dead", the vampire explained in a grave voice. "When Yuugi first became a shifter he did not even realise what happened and killed Rebecca more or less on instinct, protecting his life. Rebecca had been my apprentice till that day."

Shocked silence descended over the room, with only Yuugi's quiet sobs and hiccups being heard. It was not until the shifter calmed down a little bit, that another word was spoken.

"How do you know it was an accident killing?" Yuugi asked in a slightly upset voice from the creature who held him in his arms right then. "You never saw what happened. So how could you claim it was my first time changing and killing by accident?

"Because you're not a killer", the other replied calmly. "You have not killed me even after you learned to fully control your abilities. Instead you let me go or at least tried nothing, not one shifting trick to hurt or kill me. And if you had known about your ability of shifting before, you would had run far sooner since by then you had to assume we vampires are only quick but not able to fly. It was not until I showed you my wings that you knew how difficult it would be to run from me."

"You are right", Yuugi admitted, nodding his head before he started to dry his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "Still, in that moment when I unknowingly changed into a tiger I was thinking about hurting her, even if it was to protect myself."

"But you were in your right to protect yourself", the vampire objected. "Besides, Rebecca deserved it, she was acting purely evil."

"Then it can't be Rebecca Hopkins", Sugoroku protested, voice a bit relieved sounding. "From what I know and remember of my friends little daughter, she was a real angel, who could never hurt a fly. Maybe a bit spoiled, but nothing worse."

"I don't doubt your words, Sugoroku", the other Yuugi said, shaking his head dejectedly. "But believe me that has been the girl you are speaking about."

"But how could that be?" the elder cried out in disbelief. ""Why would you burden a child with the same fate you had?"

"It was not by choice", the older Yuugi said with a sigh. "It happened some years ago when I was following the trail of a feared gang in Tokyo to feed on. They were the absolute worst humans I've heard about and they had a sense about them that proved their reputation. After searching for about an hour I found them in a secluded alley in the late evening. The sight I met was not pretty. They had a young girl in their clutches, badly wounded, already nearly unconscious. I am not sure if they assaulted her for money or just for the fun of it, both could be true. Fact is, by the time I was finished with those sorry excuses of human beings, I was unable to help her anymore."

He stroked Yuugi softly over the head, who had, without realising his actions, snuggled closer to the body of his once hunter, seeking and relishing the comfort offered. The vampire continued with his tale, while taking his own kind of comfort in calming the young teen.

"I have developed instincts long ago. I knew when a human had lost more blood than would be good for him. Not even a paramedic would have arrived in time to save her life. Still I wanted to be of some help, so the only thing I could do was offer comfort. She was afraid, crying and desperate. And she had also witnessed what I was. So when I knelt down next to her, to soothe her, she scratched and bit me. Till today, I am not sure if she was trying to defend herself or if she simply saw one too many of those vampire movies. The most ironic about it all though is the fact that drinking the blood of a vampire can indeed turn a person. I learned that lesson the hard way when that girl became a vampire and sought me out.

"And to be honest, even though it was an accident, at first I was glad for the unexpected company. However, I realised soon enough that Rebecca seemed no longer sane. She was driven by instinct most of the time, had a sadistic streak and enjoyed the hunt and the terror we caused humans. I learned that it would be even worse if I let her out of sight, therefore I made it my job to keep a leash on her. I acted as cruel as possible, which was not so bad as long as it were those criminals. But then she invaded Yuugi's home and everything changed."

He sighed and looked down at the shifter, who was looking up at him with wide, wondering eyes.

"You see, Yuugi", the vampire added with a small smile that the teen thought looked a bit tender in the dim light of the room. "When you put an end to Rebecca's existence, you did her a favour. At least now the kinder soul of the poor girl could emerge and finally rest. I was rather relived when I realised it was over, really. Even though I'm sorry that I did not do the job myself. I don't know why that is, but somehow I could never bring myself to kill her. I am not sure if I felt guilty or if it might have been the fact that she was more or less my creation. It's just, to this day I will not understand how a person, who was supposed to be nice, could end up being so evil."

"But that's neither the fault of either of you", Sugoroku declared forcefully as he stood up to walk over to the two men sitting on the couch. He touched each of them on the head and stroke their hair in a loving gesture.

"You two did what you could and even though I am sad for Arthur's loss, I am at least glad to hear none of you are to blame for this."

"Thank you, jii-chan!" Yuugi exclaimed before throwing himself into the waiting arms of the old man. In his rush of emotions he did not even notice that the vampire was still holding one of his hands, squeezing it tightly now and then in comfort and reassurance.

While the teen later settled back into the couch with both his jii-chan and his namesake besides him, he contented himself with listening to the elders talking. The vampire wanted to know everything of Sugoroku's life after his supposed death. He was especially interested in the old man's work as an archaeologist and the digs around the world.

Hearing the soft, soothing murmurs of voices the shifter felt his eyes become heavier until he was forced to close them, just for a bit of rest. And then, he knew no more.

 

tbc...


	11. Narashiteru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: future incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Narashiteru – acclimating

* * *

When Yuugi opened his eyes again, he found himself surrounded by darkness. Disorientated and groggy as he was, he first suspected it to be a dream, maybe even one of THOSE, though less colourful than usual.

However, the teen then noticed a bit of light from the corner of his eyes. Looking towards it he realised that he was lying on his bed in his room. The light came from his computer which illuminated the dark figure sitting in front of it, typing silently.

"I see you are awake again", the soft words were spoken without the vampire turning around. Strangely enough Yuugi could still guess the smirk on the other's face. A groan escaped his own lips, the only answer he was able to give right then. His namesake reacted with a chuckle.

"Go back to sleep, Yuugi", he suggested. "It's just barely the start of morning, the sun not even up yet."

Yawning, the shifter moved a bit within the covers protecting his body, trying to get more comfortable. Consciousness and awareness returned to his sleepy mind and he blinked.

"Huh, how did I end up in my own bed?" he wondered, remembering clearly now that his last memory was of him lying with his head in his jii-chan's lap, while the old man and the vampire both stroke his head absentmindedly during their talk. The touches must have been more soothing than he expected and coaxed him into sleep.

"You fell asleep", his namesake confirmed his suspicion and turned around to face him fully now. The shifter was clearly able to see the smirk on the other's face.

"Oto-chan was so kind to allow me to carry you back to bed. And as you can see, I've decided to stay with you to use your computer. Sugoroku is in his own bed; after all this was a very long night."

"Oh", was the only intelligent answer Yuugi was able to give, before the meanings of the words hit him. Turning a deep shade of red the small built teen let out a squeak.

"You carried me?" he shouted before feeling even more embarrassed and dove under the covers for protection. The vampire laughed quietly at his antics, clearly amused.

"The couch did not look too comfortable for you to stay on and can you imagine my poor, old oto-chan carrying you all the way up to your room?" he asked the still slightly uncomfortable looking teen. "I on the other hand have stayed young and I possess supernatural abilities. For me, your body weighs nothing, so it was the easiest way without waking you up."

"I guess so", Yuugi mumbled, trying to hide his rather red face that he knew the vampire was able to see even in the darkness. Trying to distract the other from his obvious embarrassment, the shifter changed the topic.

"So, what are you looking for at my computer of all places?"

If possible, the smirk on the other Yuugi's face grew even wider and with the light of the computer shining from beside the vampire as the only source of light, the teen decided his namesake looked rather eerie.

"You."

"Me?" Yuugi echoed and he was so surprised that he could only react with the curious raising of an eyebrow, a gesture he had watched the vampire and one certain, wealthy classmate of his do too many times to not have rubbed off.

"You have been on my mind ever since we first started this whole game of hunting, did you not realise that?" the other told him, while watching the teen with lazy, smouldering eyes. He supported his elbow on the desk, resting his cheek in his hand, never once breaking his gaze with the shifter on the bed who was slowly sitting up by now, becoming more awake.

"I told you this night, I already think there are thousands of reasons why you are intriguing to me. However even that opinion of mine rose tenfold once more when I realised that you planned this night to reveal to me my lost family. Sugoroku told me that you only found out about my fate yesterday, yet you immediately put the facts together and decided to share it with us. And now that I am aware of your full name I see no reason not to find out what I can about your person. Did you know, that you have been the rather hot discussed topic in various Internet forums ever since you beat the legendary Kaiba in Duel Monsters?"

"Someone asked me something like that not too long ago", Yuugi mumbled, in a fit of modesty. "In all honesty, I have no idea that people have been talking about me. I've never played in one of the big tournaments, never had the chance to make a name for myself."

"And that's what amuses me so", his namesake replied with a wry smirk. "You never claimed your title in an official game, never proved yourself. Yet, one round against your classmate who happened to be the current champion of Duel Monsters, and the people claim you as the mysterious genius who became king of games."

"But that game against Kaiba-kun was just to help my best friend out of a tight spot after the two of them had a fight", the shifter told with a slight frustration in his voice. "By the way, since I know you've always been interested in games, and since it seems I have indeed been mentioned within some gaming communities, how come you still had not found out my name while reading one of the gaming magazines or a report on the net?"

"Because", the vampire sighed, "I've been already busy with Rebecca long before your name became famous in the gambling community. And by the time I was once more free from my duty of watching her, I've started the game with you and was far too concentrated on the hunt to care about anything else."

"Oh. And how did you gain access of two of the legendary god cards?" Yuugi continued asking curiosity now at its highest. His hunter grinned at him with a rather sinister smile after that question.

"Ah, the legendary god cards", he murmured, amused. "I got hold of them shortly before Rebecca fell into my hands. They must have been stolen, because the owners were some dangerous, rather creepy looking men that I hunted down after I heard of their repeated brutal harassment of young women. When I found them, I challenge those idiots to what I like to call a Shadow Game. They were allowed to choose the game itself and in their utter stupidity they choose Duel Monsters, thinking that with the god cards in their hands they would have easily won. They were rather mistaken, I fear."

Yuugu watched the grin on the other's face widen and while he still felt slightly sorry for those criminals, he could not help but feel satisfaction at the idea of retaliation, too. Not to mention the fact that in the end they had no chance at all. Yuugi had proven just this night that one did not need a god card to win the game. The shifter gazed at the amused and content looking vampire for a moment, considering his options before he decided to stick with the truth.

"You know there are only three god cards out there, each an individual?" he asked the other Yuugi who nodded his head in confirmation.

"I'm more than aware of that", he confirmed. "In fact I later heard about the two stolen cards and that the last one was kept hidden by some keepers of the grave or something like that."

"Gravekeepers", the small built teen corrected before adding with one rare smirk of his own. "And I met them while I was in Egypt. They gave me the last god card."

For a slight second the eyes of the vampire widened considerably, but it was not more than a fleeting moment. The wide smile following afterwards stayed on his face, however.

"So, you now own 'Ra no Yokushinryuu'", the elder Yuugi concluded. "I cannot remember that you used the card during our game."

"That's because I did not", the shifter replied with a sheepish smile. "I didn't expect you to own the other two god cards, therefore I thought it would be unfair if I added such a strong card into the deck. That's why I concentrated more or less on cards, that would take care of rather strong monsters, instead of just depending on strong cards only. That decision of strategy saved me from being utterly destroyed by your god cards."

"Indeed it did", the other Yuugi agreed approvingly and broke out into amused laughter. "You are honestly one of a kind, Mutou Yuugi."

The shifter ducked his head, trying to hide the next blush that coloured his cheeks, though hidden from the vampire's keen eyes, a small smile played around the small built teen's lips.

"So tell me, Yuugi, what will you do now that you gained your truce of one month?" the vampire wanted to know after his laughter died down. "Will you finally try to join one of the bigger tournaments, so you can be officially acknowledged by the world? Or will you continued to live as the big mystery, who duellists like to discuss all around the world?"

"To be honest", the younger started and looked at his elder with surprisingly open, longing eyes, "I would really love to play in one of the grand tournaments taking place, but I am still dependant on the decisions of my parents. So far, kaa-san had forbidden every single tournament, even Battle City which took place right here in Domino, because she was of the opinion that my marks are far too bad and I needed to concentrate more on school."

"But Sugoroku told me that she thinks you improved with that fake studies of yours, the two of you came up with", the other Yuugi objected. "Oto-chan said that in the afterthought it was one of the many good things this whole hunting game of ours resolved in. You've matured, and he is certain you'll receive more freedom."

"Really, do you think so?" Yuugi wondered, eyes wide and full of hope. "I would SO love to play in a big tournament. I have to find out if one will take place soon first, though."

He paused his suddenly excited babbling as a thought occurred on his mind.

"I need to tell Jounouchi-kun", he said in an afterthought. "He always held back joining a bigger tournament because of me, even if he's had the talent to play against the stronger players. Which reminds me... "

The shifter stopped his musings once more to look at the vampire curiously.

"Say, if I introduce you to my friends, you won't hurt them, will you?"

"Tell me, why I should try to use your friends against you if that move would equal cheating?" the older Yuugi asked and looked at the young teen with a considering, calculating look on his face. Both stared at each other for a long moment, evaluating the other. Suddenly the vampire smirked before vanishing right in front of the shifter's eyes. What happened next was even too quick for the small built teen's sharper senses. One moment he stared at the empty chair in front of his desk, the next he was seeing the ceiling of his own room, laying flat on his back on the bed. His body was pressed into the mattress by the vampire who sat on top of him.

Showing his fangs in a wide, entertained grin, the older looked down at the teen with glowing, red eyes.

"Don't worry, Yuugi", he whispered as he bent down, his lips right beside the shifter's left ear. "I won't hurt, nor claim you, as promised. But I cannot deny that I'm curious. Even right now, while you are lying under me, you no longer show fear. I noticed that fact already back when I succeeded in biting you. You panicked, oh yes, but not out of fear. Your heartbeat was different. It seemed like you were more determined to simply not give up. For a moment you feared you lost our little game, therefore you tried your hardest to gain the advantage again. You no longer feared even then that I would kill you. Correct?”

"Uhm", the teen stumbled, blinking up at his capturer with wide eyes, after his namesake caught him by surprise with that bold move. But he quickly pulled himself together again. "Admittedly, yes during that time I already suspected the whole hunt to be a very exciting game. However, you also surprised me with the biting."

"Ah yes, the bite", the other nodded and suddenly he looked a bit sheepish. "To be honest, I never intended to ever bite you. But back then I was too caught up with the hunt that my instincts took over. The urge to hunt and to feed is rather strong for creatures like me. I suspect this might be a reason why Rebecca became so evil. She was unable to control her instincts and urges, therefore she went mad."

"But you are strong", Yuugi concluded and his namesake nodded.

"Usually yes", the older said, scratching his head. "Just that night, as I've said, I was caught in the heat of the moment and was not thinking clearly. Fortunately your panic threw me out of that haze. That's why I did not follow you immediately after your successful escape. I had to get a grip of myself first. Besides, your blood was sweet and filling, unlike most of what I've drunk since this became my life. It's hard to resist the call of drinking more of that."

He licked his lips which made Yuugi blush deeply as the teen shrank down further into his mattress, as if he thought he would be able to escape the other like that.

"Thank you?" the shifter squeaked a bit unsure, no longer able to look the vampire in the eyes. The other Yuugi chuckled before smirking down at the embarrassed teen.

"I really crave to learn even more about you, Yuugi", he told the small built young man. "Not just the obvious things, those sides everyone is allowed to see. No, I want to know you on a deeper level. I always wanted to, but the urge became stronger after I succeeded in tasting your blood for the first time."

"Oh, have you had dreams, too?" the shifter blurted out, before he could think about it. Shocked about his running mouth he clapped both hands over his it but it was too late. The words were out and he blushed again when he felt the intense gaze resting on his person.

"What kind of dreams are we talking about?" the other Yuugi wanted to know, raising a curious eyebrow at the teen's reaction. This on the other hand caused a shiver to run down the shifter's back that had nothing to do with fear or cold. For a moment his mind went back to his dreams, the nearness, the touch, the feeling of heated breath. Everything was just like it had always been when he slept. Yet, now it felt even more real, with his namesake sitting on his hips, though it was also surreal at the same time. Suppressing a moan that his body wanted to release, Yuugi took a shaky breath before trying to meet the vampires burning gaze head on.

"I know you won't go back on your word", he revived the previous topic in a hoarse whisper, a too obvious try to change the subject. The look the vampire gave him just confirmed that he saw right through his attempt, making Yuugi's body heat up in embarrassment so much he had to break his eyes away from the intense gaze. He swallowed once and he was sure the strong, excited beating of his heart could be heard in the whole house. At least he was sure the vampire with his keen senses was able to hear it, if the wide, amused smile was anything to go by.

"Can I... can I go to sleep now? I think I feel rather tired", Yuugi stuttered in a last attempt to get away from being questioned as well as to put space between that alluring presence and him. Otherwise he might end up doing things he so far only dared to do in his dreams. And Yuugi was not sure how thrilled he would be to do those things for real. So far he was already overwhelmed by the fact that he felt an attraction for his hunter he developed during their special game of hide and seek.

His namesake smirked at the teen as he laid there with pounding heart, a shivering body and hard, barely controlled breath.

"Interesting", he murmured with a rather provocative look on his face. "That is not the smell of fear, you emit, you know? Yet your body shivers."

His look said it all to the shifter. If he did not already know, he at least suspected Yuugi's attraction to him. Bucking in a last attempt to get the other to stand up, the teen was successful in getting free, though only because the vampire allowed it by getting up in one, graceful move.

"It's late, Yuugi", he smirked. "Go to sleep, you need to get used once more getting up at the same time as normal human beings."

"Ha. Ha", the shifter grumbled, before his face turned concerned. "You'll stay, won't you?"

The other's face softened considerable at the concerned tone in the teen's voice and he smiled kindly.

"Yes, Yuugi, I'll stay", he confirmed with a nod. "Now go to sleep. I'll keep watch. After all, we don't want a hungry vampire to invade your home all of the sudden, do we?"

Both of them chuckled before Yuugi turned around and put the sheet over his head.

"Good night, mou hitori no boku", was the last muffled words he uttered before silence fell over the room. The older Yuugi turned silently back towards the table where the computer stood and sat down. The rest of the night he spent looking through gambling pages, especially interested in a certain, mysterious duellist that was so well known around the world, yet not known at all.

* * *

 

The next day, Yuugi spent most of the time lazing around the house getting acquainted with everything. Around midday he wondered if he would be able to return to his old school since he missed his friends dearly and would have liked a chance to see them again. Sugoroku promised to call his old friend, Professor Hopkins, in the evening to talk with him about the details of Yuugi finishing his "special exchange student program". He also needed to inform him about his granddaughter's final death. And while Yuugi as well as the vampire both voiced their willingness to take responsibility about their actions, the old Mutou decided that his friend would be better off not knowing the details.

Sugoroku stuck to that decision. When he later called Arthur he went for a half truth. He told about his miraculous still living brother, who witnessed the killing of his friend's granddaughter. He also let him know about the older Yuugi taking justice for the crime done on the young girl. Though he was grateful for that, it did not reduce the pain of the final loss. Professor Hopkins was still happy for his old friend though, about the fact that at least one of them had their relative back, even if the elder Yuugi now was a vampire.

"How will you resolve the problem of Yuugi and your older brother sharing the same name?" the old man wondered with a sigh that indicated his true state of turmoil right then.

"Good question, Arthur", Sugoroku agreed, chuckling slightly. "I already had the problem twice since onii-san got up this evening. Usually I call him 'onii-san' anyway, but sometimes it just doesn't fit. Besides, onii-san is not used to me old and decrepit, therefore I suspect he reacts unconsciously the moment someone calls his name. And my grandson is no better. After all, he has only known for barely one day about being named after a relative of mine."

"Well, for young Yuugi it might be difficult to pick a different name. After all, he is registered and all, but how about suggesting a new name for your brother?" "Arthur wondered.

"That would be an idea", Sugoroku replied pleasantly. "Thank you, my old friend, that suggestion really helped."

"No problem, Sugoroku", the other told him, sighing once more. "Listen, I'll call Yuugi's school as soon as they open to inform them about the transfer. I will prepare the final papers and sent them to you later this day. For now though, I think I need some time and space to mourn my beloved granddaughter's death."

"I'm sorry, Arthur", the old Mutou whispered, remembering the pain he felt when they learned about his older brother's death.

"It's okay, Sugoroku", the professor replied tiredly. "I'll talk to you later, yes?"

"Of course", the old man nodded and both of them said their final goodbyes and hung up.

Later in the evening Sugoroku related the suggestion his old friend had made to the two young men – one young, one young seeming - at the kitchen table.

"A new name?" the vampire mused thoughtfully while Yuugi beamed at the idea.

"I know it might be a bit unusual and strange to suddenly call yourself something else", the shifter noted, "but overall I think it's a good idea to at least use within these walls. I mean, if it really disturbs you, maybe I could take the new name while around you. It could be a nickname or something."

The other Yuugi however shook his head.

"No, Yuugi that would not feel right with me at all", he objected. "After all, what if the problem of our double name comes up outside these walls? You were planning to introduce me to your friends, right?"

"Yeah, I considered that", the younger teen admitted, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "So I guess you are right, they are too used to my name."

"So we come up with a new name for you, onii-san", Sugoroku interrupted and the vampire nodded in confirmation. "Well, any ideas?"

"Uhm, Makoto?" Yuugi blurted out the first best name that came to his mind, but the creature of the night just snorted.

"How about Yami?" Sugoroku suggested. "After all, you ARE a vampire, a creature of the darkness, are you not?"

His brother however shook his head.

"And be reminded of what I am all the time with my very own name?" he asked, eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Sorry oto-chan but no thank you."

"Understandable", the old Mutou admitted and he and Yuugi continued to suggest name after name, all of which the vampire rejected. They were thinking up names for more than half an hour already when Yuugi all of the sudden was hit with an idea.

"How about Atemu?" he asked, his face shining in excitement about his own idea. The other two males at the table raised their eyebrows in perfect unison, looking at the young teen in surprise.

"That name is not even Japanese, Yuugi", the vampire reminded him, though he did not seem as against the suggestion as he had been for any other name that had come up so far.

"But it is the name of our ancestor", the shifter explained with glowing eyes. "And if you were not bitten by that vampire, you would have been the one to solve the puzzle. It should have been you that became the next shifter after 3000 years of the power sealed away. You could become Atemu in honour of the pharaoh that has been part of the family."

Sugoroku and the older Yuugi exchanged a silent glance with each other.

"And it would fit with the fact that I myself have been given the name to honour you, mou hitori no boku", the small built teen added urgently, willing the two of them to understand and accept his reasoning.

Slowly, a small smile broke out on the vampire's face.

"Atemu, huh?" he wondered, trying the name out on his tongue. "Atemu... I think I like that name. What do you think, oto-chan?"

"It makes sense", Yuugi's grandfather said. "And if we ever need to explain your sudden appearance we can always play the card that you are not Japanese."

"Just don't let it slip that he is you older brother", Yuugi added in good humour and all of them laughed, even Sugoroku if a bit sheepish.

"I guess you are right, Yuugi", he admitted before turning to his brother. "So, from now on within these walls you are Atemu, relative from Egypt to the family Mutou."

"I guess I need to get used to it, but I'm in", the vampire confirmed and both his and Yuugi's smile widened.

* * *

 

Next day Yuugi got up rather early. He wanted to go to school, and even though he knew the papers would take at least a week to arrive, Professor Hopkins promised to contact the school this morning, to inform them verbally about the teen's return from the exchange program. Yuugi was anxious to return, not because he was rather fond of school, but because he wanted to see all the other friends he had waiting for him there.

Jounouchi was the only one privy to the real reason of his absence, and they had seen each other already, but there were sill the other teens he was missing terribly. Mazaki Anzu, his childhood friend, a fierce girl whose dream it was to become a dancer. Then there was Honda Hiroto, Jounouchi's close friend. At the beginning Yuugi and him had a rather rough start, just like with Jounouchi, but after an incident at school the brown haired young man had become rather protective of the small built teen.

Then there was Bakura Ryou, an exchange student from England. He was just as shy and friendly as Yuugi, not to mention he loved games. Within the first week after Ryou's start at school, the two boys discovered their mutual love for games and started playing during breaks while the rest of their friends preferred to go outside where they could play the more strenuous sort of games that Yuugi and Ryou did not enjoy as much.

The last of their friends was Otogi Ryuuji, who all of the sudden had joined their school after Yuugi played and won against him in one of the few smaller tournaments he had been allowed to play. Only recently Yuugi found out that Otogi was a rather well known duellist among the Duel Monsters players who had been curious about the small built teen who was able to win so easily, yet never showed up at the more challenging tournaments around town.

It was Otogi, after he found out about Yuugi's strict mother, who talked some of the other strong players he met at the bigger tournaments to join some of the small, seemingly unchallenging games taking place where he knew Yuugi would be able to play at. Since then, Yuugi at least had some more exciting challenges, though no game back then had ever reached the level of difficulty he experienced when he challenged Kaiba Seto to save the pride of his best friend Jounouchi.

During all his travelling, all the excitement, Yuugi had missed his friends and family dearly. Writing to the guys now and then or talking to his jii-chan and Jounouchi on phone simply wasn't the same. Therefore Yuugi was eager to return to school and see everyone of them in person. For this he was even willing to put up with getting up early and suffering through the lessons all day.

The vampire, his namesake who they now called Atemu, was rather amused about the shifter's excitement, though he voiced that he himself certainly preferred to stay at home and sleep, since he had been once more up all night, just as it was normal for a vampire.

So, Yuugi started the day, looking forward to surprising all of his friends with his return. He had no way of knowing that his appearance at school would trigger something he had not been expecting; someone within his class had been impatiently waiting for his return all this time.

tbc...


	12. Shoutai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints of future incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Shoutai - invitation

* * *

As predicted, when Yuugi stepped through the doors of his old classroom, after he talked with the principal and was instructed to return to his old class, he was causing in uproar. Classmates and friends starred at the small built teen in surprise and disbelief.

Only Jounouchi, while surprised at Yuugi's unexpected return to school, was grinning widely.

"Hey Yuugi!" he greeted cheerily enough and his sudden talk broke the spell of silence that had settled down the moment the shifter entered the classroom.

"YUUGI!" a lot of people shouted as one and then he had his arms full of Anzu and Ryou, barely able to keep his balance with both of the taller built friends crashing into him. Though, he noticed that the two did not seem as tall as they had been before he left. Honda, Otogi and Jounouchi came forward as well, all of them smiling.

"Yuugi, when did you return?" Anzu asked, bursting out into tears of happiness.

"Yeah and why do I have the suspicion Jounouchi had not been as surprised as the rest of us?" Honda added, glancing dryly at his now smirking blonde friend.

"Yuugi, I think you've grown a bit", Ryou added in his calm, friendly voice.

"Uhm, I returned two days ago", Yuugi answered, his voice a bit muffled because he was still buried under Ryou's and Anzu's embrace. "I've met Jounouchi-kun that day, but I did not want to tell anyone because I wanted to surprise you. Unfortunately I had to wait one whole day to settle down and to call my professor one last time for the arrangement with the school, since my papers have not arrived with the mail yet. You have no idea how anxious I was to see you all again. I hope the surprise was successful?"

"You bet", Honda replied and clapped the smaller built teen so hard on the back he would have tumbled over, had he not still been in the embrace of his two friends.

"Yuugi, you have to tell us everything", Otogi spoke next with excited voice. "I've heard from Jounouchi-kun that your class in the USA moved around a lot. How were the people treating you? What did you see? I hope you made lots of pictures to share with us."

Yuugi laughed when he saw all the eager faces of his friends. Though, at the end the note was a bit sheepish as it came to Otogi's last question.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Otogi-kun but the decision for the exchange was so sudden, I totally forgot my camera", the shifter explained a bit lamely. Some of his friends furrowed their eyebrows.

"Could you not have gotten a new camera?" Ryou wondered a bit confused, but Yuugi shook his head, a nervous smile on his face.

"It never occurred to me", the teen admitted. Of course he could not tell his friends that he had not had the time for sightseeing since he was on the run from a vampire, which was the real reason for him not carrying a camera around.

"But guys, do you know how many different games there are outside of Japan?" he continued, desperate for a change of subject. "And so many people who play Duel Monsters. I've heard the game is well known outside of Japan, but I never expected it to be that popular."

"Now, this sounds exactly like our Yuugi", Anzu interrupted his now earnest talking as all of the friends watched the small built teen's sparkling, eager eyes. "Of course YOU would forget all about a camera or to write your friends more regularly in face of a game."

Her exclamation was not an accusation, however. Her voice was teasing and amused and all their friends started to chuckle when Yuugi's reaction was to blush.

"Guuuuuys! You're mean!" the shifter complained which threw them into gales of laughter. Their happy round was only interrupted by the arrival of the teacher and that was when the nearly forgotten, usual daily routine started.

During the whole day Yuugi spent his time either talking to his friends, telling them things he had seen or some things he had to make up, as unhappy as he was with lying to all but Jounouchi. After each lesson he was up with the teacher to receive a plan of what had been done during his absence and what he was expected to learn, if he did not already know the stuff.

Thanks to the help of his jii-chan and Jounouchi, the young teen luckily had been up to date with most of the subjects. All in all the day flew by and all too soon Yuugi said goodbye to his friends, promising a night out with all of them coming weekend.

Whistling with contentment, Yuugi returned home with a big smile on his face, only to be greeted by his jiichan and Atemu.

"I take it school went well", Sugoroku noted with a small smile at his grandson who grinned back.

"Just great, jii-chan", he replied in high spirits. "My friends were totally surprised but glad to see me. And they had just as much to tell me as I am them, though of course some things I already learned from Jounouchi-kun. So, what did you two do?"

As if to answer, the vampire let out a huge yawn, making it obvious that he had not been up for a long time. The shifter and his jii-chan both chuckled before the old man replied that they did nothing special.

"Oh before I forget, your kaa-san called today", Sugoroku suddenly remembered. "They'll be back in two weeks, I thought I inform you of that."

"In two weeks?" the small built teen replied surprised. "And did you tell them anything so far?"

"Ah, not much, just that you're back", the old man replied before shaking his head. "She sounded happy about that. I guess she missed you more than she let on."

"I guess... ", the shifter trailed off unsure. Then he caught glimpse of Atemu smiling reassuringly at him before the vampire turned around, vanishing inside the house.

"I need more sleep, much too early", he muttered, going upstairs.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before he knew it, Yuugi was ready to go to bed. Just like the night before, the vampire stayed in his room, as far as the shifter knew entertaining himself with his computer the whole night. This time there was no repeat of what happened the night before and it left Yuugi feeling slightly disappointed.

The following morning was a school day again, and even though the small built shifter still had not much love left for learning and homework, he was once more looking forward to see his friends.

The group spent the first half of school sticking their heads together to discuss whatever came to their minds in every break they got. Mostly Yuugi was asked once more to tell some of the things he'd seen during his exchange program in the USA. So far, the shifter kept to half truths. He related incidents with classmates, teachers or duels he had with various people he met. It was just the fact that most of the events did not take place in the USA he did not mention.

When the last lesson before midday break was half through, the usual atmosphere of a normal school day was disrupted by an unexpected visitor. The teacher was droning on and on about a topic Yuugi did not really get nor care, when suddenly the door opened and in walked none other than Kaiba Seto.

Even though a lot of things had taken place since his return to Japan, Yuugi never once forgot about this particular classmate, who he remembered he still had to give something very special. Kaiba was his classmate, and he had noticed his absence the day before. This in itself was nothing unusual. The young man, who was already CEO of a flourishing company had been forced to skip school often enough for some business deal he had to attend to.

Kaiba was the sole owner of Kaiba Corporation after his father's death as well as the only caretaker of a younger brother; he was also intelligent enough that he could have skipped school and gone right to university years ago. No one knew why the sharp, if rather cold acting CEO preferred to continue attending a common school, though he was allowed special conditions for absences.

Only Yuugi and Jounouchi knew the truth behind the brown haired teen's reasons. After Yuugi won his duel against the CEO curiosity had gotten the better of the shifter, who had been desperate back then to ensure, that the blue eyed young man and he did not part on bad terms. Surprisingly enough Kaiba stopped and after considering for a minute, answered the small built teen and his accompanying blonde friend, that he was simply visiting school because it put less stress on him than leading the company. After all, his intelligence made it easy for him to follow the contents of school lessons without the need to do anything for it.

The reason was simple and very, very understandable of course. Therefore with Kaiba Seto's absence being the norm, Yuugi had not given much thought on it. However it was unusual for the CEO to grace his class with his presence at any other time than the beginning of a school day or during break. Being a punctual person, never before had he entered the class in the middle of a lesson; nor had he ever looked as if he had run the whole way from home.

Agitated, steel blue eyes went over the class until they came to rest on Yuugi. Then all of the sudden all anxiety seemed to leave the CEO and with a haughty nod to the teacher, as if granting him the privilege of continuing the lesson, Kaiba walked calmly over to his seat where he remained until the shrill sound of the bell announced midday break for all classes.

The event had been so unlike what he was used to from his classmate that Yuugi hesitated for a moment, glancing at the other before he stood from his seat to leave with his friends for lunch. However, it seemed Kaiba had waited for a moment like this, because the blue eyed CEO intercepted the smaller built teen before he and his friends were able to reach the door.

"Mutou!" he called out, making Yuugi immediately stop in his tracks.

"Kaiba-kun", the shifter greeted politely, face neutral. He had not seen his classmate since the day of his defeat in school, and soon after Yuugi ended up on the run from his namesake vampire. And now Kaiba Seto was marching up to him with determination, eyes fierce.  
He stopped in front of the smaller built teen and looked so intimidating, that Jounouchi and Honda already moved as if to push themselves in front of their friend for protection.

With a discreet sign, Yuugi requested for them to wait.

"Yes, Kaiba-kun?" he wondered, facing the tall CEO straight on. Kaiba at first said nothing, he only thrust an envelope into the surprised teen's hands. Taking the small slip of paper a bit hesitantly, reading his name in front of it and nothing more, he looked back up to the messenger with curious, questioning eyes.

"This is an invitation to the next tournament I am organising", the CEO explained. "It will be held in one and a half months and I expect you to join this time, so I can officially play against you and defend my title as King of Duel Monsters. You'll find all information you need in the letter and I expect your answer tomorrow at school!"

After those last words, Kaiba turned around without sparing a glance at any of Yuugi's friends, and left the classroom, leaving behind six rather confused teenagers.

"What the hell was THAT?" Jounouchi burst out, being the first to find his voice, even though his mouth was wide open, eyes shining with incredulity.

"A tournament?" Otogi was the second to comment, brows drawn together in thought. "That's the first time I hear about it and that's rather strange considering that it's supposed to take place in one and a half months."

"Well, if Kaiba-kun is the organiser, it should not surprise any of us, should it?" Ryou intercepted in his usual mild manner. "He has the money and technology to put up something like this out of the blue and as it seems he doesn't exactly care if a lot of duellist are able to join as long as Yuugi-kun here will be there."

His friends continued to discuss what just happened with Kaiba till the end of schoolday. Later Jounouchi, as they walked home together, was the only one to voice the one question no one else thought to ask.

"Say, Yuugi, will you enter the tournament?" the blonde wondered rather seriously. "When that rich bastard came up to you with the invitation, it made me realise that I never questioned, how long you'll be able to stay here. You're back to school all of the sudden, but I am not aware of your intentions. I mean, I realised you must have missed our friends, but what about that vampire?"

The shifter looked at his best friends startled when all of the sudden he was reminded of the fact that Jounouchi was the only one of his friends who of course knew the truth.

"I am not sure, to be honest", the small built teen finally admitted with a sigh. "I have to talk with mou hitori no boku about it first, I guess."

"Mou hitori no boku?" Jounouchi wondered, raising an eyebrow. "Where does THAT come from and who is this person?"

Yuugi started to laugh, looking at the blonde with mirth in his eyes.

"Ah yes, I did not tell you, did I?" he chuckled, before becoming serious again, though a small smile still lingered. "I found out that my hunter and I share the same name. We even have similar features, that's why I began to call him 'mou hitori no boku'. He kinda is like me, really. We both love games and we are good at playing. All in all he is simply a bit darker than me with him being a vampire. Maybe like a shadow or a dark half of mine or something like that, if you understand what I mean."

During this point Yuugi had stopped walking since the two teens reached the point where their paths usually divided.

"I have the feeling there is a bit more that happened, you've got to tell me", Jounouchi mused. "After all, why the hell do you have to ASK that vampire for permission?"

The small built shifter chuckled a bit sheepishly.

"Uhm, I guess there are some things that happened, I've not mentioned to you so far, Jounouchi-kun", he admitted. "Though, that wasn't intentional on my part. How about I'll tell you tomorrow in school?"

"Deal", the blonde replied before taking a look at his watch and started to curse. "Damn, I'm about to be late for work. Sorry, Yuugi, have to run. See ya tomorrow!"

He started to jog away from the other teen in his haste. However suddenly remembering something, he turned around one last time.

"Oh and Yuugi?"

"Yes?" the shifter replied.

"If you decide to join the tournament, I'll be going as well", the blonde announced a wide grin on his face. "Even though I never succeeded at beating you so far, I feel confident enough that with all your teaching I'll do rather well. Not to mention four months ago I gained possession of the rare card 'Red eyed black Dragon' in a small tournament."

"A 'red eyed'?" Yuugi exclaimed astonished before grinning widely at his friend. "That's great, Jounouchi-kun! I always knew you could do it. Please join, even if I might not be able to. After all, you have the talent and if nothing else I would look forward to watch you rise through the ranks."

"Well, see", Jounouchi replied with a smile before waving one last time and ran off. "Bye Yuugi!"

When the shifter arrived home, he did not mention the tournament immediately. He had to admit, the chance to play at such a grand tournament as one of Kaiba Seto's, which usually were rather big events, excited him very much. But the small built teen was unsure about his chance to enter and he really did not wish to get excited over nothing.

Therefore he was a bit restless and thoughtful during dinner, a fact both Sugoroku and Atemu noticed. When Yuugi retired to his room, the vampire immediately followed, lounging on the bed, while Yuugi sat down on his chair at the desk, playing with the envelope of the invitation Kaiba gave him.

"Yuugi, you were rather quiet during dinner", his namesake promptly noted, staring at the teen with bold eyes. "Care to tell what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, the shifter reached out and offered the still unopened envelope to the surprised vampire. Taking the hint, Atemu took the letter and tore it open. For a while there was silence where the older read the letter inside. After he was done he returned the invitation to the teen with a raised eyebrow.

"A tournament", the vampire stated and Yuugi nodded. "In one and a half months. Do you want to join?"

Yuugi shifted a bit restlessly, not daring to look at the other.

"It's after the timeline of our truce", he reminded him quietly. "I am not sure what you plan to do when the month is over, therefore I am not sure I can join. And the greatest problem is that Kaiba-kun wishes to receive my answer tomorrow at school. He somehow heard I returned to school and showed up just to give this to me personally. With all the effort he took just to see me, I have the feeling he would never take no as an answer."

"Mmmh, I guess that IS a problem", Atemu stated when Yuugi was done with his explanation. The vampire acted exaggeratedly thoughtful while an obvious smirk adorned his lips. Tapping his chin, red, glowing eyes pierced into Yuugi's.

"Mou hitori no boku?" the teen wondered, looking back at the other hesitantly. It was hard for him to hold the gaze when all his body wanted to do was heat up and his face to become red. Why did the vampire had to have such an intense gaze that always got under his skin?  
`  
Smirk widening, Atemu took pity on the small built teen.

"Well there is only one answer to give", he told the shifter. "You'll join!"

"What?"

"You heard me", the vampire said, grinning. "You'll join."

"But our truce", Yuugi protested, looking a bit confused. Not stopping his grin, the vampire allowed himself to fall backwards on the bed where he ended up lying with his hands crossed behind his head. Turning his head slightly to the side, he was able to look at the shifter from the corner of his eyes.

"I am not sure how things will continue after our truce ended", he admitted seriously. "Hunting you for the last one and a half years had been fun. But the circumstances have changed as has the atmosphere. You reunited me with my brother and both of you know more about me now than any other living being. The thrill of a hunt of life and death has gone with the knowledge that I would not kill you anyway. Besides, I acknowledge now that you still have a life to live."

Releasing one of his arms, he put his hand in front of his face tapping his chin thoughtfully once more while Yuugi himself furrowed his brows, considering the situation as well.

"I don't mind the hunting game", the teen admitted with a slight blush. "But you are right, I would miss my friends not to mention it would be suspicious if I vanished on another exchange program when I just returned from one. My parents would start to become suspicious as well. It was already hard enough the first time for jii-chan to convince them that we planned this together to surprise them. Kaa-san after all always complains about my marks in school and that I should learn more. To tell them that the exchange was recommended as a full-proof way to become better in school was the only reason why in the end my parents bought it."

"I understand, Yuugi", Atemu replied, now with a soft smile on his face. He then let out a big yawn, that showed off his sharp teeth very well to the watching shifter, before stretching and sitting up once more.

"Let's take one step at a time", the older of the two suggested. "For now I extend the truce until the end of the tournament. You are going to join. What happens afterwards is something we discuss when it's time."

He broke as a wide smirk played around his lips, his eyes all of the sudden hungry and burning brightly.

"Which reminds me, Yuugi, tell me how difficult do you want your challenge against that Kaiba to be?"

"How difficult do I want my..." the shifter trailed off looking even more confused now before his own eyes started to glow in anticipation. He did not know what exactly his namesake was up to, but he knew how much he loved a challenge in any form possible.

"I want it as difficult and exciting as possible, as long as it's a fair game", he told the vampire excitedly who grinned back knowingly as the teen added. "The game we played was the most thrilling in my life. That's how I love to play."

"I thought so", he purred, causing Yuugi's heart to speed up its beating. "You'll receive a challenge just like the one we played two days ago, Yuugi. And this time I'll advice you to add your god card into the deck. I promise you it's not unfair or taking advantage, far opposite. You'll need that card."

"Huh?" was all the small built teen was able to voice, his eyes wide, posture unsure.

Atemu was rather amused by the confusion he caused and he stood up to walk over to where Yuugi was sitting on his chair. Towering above the quickly becoming nervous teen, the vampire brought his face down to the shifter's until their lips were only inches apart. Yuugi could feel the breath of the other ghosting over his skin and his whole body shuddered. Nervously he licked his lips, perfectly aware that keen, glowing red eyes followed every single moment of his muscle until it vanished once more in his mouth.

"You're a tease, you know", the shifter mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Mmmmh, yes, I am", the other rumbled, amusement obvious in his tone. "By the way, Yuugi. Tomorrow I am going to join you at school!"

This was enough to gain Yuugi's attention. Turning surprised eyes back onto the creature of the night the small built teen could not help but gape at the other.

"You want to join me in school? Why?"

Atemu simply smirked.

"You'll see", he replied mysteriously before it became obvious the topic was closed. Instead he voiced a different problem. "And if I go to school this means I need to sleep tonight, otherwise I'll be just as tired as you are, were you to stay up all night long. That leaves us with a problem though. So far we shared your bed by the divided sleep patterns we have. Any suggestions how to handle the fact that we both need to sleep now?"

The question had barely left the vampire's mouth that Yuugi started to blush from head to toe. He knew what the other implied and to his own demise he was even inclined to not consider any other option.

"I could sleep on the floor?" the Atemu suggested with a smirk on his face.

"NO!" the shifter protested quickly. Too quickly, he realised as he watched the smirk of the other widen.

"Uhm, I mean", the small built teen began to stutter before groaning and looking over to his bed. Anything but to look at his amused namesake.

"Yes, Yuugi?" the older purred and it was obvious that the creature of the night enjoyed every second of the teasing. "I could sleep on the couch downstairs, how about that?"

Cringing the shifter knew he had him now. It had been two days since their truce, two wonderful days where they got to know each other a bit more than what they already gathered over the one and half year of playing together in their special game. Yuugi had been attracted to the older before, he knew that now that he looked back at it.

Then the dreams had come after that fateful bite and simple appreciation and attraction for good looks had turned into feelings mixed in confusion and passion. But for this kind of attachment, he could only rely on the dream-vampire and he was never sure how much that one really resembled reality.

But now he got to know the real one, through spending time together, through stories his jii-chan told him and simply watching the other around the house or reflecting on events from the past. Yuugi had realised that Atemu indeed had a pleasing personality. He was honourable, fierce, confident and knew damn well to use his looks to his advantage against the shifter. Only two days and already Yuugi's resolve about doing nothing about his attraction was breaking.

Therefore the small built teen found himself in the middle of two options. Either he sent the vampire to the couch in the living room, keeping him on distance, or he choose option number two, which would be closer to admitting the truth of his feelings, not that the vampire did not already suspect them anyway. Yuugi's body had been treacherous like that. However, the shifter had already realised that the other was treating their situation like a game. And it was his turn to take action.

Shaking his head with a deep sigh he walked over to his bed, keeping his back to the vampire as he started to search for his night clothes.

"You can still use the bed, if you like", Yuugi mumbled out of a deep red face as the images of his dreams refused to leave his inner eye. "It's big enough to offer room for the both of us. Just... just don't do anything!"

Atemu let out a quiet laugh before stepping closer. The shifter could strangely feel warmth from a body that was supposed to be cold and dead, but this vampire seemed to contradict all norms.

"But Yuugi", the whispered purr came suddenly right beside his right ear. "If I did that, I would break the truce, wouldn't I?"

Gasping Yuugi whirled around, starring at the smirking vampire wide eyed, both hands clutching above his beating heart. Then his eyes widened even further when he realised what the vampire meant.

"So you mean when the truce is over... ", the teen stuttered and trailed off, gaping when his namesake nodded.

"Now I know what will happen after the tournament ended. When the truce is over, I will chase my new found goal", the vampire confirmed. "I'll hunt you once more, just in a different kind of chase. One that does not involve running around the whole world."

Shuddering one last time, Yuugi quickly stepped away from the other and got over to his bed to crawl under the covers.

"Good night, mou hitori no boku!" he exclaimed before hiding even his face under the blanket. Both of them were very aware that he had not denied the vampire this newly suggested game of hunting.

 

tbc...


	13. Purerudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints of future incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Purerudo - Prelude

* * *

Looking back at it, Yuugi wondered how he was able to fall asleep at all with the vampire lying right next to him. In all honesty, the moment the teen suggested to share his bed, he was convinced he would be unable to close an eye. Yet fatigue and strangely enough the excitement left him deadly tired and he was out as a light, even before the other finished lying down beside him.

As announced, Atemu got up with him next morning to get ready for school. Sugoroku, who awaited Yuugi with breakfast in the kitchen, was rather surprised to see them both up and in the shifter's school uniform.

"Onii-san, why are you wearing Yuugi's spare school uniform?" the old Mutou asked surprised, mouth agape.

"Because", Yuugi groaned, pointing his thumb carelessly over his shoulder to the figure behind him, "he set his mind on accompanying me to school."

"Oh and you two think making him wear a school uniform will prevent people from noticing there are two of you? Yuugi, you are aware that you look a bit alike, aren't you?"

"Perfectly aware", Atemu interrupted smoothly. "But isn't the saying that everyone has a twin somewhere in this world? Besides, it's not the first time I joined in a school Yuugi visits. There will be no problems. I'll be a cousin of you Mutous, visiting and wishing to take a look at the educational system to see if I might transfer to Japan for studying."

"Oh well, I think that might work", Sugoroku agreed, nodding his head in approval.

"It just stands and falls with the option of the school calling to reassure the truth of my statement", the older brother said with a smile. "We are of course counting on your cooperation in that case, oto-chan."

"Mmmmh, all right you've got it", Sugoroku gave in with a grin easily enough.

"Thank you, jii-chan", Yuugi replied happily, before looking to Atemu. "Should we go?"

The vampire nodded and with a wave and a smile to the old Mutou, the two left the house.

* * *

 

Yuugi could not deny it. While he had first been shocked at the announcement of Atemu joining him in school, he now found himself looking forward to their day together. It was, after all, a chance to introduce his friends and since he no longer needed to concern himself with their safety, he was eager for all of them to come together.

After the two talked to the principal and obtained permission for Atemu to join today's lessons, Yuugi excitedly dragged the vampire towards his classroom, where most of his friends were already waiting.

"Morning Yuugi", Anzu was the first to greet him, curious eyes assessing the new face. Just as it had been in the past, when his former hunter entered a school he visited, his friends and classmates were surprised about the similarities of their looks.

"Who is your friend?" Honda started to ask not having missed the closeness the shifter and vampire seemed to share. Just then a hard breathing Jounouchi entered the classroom, looking exhausted. Knowing his friend, the shifter suspected the blonde had once again missed the bus and had to run all the way to be on time. Smiling slightly about the sense of familiarity this scene gave him, Yuugi waved his hand, a bright smile on his face.

"Jounouchi-kun, good morning!"

"Hey Yuugi", the blonde replied, walking over to the group of friends. On his way he had to walk past the one desk he usually tried to stay away from like the plague. Head held especially high, the blonde did his best to ignore Kaiba Seto, who for once graced the school with his presence first thing in the morning.

Seto only uttered a quiet snort, cold eyes never glancing his way at all. Jounouchi was so focused on the usual ritual between the two of them that it was only after he reached his group of friends that he noticed the new, yet familiar looking face.

"Huh, who's that" he asked surprised, pointing at the smirking vampire. Atemu, Yuugi suspected, had certainly recognised the blonde through his scent to be the friend he stayed at the night before he went to find his jii-chan at the beginning of their game.

Smiling at all of them, he grabbed his namesake's hand to push him closer towards their circle.

"Guys, this is Atemu, a relative of mine from Egypt", the shifter introduced to his astonished friends. "He came to visit and to take a closer look at our school system. He is considering staying in Japan for a while, if he likes it."

Since Yuugi was obviously treating the new one with warmth, all of his friends greeted Atemu friendly and enthusiastically. They knew if their usually placid friend already liked him, he must be an okay person. Only Jounouchi did not take the bait as easily. He had watched the vampire through Yuugi's entire introduction, studying his appearance closely.

When it was his time to greet the visitor, he grabbed his hand and while smiling brightly, pressed so hard it must have hurt. To his surprise, however, instead of making a face, the blonde received a wide, knowing smirk as the vampire easily enough pressed back. Grimacing when he felt the pain in his own hand, Jounouchi slowly retrieved his hand, refusing to show anything more than he already had about being uncomfortable.

Yuugi was the only one who had not been blind to what happened. He had watched Atemu closely anyway, assessing his reaction to each of his friends, hoping that the vampire would like all of them. The way the introduction between his best friend and his namesake went however, made his brows furrow. He threw a quick, questioning look to his former hunter, who smiled reassuringly at the shifter before shaking his head just barely.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of Yuugi's friends", the vampire instead addressed the group with a friendly smile on his face. "So, is there a seat I can take during class? I heard that in Japan's schools classes are rather punctual, so I think it might be time to take a seat?"

There was agreement within Yuugi and his friends, though most of them not really ecstatic. In the end Atemu was able to trade a seat with one of the shifter's kinder classmates, when it became obvious the vampire otherwise would have ended up at the other side of the room from the only person he really knew.

Time went by slowly the moment lessons started. Yuugi found himself bored in some classes, because to his own surprise he realised he was ahead with the subjects he had been able to study during his travelling. Other lessons on the other hand, turned out to be difficult, because he was slightly behind. Jounouchi had been helping out during his one and half years to keep him up to date, but the blonde himself was not exactly a prize student so there had been only so much he could do.

Yuugi came to the conclusion that if he was really interested in getting his mother to allow him more freedom with his spare time, he needed to ask either Ryou - or better yet Kaiba, the genius of their class - to help him with some of the subjects. In fact, asking Kaiba to help him as a condition that he would join the tournament offered the ideal chance to the shifter to talk to the CEO and give him the Sennen Rod. However, Yuugi had always been honourableand he felt bad at the idea of taking up time that Kaiba would need not only to run his company but to organize the tournament.

Sighing and shaking his head when he rejected that plan, the small built teen turned his head to look at the vampire by his side. Atemu looked to be the role model of a student. He sat ram straight in his seat, face forward as if he was listening intently to what the teacher was talking about. Yet, Yuugi could feel the heavy gaze on his own person. His namesake was watching him from the very corner of his eyes and the moment the shifter looked at him, a small smirk formed around the vampire's lips.

"See something you like?" the vampire whispered so quietly, that nobody would be able to hear but Yuugi with his enhanced hearing. And it might have been one of the most cliché, oldest pick-up lines ever, but the shifter felt the blush on his cheeks anyway. He cursed himself slightly in his mind, but otherwise did not allow anything to show on his face.

Time continued like this until the midday break arrived. As soon as the bell announced the end of class, Yuugi's friends jumped out of their seats, intending to drag Atemu and him to one of their favourite places on the roof. Yuugi however stopped their intentions.

"Please go on", he offered with a smile on his face. "I'll just need to talk to Kaiba-kun real quick, then I will join you."

"Ugh, why do you need to talk to that high and mighty asshole?" Jounouchi complained with a groan and a grimace of disgust on his face.

"Jounouchi-kun, did you forget his invitation to the tournament?" Yuugi replied, more amused by his friend's antics than anything else. "I need to give him my answer."

"Oh", now the blondes eyes perked up with that kind of sparkle every gambler developed when it came to their favourite games. "I nearly forgot about that. So will you join, Yuugi?"

The shifter had already turned around to walk over to the CEO who still sat on his table, obviously watching him with sharp, expectant eyes. But when he heard his best friend's question, the shifter turned his face and surprised his friends by giving them a rather uncharacteristic smirk.

"What do you think?" he challenged, before finally walking over with a smile on his face. He left five stunned friends behind. Only Atemu was showing a small smirk of amusement, which he hid rather well over a bowed head.

"Well then," Anzu was the first to regain her voice. "Let Yuugi do his talking and let's save him a seat at our usual spot, shall we?"

The other teens agreed and together they left the classroom just as their friend reached Kaiba Seto's desk.

"Kaiba-kun", Yuugi greeted with a small, polite nod of his head which the CEO silently returned - barely. "As you can guess, I am here to give you my answer."

Kaiba watched the small built shifter expectantly as Yuugi took a deep breath before holding out the filled out formula with a smile.

"I'll join", he declared. "Though, I have to warn you that I still have to persuade kaa-san, who's still on holiday for two weeks."

Nodding his acceptance, Kaiba took the envelope of the registration without looking it through.

"If she refuses, tell me and I will talk to her personally", Seto finally said, eyes determined. "I am sure by now you are aware of the consequences our duel had back then, Yuugi. It is more than important that you're present. Otherwise the whole tournament would be for nothing."

Yuugi nodded his head, by now finally understanding. If he didn't participate in the tournament any winner would still not be the true champion, because other duellists would always question if the "King of Duel Monsters" would have been able to win against one Mutou Yuugi.

"A friend I met during my travels told me that you withheld the tournament and had not organised one since I left Japan", he told the CEO. "I never thought you would be this drastic, but I think by now I understand. You are a rather proud duellist, aren't you, Kaiba-kun?"

"Indeed I am", the tall built teen rumbled before nodding his head just slightly once more. "I think we have discussed everything important, Yuugi. As soon as the outlines of the rules are taken care off you'll receive an information pamphlet from me. Oh and I would advise you to get a duel disc since you'll be unable to join otherwise. Now go and join your little circle of friends."

Obediently the shifter nodded.

"I understand, Kaiba-kun", he replied before turning around and leaving the classroom after a polite goodbye. By the time the small built teen reached the door the CEO had already opened his laptop, typing into the keys like his life depended on it. That one definitely was a workaholic, Yuugi concluded with a sigh before leaving the class for good.

The shifter found all of his friends at their usual spot on the roof, chatting and laughing animatedly. The teen smiled as he joined them and was greeted with shouts of welcome. However, his smile froze when he noticed one face missing.

"Where's Atemu?" he wondered and immediately all talk stopped.

"Oh, he's gone?" Ryou noted slightly confused. "Strange, just a moment ago he had been sitting with us, I swear."

Everyone else seemed to be puzzled. Everyone but Jounouchi. Once more honey brown eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he regarded Yuugi thoughtfully.

"I saw him leave towards the staircase, just before you came up", the blonde declared with a shrug of his shoulders. I though he needed to go to the toilet or something."

"Oh", was the only reply Yuugi could think of. He realised that his best friend was suspicious and he had a hunch why. Sighing he decided it was time to talk with his namesake alone and see what to do about the problem. He did owe an explanation to the blonde still anyway.

"Guys, I'll just take a quick look around and see if I can find him", he told the others.

"What, but you just came up here?" Otogi protested which Yuugi smiled at.

"I know, I know", he said apologetic. "But Atemu is new here, I'd rather make sure that he will not lose himself in the crowd, this maze of floors people call a school or something like that."

"All right, Yuugi", Anzu agreed. "But try to be quick or you'll have no chance to eat before the break ends."

"I'll do my best", the shifter promised and turned, walking back the way he came. It was just as well that his senses had all become rather sensitive since his first shifting. Therefore he did not need to change into something like a dog to search for Atemu's trace. However Yuugi realised how difficult it was to find a certain scent even for him when he reached the halls full of students. Many students meant many scents and all of the sudden the shifter had a whole new respect for the other, who had been able to follow the trail of his scent through masses of humans all around the world.

* * *

 

While Yuugi was busy trying to slowly trail the scent of his missing friend, Atemu was currently standing in the very same room the shifter had left just minutes ago.

Kaiba, who had used most of his break to take care of some business he had brought with him on his laptop, at first ignored the other presence inside the room, even though he was very aware it. However, Atemu sat down on a table nearby and began to quietly stare at the CEO, which started to unnerve him more and more.

In the end annoyance won over the will to continue working. The brown haired teen closed his laptop with a snap and threw one of his more icy glares at the teen on the desk. Atemu returned the glare with a bright smirk, not the slightest fazed nor did he lose an inch of his confidence.

"What do you want", Kaiba asked annoyed and the vampire's smirk widened.

"To talk to you", he answered easily enough. "I have something to offer. Something that you might be interested in."

He jumped off the table and casually walked over to where the CEO still sat with his body rigid and alert.

"And what could you have that I would ever be interested in?" the brown haired CEO returned in an especially bored voice, his face unimpressed. Amusement showed in the vampire's eyes, his smirk never leaving his face.

"A god", he answered after a small pause, putting a Duel Monsters card face down on the table. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, at first making no indications that he would be touching the card anytime soon. This only seemed to increasing the amusement of the other as he started to chuckle.

"Go on, take a look at the card", he baited, "you won't regret it, I promise."

Finally a spike of intrigue shone in the ice blue eyes of the CEO, though his face stayed devoid of emotions. He waited a moment longer, before finally his right hand moved towards the face up card. Atemu watched as the young man touched the card, taking it up to his face before turning it around to see the content.

To say Kaiba was shocked, would have been an understatement. To be suddenly confronted with one of the three rarest cards ever, one of the only three rare cards he had never been able to obtain, was something even the confident CEO did not suspect. His face was no longer able to keep the mask, instead his mouth fell slightly open and his eyes widened in disbelief.

But it could not be said that Kaiba Seto was not a man of control. It took him all but a few moments to breath in air, before his face was at least free of the emotion of surprise. His eyes still shone slightly disbelieving as he looked at the smirking vampire. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Kaiba put the card face up on the table right in the middle between them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded of the grinning Atemu who shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you, I have something to offer", the vampire said, glee still lacing his voice. "Let me explain to you the conditions. As I am sure you are well aware, this is 'Obelisk no Kyoshinhei', one of the three rare god cards. I happened to come into ownership of this card in a fair duel, just to assure you. Admittedly, the former owners were idiots", he added as an afterthought before continuing. "My condition is the following: I leave this card into your care, if you promise to use it in the tournament."

Kaiba waited for another moment, expecting the other to say some more, but when he realised that this was all he had to say, his eyes narrowed further.

"Not that I would not have done that anyway", the CEO snorted. "But tell me one good reason why you would do this? Giving me a card that is worth millions for nothing screams 'trap'."

"Mhm that might be true", Atemu agreed, shrugging his shoulders. "But I could care less how much this card is worth. That's not what interests me. What I want to see is this card being used in a strong duel. I am aware that both, you and Yuugi are excellent players. And I want to see a duel on equal terms. I want you to give Yuugi the greatest challenge there is. That is how my passion for games works. And I'll tell you a secret, Kaiba. The other two god cards will turn up in the tournament as well. Therefore I would advise you to take the card if you wish to stand a chance."

For a long moment cold, blue eyes bore into the vampire's red ones, as the CEO calculated the truth of the other's words. Glancing back towards the card on the table, his eyes narrowed and he finally reached out for it.

"Fine, I'll take this card", he growled, though there was a gleam of hunger and excitement in his eyes that he could not hide. "But do not expect me for a second to believe there is no way to defeat a god. No one is undefeatable."

"Learned that the hard way, huh?" Atemu jibed with a smirk, unable to help himself. The CEO growled and he was just about to put the card away when the door opened and Yuugi burst into the room.

"Atemu!" he exclaimed when he saw the vampire standing with Kaiba. The small built teen caught a glimpse of the card before it vanished into the tall brunette's breast pocket. Looking back to his namesake, Yuugi obviously was confused.

"Atemu, what are you doing here? Everyone was worried when you suddenly vanished."

Grinning, the vampire walked over to Yuugi casually, acting daringly enough to wrap an arm around the shifter's waist, steering the now spluttering teen from the classroom. It was only outside the hall, when they reached a point that was not crowded with students, where he released Yuugi and looked at the other seriously.

"I gave Seto the god card of Obelisk", he explained to the surprised teen. Yuugi's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in shock. He had been considering a lot of things that could have occurred between Kaiba Seto and the vampire, but that he would give the brunette one of his god cards was an option he never considered.

"Why would you do that?" the shifter wanted to know, voice faint with worry.

"Because, Yuugi, I want the tournament for you to be the greatest challenge possible. Remember how I asked you about your expectations for the duel?"

Yuugi nodded.

"Good, and this is my answer to your hopes", Atemu explained. "You will fight under the same condition you had with me. I watched Kaiba's games and I know his records. He is a worthy opponent and he will do well."

Yuugi considered what the vampire said and the more he thought about it, the more his eyes started to gleam in excitement.

"You are right", the teen whispered. "This will be a really, really hard challenge. Just like the game against you. Atemu, your idea is great, thank you!"

Impulsively the shifter hugged the other tightly before letting go just as quickly when he realised what he was doing. Blushing slightly Yuugi scratched his nose in embarrassment, glancing to the ground.

"By the way, I've been meaning to bring something up to you already if you hadn't vanished. We need to talk to Jounouchi-kun", Yuugi explained. He obviously tried to change the subject. "I think he at least suspects who you are and I don't want him to neither not know nor to lie to him. He had been involved into my secret from the beginning as I am sure you are aware of. If you can live with that, I'd say he deserves the truth from me."

"I remember the scent", Atemu confirmed Yuugi's earlier suspicion. "And as far as I see it he seems to act load and boastful, but I have not heard a single secrete been accidentally spilled. And he acts protective towards you."

The vampire hummed, as he thought a bit more about it, Yuugi allowing him the silence he needed. In the end, the hunter nodded.

"Talk to him, and he shall receive the truth."

"Thank you, mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi shouted happily, hugging the other in an impulse of excitement. When he realised what he was doing, the shifter quickly released the smirking vampire, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"So, uhm, how about we return to our friends on the roof?"

"Our friends?" the vampire pointed out the choice of words, raising an eyebrow. But Yuugi only smiled brightly.

"Yes, our", he confirmed simply. "You don't mind them, do you? And I know they like you, too, so it could be the beginning of a great friendship, could it not?"

Swaying his head thoughtfully, Atemu decided to silently consider this option for now. Unconsciously grabbing Yuugi around the hip again, the two continued their journey up to the roof.

* * *

 

At the end of their midday break, Yuugi knew one thing for sure. He and Atemu really had to talk to his best friend Jounouchi. All during the time spent with the blonde it was impossible not to notice the suspicion that surrounded the tall built teen.

Besides, the shifter remembered well enough the explanation he promised his best friend just the day before about what was going on with his hunter and him. Yuugi knew his friend was often not the brightest but even Jounouchi, especially when he was worried about him, could be fiercely protective and he would remember the similarities Yuugi had mentioned before between Atemu and himself.

After he exchanged a meaningful look with the vampire, who had certainly noticed the blonde's suspicion as well, Yuugi caught Jounouchi's hand, just as they were to descend the stairs down to the hallways.

"Jounouchi-kun, let's talk right after school", the shifter murmured so low, that none of his other friends heard. And before the blonde could utter a single word of surprise at the sudden declaration, Yuugi and Atemu had passed and were quickly leaving him behind.

"Hey!" Jounouchi protested, for a moment forgetting his suspicion and distrust against Atemu in fear of being left behind. "Don't you think you can go without me!"

And he ran after his now laughing, fleeing friends.

tbc...


	14. Sutato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints of future incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Description: They came at midnight. He didn't know how they were able to intrude into his house, but somehow they succeeded. They were a male and a female. HE, was the leader, obviously. She seemed to be some kind of apprentice to him. Not that it really mattered. For they were both strong and deadly.
> 
> But when a young teen is able to run from the grasp of his captors, it is the start of a long game of hide and seek. He finds a new side to himself he would have never dreamed he had. And it helps him to keep the game to his advantage. But he knows the game will never end, at least not before his death. Because his hunter is a vampire.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Sutato - Start

* * *

For the rest of the day Jounouchi acted a bit easier around Atemu. Yuugi suspected that with the promise of a talk after school given, his best friend was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now and to trust whatever the shifter was doing.

Furthermore when classes started once more, the students noticed Kaiba Seto had vanished yet again. Yuugi could not help but assume that the brunette CEO had either been to school that day just to make sure he accepted the invitation to the tournament, or he decided to call it a day because he wanted to take the god card he received to safety.

At least the CEO's absence caused Jounouchi's mood to improve, inspiring him and his friend Honda to fool around in the small breaks without having the CEO glare down at them as he sometimes did when he was present.

When the day ended and the bell rang to announce the last of their lessons had finished, Yuugi knew it was time to take aside his best friend. Luckily Jounouchi and he shared part of the same route home. Therefore, they simply said goodbye to their friends one by one until Jounouchi, Yuugi and Atemu were the only one left.

"Let's go to the park over there", Yuugi suggested, pointing to the entrance on the other side of the main road they were currently standing at. "We'll have all the peace and quiet to talk we need."

"What about Atemu?" the tall blonde wanted to know, but the vampire simply grinned at him. And for a second Jounouchi thought he saw unnaturally sharp and pointy looking teeth in the other's mouth.

"Oh I am part of the whole topic, as I am sure you already suspect, Jounouchi-kun", he mentioned casually before simply walking forward, crossing the street. He looked back over his shoulder to see Yuugi trying to reassure his friend that it was okay.

"Coming?" Atemu called in a rather challenging tone, which seemed to do the trick. Weather Jounouchi felt threatened in his manly pride, or simply trusted Yuugi, the blonde went forward, crossing the street as well, quickly followed by Yuugi.

The three walked inside the park until the vampire found a secluded area. Just to be certain, he as well as Yuugi, who changed first into a small dog, then into a falcon, checked out the surroundings with all senses offered. When it was clear that no one was nearby, both Mutou's settled down in the grass, though Jounouchi was hesitant to follow. An awkward silence followed with was only broken when the brash blonde had more than enough.

"All right, so what's the deal?" he turned directly to the shifter, his honey brown eyes penetrating the teen in an unusual serious stare. Yuugi opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by Atemu laying an arm on his shoulder, shaking his head with a small grin.

"Don't say anything yet, Yuugi", the vampire advised before turning slightly glowing eyes to Jounouchi. "I want to hear it out of his own mouth what he suspects."

While Yuugi looked unsure, his best friend already started to growl, the smirk of the vampire baiting him.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" the blonde rudely addressed the vampire who looked unfazed, smirk widening.

"I think you already know who or better WHAT I am", he purred before glancing at Yuugi whose body was reacting with a shudder to the tone of his voice, eyes however wide over the bold words towards his best friend.

Giving his small built friend a short glance, Jounouchi glared back at the older, eyes fierce and without fear.

"You are the vampire that has been following Yuugi all around the world", the blonde bluntly stated which caused his counterpart to smile.

"Very good", Atemu praised before glancing at his side. "And you are the one, who gave my prey shelter on the first night he escaped. I recognised your scent immediately, of course. Yuugi, I leave further explanations to you."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Yuugi threw a small glare at his namesake as well.

"Damnit, mou hitori no boku, if you continue acting like this you two will never be friends", the younger teen complained a bit frustrated. The vampire just grinned.

"You really want us to be friends?" he asked, just to be sure. "Yuugi, you certainly are a strange one."

Shaking his head once more, the shifter turned his attention to Jounouchi, who had been watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow.

"Please forgive him, Jounouchi-kun, but, he's not happy if he does not get a challenge", Yuugi explained, a small smile of his own gracing his lips. His best friend looked officially confused now.

"Challenge?" the blonde wondered and the shifter nodded.

"Atemu here is a gambler, just like me; he enjoys a challenge", he told him and he could not help the grin of excitement that showed on his face as he continued. "The higher the stakes, the better. We played Duel Monsters that night after the two of us met, Jounouchi-kun and it was the most exciting game ever."

"So, he gave you a challenge?" the tall built teen wanted to know, eyes wide in wonder and unexpected excitement. He was a duellist as well, who held a deep passion for Duel Monsters after Yuugi introduced him to the game.

"Truthfully, Yuugi challenged me, but yes, that would be the gist of it", Atemu interrupted to add his own opinion into the story. "And he is a good duellist. Never before has someone been able to beat me."

At these last words, Jounouchi could not help but grin.

"Yeah, Yuugi is a rather amazing player, isn't he?" the blonde agreed excitedly. "He beat even the oh so great Kaiba, gaining unofficially the title 'king of duellist', though Yuugi still has to prove confirm his title in an official tournament."

"I know", the vampire replied glancing at the small built teen with a grin. "And I know I'll enjoy watching him struggling through the challenges greatly."

"Hey!" Yuugi immediately protested, puffing up his cheeks in a frown of disagreement. "That's not very supportive of you to say!"

Now both of his friends were grinning at him.

"Great, NOW you get along", the shifter grumbled lowering his gaze, but hidden by his bowed head was a small smile playing around his lips. Jounouchi and Atemu both heard the mumbling and exchanged a look when both realised the truth of the small built teen's words.

Coming to a final decision Atemu held out his hand to Jounouchi.

"I'm called Atemu now, but my real name would be Mutou Yuugi", he introduced himself, grinning at the blonde with sharp, pointed teeth. Sucking in a breath of surprise - it was one thing to suspect, but another to have one's suspicions confirmed - the tall built teen stared first at the hand offered, then at the vampire for a long, questing moment. He also chanced a glance at Yuugi, who nodded encouragingly, watching both of them with a hopefully smile.

Finally grasping the offered hand, Jounouchi shook it with a small smile.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, Yuugi's best friend", he introduced back before furrowing his brows in a frown. "And now, beside the obvious question, you have to tell me why your original name is exactly like Yuugi's."

Shortly after, all three men were absorbed in retelling events that happened ever since Yuugi returned to Japan. When Atemu reached the point about their Duel Monsters game, Jounouchi's eyes were glowing, especially after he heard about the shifter's win.

"That's Yuugi for you", he laughed, grinning at the slightly embarrassed teen. "He's always won any game you play with him, but in Duel Monsters he's especially talented. Never had a chance in my life so far and I am no longer bad, mind you. Became second in all of the smaller competitions Yuugi and I joined", he stated proudly and Yuugi smiled.

"He's really good", the shifter confirmed, grinning. "Give him a bit more time and he might be able to give Kaiba-kun a run for his money."

"Hey, what do you mean 'givet him a bit more time'?" Jounouchi protested, scandalised. "I'm ready to kick Kaiba's ass now!"

Atemu listened chuckling to the discussion of the two, watching the blonde pulling the smaller built teen into a friendly headlock by the end of it.

"Maybe we can play against each other one time, too, Jounouchi", the vampire finally declared with a grin. It was an invitation the taller eagerly accepted.

The three men stayed at the park until it became dark. Since Jounouchi thankfully enough did not have to work that day, his time was unlimited. However, Yuugi and Atemu were still expected home therefore, when the sun went down, the three of them decided to call it a day. Animatedly talking till they reached the point of separation, Yuugi waved happily goodbye to his best friend, when the blonde took his usual route home.

He and Atemu watched the taller built teen vanishing around corner, before the shifter looked up the vampire with shining eyes.

"Thank you for treating him nicely, mou hitori no boku", Yuugi said with a smile that the vampire returned.

"It was my pleasure, Yuugi", he purred before simply snatching the surprised teen's hand and clasping it with his own. "Let's go home?"

Not waiting for a real answer since his actions once again left the shifter spluttering, he gently dragged his company forward, back to their home. And while Yuugi obviously was embarrassed with the bold actions, it occurred to both of them that he never protested the handholding itself, nor did he try to pull his hand away.

* * *

 

Weeks passed as Yuugi's unusual life slowly turned into routine once more. While Atemu did not accompany him to school any longer and returned to being more active at night and sleeping at day, Yuugi still spent all of his free time either with the vampire alone or they met up with the rest of the shifter's friends in town to have fun.

Within two weeks Yuugi was so used to having his former hunter around, that he was at a loss when one day his parents returned home causing his namesake to vanish without a word. Yuugi was not really concerned. He knew Atemu could more than look after himself and he had warned him some days before that he might vanish when the house became full. Still, the small built teen found himself missing Atemu's company greatly for more reasons than one.

While his parents were rather surprised to find him home, Yuugi's mother was obviously glad to have her son back. She praised him for his courage and she accepted proudly the final results the teen had been sent from Professor Hopkins not too long ago.

Yuugi of course found himself not above using her good mood to his advantage. Carefully worded and with the help of his jii-chan, the shifter explained to her about the tournament he was invited to, and ended up nearly begging to be allowed to join.

While Yuugi's father voiced his concern about Yuugi losing sight of his school work once more, in the end it was decided by his mother and Sugoroku that Yuugi could join. After that day, the shifter spent his days trying to keep up with school in fear of his parents reconsidering if he really started to worsen and preparing for the upcoming tournament. Since Jounouchi, as soon as the announcement was officially out, signed up as well, both teens could be found duelling every free second they got.

In between Yuugi and Sugoroku both kept eyes and ears open for any sign of the vampire, but strangely enough it seemed Atemu vanished from the face of Earth. The loss of his former hunter left the shifter unusually sad and restless, not to mention his dreams returned the moment Atemu was out of the house. With the intensity he experienced in his dreams it was at least clear to Yuugi that his namesake must be well and still within the city.

Two days before the beginning of the tournament Kaiba visited school once more to personally give Yuugi a copy of the rules and to make sure the teen's parents had nothing against him entering. After Yuugi confirmed his entry to the CEOs satisfaction, the shifter and all his friends could be found on the roof during their midday break, studying the new rules.

The theme of the tournament was surprising, to say the least.

"A team duel?" Jounouchi exclaimed surprised when they were done reading. His eyebrows furrowed and he exchanged a confused look with Yuugi, who was equally taken aback.

"If Kaiba wanted to play and win against you, that's a strange way of doing it", Honda also commented with a dry voice.

"Yeah, knowing him I am not sure he expects to fight against Yuugi before the finals", Otogi agreed, a wry grin on his face. "Yet only the preliminaries are single duels."

"Not to mention Kaiba-kun has never struck me as team player", Ryou carefully voiced his own doubt.

"Hey, have you read the backside of the flyer already?" Anzu suddenly interrupted their discussion, a small smile on her face. "Because that explains the rules of this 'Nakama-Tournament'."

Curious Yuugi turned the piece of paper in his hands and there indeed was a small description about the reasons for the unusual rules. Even though Kaiba could have pulled the tournament all on his own, the CEO had organised a sponsorship with various companies. Every single yen the tournament collected, was supposed to be donated to local children hospitals and other institutions that cared about children in need. That kind of gesture was not even unusual for Kaiba Corporation, since the young business man was known for his strong support of children. However, the sponsors it seemed set the condition that the tournament was supposed to teach children the value of camaraderie and friendship.

"So this is why there will be sixteen finalist to be teamed up", Yuugi concluded. "That makes it eight finals, where teams fight against other."

"Man, I already feel sorry for the poor soul that ends up with Kaiba as partner", Jounouchi chuckled, a wide grin on his face while he shuddered. "To be in his 'high and mighty' presence will be no fun."

"Maybe you'll end up being his partner", Honda commented slyly which caused the others to snicker, while the blonde slapped his friend on the head.

"Very funny, Honda", Jounouchi drawled, grumbling as his friends chuckled.

"By the way, Yuugi, where is Atemu?" Ryou all of the sudden wanted to know when he stopped laughing. The shifter blinked at his white haired friend for a moment, taken by surprise. He then scratched his head looking a bit sheepish.

"I don't know, to be honest", he admitted and his friends eyes widened. "Uhm not what you think", the small built teen hastily corrected, a small smile on his face. "He's around somewhere. But opposite to us he's visiting and of course wants to see a bit of this place. Therefore, when my parents returned from their holidays, he decided to better leave for a while and do a bit of sightseeing. Especially since my parents can be rather annoying. You guys know my mother and her nagging about school."

"But you've become much better in school, Yuugi", Anzu pointed out, smiling kindly. "The exchange really has increased your abilities in most subjects."

"Thanks, Anzu", the shifter exclaimed, smiling back. Of course no one besides Jounouchi knew that during his travels he more often than not had nothing better to do than to look over the notes he made every time his best friend revealed what he saved about their school subjects. Being alone in the wild and without a game to play, it had helped fighting the loneliness and boredom he sometimes felt. Additionally Yuugi had taken the one or other book from the schools he visited, though no more than would fit in a small backpack.

When the small built teen experimented with the shifting, he noticed that small things he had with him during a change, became part of his animal body as well. However, at one time he had taken a bigger backpack with him and that one he was unable to change with him. That day Yuugi learned it was not easy if not downright difficult to take a fully loaded backpack with him while in animal form, even if it was a strong form.

Pulling out of his memories from the past travels - even if they were still rather fond ones - Yuugi and his friends continued talking about school, his improvements through the exchange and when Atemu might possibly return, the last a question the shifter was unable to answer of course.

"So, where is Atemu really", Jounouchi later wanted to know when Yuugi and the blonde were alone, after their day of school ended. The small built teen shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"I really don't know, Jounouchi-kun", he confessed. "Most of what I said is the truth. He vanished the day my parents returned home, I guess mostly because they don't know him of course and we can't exactly tell them about relatives they haven't known about. He did forewarn jii-chan and I about his absence though and he is still in town, I am sure of that."

"Huh, how can you tell?" Jounouchi wondered surprised and watched with slight amusement as Yuugi all of the sudden turned red.

"Uhm, I... always had this feeling", he stuttered. "It's not something I can describe but believe me, Jounouchi-kun, the way I feel now is one I only have when he is still around."

Of course the shifter would rather die than tell Jonouchi that the intensity of his dreams was responsible for telling him that his namesake was still nearby. In all honesty, Yuugi was already embarrassed enough as it was and the fear of his jii-chan or even worse, his mother noticing anything was a nightmare in itself.

Smiling at his blonde friend in an attempt to distract himself from uncomfortable topics, Yuugi continued talking.

"I even think we might catch a glance at him during the Nakama-Tournament", the small built teen told Jounouchi optimistically. "After all, Atemu had been looking forward to the challenges I'll face. I cannot imagine he would not want to watch from the shadows."

"I guess you are right", the taller built teen agreed before smiling brightly at Yuugi. "Speaking of supporters, my sister called me last night. She heard about my registration for the tournament and she announced to come and cheer for me during the duels."

"Really, Shizuka-chan will come and watch?" the shifter exclaimed surprised before grinning happily back at his best friend. "Jounouchi-kun, that's great!"

"Yeah it really is", the blonde nodded before making a small face. "Though, I will not like the part where she has to watch you kicking my ass."

"Hey who knows, we could always and up in a team together against Kaiba-kun for example", Yuugi kindly replied with a smile, shaking his head.

"Hey, you know what? You are right", Jounouchi realised, eyes widening before a wide smirk showed up on his face. "In fact, that would be perfect. Shizuka would never see me lose, and Mr. High and Mighty gets his ass kicked by us."

"Uhm, Jounouchi-kun...", Yuugi started but trailed off, when the tall blonde continued to rant about taking down Kaiba Seto. The shifter knew from experience, after Jounouchi started it was hard to stop him. Therefore he allowed his friend to complain to his heart's content which ended with Jounouchi dragging him to the next card shop, wishing to buy more Duel Monsters cards before he wondered if Yuugi would play against him.

"Again?" the small built teen exclaimed wide eyed, not sure if he heard right. "But Jounouchi, we have already duelled three times each break in school for a week now. And you still need to change your deck, because by now I know your cards in my sleep."

"Yeah, I know that, Yuugi but", the blonde smiled slightly before padding the other's head, "of course you understand that I wish to keep the deck I plan to use in the tournament even from your eyes, right?"

Blinking twice, Yuugi stared at his best friend before showing one of his rare smirks.

"You've really improved, Jounouchi-kun", he praised and the teen puffed his cheek. "I am already looking forward to see your duels during the tournament. And I hope we'll at least make it to the finals."

"We'll do our best and then we win", the blonde replied optimistically. "Come on Yuugi, let's go."

Nodding, the small built teen turned around and stepped out of the cards shop, ready to play another round with his friend. They would continue to train and refine their skills until they day of the tournament started.

That would be the day they planned to try their skills in the first big tournament they had ever entered.

* * *

 

Time flew by as Yuugi continued his routine of duelling and discussing strategies with Jounouchi, making sure he kept the good marks his mother expected and dreaming of Atemu at night, while wondering where the vampire might be at day.

Already two weeks before the start of the tournament, advertisments had suddenly showed up all over Japan. One day before it began, Domino all of the sudden was full with strangers, all of them duellist, who were eager to enter and win.

When the day of the tournament arrived, Yuugi was already up bright and early on a Saturday, much to his parents' surprise. His jii-chan only gave him a smirk, declaring that he would be within the crowd together with Yuugi's friends to cheer his duels later that day.

The shifter was rather touched that even his jii-chan wanted to watch, and secretly he hoped that he would be able to find Atemu within the crowd as well, even though it was day and the vampire preferred the night.

Yuugi met up with Jounouchi near the place of event. The tournament was to take place in one of the newly built buildings from Kaiba Corporation, a very modern looking structure with lots of glass. At first both duellists wondered how they were supposed to duel inside this slightly oval looking building, but once they crossed the first floors, following the signs to the registration confirmation, they realised that the whole building was nothing more than three upper stories of stadium.

One of the guides explained to them that all duellists would start in the first story with the preliminaries. After half of the duellists were eliminated, the tournament would be taken to the next level. The finals however, were supposed to take place in the top story, the only one of the three that was open. While the lower levels contained twenty arenas, and ten duel areas waited in the middle level, the upper part had only one duelling area where the finalists would duel one after another.

Being excited both teens let their identities be confirmed in the registration, before they were instructed to separate to certain rooms.

"There are twenty different rooms", the young girl at the registration explained to the both of them with a smile. "Mutou-san is listed for room sixteen, Jounouchi-san you are in room three. Please remember your rooms, because after the introduction to the crowd on the main stage you are supposed to duel at the arena with the same number."

Both nodded their understanding of her explanation, before receiving their participation cards and left towards the instructed direction. At one point the floor divided into two directions, and Jounouchi had to turn right, while Yuugi's room was signed to be left.

Grinning at each other, the shifter and the blonde high fived, their duelling spirits at their highest level.

"Good luck, Jounouchi-kun", Yuugi told his best friend, grinning widely. "Please be nice with the people you are in a room with."

"Hmpf, you sound as if I'm like that Kaiba", the blonde countered good naturally, before smirking back. "Don't let them tease you for your height."

He laughed as Yuugi puffed his cheeks, his small build one of the few sensitive subjects. But Yuugi of course knew his friend was only teasing, therefore he smiled soon enough once more.

"Let's go, Jounouchi-kun, the arena is awaiting us!" Yuugi exclaimed and both nodded at each other one last time. Then they went their separate ways, ready to face the challenges they would soon meet.

tbc...


	15. Maezuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: future incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Description: They came at midnight. He didn't know how they were able to intrude into his house, but somehow they succeeded. They were a male and a female. HE, was the leader, obviously. She seemed to be some kind of apprentice to him. Not that it really mattered. For they were both strong and deadly.
> 
> But when a young teen is able to run from the grasp of his captors, it is the start of a long game of hide and seek. He finds a new side to himself he would have never dreamed he had. And it helps him to keep the game to his advantage. But he knows the game will never end, at least not before his death. Because his hunter is a vampire.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Maezuke - preliminaries

* * *

The room he was in, Yuugi decided, was full of tension. Full of tension and full of people. But he did not mind. In fact, he exhilarated in both. Because the room he was currently waiting in was full of fellow duellists, all of them ready to fight.

This was his group for the first round, his first opponents, and already he recognised some faces. A few were from the small tournaments he had been able to enter, but some were from the bigger events he had only been able to watch on television or read about in magazines. He was absolutely looking forward to play against them all.

"All right, duellists", one of the helpers all of the sudden shouted. It was an older man in a suit with sunglasses. Yuugi recognised him as the referee who had performed this job during the last tournament Kaiba organised. At his first words, the whole room quietened down and every face turned to listen attentively to what the man had to say.

"I am Isono and I'll be one of the referees during the preliminaries", he explained to the crowd. "As this is no beginner tournament, I expect everyone to be aware of the rules, therefore I am only telling you the course of this tournament. As you can see, there is a door to my right. This door leads into the stadium and will open in a minute. At one part of the stadium is a platform. This is where all duellists will be called onto by none other than Kaiba Mokuba-sama.

"You'll go outside as soon as your name is called. You'll stay on the stage until all 244 participants have been called and checked onto stage. Then the young Kaiba-sama will announce the beginning of the tournament. The arena that is your battlefield is marked with the same number as the room you are currently staying in. The duels will be shown on the screen right above the main stage of this level and we'll battle the k. o. system. Whoever loses is out and will be asked to join the crowd. You're of course free to watch the remaining tournament and cheer on fellow duellists.

"To ensure the games will run through quick enough, each player starts with 2000 lifepoints instead of four. The number will increase for everyone to 3000 if they reach the second stage and 4000 if they reach the finals. As soon as the first round is over, all duellists are required to take the lifts at the sides of the stadium and travel to the second floor. There you will see another screen that shows you which of the field numbers are fusing to a new one. For example, field 3 and field 7 might fuse together and become field 1. You'll be expected to go to the field according to plan then and battle in another k. o. system. This time the duels continue until sixteen duellists are left.

Since the number of arenas does not fit with the acquired number for the finals I suggest you always keep an eye on the screen because it will be announced there the moment sixteen participants are left. You'll then proceed to the finals in the third arena, where Kaiba-sama himself will explain the rules to you. And now get ready to go on stage."

He left through the door he had been talking about a moment before, leaving it wide open. Immediately all duellists in the room tried to get a place in front of that door to sneak a glance into the awaiting stadium behind. Yuugi was lucky.

He had been standing near the door anyway and was one of the first to reach the entrance. A deep look of awe on his face did the shifter take in the big inside of the stadium and the twenty duelling arenas. His hand found its way to his deck, gripping it even tighter when he watched Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba go onto stage.

The younger Kaiba looked the opposite from his brother, the small built teen noticed. Long, black hair, casual clothes and a big grin on his face made it obvious that this boy still knew how to laugh. However, with his sharp eyes the shifter was able to look closer and with a start Yuugi noticed that the young Kaiba had the same face as his older brother as well as far too mature looking eyes.

Yuugi however was unable to wonder about the young boy any further when Mokuba took the microphone and started to address the crowd. First the younger Kaiba explained the rules and course one more time for everyone to hear. As he was done, it was time for the duellists to enter the stage.

"And now to introduce the players! Ayoyama Marisa", Mokuba loudly announced as the name at the same time showed up on the big screen behind him. The young Kaiba started calling out the name of each player in alphabetic order. Yuugi watched curiously from the door he had been instructed to wait behind until he was called, as player after player stepped onto the platform. With over 200 duellists joining this was the biggest tournament he was ever allowed to play in and already recognising some of the names and faces within the other groups, he felt himself itching to start playing.

To his greatest surprise one of the familiar faces was that of Ishtar Malik who had really kept his promise and travelled to Japan to join the tournament as soon as it was announced. The Egyptian shifter even noted Yuugi at the edge of the many doors and the blonde grinned widely and waved. Finally, after Jounouchi, Katsuya and Kaiba, Seto among some other had been announced it was his turn to enter the stage.

When Mokuba called out "Mutou" he was already one step out of the door, but then to his surprise it was not his front name the young boy added. "Mutou, Atemu!"

And out onto stage stepped none other than his missing namesake. Yuugi was caught by surprise so much he nearly missed his own call, when Mokuba finally announced his name. A murmur went through the crowd when the dazed teen stepped on the stage. Not only were Atemu and him obviously looking a lot alike, Yuugi's name was also well known as the insider champion. As Malik pointed out long time ago in Egypt, Yuugi was well known among players, especially those from Duel Monsters for his exceptionally gaming skills.

If nothing else, Yuugi had been absolutely thankful that his performances in what his mother believed to be an exchange program, especially in the realm of languages, had impressed and contented her enough with his marks to finally grant him a bit more freedom to explore his love for games. This would be THE tournament to introduce himself to the world. And what an introduction it already was, now with Atemu awaiting him on stage with a wide smirk, their looks and share of the last name already causing assumptions and speculations to be exchanged between the crowd.

When Yuugi reached the vampire's side, after exchanging quick words and a clap on the back with Malik and introducing him to the vampire and Jounouchi, he blinded out the rest of the announced players and looked at the other Yuugi with a raised eyebrow.

"So, Mutou Atemu, huh?"

"Hey, it was yours and oto-chan's idea that I call myself 'Atemu' from now on, remember?" the vampire smirked. "And while a lot has changed, including my whole DNA structure, my memories of my little brother remain, even if I am still getting used to the fact that he looks old. Not that I am much younger, mind you, but I don't look or feel like it. Not to mention I introduced myself in your school like that, if you recall."

"Oh well, I guess you are right", Yuugi admitted. "But jii-chan and I never expected you to use that name in an event like this, where the whole world might be watching. And joining the tournament itself? Won't they realise with all the cameras and close-up views that you might look a bit too pale? Not to mention won't you fall asleep over the cards? It's bright daylight after all."

It was Atemu's turn to raise an eyebrow now.

"Yuugi, you DO remember that I always wore some make up to conceal my paleness whenever I approached you during day on our hunting, yes?" he asked dryly before he added in a more amused voice, "besides I have not seen you falling asleep over your cards when we played at night, you know? And let's not forget that back when I joined you at school I was perfectly awake as well."

Turning red, Yuugi remembered that his namesake had indeed been very awake when he accompanied him to school. Looking sheepishly at the other, Yuugi nodded his head.

"Uhm, I guess you are right", he stuttered before Malik came forward and interrupted their talk.

"Hey Yuugi, which group are you in?" the Egyptian wanted to know.

"Sixteen", the shifter answered before looking curiously at his foreign friend and Atemu. "And you guys?"

"I'm in group seven", Malik answered with a grin.

"Ten", the vampire added simply, smirking as Jounouchi told his own number as well. "Seems chances are high we'll only see each other in the finals.

"I wouldn't really mind when to play against", Yuugi replied, shrugging his shoulders with a smile. "But I guess duelling you in the finals will be more exciting with the special rule."

"Exactly", the Egyptian nodded. "I've never played this kind of game, it's rather interesting. Who will I end up as partner with?"

"Just hope it's not Kaiba, that one is no team player anyway", Jounouchi immediately sneered, glancing over at the CEO who had been staying near Mokuba since he entered the stage. Yuugi could not help but sigh in exasperation. In all honesty, he had the feeling the relationship between Kaiba and his blonde friend had taken a turn for the worse since that evening he was forced to duel the brunette for Jounouchi's dignity.

Before he could add his thoughts however, the crowd started cheering loudly and the group of friends realised it was time for the tournament to start.

"Duellists, please take your places at the arenas with the corrosponding number", Mokuba shouted over the noise of the crowd. "The Nakama-Tournament will start in five minutes!"

"All right", Jounouchi exclaimed, kneading his knuckles in excitement. "Let's kicks some asses so we see each other in the finals, shall we?"

"Sure, Jounouchi-kun", the shifter replied smiling and nodding. Atemu and Malik agreed as well. All four of them turned towards their respective arenas, waving goodbye for now.

And this was how the first round of the Nakama-Tournament started. Duel after Duel each group had two members whose names showed up on the screen together with the result of the each duel afterwards. And even with only two thousand lifepoints to battle, Yuugi soon realised that it took some time before his next duels. One look around the other arenas made him realise his friends noticed the same.

In the end Yuugi approached each of them and they decided to create a meeting point somewhere at the sidelines where they could comfortably watch and rejoin the duels when needed, yet still have a bit of privacy to discuss their duels and in Malik's case have a chance to get to know Jounouchi and Atemu. Which brought the latter to wonder about the casual, friendly way, the Egyptian behaved towards him.

"There's something I am curious about", Atemu addressed the young Egyptian, just after his latest duel, as they all stood together once more, watching the Champion of East Japan duelling a young girl, while at another arena two teens battled out their duel with Earth based Monsters.

"Mmmh?" Malik encouraged the vampire, though absentmindedly, because he just spotted Kaiba Seto starting a duel against an older looking girl who was sneering just as much as the CEO who seemed to obviously look down on her.

Glancing at the CEO's duel as well, Atemu continued speaking, eyes now fixed on the first monster Kaiba put onto the field with a bored look in his cold, blue eyes.

"You never seemed surprised to see me, even though you certainly know who or what I am. I wonder why?"

"Ah, that", Malik realised and started to snicker, glancing at Jounouchi. "I am taking Jounouchi-kun is aware of your secret, or you would not have mentioned it, yes?"

Now Yuugi and his best friend became attentive of course. Their eyes, that had been locked onto Kaiba's duel as well, darted between the two other men, both faces curious and confused.

"I've been at their home, sometime after you left, Yuugi", Atemu explained, sensing the confusion his namesake and the blonde felt. "I remember Malik standing beside that woman who told me you left."

"My sister Isis, yes", the blonde Egyptian confirmed with a smirk. "And her most annoying trait is the fact that she can foresee the future. She forewarned me, before I left to Japan, that I would meet you standing by Yuugi's side instead of being his hunter."

Tilting his head slightly to the side, the vampire considered the words before slightly smirking, intrigued.

"Interesting", he murmured while Yuugi grinned, shaking his head.

"I think I told you about Malik-kun's sister Isis", the shifter wondered to his blonde friend. Jounouchi nodded hesitantly.

"You said she was a bit mysterious", he recalled, looking questioningly at Malik. "And she's a... panter?"

"Mysterious is a nice description, really", Malik considered humoured. "I prefer to call her annoying because she has this habit to look at you with that all knowing smile and tells you in your face that she won't tell you anything she knows. I was surprised that you", he pointed his thumb carelessly over his side towards the vampire, "did not get annoyed with her attitude at all. Oh and by the way I am a tiger", the light blonde amusedly added as an afterthought at the gaping Jounouchi.

"Ah but I have always loved enigmas", Atemu grinned before putting a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and steering him in the middle of their small circle. "Yuugi here for example had been a great enigma. Why do you think I followed him around for one and a half years challenging myself to figure him out all on my own?"

Chocking at the affectionate tone the vampire used, not to mention the small, invisible strokes he had bestowed over his back where the other two teens could not see it, Yuugi turned to glare slightly at the entertained vampire, who grinned innocently back.

The shifter was about to open his mouth and protest when his namesake all of the sudden pointed towards the screen, smirk widening.

"I think that's your cue to return to the arena", he exclaimed with a chuckle and indeed, Yuugi's name was up on the screen together with his next opponent. Throwing a last dirty glare at the other, Yuugi turned around to meet his next match. To reach his own arena, the shifter had to cross the one where Kaiba was duelling and he walked by just in time to witness the unfriendly looking woman losing spectacularly to one of the CEO's lesser monsters.

As for his own match, the small built teen realised it would be the last one in this part of the stadium. His group had reduced to five duellists, and with the winner of this last battle there would be four winners for this area, just as had been prescribed for the first round.

His last opponent was a rather cocky looking teen who was nearly three heads taller than him. Yuugi was not sure if the difference in high gave him this confidence or if he had not watched the shifter's duels so far, however the other had nothing better to do than to taunt him and ridicule his skills. Yuugi was rather thankful that by now Jounouchi had left for his own duel, because he was sure, if the blonde had witnessed their introduction, he would have exploded for the smaller built teen's sake.

Yuugi however took the mocking in stride. It was not the first time someone ridiculed him, he had been struggling with worse until he befriended Jounouchi and Honda. Besides, he had faith in his skills and knowledge of the game and he trusted the deck he built with his own hands. In fact, already at the beginning he realised that this young man was nothing but hot air.

The shifter could not help but smirk, face safely hidden behind his cards as his opponent's monsters were crushed by his traps and monsters with special abilities. In the end, just to teach the boy a lesson, Yuugi finished him off with one of the monsters a lot of duellists saw as weak - Kuribo. However, unlike Kaiba, Yuugi did not do it to crush the young man, but to show him that this game was more than just brute strength and overconfidence.

If he had wanted to break his opponent's spirit, he would have played the god card he had been holding in his hands from the very beginning, yet refused to play. Of course no one knew that but him. Though as Yuugi jumped down from the platform after politely thanking the other for the game, the shifter spotted Atemu standing within the crowd of watching duellists, a wide smirk on his face.

Of course his namesake with his ever sharp eyes had seen it all, even 'Ra no Yokushinryuu' being kept on his hand. Sighing Yuugi joined the vampire and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What, have you played yours yet?" he the shifter asked dryly, already knowing the answer. Atemu's smirk only widened.

"Though so", Yuugi mumbled and after exchanging knowing looks both wandered over to where Jounouchi was fighting his final duel for this round.

* * *

 

The moment the tournament started and as the first round of duels were played, time seemed to flow by for Yuugi. Already, the first round was over and to his great joy not only had Atemu won all of his duels, but Jounouchi and Malik as well.

Grinning from ear to ear, Yuugi and his three friends stepped into one of the many elevators that would take the winners to the second floor of the stadium while the crowd had to cover the distance by foot.

At the second floor, there were only ten arenas left. Also, this time the duellists did not only have to rely on their skills and simply win. This time, if one was not already absolutely inferior to skill, time also was an important factor. The longer one needed for a duel, the more it was ensured that the winning duellist would qualify for the finals. Because the duellists were an uneven number towards the number of arenas, Mokuba announced that all duels would stop the moment only sixteen players were left. At that point the final phase of the tournament would begin.

The second floor also contained a stage though much small as the one of the first floor, because this time it was not required for all participants to be introduced to the crowd. Instead the duels started the moment Mokuba finished explaining the new rules. The screen this time showed the numbers of the twenty groups of the first floor and added two groups together each which merged the twenty into ten.

Yuugi was glad to realise that neither his friends nor Kaiba were together in a group. This meant chances were high he would met each opponent he really wanted to fight in the finals. If the small built teen was honest, while the duels so far had been fun, not one opponent had been a real challenge. Of course he still gave his best while staying kind, just as he always did with games, but he could not help but notice that most of the time he did not have to rely on the strong monsters of his deck.

Usually he was able to combine traps and magic cards so well that the slightly weaker monsters of his deck were enough to earn him his win. And had some of his opponents in the beginning scoffed and not taken him seriously, by now word of who he was and his skills had made the round through the qualified players.

In the second round no one underestimated Yuugi again. Quite opposite, they were playing at full strength from the beginning. This certainly turned out to be the round where the better players had survived. It was those who knew their skills and were able to read and guess the opponents moves as well. Yuugi started to have a slightly harder time than before and in the few breaks he had, where he could visit his duelling friends, he noticed that they needed to stay alert more than usual as well.

Still, game after game Yuugi, Jounouchi, Atemu, Malik and Kaiba won them all. The four of them did not even care about the time limit. In fact, the CEO was the first one to win his last round and qualify for the final, closely followed by Yuugi and Atemu.

And it was only while Yuugi watched the last turn of his vampire friend, where he attacked his helpless opponent with the Black Magician, that the shifter realised that not only did he not witness Atemu using his god card, but neither had Kaiba, just as he himself had not used the card, even though he had it in his hands and would have been able to play it more than once.

The shifter did not question the motives of his two fellow god card holders. He suspected the reasons for their motives were quite the same as his own. He simply did not wish to win a game by overpowering his opponent with a too powerful card. The use of a god should be saved for a duel against a fellow god card user.

With Atemu's win, the two of them walked over to cheer for Jounouchi and Malik, who were at their last rounds as well. Jounouchi was playing against a young man that used water monsters and for some turns the blonde had a hard time keeping up with some rather nasty attacks. However Yuugi's friend soon turned the tables after drawing the one card needed to destroy a combination of magic cards on his opponent's field. Weakening the water monsters fatally, the rest of the game was a piece of cake that the blonde easily won.

Malik did not do badly either. He had a rather strange deck, much different from the last one when Yuugi played against him. A lot of the Egyptian's monsters possessed special abilities which gave the opponent a hard time. With a rather nasty strategy, the blonde won his final game easily enough and qualified for the finals as well.

Cheering Yuugi and Jounouchi both clapped him on his back, while Atemu showed the Egyptian thumbs up. Grinning, Malik joined the group of friends to await the end of the current stage.

* * *

 

Half an hour later found Yuugi and the other fifteen duellists standing inside the third floor, which was open air, without a roof. The sun was shining inside onto a single duelling arena where the final games would be hold in one after another.

Mokuba was currently standing in the middle of the arena, a microphone at hand, big screen behind him and explained the new rules.

"Two teams will play against each other", the dark haired Kaiba told the listening duellists and crowd. "And while the duellists of the same team are not allowed to talk to each other about their cards or exchange strategies, the two players are still a team which means you should respect each other and you are free to help attacking your opponents or defend your partner against an enemy attack. Well and now with everything said, let's start the drawing of the teams!"

As all attention was focused on the screen in the duelling stadium, where the duellists were depicted together with their numbers, Jounouchi, Atemu, Yuugi and Malik used the chance to steal over to the rest of friends, Jounouchi's sister Shizuka and Yuugi's jii-chan, who had been standing right at the bottom of the stands and were eagerly waiting to voice their opinions of the tournament so far.

"Congratulations, you did it!" Anzu squealed in delight, which caused the shifter to blush, much to Atemu's amusement.

"Nii-san, you were great", Shizuka, the younger sister of Jounouchi praised, her smiling face glowing. Her brother grinned proudly and gave her thumbs up. It was obvious Jounouchi was glad she had come to cheer for him.

"Hey Yuugi, who's your friend over there?" Otogi wanted to know, looking curiously at Malik.

"Guys, this is Ishtar Malik, an Egyptian I met during my exchange program", the small built teen introduced while giving the dark skinned Egyptian a meaningful look, as he stressed the 'exchange program' in his wordings.

Malik of course was sharp enough to understand and he nodded with a small smirk before smiling at the friends he had been introduced to.

While pleasantries were exchanged, the sudden noise of excitement around the other spectators made the talking teens realise that the draw began. Out in the middle of the stage stood a large, oval doom of glass. Inside the glass was a miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon, surrounded by a lot of balls with numbers. Until that moment, the balls had been lying on the ground, but all of the sudden the machine inside the glass started up and wind began to blow inside the looking through cage. The balls flew around until one of it got just right into the mouth of the dragon.

The ball was swallowed and all of the sudden a number with the photography of the belonging duellist showed up.

"Oh, I think this is like lotto", Anzu realised, recognising the system.

"Hey Malik-kun, that's your number", Yuugi pointed towards the screen where a photo of Malik looked down onto the crowd.

"And the first member of team one is Ishtar Malik!" Mokuba announced through the microphone, followed by the crowds' cheers. The Egyptian smirked at his new friends before running up to stage. In the meantime the machine with the balls started once more, the wind picking up the helpless little balls until the next one vanished into the dragon's snout. Again a photograph and name showed up on the screen.

"And the first team has been chosen", the younger Kaiba brother spoke. The second duellist is Kujaku Mai. Together with Ishtar-san you'll be team one."

Yuugi and Atemu clapped together with all of their friends before glancing curiously back towards the stage where the lottery started once more. The second group consisted of no one they knew personally. The first one was Tsukino Bakura [1], a duellist Yuugi had met once at one of the smaller tournaments before the white haired teen vanished within the bigger events. They all had watched a few of his duels, knowing he owned a rather strong occultism deck.

The second duellist fitted surprisingly well to his new team-mate, though Bakura looked far from happy. A small teen, none of them ever knew, who preferred ghosts and spirit cards in his deck and was rather creepy looking himself.

The third group comprised of Bandith Keith, a well known Duel Monsters champion from the USA as well as a slightly shy looking brunette, though Yuugi saw her play once and knew she was nearly as dangerous as Kujaku Mai with her harpies deck, just not as confident.

When the drawing of the fourth group started, it was the one that became interesting once more because the first ball chosen was Jounouchi's. Grinning at his friends all of them eagerly stared at the glass doom, wondering which partner the blonde ended up with.

"Hey Jounouchi-kun, we might still become team-mates", Yuugi pointed out good naturally before a ball was sucked into the dragon's mouth.

When the result showed up on the screen, most of the friends' faces fell, eyes widening in surprise and shock at who was supposed to be Jounouchi's partner. Surprisingly enough it was the blonde's childhood friend, who found his voice back first.

"Hey, I know I said that it could be Jounouchi, ending up as Kaiba's partner, but I was joking", Yuugi heard Honda exclaim while some of the other's barely suppressed their snickers of amusement they could not help but feel even if they still sympathised with the unfortunate blonde. Jounouchi looked like someone had drenched him into very cold water, while the CEO, who had been standing nearby Mokuba, seemed more inclined to having swallowed a bunch of lemons.

The shock both duellists seemed to feel at the revelation of the other partner lasted for about thirty seconds before the angry scream of Jounouchi broke the silence.

"No fucking way!"

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Right, I guess in the end the pun is just poor and no one can see it but I. *coughs* Anyway, anyone noticed that some people tend to describe the two parts of hair on Bakura as 'bunny ears'? Well and now think about the legend of the rabbit on the moon. "Tsuki no Bakura", which means "Bakura of the moon" if one translates it. Get my poor thinking? XD


	16. Shakoushin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small hints for future incest, light cursing  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> shakoushin - passionate

* * *

Jounouchi spent the next minutes cursing Kaiba Seto's existence and arrogance. It had taken the blonde a lot of willpower to get on stage so the drawn out team could be presented to the cheering crowd. Of course neither participant looked happy with the arrangement. And when the CEO let out a sniding comment towards Jounouchi's duelling skills, the blonde had to be held back by Malik and Atemu to not strangle the other man.

Sighing, Yuugi glanced at his still darkly muttering best friend as the sixth team was just chosen. So far his number had not been drawn, therefore he still did not know who his partner could be. Glancing at Atemu, who sat by his side, then over to Malik both men grinned back at him, clearly amused.

Shaking his head, though unable to help the small smile playing around his lips, the shifter looked towards the screen once more just when the next number was drawn.

"Oh, seems like it's your turn, Atemu", Malik noted as indeed the number of the vampire showed up on the screen. His observation even got Jounouchi's attention, who broke out of his dark mood long enough to watch the screen attentively with the rest of the friends.

The vampire himself leaned back casually, calmly watching as the three left balls moved inside the glass doom, one of them waiting to be swallowed to set his fate of who his partner would be. He honestly did not care who he would end up with. Of course he had his preference, yet he was sure he would arrange himself with whoever he got.

"There, it swallowed!" Jounouchi pointed out excitedly, as the ball vanished inside the dragon's mouth. "Has anyone seen the number?"

The other three shook their heads. Even for Atemu and Yuugi the balls moved too quickly to really catch the numbers. They did not have to wonder long, however. Just as the friends had answered Jounouchi's question, the second number showed up on the screen.

Jounouchi and Yuugi blinked. Malik burst out laughing and the rest of their friends seemed to be shocked into stunned silence. Atemu simply stood, a wide smirk on his face. He took two steps towards the stage, before turning around, looking at the rather dazed looking shifter.

"Coming, aibou?" he purred, which broke Yuugi out of his shock. Jumping to his feet the small built teen nodded his head, following his namesake's lead. Together they stepped onto stage, presenting the crowd the newly chosen team seven.

With the final team now automatically decided, Mokuba called the last two duellists, a brunette woman with long hair and a mostly dark brown haired teen with a red beanie who Yuugi immediately recognised as the current Duel Monsters Champion of West Japan, to stage to present them to the crowd. Afterwards the young Kaiba announced that now the first round of duels would be decided by another draw.

Together with their friends, Yuugi and his fellow duellists watched as eight balls were returned to the glass dome by one of the helpers, before the machine started once more.

"The first round will be team one aaaaaaand", Mokuba announced right after the first number was drawn.

"Hey, Malik that means you have the first round!" Jounouchi realised before grinning at the Egyptian. "Good luck!"

Grinning wryly Malik glanced towards the screen where just at that moment the opponent team show up.

"Thanks Jounouchi, you, too", he told the blonde in an amused voice. "You'll need it."

Flabbergast, Yuugi's best friend realised that Malik was right. It was his own team that had been drawn as opponent to Malik and Mai. Groaning, the blonde reluctantly got up, eyes dark.

"All right, seems I have no other choice", he grumbled. "But don't hold me responsible if I kill that bastard after all. One more of his stupid comments and I'll strangle him for sure."

Both blondes got up and walked towards their respective partner with a quick goodbye to Yuugi and Atemu as well as the rest of their friends. While Malik and Mai had immediately introduced themselves and started a conversation, Jounouchi preferred to stand just a bit away from the CEO, both duellists pointedly ignoring each other.

"Will Katsuya be all right?" Shizuka wanted to know, eyes shining with worry. She knew the temper of her brother of course and it was clear to everyone, especially after the last scene on stage, just how much the blonde disliked the CEO.

"He'll be fine", Otogi and Honda chorused at the same time before sending a glare at the other behind her back. It was no secret the two of them both liked Jounouchi's pretty, younger sister. At that moment some choice curses reached their ears making them look back to a fuming Jounouchi who in the last second got himself at least back under control enough that he simply decided to turn his back to the brunette once more.

"I honestly fear for their chances to win", Yuugi groaned, burying his head in his hands. Atemu narrowed his eyes at the other's words.

"I hope not, because I certainly did not give Kaiba that one card so his pride would prevent him from duelling you", he growled darkly before a smile bloomed on his face once more. "Or us. After all, we are a team now, aren't we, aibou?"

Staring at the vampire for a short while, the shifter grinned.

"Got used to the arrangement quickly, didn't you?" he asked amused as Atemu returned the grin.

"Certainly, AIBOU", the vampire purred once more, looking satisfied. "It's nearly perfect. Malik and Mai are rather good duellists and if Kaiba and Jounouchi would just get over their dislike for the other, they would do really well. Both of them will be a challenge worth fighting and I am looking very much forward to face the challenge together with you by my side. It will be exciting, I have no doubt."

The draw continued and once more the shifter and the vampire had to wait till the last draw was done before they knew their opponent.

"And the last duel, team seven against team two! "Mokuba announced. "Now with the draw complete there will be half an hour before the start of the first duel. The teams are free to use the time to get to know each other and compare their decks. Please remember, during the duels you are supposed to not exchange any strategies!"

After he was done with his announcements, Mokuba hopped down onto stage and music started to blaze over speakers for entertainment.

"Well, aibou", Atemu purred, all of the sudden standing right behind the shifter, arms curling around Yuugi's waist while the vampire rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "Let's talk about our decks then, shall we?"

Squeaking slightly in surprise, the teen had been too worried about Jounouchi, who still refused to talk to Kaiba, he had not even noticed the other sneaking up on him. Blushing bright red, Yuugi turned his head to look into extremely amused glowing eyes.

"Atemu, there is a crowd surrounding us, do you have to do that?" he complained, though once more it was obvious to both of them that besides his protest he did not even try to escape the embrace.

In the end the vampire released the smaller built teen by his own choice and nodding his head slightly into the direction of the stands, that were all over the stadium for the duellist to sit in when they were not battling, both Mutou's walked over and sat down to start the discussion of their decks.

Being absorbed into comparing their cards, half an hour was nothing. When Mokuba returned to stage to announce the start of the first duel, the shifter felt like they had just started thinking over strategies and regarding what cards they had.

However, the first duel was already containing his best friend, which he really wanted to watch. Therefore shifter and vampire immediately stopped caring about their cards the moment Jounouchi and Kaiba stepped onto stage. The blonde was still growling, sending the CEO at his side dark glares.

Kaiba on the other hand ignored the blonde completely and simply glared over where Malik and Mai had taken their places, both not caring about the look they received. The two blonde duellists in fact wore matching confident smirks, the expressions reflected in their stances.

Yuugi exchanged a quick, worried glance with Atemu, who just shrugged his shoulders before looking back at the arena, eyebrows furrowed now with the beginning of a dark look. Yuugi simply let out another sigh before looking back, watching as Mokuba gave the signal for the game to start

Fifteen minutes into the game it became obvious that Yuugi's fears were justified. At the first three rounds, Jounouchi and Kaiba had both done well, even if the two played separately. However, it soon turned out that three rounds were all Mai and Malik needed to prepare their team based traps. From then onward even the CEO started to face problems. Because every time he tried to attack, one of them, the other would help out with their cards, if the other could not help themselves.

And when it was either Malik's or Mai's turn to attack, the other also helped out to weaken or counter Kaiba's monsters and traps. Already both men lost over half of their lifepoints to the well working team of Malik and Mai, which did not exactly help Kaiba's mood to improve.

Watching the whole duel developing as it was, Yuugi became more and more desperate for the blonde. While he liked Malik and did not mind that much to end up fighting him and Kujaku Mai, he still had been looking forward to face his best friend and Kaiba, who indeed was an extraordinary duellist.

However it seemed fate did not wish for those two to end up facing Atemu and him. Just then, Jounouchi was attacked by Mai again, but this time Malik activated a trap card that caused Kaiba to take damage as well. Both teens immediately scowled at each other, while Malik rolled his eyes in exasperation as Mai simply shook her head. Even they had noted the bad mood between their opponents.

Yuugi himself groaned, because he was sure Kaiba had been able to save Jounouchi before the attack finished. The sound of a sudden growl however caused him to take his eyes away from the rather frustrating duel to his own partner, who was baring his sharp teeth in a deep scowl.

Atemu's eyes were glowing slightly and it seemed the vampire had more than enough, because all of the sudden he stood up, glaring at the two duellists on the arena.

"Kaiba, are you right now telling me that you don't want to duel Yuugi?" he shouted in a voice so loud it penetrated the shouting crowd that immediately silenced as the spectators watched someone daringly enough to verbally attack THE Kaiba Seto. Even the eyes of the four duellists found their way to the angry vampire, watching or glaring at him as he continued to address the brunette and blonde directly.

"I gave you that one card because I wanted to see how you challenge the world and maybe force it onto its knees", Atemu continued in a snarling shout. "I choose you, because you've always been one of the best duellist in the world and watching your games excited me to no end. I wanted to fight you. However, all I can see now is a pathetic figure who does not understand the value of teamwork. Get you head out of your ass and stop playing solo. You are supposed to be a team, act like one!"

The longer the vampire talked, the more Kaib's face darkened until all that was left was a deep, angry snarl. The CEO opened him mouth to counter what he had been told, but Atemu did not allow him to.

"I don't care if you have some history with Jounouchi or not", he continued, glaring just as heatedly as the brunette, much to Yuugi's astonishment. The shifter had never seen his namesake look so angry, so disappointed. "Jounouchi has shown exceptional skills in all of his duels, otherwise he would not have ended up as one of the chosen sixteen for the finals. In fact, Yuugi and I would be honoured to duel him, so deal with it! And I know you are not exactly a team player. However I also know that you work as an excellent team with your younger brother, therefore you are not hopeless. It's time for you to learn to trust in others as well or right now you will lose before you've reached aibou and me.

"Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya, I dare you prove me wrong by working this out together!"

At his last words, Atemu was pointing his finger straight at the divided team, his eyes still spitting fire. By now a camera man aimed at the vampire, his angry, determined face showing up for all to see on the screen. Whispers broke out within the crowd, many certainly wondering who that bold teen might be. Yuugi starred at his namesake wide eyed. Never would he have expected to see the vampire like this. He stood there beside him, proud, challenging, commanding and angry all at once. Right at that moment the shifter was glad more than ever, that they decided to name the older Yuugi after their ancestor, who had been a pharaoh, because never had the name fitted better.

Seto was meeting the angry face of the vampire straight on, the CEO's own fire shooting right back. Jounouchi however, had his head bowed in an angle that Yuugi was unable to see his face. In the end it was Kaiba, who broke the hushed silence that had settled over the arena after Atemu's outburst.

"Let's continue this!" the brunette demanded angrily, simply turning his back on his challenger. Life returned to the other stunned players and while Malik threw one last, confused glance over to Yuugi and Atemu, Mai decided to end her turn and left the stage to Kaiba. The CEO drew his card, set one monster in defence, put one more card face down, before ending his turn.

Malik was next and after drawing his card and setting his monster he immediately attacked Jounouchi, who had only one monster in defence left. Seto refused to even watch the attack happen, no muscle twitching as Jounouchi's monster was destroyed. Yuugi's hands clasped the railing of the barrier so hard, his knuckles turned white. Atemu at his side let out a sigh, before prodding the shifter against his shoulder.

"Look at his face", the vampire whispered softly and Yuugi followed the pointing finger, gazing at his best friend. Instead of angry or devastated like expected, Jounouchi was watching his supposed partner with furrowed brows, an unusually deep, thoughtful look on his face. That look did not even vanish as the blonde drew his card in a rather subdued manner. He put two cards on the field, adding a strong monster in attack before ending his turn, eyes warily focusing the face down cards that laid on Malik's and Mai's fields.

His suspicion was justified when it was Mai's turn, who activated her hidden trap card to strengthen her monster to a point where it was stronger than Seto's and Jounouchi's monster. However it seemed she was wary of Jounouchi's face down card, therefore she choose to target Kaiba instead. The CEO allowed her to attack, but in the last moment a nasty smirk played around his lips before he activated his own trap card, which nullified the all special abilities, including enhancements of traps and magic cards.

However, Kaiba it seemed forgot about the team play once more, as Malik with a smirk on his own activated his trap card that destroyed the CEO's, leaving him defenceless against Mai's attack. Everyone watched the blinding light the holographic picture of Mai's monster created during its attack, expecting the monster of the brunette to be gone when it vanished. However, Kaiba himself looked the most surprised of everyone, when the light dimnished and instead of his monster, the monster of Mai was vanishing.

"Look!" Yuugi shouted excitedly, pointing to the field, even though Atemu was already seeing it as well. Jounouchi stood at his place, proud and tall, a card open in his hand, smirking at Mai and Malik. The blonde had activated his trap card to save Kaiba. Even the CEO himself looked shocked as if he could not believe what just happened. Jounouchi turned to the stunned CEO, saying a few words that the crowd was unable to hear. However, Yuugi and Atemu with their advanced hearings understood every word just perfectly.

"Atemu is right, Kaiba, if we want to win, we need to get our heads out of our asses and play as a team. This does not mean I like you any bit more, but I can accept that you are a very skilled, exceptional duellist who would be able to watch my back. And you have to accept that I am good enough to watch yours as well."

From that moment on, the tone of the duel changed. Seto, grudgingly, began to play in a team with Jounouchi, both duellists now watching the other's back. Suddenly attacks and trap cards of their opponents failed because when one was targeted, the other would protect them. The whole duel became more alive, more heated and soon it was obvious that Kaiba and Jounouchi were miraculously holding the upper hand, when just before it seemed that they had already lost.

"They'll make it!" Yuugi cried excitedly, exchanging a quick, happy gaze with the vampire. Even though the small built teen felt a bit sad for Malik - he had honestly been looking forward to duel him once more - he still could not help but root for his best friend. Atemu smirked, his face now showing deep satisfaction instead of displeasure.

"It seems our hothead Jounouchi has realised what Kaiba refused to see", the vampire concluded with a cluck of his tongue. Yuugi nodded, knowing exactly what his namesake meant.

"Yes, Jounouchi-kun knew if they want to win they need to become a team and one of them had to make the first step", Yuugi agreed with a sigh. "We know from past experiences at school that Kaiba-kun is frustratingly stubborn. Mind you, so is Jounouchi-kun but for this one time it seems he has realised that it's better to take the risk for once than to simmer in their pride and lose the duel."

"Aibou, now it's assured, we'll see them in the final", Atemu added confidently and both looked at each other, eyes shining excitedly. With their actions now changed, Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya all of the sudden became a rather promising, challenging team to play against.

The tables definitely turned. Round for round the newly formed team caught up, taking points from their opponents until they ended up equal. Malik and Mai were so stunned about the turn of events first that they had a hard time to cope with the sudden onslaught of attacks. But when their lifepoints unexpectedly equalled that of their opponents, the two recovered and started to attack back.

The rest of the duel turned into a neck and neck race both parties giving the other a run for their money. For some rounds Mai and Malik even rose up so much that Yuugi feared his best friend might lose after all, but it was surprisingly Kaiba, who now turned the tables.

In the end, the duel ended with Jounouchi winning by hundred lifepoints as he took Mai out and Seto with three hundred as he put his final move on Malik. The Egyptian looked a bit disappointed to have lost, but by the time he came up to where Yuugi and Atemu stood, both of them clapping and cheering for all four duellists just like the rest of the crowd, he was grinning once more.

"Good duel, Jounouchi", he praised as the other blonde walked over to their spot as well. "I never would have expected you to be able to turn the tables like that, divided as Kaiba and you seemed to be."

Grumbling a bit to himself Yuugi's best friend was quick to recover and return the grin.

"It certainly was not easy", Jounouchi agreed with a small, content sigh. "Kaiba can be such a stubborn asshole. I really did not want to play with him, to be honest, but we had no other choice for this."

He turned and looked straight into Atemu's eyes.

"Thank you for the wakeup call", the blonde teen told him seriously. "If not for your words I might have forgotten what is important and now be the loser who was too stubborn and proud to give in."

A small smirk played around the vampire's lips as he returned the thankful words.

"You are welcome, Jounouchi."

The four friends sat down together in the stands since the next duel was one where none of them were going to play. Jounouchi vanished shortly to go over where his sister Shizuka stood in the crowd and quickly talked to her. When he returned his smile was so wide it nearly split his face. Sitting down with a satisfied sigh beside Yuugi, he exchanged a quick grin with the three others before all of them turned their heads to watch the next duel.

Even if Malik was already out, they guessed since it were just sixteen left no one would mind if the Egyptian continued to sit with them. Mai after all did the same, though she had sat down in a stand on the other side together with the girl that was teamed up with Bandit Keith.

"Who do you think might win the next match?" Jounouchi wondered as they watched the teams taking their stances. Atemu and Malik shrugged their shoulders, faces contemplative. Yuugi was looking thoughtful at the two teams as well, who had just finished their first round each.

"It's hard to tell", the shifter voiced thoughtfully. "Three of them are newcomers. I've read about them in the Internet when I was looking through the news of the gaming portals three weeks ago. But I know that teen with the beanie. That's Dinosaur Ryuzaki. He is well known for his deck of dinosaurs and dragons."

All of the sudden Jounouchi made a sound of surprise before he began to snicker.

"Oh now I recognise him", exclaimed, pointing at the young man who right then put a card face down. "That is the idiot that thought he could impress his little flock of girls by duelling a beginner. I stumbled into him when I was buying new cards. He got smart with me, so I challenged him for a duel with a bargain. Guess where I got my little baby from, Yuugi?"

The asked teen's eyes widened all of the sudden, when he realised what his friend was talking about.

"That 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' you played just now was NOT a lucky buy of cards?" he exclaimed before gazing over to the playing teen on the arena. "Jounouchi-kun are you aware that you won against the Duel Monsters champion of West Japan?"

"Huh, that's the champion of West Japan?" Jounouchi wondered confused and surprised. "No, I did not know. At least that explains why that idiot got so angry when he lost to me. Must have hurt even more than I thought to give his precious card to me, I guess. And my baby even helped saving Kaiba's ass, how sweet."

The blonde was grinning now, very content with the knowledge that not only had he proven to the arrogant brunette that was his partner, that he could take care of himself and others as well, but also that he was good enough to face a champion of the game and come out as the winner.

"Mmmmh, interesting, Jounouchi, this gives your skills a whole new perspective", Atemu all but purred from Yuugi's other side, face excited, eyes glowing. "I am now even more looking forward to duel you, so don't you dare to lose."

Grin dimming slightly for being reminded of Kaiba once more, Jounouchi nodded his head, eyes serious.

"We won't lose, not if I can help it", he promised before looking a bit sheepish. "Though I guess Yuugi and you will kick my ass anyway. I already cannot seem to win when playing against Yuugi alone."

He sighed a bit embarrassedly while Yuugi let out a noise of protest.

"Jounouchi-kun, that's not true", the shifter objected.

"Awwww, Yuugi, that's nice of you to say, but I know my limits, don't worry", Jounouchi told his best friend with a smile. "Remember? Just yesterday I lost spectacularly at the training duels we had."

"And those training duels you've had happened to be with your current deck?" Atemu interfered, crossing his arms. For a moment there was silence and Jounouchi blinked at the vampire, stunned by the sudden question.

"Uhm, no of course not", the blonde finally admitted. "I would have been an idiot to show him my deck beforehand now, wouldn't I?"

"Exactly", Atemu agreed with a wide grin. "I am guessing the deck you used were one Yuugi knows by heart, right?"

Again the blond affirmed with a nod this time and then Yuugi burst out laughing, quickly followed by deep amused chuckles from his namesake. Even Malik was snickering while Jounouchi was not sure what he just missed.

"Jounouchi-kun", Yuugi eyes shone full of mirth. "Of course I would whip your ass with a deck I have played against thousands of times. I am able to consider every move you might make and of course I know what cards you have. But this new deck, I don't know that one at all. I've really seen you play with it only right now in your duel with Kaiba and maybe glimpses during the preliminaries. But I can no longer anticipate your moves and maybe my own deck doesn't have the cards necessary to counter your traps and magic cards, have you ever considered that?"

Slowly, the blonde looked from one grinning friend to the next until his gaze came to rest on Yuugi once more. He blinked twice, his mouth opening and closing like a fish until he finally found his voice once more.

"Uhm...", he stuttered before blinking one more time and then his eyes widened. "Shit, you are right!"

Laughter filled the stand and even Jounouchi could not help but join in.

"Cute, so the loser laughs about his own mortification", a cool voice all of the sudden sounded beside them. Immediately the laughter died and Jounouchi was the first to face the speaker, teeth gnashing and deep look of loathing in his eyes.

"Kaiba, if you think you can continue your insult fest you can leave right now", the blonde all but shouted, jumping from his seat and pointing at the darkly looking CEO. A hand on his arm however held Yuugi's best friend back from moving further.

To his utter surprise it was not Yuugi, who was holding him back and shaking his head silently no, but Atemu. Not releasing the hand of the taller built teen, the vampire faced the brunette with a serious face.

"Easy Kaiba, after all it has been the 'loser' you can thank for the win", he chastised, eyes sparkling with well hidden amusement. The tall CEO snorted, though he did not deny the truth of the statement.

"Uhm, is there anything you wanted, Kaiba-kun", Yuugi was the first to ask after an uncomfortable silence settled between the five. The brunette shrugged, looking unhappily in the direction of his little brother.

"Mokuba has informed me that the teams that are still in competition are supposed to stay together", he explained.

"Oh", was all Yuugi could lamely reply. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Atemu was smirking again. He elbowed the vampire rather discreetly into the side which earned him a playful glare in return.

"Oh, good finishing combo!" Malik all of the sudden interrupted the tense silence and pointed to the arena. Everyone, even Kaiba followed his lead and they witness just then how a trap card from Dinosaur Ryuzaki's partner together with two magic cards and a strengthened monster from the champion of West Japan himself finished off the first of the two opponent team players.

"Ugh, that move", Jounouchi groaned. "He used those two magic cards on me, too. Took a lot of my lifepoints." He then grinned. "Didn't help him much in the end, though.

"Jounouchi, don't get too arrogant", Yuugi warned him. "Ryuzaki-kun and his partner might become your next opponents and I am sure his deck isn't the same as last time you played against him."

"I know, I know Yuugi!" the blonde soothed, holding his hands up in protective manner. "But I still plan on kicking his ass once more."

"Hmpf, I hope you do", Seto interrupted with a small snort. "After all, I don't want to miss my final because a beginner held me back."

Growling back, the blonde was this time held back by both Yuugi's and Atemu's hands on his arm while the shifter let out a sigh and Atemu glared at the CEO.

"Kaiba, save your insults for your opponents in the finals", he snapped, barely able to restrict his eyes from glowing as they often did when emotions overwhelmed the vampire.

"Of course", the brunette replied slightly mocking before adding in a serious tone. "And I expect you and your team-mate to await me there. I've seen you duel during the preliminaries, Atemu. Imagine my surprise when I realised that your skill equals Yuugi's."

"I do what I can", the vampire replied smirking. "And I did plan to end up there with my aibou anyway. Just don't forget your team play or Jounouchi and you won't have the chance to face us."

Nodding in silent agreement Kaiba returned his gaze to watch the finishing duel. Jounouchi looked at Yuugi, then at Atemu.

"Don't worry, Atemu", he assured the vampire. "Even though I still dislike that ass greatly, I'm not forgetting the importance of team play. I've learned my lesson in the last game."

Nodding satisfied a small smile played around the corner of Atemu's lips while Yuugi beamed openly at him.

"Ah, seems they finished", Malik who had of course still been listening to their conversation, but also watching the game, exclaimed. And indeed, just then Ryuzaki's partner finished of the second opponent on the field, ensuring their win. Atemu and Yuugi exchanged looks, faces serious.

"One more duel, then it will be our turn", the shifter voiced their thoughts and both nodded at each other. They were determined to win, of course. And soon it would be time to test, if they really worked as well together as everyone expected them to. Shifter and vampire were already anticipating the moment. But first they had one more game to watch.

tbc...


	17. Kaichou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints for future incest, mild swearing  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> kaichou - harmony

* * *

The last game to watch before Yuugi and Atemu had their own debut as a team was that of the US Champion Bandit Keith and a shy girl who looked far too nice and friendly to be a ruthless duellist. Still, Yuugi and Atemu had both noticed her play already and were aware of her dangerous skills.

From personality alone she and Keith did not seem to fit. Yet already after their first rounds it turned out they worked well together. In fact their decks fit surprisingly well together. Still at the first few rounds no one thought anything of it and Yuugi watched just as curious as the rest of his friends, eagerly awaiting who could turn out to be their next opponent if he and the vampire won their own game afterwards.

It was only after half of the duel was over that Yuugi realised the truth. And the shock of that realisation froze the smile on his face and his eyes to widen in utter disbelief. Besides him, Atemu had frozen as well, glancing shortly at the shifter and back to the arena brows furrowing.

"Aibou", the vampire murmured when Yuugi had all of the sudden turned awfully quiet, "did you notice as well?"

The shifter glanced shortly at his partner who watched Bandit Keith intently, eyes now narrowed in growing anger. Realising that Atemu was seeing exactly what he did, Yuugi nodded his head, eyes disappointed, yet with a small spark of anger inside him as well.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but when I watched that man play in the preliminaries his deck was themed differently", Atemu growled, body and muscles tense.

"He had an Earth themed deck, not machines", Yuugi agreed softly, though he jumped in surprised when the vampire let out a short gasp.

"He WHAT?" Atemu hissed in disbelief, having a hard time restraining his voice from rising. Suspecting the unbelievable, Yuugi again forced his eyes away from the duel to stare wide eyed at his partner.

"You mean that was NOT the deck you saw?" the small built teen asked in shock and surprise.

"No", Atemu confirmed with a low growl, eyes smouldering in anger. "The deck I saw was simply magic based. That was the whole reason I took notice of him, because I have a small passion for magician cards. Therefore of course I am always interested in fellow users."

"Oh, then you like my Silent Magician, I take it?" the teen could not help but asked teasingly, a smile on his face that the other answered with a smirk. Though, they did not stay playful for long in face of the serious situation.

"He is using more than one deck then", Yuugi mused, glancing over to the duelling participants, face deeply disappointed as he continued in a rather tired voice. "I never thought I would witness the day where a champion would fall this deep."

"A sad day indeed", another voice interrupted their talk which they thought no one had listened to. Surprised Yuugi and his partner turned around to find Kaiba Seto watching the duel with just as narrowed eyes as Atemu. Jounouchi and Malik stood a bit aside from them, both teen's eyes glued to the duel in anticipation of the next move.

"You noticed, Kaiba?" Atemu wondered darkly, his anger though meant for the one person that was disgracefully playing out there.

"Since you noticed as well and I am certain you'll be his next opponents, I think it's time to put him out of commission", Seto stated coldly, eyes burning with surprising passion.

"Should we report him to Mokuba-san, then?" Yuugi wondered curiously. Of course Seto was the organiser of the tournament, but right now he was a participant just like everyone. It was Mokuba, who acted as referee. To Yuugi's surprise Atemu just gave a smirk.

"Would you be willing to risk it all and take a chance at playing against this man?" Atemu wondered, face very serious once more but there was a strange, yet familiar sparkle in the other's eyes that he could not find it in himself to say no to. "I want to teach that sore loser a lesson about being humble as a duellist, not a boasting cheater.

"You wish to play against him after all?" the shifter wanted to be sure and it was the vampire's turn to nod.

"I want to show him how cheating will not gain him the win", he explained. "Also I think it would be unfair for that disgrace's unsuspecting partner. She deserves at least a fair game, even if she was unfortunate to receive HIM as partner."

Turning his head to continue watching the game, Yuugi allowed himself to think about his options. In the end he came to a decision just as the group of Bandit Keith finished the game with a win for themselves.

"I'm in", the shifter replied softly, confidentially. Kaiba could not help but raise an eyebrow at his answer.

"What about the team that just lost?" he wanted to know, his tone of voice making it obvious that he did not really care for them. Yuugi however faced Seto with a knowing smile.

"You've noticed it, too, haven't you, Kaiba-kun", the shifter pointed out. "Normally I would never have agreed to something that might wrong someone and I know for a fact that Atemu here would not have allowed it as well. However that team which just lost did not struggle with Keith's cards. They had problems with his partner."

The CEO's lips twitched moving into the vague form of a smirk as he nodded his head slightly.

"They would have lost anyway, yes", he confirmed. "And from the way that woman acts it's obvious she has no clue what her partner has done."

"Leave it to us, Kaiba", Atemu said confidentially. "My aibou and I'll make sure that she will have an honourable duel while he will have his wake up call. Bandit Keith has to learn that his greed for victory does not stand a chance against a good deck and the faith of a gambler."

"Hn, if you really want to do that, you'll better go out now and win your other duel first", Kaiba pointed out casually. Only after his words the shifter and the vampire realised that it was indeed their time to step onto the arena.

Under the cheers of their friends and the rest of the crowd, the two duellists stepped onto stage where their opponents already waited. The smaller of them looked a bit timidly towards his partner, someone Yuugi at least knew.

"Hi Tsukino-kun", the shifter greeted, bowing politely first towards the white haired teen, then also towards the smaller in greeting.

"Ah, Mutou", Bakura responded a wide smirk on his lips. "I've been wondering when you would finally make your debut on the real tournaments. It's rather boring to participate in those half ass tournaments just to play against you."

Blushing a bit at the unspoken compliment, Yuugi blinked twice when he suddenly noticed something different about the other teen's face.

"Bakura, what happened to your eye?" he blurted out before he could think about it. A second blush followed right after, when he realised the boldness of his words. Bakura however looked slightly confused before realisation dawned and a rather nasty smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, right it's been some time since we've last met", he remember, fingers stroking over a scar around his eye, that Yuugi was sure had not been there the last time they met. Bakura shrugged slightly before looking at Yuugi with indifference, though there was also all of the sudden an aura of darkness surrounding the white haired teen.

"Mutou, you should do good to notice that harmless card games are not everything I play in my free time. I am not exactly a harmless person, let me assure you. This scar is the result of a fight where my stupid opponent thought cheap tricks like a knife would bring him victory", he explained and the nasty smirked widened when he added rather dangerously, "bet he was very surprised when I finished him off even though the blood was blinding me on one eye."

"Oh", was all Yuugi knew to say and even though he was shocked about what he just learned, he was not worried. From his past confrontations with Bakura on those small Duel Monsters tournaments, he instinctively knew he would not become victim of the white haired teen's other 'pastime', as long as he stayed on his good side.

Looking at Atemu, who had been watching Bakura like a hawk the moment it was revealed that the white haired teen seemed to be a bit dangerous, shifter and vampire nodded at each other before they took their places.

Already during the first rounds it turned out that Yuugi and Atemu harmonised perfectly. Each move unconsciously tuned towards each other. They knew exactly what the other thought and already Bakura and his partner were losing points quickly.

However, it turned out they indeed did not reach the finals for nothing. In the third round it became clear that losing their monsters to the graveyard had been a trap set off by the white haired teen who played a monster with special abilities that drew its strength from the dead.

From that moment on the vampire and shifter had a hard time. Even if their opponents teamwork did not fit together like their own - in fact Bakura's partner seemed to do only as the other instructed to him before the game - the traps especially of the white haired boy's occulted deck, were dangerous and hard to deal with.

It was the shifter and his partner who lost points after points for a while until Atemu finally drew the right card that was sending the dangerous monster to the graveyard. Unfortunately the move put another effect into action. Already a turn later they found themselves in the next dodgy situation.

Bakura activated a board of the kind that was usually used to communicate with ghosts. Each turn a letter showed up on the field and Bakura explained with glee that they only had five rounds to turn the table or they would lose. Because five rounds was all it took for the word 'DEATH' to be completed.

The rows of cheering people held their breath when the fourth round started, because the game was nearing the end with Atemu and the shifter obviously about to lose. It was Yuugi who drew the saving card this time, after just the turn before his namesake's try had been thwarted. With the deciding card at hand, Yuugi was able to disarm the ghost board enabling Atemu to call forward the god-card he had been keeping in his hands for this very moment.

The first moment Osiris no Tenkyuuryuu appeared on the field in all his holographic glory, it was as if the world around them stopped breathing. No one said a word at the presence of the overly rare card and even Bakura stared in utter fascination towards the monster that was going to destroy him in the next round.

"A god card", the white haired teen murmured before sending a smirk at Atemu. "So you are the owner of one of the supposedly lost god cards, that's impressive."

Nodding his thanks with a small smirk of his own the vampire indicated for his opponents to take their turns. Bakura accepted the silent gesture and played his last two cards for the round, even though he was very aware he had lost.

When it was Yuugi's turn the other teen took out one of the shifter's monster, but it still left Yuugi with one monster and an own hidden card. Yuugi attacked Bakura's partner, who was still so shocked that he was unable to do anything but watch as his lifepoints were reduced to zero.

With one opponent out, it was already his partner's turn and Atemu took the chance to attack. Of course, Bakura refused to simply give in without an effort to stop at least part of his opponents moves. He activated a trap card but Yuugi had been prepared for that move and unarmed it with his hidden card.

Osiris was able to attack without problem and he took out the last of Bakura's lifepoints as well. For a moment more silence descended over the stadium before all of the sudden the crowd broke out into cheers and screams of excitement. The first duel with Yuugi and Atemu as partners was over.

* * *

 

"Fuck, a god card!" Tsukino Bakura later exclaimed, while Jounouchi and Kaiba got ready to return to the arena for their next duel. Yuugi grinned shyly at his former opponent while Atemu's smirk spoke volumes.

"To own one of the three legendary god cards is like a dream come true", the white haired teen continued. "All three of them were said to be lost, so how come you own one?"

The vampire shrugged rather carelessly before looking at the other with sparkling eyes.

"Let's just say I ran into some thieves that were too stupid for their own good", he answered mysteriously and grinned.

"Thieves, huh?" Bakura wondered and an amused glow appeared in his own eyes. "Well, you two work perfectly together. I wish you luck for your future duels. Do me a favour and win, will you? And Mutou, don't you dare to stop appearing on such tournaments as this one now. How else am I gonna meet worthy challenges besides that Kaiba?"

Both Yuugi and Atemu nodded and exclaimed their thanks. Bakura left and returned to the stand he had occupied during the other duels, while the two of them put their attention towards the arena where the next duel was taking place.

"Let's hope that Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi-kun learned their lessons in that last duel", Yuugi sighed. Atemu chuckled, for now not worried and the two of them joined Malik to watch the duel.

It turned out Kaiba and Jounouchi learned their lesson well. They still glared at each other now and then, but overall they worked together surprisingly perfect. Even though the champion of West Japan was an amiable opponent, the chemistry with his partner did not fit. They turned out to be nothing against those two.

"Do you know what's ironic?" Malik all of the sudden asked while they were watching Jounouchi strengthening one of Seto's monsters with a magic card. Yuugi and Atemu looked at the Egyptian shifter questioningly who started to grin.

"Did you notice that Jounouchi's and Kaiba's decks fit perfectly together even though I am sure none of them ever cared before what kind of cards the other preferred?"

"You are right", Yuugi exclaimed surprised when he realised that he already had noticed the same thing subconsciously. The shifter and the vampire started to chuckle when they indeed noticed the irony Malik pointed out.

"It seems, no matter if they like it or not, Kaiba and Jounouchi have more in common than just their love of duel monsters", Atemu laughed and they all exchanged a last, amused grin before returning their attention towards the arena. They were just in time to witness Seto fusing his three Blue Eyes White Dragons into the Ultimate Blue Eyed Dragon, who was powerful enough to destroy their opponents' most powerful monster on the field, which cost Ryouzaki the rest of his lifepoints.

His partner survived not even one full round as Jounouchi drew and summoned his Red Eyed Black Dragon; even though it was weaker than the Ultimate Blue Eyes the monster still had enough lifepoints to bring the last of their two opponents to zero lifepoints.

The duel ended under the loud cheering of the crowd as Jounouchi and Kaiba stepped down from the platform and walked over towards the three waiting teens. Grinning brightly, Jounouchi waved at Yuugi, his stance full of confidence.

"Did you see that, Yuugi?" the blonde wanted to know, putting the laughing shifter into a headlock. "My Red Eyed Black Dragon SO kicked ass. Too bad it was not Ryouzaki I brought down with it. I would have loved the irony of THAT one."

Besides them Kaiba let out a disdained snort.

"Your Red Eyed Black Dragon would have been too weak to take down that dinosaur of his", the CEO commented haughtily. Yuugi exchanged a worried look with Malik and Atemu, all three of them preparing for the outburst that they were sure would come.

But it seemed the blonde duellist surprised even Kaiba with his next action. Instead of shouting at the proud brunette, Jounouchi snorted and showed his deck, drawing the upper card. With a calculating look in his eyes the blonde shoved the card into the CEO's face, smirking.

"I think not, Kaiba", he told him calmly enough. "Because this was the card I still had face down and I would have used it, if needed."

Kaiba's eyes widened when he recognised the card in the blonde's hand, before looking at Jounouchi with an arched eyebrow.

"Devil's Dice, that's still rather risky", he stated, though the disdain from before was surprisingly absent from his voice. Yuugi's best friend shrugged his shoulder, looking at the brunette with a rather unimpressed face.

"So what?" he asked. "If you haven't noticed when I activated Angel's Dice and Roulette Spider during our duel, I have a tendency for gambling cards and usually I am lucky enough."

Kaiba stared at the blonde a moment longer, eyes thoughtful before he let out a snort and turned his attention towards the other three watching men.

"Aren't you supposed to duel?" he wanted to know of Yuugi and Atemu who had been regarding their blonde friend with a mixture of surprise and approval for his reaction to the CEO's jabs.

Exchanging a look and a nod, the small built teen and the vampire smirked and looked towards the arena, where Bandit Keith and his partner were already waiting.

"Remember, losing is not an option in this case", Kaiba reminded them seriously, his eyes narrowed.

"Jeez, Kaiba chill", Jounouchi immediately complained, rolling his eyes. "I want to duel them as well in the final, but you really don't have to push them like that."

Yuugi put a hand on his now once more annoyed looking best friend, his lips forming into a small, friendly smile.

"Don't be harsh, Jounouchi-kun", the small built shifter soothed. "This is not about who Kaiba-kun prefers to be his final opponent. It's about our pride as a fair duellist."

"Huh, you lost me", the blonde now was confused, though he still seemed willing to accept his best friend's explanation for now.

"We'll tell you later", Atemu now promised before holding out his hand towards Yuugi. "Coming, Aibou?"

He smirked as the shifter blushed but still accepted his hand without thinking about it. Like this both left their friends behind to enter the arena. It was time to show Bandit Keith that cheating would never get him what he wanted.

tbc...


	18. Shuuban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints for future incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Shuuban - Endgame  
> Osiris no Tenkuuryuu - Osiris the sky-dragon  
> Obelisk no Kyoshinhei - Giant soldier of Obelisk  
> Ra no Yokushinryuu - Winged God-dragon Ra  
> Toki no Majutsushi – Magician of time

* * *

Yuugi and Atemu met their opponents half way towards the arena. The girl who was Bandit Keith's partner immediately stopped and greeted both of them with a respectful bow which the two men returned immediately. She smiled shyly inspiring Yuugi to smile as well, while Atemu nodded his head in contentment. A mocking laugh broke through their greetings however and all three turned to Keith who was smirking at his two opponents with scorn in his eyes.

"So you are the infamous Mutou Yuugi", he sneered, looking straight at the shifter who narrowed his eyes just as much as Atemu did. "You know, with all the uproar that has been going on in the duellist world, I was expecting someone special. However here I stand, looking at a shrimp on his first big tournament who had a bit of luck winning his duels. That is kind of sad, don't you think?"

While Keith's partner looked scandalised and angry about his words, Atemu started to growl and had to restrain himself to not bare his teeth which would have shown everyone present the unnatural length of his canines. However, the vampire was able to calm himself down quickly. Instead of showing his anger he regarded the blonde American with contempt.

"Funny that you say that", he replied coolly, winding an arm around Yuugi's waist to press the shifter against his side. "Because it just proves how much whatever skills and instincts you once possessed as a duellist have shrivelled to nothing, Keith. Yuugi here has been able to win the rounds through luck, skill and the trust every duellist puts into the deck they built up with their own hands and heart - one deck.

"And he has added his belief into his partner's skills and faith. We both trust the other to have our back. You however already lost that faith. You are but a poor excuse of a duellist and I pity your partner because she has to bear with you!"

With those last spiteful words, he turned away, arm still around Yuugi's waist and marched upwards to the arena. Yuugi had barely time to give a last quick bow of his head and a sad smile towards their stunned female opponent before matching Atemu step by step.

While the girl followed meekly and a bit confused, Bandit Keith needed a while longer. By the time he was up at the arena, he was fuming with wide eyes. It was clear he understood Atemu's hidden message and he was worried about being revealed just as much as he was angry for the vampire acting superior. Soon his anger was even overshadowing his worries and he declared the duel to begin. Yuugi and Atemu accepted the start wordlessly.

In the beginning everything was balanced. Each player prepared their traps and magic cards on the field, setting their strategy. The heat was starting to boil after the fourth round, when the girl was able to summon a high ranking monster with a special ability. From then on it was an endless circle of attacks and counterattacks.

Bandit Keith's deck of course fit perfectly to his partner's and it proved to be a valuable advantage within the duel when Yuugi and the vampire started to back them into a corner. There was one moment during the duel where the tables turned so drastically, Yuugi wondered if they should activate the god cards to ensure victory.

However, one look at Atemu's resolved face and he dismissed that thought. The shifter realised that his namesake was determined to win without their last trump cards, simply because with Keith's cheating he did not deem the man worth to witness the presence of a god. Knowing this Yuugi held his Ra no Yokushinryuu back, which he already had in his hands, a small smile playing around his lips. He agreed with the vampire's pride, feeling too proud himself to be content with the idea of winning with a nearly invincible god.

Nodding at his partner Yuugi instead played a trap card face down and activated his magic card to support Atemu's monster on the field before he finished his turn. He did not attack because his monster currently was not strong enough for that, though they held a high defence power.

Besides, the shifter had noticed that because he was slightly more delicate physically than the vampire, Keith seemed to underestimate him the most; he concentrated his attacks on his person while leaving Atemu to his partner. Of course the vampire helped him in the time he needed to be defended, just as he did when his partner was backed into a corner. Yet, their help was only executed when the other had no strategy behind being attacked.

While it was not allowed for the duellists to talk with each other during the duels, they could use non-verbal communication to their advantage. In Yuugi’s case he was lucky that Atemu and he thought so much alike. Even though they only now got to know each other since the start of their truce, they felt as if they had known the other closely for years and it helped to see through their strategies with just a small wink of the other’s eye.

Right now the shifter was anticipating Keith to move by underestimating him again. And Yuugi was not disappointed by the American duellist. The moment it was Keith's turn he immediately activated a trap cared that destroyed one of Yuugi's monster before trying to attack him directly. Atemu certainly could have prevented that happening the teen knew, however he was also aware that because of his calm reaction to the attack and his refusal to look at his partner, that his namesake knew he was not supposed to help.

Yuugi smirked when Keith declared attack, already expecting victory because he was defenceless and the attack points of the blonde man's monster higher than Yuugi's lifepoints. That however was what the small built teen calculated on. He activated his trap care which caused the attack of all monster on the field to reduce to the number of points of their defence.

Atemu of course had known about this card since the moment Yuugi equipped his weak in attack but high in defence monster with a card that would increase the attack. This card's effect was left untouched by the trap card, causing the vampire's card to become nearly as strong as the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Keith's partner tried to counter the combo immediately, when it was clear Atemu would put his own monster in front of Yuugi. However Atemu had his own defence ready and put her card out of commission. Keith was unable to redraw his attack, and ended up being forced to engage the vampire's monster which lost him nearly all of his precious lifepoints. Worse for him was that he had no trap card and it was Atemu's turn next.

It became Bandit Keith's last round in this tournament. Atemu wasted no more time. He drew one new card, then summoned another monster which was not affected by Yuugi's trap card, having been summoned after it. Keith was lost now because his partner had only one monster on the field herself which was not as strong as any of Atemu's monsters.

Everyone was aware of that fact, therefore no one was surprised when she did not come to her partner's aid. Howling in rage, the blonde American had to watch helplessly as the vampire attacked him directly, taking his lifepoints down to zero.

From that moment, the game became more serious and heated, because now that the cheater was out, Yuugi and Atemu were willing to use every skill and card they had against an honourable opponent – excepting of course the gods, since she had none to defend herself with. The girl still fought strongly and honourably and it took longer than even Yuugi and Atemu in the end had anticipated.

But their advantage was their team work. Even if Bandit Keith already lost, he was her partner and could have supported her as the shifter and vampire did each other. That was lost for her and when two fought against one there was not a big chance left to win. Yet Yuugi's and his partner's assumption of the female duellist turned out true. She was sincere and she had no problems to admit her loss with a smile.

"Thank you very much for the duel", she told the two men afterwards when they stepped down from the arena under loud cheers of the crowd. "It was very honourable to duel against you, Mutou-kun", she bowed to both of them and was about to return to one of the stands for the duellists, when Keith all of the sudden walked up to them, his face a mask of anger and his fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white.

"How dare you two punks!" the blonde American shouted, face red from anger. "You cheated, I am sure of it! No team could harmonize so perfectly. You must have found a way to talk without anyone noticing."

"Keith, how can you say that?" his partner protested, shocked. "I know I am not a champion like you, but I still think I play long enough that I would have noticed if there is a way for them to speak to each other."

"Be quiet, you little loser!" the older man shouted and she flinched when he took a step forward. Atemu however growled and immediately put a protective hand on her shoulder, looking at Keith with cold eyes.

"Oh yes, we certainly did communicate", the vampire unblinkingly admitted surprisingly calm and a smirk came onto his face. "We used our knowledge of each other's deck and body language. Last time I checked that was nothing forbidden, Keith."

"Not that you are in any situation to accuse other people about cheating anyway", Yuugi added boldly enough, stepping besides Atemu with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Good point, Yuugi", Kaiba all of the sudden said, appearing besides the three duellists who stood opposite from an enraged Keith. Cold, blue eyes bore into the American who all of the sudden faltered in his anger, now intimidated by the regal figures of one Kaiba Seto and Mutou Atemu who were both able to invoke fear with one single glance.

The blonde became even unsure when Malik and Jounouchi arrived as well as Mokuba with two of his personal bodyguards.

"Is there a problem?" the younger Kaiba brother asked all of them, his gaze resting mostly on the brunette.

"Oh yes, there is", Kaiba answered calmly with a cruel smile now. "I think we have a cheater among out midst that needs to be taken care of."

For a moment it seemed Keith really though Kaiba was taking his accusation towards Yuugi and Atemu serious until the older of the brothers pointed at the blonde American.

"Lock this person in our security rooms for now", he ordered the two bodyguards before turning to Mokuba. "And check the video surveillance. If you watch closely you'll notice that Howard over there used more than one deck during the tournament which is against the rules."

"All right, I'm doing it right now for sure, nii-sama", Mokuba immediately answered, a smirk not unlike Kaiba's on his younger face. Of course Keith did not leave silently. He fought and protested loudly, trying to get away, but even if he was not untrained, he had no chance against the muscled bodyguards of the Kaiba brothers.

Yuugi, his friends and the girl watched the whole scene silently. The latter was a bit under shock learning about her partner's crimes. Staring at the back of shouting American she stood stock still until she jerked startled, realising something.

"You knew he was cheating!" the girl accused, angry eyes focusing on Yuugi and Atemu. "If you knew, why did you allow us to play against you? He should have been disqualified the moment he was found out!"

Atemu's yes softened and Yuugi gave her a small smile.

"Because", the vampire started in a low tone, voice warm, "it was not he that was bringing your opponents to fall but your skills. Up until the duel against Yuugi and I, Keith was nothing but a petty decoration on the field. It was you that made the life of your opponents hard, you who in the end took away their lifepoints. You are skilled, young lady; don't allow anyone to destroy such talent. Grow and you'll be an even more challenging opponent soon enough."

Already feeling ashamed about her outburst, the girl turned red and looked to the ground.

"Thank you", she whispered, posture and tone indicating that she felt indeed honoured about the vampire's approval. "I will be watching you closely from the stands now that you fight in the final. I am hopeful to learn a bit more and I'll be working hard to become the duellist you are thinking I could be."

She bowed once more, even to Kaiba, Jounouchi and Malik before she left towards the stands, a small smile on her face. Left behind the five men stood together, waiting for Mokuba to return to the arena to announce the final.

"Well Yuugi", Jounouchi exclaimed, putting his arm around the smaller built teen's shoulders with a wide grin. "It seems we'll be fighting against each other once more in a few minutes."

"Don't forget about me, Jounouchi", Atemu added with a smirk. "We have not had the pleasure so far, but I am looking very much forward to it. Just don't you two dare to repeat any of the stunts you did at the beginning of your first duel together."

The vampire gazed sharply at Kaiba during his last words, but the brunette looked unfazed and let out an uncaring snort.

"Don't expect me to put your ideas of team work on a pedestal, Atemu", the CEO replied. "But I admit it does not work in my favour to ignore team work when it is the main theme of this tournament."

He took a look at his watch before glancing at Jounouchi with a look that hold a lot less disdain as it had at the beginning of their announced team.

"Come on, mutt we still have a few minutes before Mokuba returns to start the final", he instructed the blonde. "If we need to team up to win over those two, we need to really compare our decks and work out a strategy."

"The hell you're calling me a mutt!" Jounouchi of course exploded immediately and Yuugi winced then he noticed the fire in his best friend's eyes, not to mention the clenched fists at his side.

"Please don't kill each other", the shifter pleaded though he was sure he reached deaf ears, as Jounouchi simply followed the CEO to a secluded place in the stadium, all the way growling and shouting to whatever Kaiba replied.

Snickering, Malik also watched the two leave before turning to Yuugi and Atemu.

"Well I guess I am taking my leave over to the stands as well, huh?" he announced with a grin, padding Yuugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yuugi, I am sure Kaiba especially is so stuck on wanting to win over you, that he will keep his comments in check enough for Jounouchi not to strangle him."

"I just hope you are right, Malik-kun", Yuugi sighed before giving the Egyptian a small smile. "Thank you for the support though."

"Anytime", the light blonde replied before waving his hand an leaving towards the stands where all the other duelists that lost stood together now. Yuugi glanced over at Atemu.

"Do we need to discuss our strategy?" he wanted to know. The vampire looked over at where Jounouchi and Kaiba seemed to have begun another heated discussion about their cards, the blonde gesturing wildly in his anger, and nodded his head.

"I think it would be wise to consider what options we have with our decks, aibou", he replied thoughtfully. "As you remember, I gave Kaiba my other god card to heat the challenge up a bit more. And while there is no god left for Jounouchi, we still have to remember that we saw him playing not only the Red Eyes Black Dragon, but he also has the "Toki no Majutsushi", that can weaken monsters by aging them about thousand years."

"Yes, and additionally he has "Baby Dragon", who would be become "Thousand Dragon" if combined with the "Toki no Majutsushi", don't forget that fact as well", Yuugi added with a serious tone. From then on the two immersed into a deep discussion of their assets and drawbacks that was not broken until Mokuba all of the sudden stood in the middle of the arena, announcing the long awaited final between team four and team seven.

Both teams stepped up onto the arena to be presented to the cheering crowd by Mokuba. Then all of them took their places and the younger of the Kaiba brothers gave the signal to begin.

From the moment of the start of the final duel, the intensity was obvious for everyone. Each of them took this duel very seriously. No longer were glares exchanged between Jounouchi and Kaiba, no longer did Yuugi nor Atemu refuse to hold back any of their cards. This time they gave it their all, and both teams working together perfectly.

Kaiba and Jounouchi especially turned out to be an even better team than Atemu at the beginning had anticipated. Both had a love for dragons and it was an heavy theme of their deck, though while Seto included some nasty traps and magicians, Jounouchi preferred gambling and some warriors as backup.

Yuugi and Atemu on the other hand had a mostly magician themed deck, though both their cards were very different. Atemu valued cards that supported each other, like the "Black Magician" and "Black Magician Girl" did. Yuugi on the other hand preferred cards that evolved from round to round like his "Silent Magician". They were also a bit more in harmony with each other than their opponents because they thought very much alike, more than Kaiba and Jounouchi would ever do.

That brought the vampire and the shifter a slight advantage for the first few rounds, though the other two were not far behind, being able to counter and attack a few times as well. The real turn of tables occurred when Kaiba was finally able to call his god card.

What Yuugi and Atemu did not expect was that Jounouchi was doing all the preparations for the brunette to be able to call his god. It seemed the CEO had definitely informed the blonde about his god card and it inspired the shifter's best friend to come up with a way that would call "Obelisk no Kyoshinhei" to the arena by using the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" of his partner that was already on the field.

Once again the crowd, especially the experts who knew about the rarity of this card, held their breath in the presence of a god. Murmurs and slight exclamations started between those watching until all of the sudden there was a roar of excitement for this new turn of events within the duel.

Yuugi and Atemu were struggling while trying with all their might to protect each other's backs. Twice they were forced to withstand the attack of the god, the second time they only escaped thanks to Atemu's magic card "Magical Hats" that forced Kaiba to decide under which hat Yuugi's and Atemu's two monsters were hidden. They were lucky the card did not try to effect Obelisk directly, otherwise they would have been done for since the god annihilated all traps and spells.

The two Mutous were lucky because Kaiba chose wrong, however there was no chance left after that besides for the CEO to guess under which hat was Yuugi's and where Atemu's monster. They were also lucky that during those two turns Jounouchi had no monster stronger than their own, forcing him to stay in defence and simply await his chance.

In the third round however their luck ended. Jounouchi drew his favourite "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" that he was able to summon onto the field and equipped a magic card to raise its attack points. This one was certainly stronger than their own two monsters now and it put the two partners into a tight spot.

Atemu was able to force the blonde to skip his attack phase with a trap card, but it was Yuugi's turn then and everything all of the sudden depended on the draw of his card. If it wasn't the right one, they might already be lost with Kaiba's turn and the attack of a god.

Everyone who was aware of the situation held their breath when Yuugi drew his card with a determined expression. After all the time he had been fighting and running from Atemu, the small built teen had learned that giving up was the worst thing he could ever do during a game. It was important to continue fighting, no matter how hopeless the situation, and to never give up until the game was really over and lost.

And at this very moment, where fate was put into his hands the shifter was sure to not mess up Atemu's trust in him and his faith into the cards of his deck. Taking a deep breath, the shifter drew his card, looking onto the piece of paper that held Atemu's and his fate.

tbc...


	19. Shuugouku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints for future incest, mentions of death  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Shuugouku - conclusion

* * *

Holding his breath once more, Yuugi looked at the card that would decide about the fate of his and Atemu's outcome in the duel. He certainly could not deny that he felt a bit nervous, but he also trusted the deck he built up with his own two hands. Smiling in slight triumph he showed the card towards his partner and his opponents.

"I activate my magic card that allows me to do a special summoning even if I have not enough monster on the field for sacrifices", the small built teen announced. "I am offering "Silent Swordsman Level 3" and "Silent Magician Level 1" as the required tributes available and I am calling "Ra no Yokushinryuu"!"

Jounouchi was of course not the only one gaping as the shifter revealed that he owned a god card as well. Since the god the small built teen owned required the sum of attack points its tributes had together, the monster now sported the same amount of attack and defense points as "Obelisk no Kyoshinhei".

"Man, Yuugi, you have a god as well?" the blonde groaned before glancing worriedly at his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". He knew that his beloved Dragon stood no chance at all. He was in for a surprise however, when Kaiba's god all of the sudden moved in front of the black dragon, protecting it with its massive body.

Never expecting this, Jounouchi glanced over to Kaiba who held a permanent quick spell card out for all three duellists to see.

"This card allows me to choose one monster on the field and force the opponents to attack that one only", the CEO explained calmly, a small smirk on his face. "And since my chosen card is a god, too, this includes your god as well even though it usually is not affected by traps and spells. Seems Jounouchi is not done yet."

Atemu immediately returned the smirk, feeling rather amused about this surprising move of the brunette.

"Well done, Kaiba", the vampire praised before looking over to Yuugi, nodding. The shifter nodded back and with a small smile he added one more card face down to the field before ending his turn. The game was at a standstill at that point, both sides unable to attack because Yuugi had his god out and Atemu's only monster left for now was "Marshmallon", a monster he had drawn from Yuugi during the effect of a trap card.

Kaiba, Atemu and Jounouchi did not draw any cards to improve the situation to their favour and even Yuugi it seemed gained no card that would turn the tables during his turn. However, after he set his newest card face down, he wore an alarming smile that made Seto and Jounouchi to become wary of him, especially when Atemu straightened and started to smirk.

Adding one more monster in defence the shifter ended his move and left the field towards Kaiba. The CEO was very attentive, taking a long time to consider his option and moves before he finally put a card face down and ordered Obelisk to attack the newest monster on the field. Yuugi smiled and activated his trap card that reflected the attack and redirected it towards a monster of his choice. Of course he choose Jounouchi's dragon. Would he have chosen Obelisk, his trap would have been cancelled due to the god's immunity towards all traps and magic cards targeting it.

However the blonde just smirked and waved his finger at his friend as if the small built teen was a naughty child he was reprimanding. Activating his own trap card, the blonde annulled the upcoming attack, returning their situation to the point it was before Kaiba attacked.

By now the crowd was going wild once more. Never had they watched a game this long and exciting. The four duellists were already playing for nearly an hour and no end seemed to be in sight. Kaiba could do nothing but end his turn now, leaving the stage to Atemu, who grinned brightly and put down a spell card that created two doubles for his monster "Marshmallon" leaving him with three monsters on the field.

"I now offer my three monster as a tribute and summon my god "Osiris no Tenkuuryuu" in attack mode!" the vampire announced. "Since I have four cards still on my hands, this means Osiris has four thousand attack points and I am using this to attack Obelisk!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"If you attack me with a monster that equals my monster's attack points, you are going down as well", the brunette pointed out but Atemu just gave a smirk.

"That might be my intention", he replied casually. "Osiris, attack!"

"Obelisk, hold him off!" the CEO ordered his monster and both holograms of the gods started to glow with their upcoming attack. There was a big clash of light and when it cleared both gods started to evaporate, indicating they had lost. Kaiba grinded his teeth as he watched his god vanish, glaring over at Atemu how gazed at his own fading god with a rather calm expression.

"This move cost you all protection you had", the brunette stated. "You are now without defense for whatever attack happens next."

"It was worth the move", the vampire replied with a shrug and a small smile, gazing shortly over to Yuugi. "I end my turn!"

It was Jounouchi's turn now. But instead of simply drawing his card and attacking the defenseless Atemu, the blonde eyed Yuugi with distrust clearly written all over his face. It was obvious that he sensed a trap hidden somewhere. Doubtful he looked at Kaiba who gave him a rather pointed look, moving his head shortly towards the third god still left on the field before rolling his eyes.

The message was clear. If Jounouchi did not have a card that would destroy Ra right now, there was no real point in stalling the inevitable. Trap or no trap, they no longer had a defense strong enough to ward off a god. Sighing in silent agreement, Jounouchi looked towards Atemu.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack the player directly!" he ordered the monster that immediately flew towards the waiting vampire. If nothing happened, Atemu would be done because his lifepoints were barely over two thousand. However, just as the blonde suspected Yuugi immediately interfered.

"Sorry Jounouchi-kun but I activate "Command Silencer", the small built teen declared, flipping up his quick spell card. "This means your attack is negated and your battle phase ends right now. I am also allowed to draw one card."

Groaning, the shifter's best friend could only watch his dragon stopping his attack. He had no card to counter the spell and nothing that would help him in the upcoming attack of a god. Closing his eyes the blonde declared the end of his turn.

"Sorry, Kaiba, I guess that has been all I could do", Jounouchi mumbled, half turned towards the brunette. He never expected a reply, therefore he was utterly surprised when he heard an equally silent answer.

"That has been good enough, Jounouchi. You did well."

Staring at the CEO who had just spoken these words, the blonde only registered with half an ear as Yuugi announced his turn. He drew another card and added a monster to the field. In a last move against the inevitable, Seto activated his trap which destroyed the newly summoned monster immediately, buying one of them one more round to survive. But Yuugi just smiled and put down the one card he had drawn during his second last round.

It was "Monster Reborn", which he used to call "Osiris no Tenkuuryuu" back towards the field for one round. But one round was all the teen needed. He first attacked Seto, who was now defenseless and not even Jounouchi was able to protect the CEO as his last lifepoints were destroyed by the god of the sun.

Yuugi then turned towards Jounouchi with a small, slightly guilty smile on his face.

"You ready, Jounouchi-kun?" the shifter asked quietly. His best friend stared at him for a moment before he broke out into a huge grin.

"Damnit Yuugi, you are awesome", the blonde marveled good naturally. "You not only hold all the cards to beat both of us in one round, but you also protected your partner till the last moment so you would definitely win this together!"

Yuugi nodded solemnly, a small smile playing around his lips when he saw that his best friend was taking his loss as kindly as he always did.

"He knew I would have his back", the shifter replied softly. "That is the whole reason why he dared to risk it all against Kaiba-kun's god."

"All right then, Yuugi", Jounouchi announced with a satisfied nod. "Let's bring this to an end. The crowd is expecting to see their winners!"

Nodding as well Yuugi looked at the reborn Osiris.

"Attack Jounouchi's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" he ordered the god who immediately shot a bright flame of fire in the direction of the black dragon. That one returned that attack with one last of its own, but of course it had no chance. Jounouchi's life points dropped to zero, finally ending the game.

This all happened so suddenly for the watching crowd that for a moment a hushed silence descended over the stadium. No one could believe that all of the sudden the so long ongoing game had ended. It was not until Mokuba, though shocked about the defeat of his brother, regained his composure first and started to speak into the microphone.

"And the winner of the "Nakama-Tournament" have been decided", the black haired boy announced towards the stunned crowd. "Winners after a breathtaking duel are "Mutou Yuugi and Atemu!"

It was as if all hell broke loose. The spell was broken and all of the sudden the crowd exploded into cheers and clapping that seemed to never end. Yuugi and Atemu looked at each other from their stands inside the arena, eyes glowing brightly.

Yuugi was the first to move. He left his stand and ran over to the vampire, who was awaiting him with a wide smirk on his face.

"We won!" Yuugi announced eyes still wide in shock and surprise.

"That we did, aibou", Atemu purred, his smirk turning into a kind smile.

"We won!" the shifter declared, this time louder and with excitement clearly shining in his eyes. "Mou hitori no boku, we really did it - together! Besides the one against you, this was the most exciting duel I've ever had!"

And all of the sudden they were high fiving and laughing until Jounouchi joined them, clapping both onto the shoulder and congratulating them to their win. Still surrounded by the noise of the chanting, excited crowd, all four duelists left the arena where they were greeted by the other finalists who congratulated all of them for their outstanding duel.

It took the four duelists some time before they were finally able to get away from all the excitement of the recently finished game and had a chance to calm down. While monitors were replaying the most exciting moments of the final which a lot of people watched and discussed about, Yuugi and Atemu stood aside from the other finalists to catch their breath.

Originally the shifter expected Jounouchi and Malik to join them, but while the Egyptian was busy chatting with Bakura, Kaiba, to his utter surprise, had taken the blonde aside to have a small talk with him not too far away. At first he was worried about the outcome of that talk, but to his astonishment, the taller teen acted rather civil, simply exchanging some of the experiences they received as well as asking Jounouchi how he gained the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon".

"He's changed!" Yuugi exclaimed in surprise, while he watched his best friend and the brown haired CEO exchange the first nearly polite conversation ever. "I think... before I left Japan for our hunting, he would have blamed his whole loss on Jounouchi-kun as his team-mate and not acknowledge the talent of his partner and opponents. And I am glad he overcame that flaw of character."

Atemu stood beside him, a rather serious, dark look on his face, as both continued to watch their blonde friend and Seto interact.

"That one has had a hard life", the vampire all of the sudden exclaimed, startling the shifter out of his thoughts. He looked once more at his duelling partner eyes curious.

"I watched most of his life", Atemu continued his explanation, voice surprisingly soft and his gaze never leaving the sight of the proud young man who was right then tackled by his younger brother in a bear hug. "Kaiba Seto spent all his life looking out for his younger brother Mokuba, especially protecting him from their cruel stepfather."

"Stepfather?" Yuugi asked, shocked. "Then Kaiba is not their original family name?"

"No, it's not", the other answered, shaking his head. "I did a bit of research after I got myself involved in Kaiba's case. I read something about dead parents, relatives deporting them to an orphanage where they grew up until Kaiba Gozaburo adopted them both. Since that day, especially Seto's life had been hell, let me tell you. All his strength went into meeting that evil man's expectations so he would spare little Mokuba."

"And how would you know about all that?" Yuugi wondered with surprise written all over his face. The vampire looked at his namesake grimly.

"Because I've stumbled over that man through my own sources of information", he told the shifter. "That Gozaburo was dealing in weapons and sometimes with the Japanese mafia behind everyone's back. I was not exactly impressed with his deeds, especially his dealings with weapons. I've grown up during the last years of World War II, witnessing what terrible things weapons could do. Therefore I was looking for a chance to get this world rid of that man who was making money from other people's misery."

"But as far as I know he committed suicide some years ago, did he not?" the small built teen informed the creature of the night with thoughtful eyes. "I remember well because it had been the hot topic of the whole school the moment it was announced that Gozaburo's son would join our institute. Around a week after that man died, Kaiba-kun was introduced to our class."

"Oh Gozaburo certainly committed suicide", Atemu purred in a rather dark, sinister voice Yuugi had never heard before. It told the shifter clearly how much he looked down on that man. "What that man never realised while bringing up his stepson, was that he educated a rival with a dangerous, sharp mind. Kaiba Seto took over his company that day the suicide happened. With that action he showed his stepfather his place; Gozaburo then threw himself out of a window. He ended up as a big, ugly stain on the ground. And that's the official version, everyone, even Kaiba, knows. Anyone who had known different is dead - besides me, of course. Well at least in a sense", he added as an afterthought since as a vampire he was of course not alive either.

"So, what happened?" Jounouchi all of the sudden asked from his side, making Yuugi jump a mile into the air in fright. While the vampire did not seem surprised, the shifter himself had not noticed his blonde friend coming over in favour of listening intrigued to the story. Until this moment he had not been aware that Jounouchi also heard most of the tale, an unusually serious look on his face while brown eyes showed a hardness Yuugi only remembered seeing when talk came to his best friend's family. Unfazed by the added listener, Atemu continued to tell both of them the details.

"By that time I've been spying on that family for a while. I found out that Gozaburo had been alerted of the fact that Seto would take over the company a day before the announcement happened. He could not prevent his stepson's action, but he came up with a plan to gain revenge and take everything back. For this he planned his own suicide with his closest followers.

"And that plan would have succeeded", the vampire added, with a rather dark smile on his lips, "if it were not for me. The suicide, that was supposed to be fake, became a real suicide because I drank most of that stupid man's blood and that of his minions before throwing him down into the dirt where he belonged. The dummy he prepared was never used and since Kaiba arranged it in a way that looked like his body hit a windowsill first before a bit later loosing halt falling to his death, nobody noticed anything strange in the chaos of it all. Oh and his little mafia friends had never been found again. I think the mafia suspects Gozaburo played them all."

"That's kind of horrible; and I don't mean the part where you drank them dry", Jounouchi commented wryly and spared a fleeting moment's glance to the two Kaiba brothers who still stood where he left them, preparing everything for the winner's ceremony. Yuugi looked equally non-sympathetically for that senior Kaiba, because he remembered how cold Seto had been at the beginning of their shared school days and sometimes still could be. The small built shifter had no doubt now, that he heard the story of Atemu, why the young CEO had become what he was now.

Larger, red eyes glanced back over to the two brothers before Yuugi shook his head and his gaze softened, noticing the protective stance Seto used around his younger brother.

"I'm glad he kept some of his sanity and humanity", the shifter commented, while watching further. "And it makes me glad to see how honourable he's become. It makes my task a lot easier because I have faith that he will not try to misuse the power I am supposed to give him."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Yuugi?" Jounouchi asked. The blonde and the vampire both looked at him curiously now. Their talk was interrupted, however, when the sequences on the screens and the music suddenly stopped and Mokuba appeared on the front stage to announce the start of the winner's ceremony. Malik and even Kaiba came over to join them for the time being and patiently they waited until the younger Kaiba called Yuugi and Atemu towards the stage.

The two winners went upwards hand in hand, the shifter not even realising what they were doing until the vampire threw both of their connected hands into the air to strike a winner's pose. His eyes were shining and Yuugi could not help but laugh as he watched the enthusiasm of his usually composed partner.

Together they accepted the trophy that was given to the winner, a golden dragon that looked suspiciously like a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". There was also a price money each received the half of, but since Yuugi knew that this tournament as well as Kaiba Corporation in general supported children in need the shifter and vampire both announced to donate nearly all of the money to help such projects along.

Mokuba was ecstatic about their generosity and now that Yuugi knew about the past of the young Kaiba brother he suspected exactly where all the support and understanding for other children in need came from. Smiling he allowed the crowd to celebrate them one last time, before the black haired boy announced the after duel party that would start in the ground floor of the stadium and everyone was welcome to join.

Yuugi and Atemu used the time to return to the group of waiting friends. The shifter was grateful to see Kaiba still waiting among their midst and he immediately approached the tall brunette.

"Kaiba-kun, after I am done informing my friends and family waiting in the crowd, could I talk to Mokuba-kun and you for a moment in private?" the small built teen asked and the CEO raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "It won't take long", Yuugi assured and the other finally nodded.

"Behind the stage is a door. Follow the stairs up and you'll reach my office. I'll inform security. Mokuba and I will be waiting there."

"Thank you", the shifter replied before looking at the brunette intently. "And Kaiba-kun, please make sure that no one can overhear what I am about to tell you, not even your security. This is really important."

Nodding his head to indicate that he understood, Kaiba left the group to return to his brother while Yuugi joined Atemu, Jounouchi and Malik who were busy talking to their former partner and opponents. Exchanging some quick words with Mai and Bakura, Yuugi had to promise all of his former opponents that he would continue joining grand tournaments like this one and that they would keep in touch.

He then led Malik, Jounouchi and Atemu towards the crowd's stands which had mostly cleared with the people leaving for the after party. Their friends and family however were still standing there, beaming down at them.

"Nii-san, you were so COOL!" Shizuka, Jounouchi's younger sister squealed as soon as the group of duellists came into hearing range. "That was the greatest duel I've ever watched. I am so proud of you!"

"Really?" Jounouchi asked and he beamed back, the two siblings now looking so identical in their joy, that it was obvious they were closely related. "I'm glad you liked the duel, even though I didn't win."

"It doesn't matter", Anzu assured him. "You fought your best and it has been Yuugi you've been fighting against. Not to mention he and Atemu have both had god cards. Which reminds me, Yuugi, your jii-chan said those cards were so rare there only exists one of each of them. Why did you never tell us you own one and how powerful those cards are?"

Yuugi looked into the round of curious eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"It never seemed important to me", he confessed meekly. "After all, when I had my first duel against Atemu weeks ago, I was facing gods as well and I won without using my own."

The shifter smiled sheepishly before he added.

"I admit I never expected to face the one who owned some god cards as well, therefore I of course did not expect that to happen and thought it would be fairer to hold my card back. Anyway, what I want to say is that a god is not invincible, you just have to look closer for their weaknesses."

"Very well spoken, Yuugi", Sugoroku agreed, nodding his head in satisfaction a few times. "Now Yuugi and Atemu, since you two have won the tournament, will you join that after duel party?"

The shifter glanced towards his duelling friends, than back towards his other group of friends, shrugging.

"Might as well join the fun since you all look like you want to", he said before smiling at the cheerful faces his friends showed. "However I need to really quickly speak with Kaiba-kun before anything else. How about you guys go ahead and I join you when I am done? Maybe at the bar I am sure they have downstairs?"

"How about WE join you then?" Jounouchi added, glancing meaningfully at Yuugi. "Because since we have to go a different way anyway, as we are inside and I don't feel like climbing over the security fences we can certainly accompany Yuugi or at least wait for him outside of wherever he is meeting Mr. high and mighty."

The friends started to chuckle over his choice of words.

"Nii-san", Shizuka scolded half heartedly while Honda could not help but grin.

"Honestly, Jounouchi, you've surprised us all with how well you worked with Kaiba, especially in this last duel", the brown haired teen praised the blonde who scratched his head in embarrassment. "After the first shouting matches and fights you've had, we did not even dare to hope the duel could turn out THIS long and thrilling, remembering your past records with Kaiba."

"Uhm, well... ", Jounouchi stuttered, slightly uncomfortable and his friends started to laugh once more.

Come-on, guys, leave him alone", Yuugi protested half heartedly, though he was grinning himself. "How about we split up now? I don't wish to let Kaiba-kun wait too long, he might get impatient."

Nodding their friends and family members in the crowd's stands waved goodbye and left towards the stairs that would lead them downstairs while Yuugi turned and Malik, Atemu and Jounouchi followed him towards the slightly hidden door behind the stage, where the stairs leading to Kaiba's office was awaiting them.

"Since you're all aware and involved into the Sennen Items stuff I don't mind if you join the conversation", Yuugi explained on his way upstairs. "I am sure you might be able to help even with the explaining. I have the feeling Kaiba-kun will be hard to persuade. Oh, and mou hitori no boku?"

"Hmm?" the vampire acknowledged him curiously.

"Can you, with you advanced senses, make sure that no one is nearby to overhear?"

Nodding his head with a smirk, the other agreed easily enough. And just in time, because as soon as Yuugi ended the question, they turned out to be there. Two security guards, the same that had taken care of Bandit Keith earlier, stood in front of the door.

"We are here to talk to Kaiba-kun", the shifter timidly announced to the intimidate looking two men who just nodded and opened the door.

"Kaiba-sama is expecting you", one them announced and stepped aside to allow them through. Yuugi took one last breath to calm his nerves, then he stepped through the door, his friends following. It was time to introduce the Kaiba brothers to the world of the shifters.

tbc...


	20. Mondou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints for future incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Description: They came at midnight. He didn't know how they were able to intrude into his house, but somehow they succeeded. They were a male and a female. HE, was the leader, obviously. She seemed to be some kind of apprentice to him. Not that it really mattered. For they were both strong and deadly.
> 
> But when a young teen is able to run from the grasp of his captors, it is the start of a long game of hide and seek. He finds a new side to himself he would have never dreamed he had. And it helps him to keep the game to his advantage. But he knows the game will never end, at least not before his death. Because his hunter is a vampire.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Mondou – Questions and Answers

* * *

"Well, Yuugi, what is it you have to talk to me about and why do your friends need to join us for this conversation?" Kaiba demanded immediately as soon as the door had been closed behind the group of men entering his office.

Yuugi nodded a greeting and even smiled slightly at Mokuba, who grinned back. Jounouchi though had other ideas.

"Jeez, Kaiba, relax, it's not like we interrupted something important now, did we?" the blonde complained in a bored voice.

"And how would you know?" the CEO returned sharply, raising an eyebrow. Atemu and Yuugi both used the time those two bickered to extend their senses and ensure that their conversation would be safe while Malik watched the whole scene in utter bemusement.

After they ensured the safety of their upcoming talk Yuugi stepped forward to the desk. The reaction was immediate, everyone else fell silent at the motion. Seto, who still sat behind the desk, and Mokuba, who stood besides his brother, looked at the small built teen curiously.

Silently, the shifter took off his backpack he had taken with him and opened it. Out came the Sennen Rod, which he laid on the table. Kaiba regarded the golden item with a raised eyebrow, taking it into his hands to study it further. After he had taken enough time to look it over, he put it onto the table again where Mokuba grabbed it at once, eyes wide and curious.

"So, you are showing me this gold rod with the Eye of Horus why?" the brunette wanted to know, his face still stoic as always. "I am not an antique store."

"Oh, you recognise the Eye of Horus?" Yuugi exclaimed, surprised.

"Of course I do", Kaiba snorted. "My company deals with games. The culture of Egypt has a vast knowledge about games that I tend to use for inspiration. It was unavoidable; inevitably we would utilize some part of their culture. Most of the ancient games involve the Egyptian gods anyway."

Yuugi was just about to say something in return when an excited scream disrupted their conversation.

"Wow, nii-sama look, there is a dagger hidden inside the rod!" the boy exclaimed, waving around the part with the dagger excitedly. Kaiba reacted straight away.

"Mokuba, put that thing down!" he ordered sharply. The black haired boy winced but obeyed immediately, putting the two parts back onto the table without even sheaving the dagger back inside the shaft. The older brother immediately grabbed the ancient pieces once more to look them over more thorough. He then glanced towards Yuugi, a stern, yet slightly calculating look in his eyes.

"I am surprised you were able to pass through the controls with this one", the CEO commented dryly, waving slightly the part that contained the dagger. "Not that I don't doubt your intentions, Yuugi. I know you well enough to know that you would not even hurt a fly if you can help it."

The teen shrugged his shoulders, looking a bit sheepish and thoughtful.

"To be honest I was surprised as well that I was able to get through, when I noticed the tight controls", he admitted. "However when I went through it was as if they did not see the Sennen Rod at all. So I can only guess that there was some hidden magic which activated to help return it to its destined owner."

"Magic?" the brunette replied in a flat voice, raising his eyebrow even higher before adding in a sarcastic voice. "Yeah, right. I admit this thing certainly looks old and as far as I can see it's indeed real gold. But please spare me with magical stories like the genie in the bottle. I am too old for this kind of crap."

"Hey, but I am not", Mokuba protested looking eager. "What kind of magic are we talking about here?"

Yuugi gave the younger brother a weak smile while Atemu and Jounouchi started to chuckle and Malik burst out into laughter.

"You might be in for a nasty surprise, moneybags", the shifter's best friends mumbled between his chuckles, hoping he was quiet enough that the CEO did not hear him. Given the glare the brunette sent his way he suspected no such luck.

"This is really funny", Malik burst out when he was able to calm down a bit. "You are denying magic while standing in a room that hosts more of it than you could ever imagine."

"Malik-kun! Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi shushed the two teens with a slightly annoyed look before bowing to the two Kaiba brother's. "Forgive them their amusement. It's just, even if you might not like to hear it, Kaiba-kun what I am about to tell you sadly involves magic. Since it's important I cannot allow you not to listen to it."

His whole body screamed determination while he spoke and he was so focused on the two brothers that he did not even notice Atemu standing by his side for silent support until a hand landed on his shoulder. Glancing at the vampire with a small smile of thanks, Yuugi immediately returned his attention to an unimpressed Kaiba and an eagerly waiting Mokuba.

"Comeon, Yuugi, please tell me what kind of magic story you have in store for nii-sama and I!" the young boy urged, the excitement on his face taking years of the wariness from his person. Now he certainly looked like a slightly bratty but true child.

Laughing slightly at the kid's demeanour, Yuugi then turned serious and looked at the older Kaiba once more.

"This item is one part of seven ancient items called Sennen Items", he started his tale. "And this one is called the "Sennen Rod". They were crafted over 3000 years ago in ancient Egypt, each with individual abilities and their owners were all priest that were part of the pharaoh's family. The creators of the Sennen Items possessed magic and a very special ability for those, who shared the same blood as the pharaoh - they could turn into any animal they wanted at will."

And with this introduction Yuugi started to rely the story of the shifters as he had learned it during his visit at the Ishtars. Sometimes Malik would interrupt and add his own knowledge if Yuugi forgot something important or remembered incorrectly.

"And in the end, the young pharaoh banned the ability to shift inside the items, declaring that only an heir of his, whose soul was pure enough to withstand greed, would be able to reawaken the magic by putting together the puzzle", Yuugi ended his tale and held up the Sennen Puzzle around his neck. "As you can see, I am wearing the puzzle. Let me tell you it took years for me to finish it. And now I'm a shapeshifter who can become any animal while every other descendant of the pharaoh, that touches a Sennen Item, will be able to turn into one animal form. This restriction is supposed to assure no one would be able to overpower me, if there is any need to seal the shifting power away again."

"So you meant to tell me nii-sama and I are able to turn into animals now?" Mokuba wondered, staring at the golden item he had touched earlier with a whole new view. "How does it work?"

Yuugi looked a bit helplessly over to Malik. The Japanese shifter realised that he did not truly know, since his case was special. As he could turn into any animal he wanted, his first shifting had occurred because he wished intently to become a certain animal. But he was not sure if that would work for everyone. Malik seemed to realise Yuugi's issue and smiled at Mokuba.

"Well, basically you just have to concentrate and think about becoming an animal", the Egyptian shifter started to explain before he was interrupted. Kaiba let out a dismissive snort, his face showing that he had enough.

"Don't listen to all this bullshit about magical shifting, Mokuba", he started to scold his younger brother. "After all, you of all people should know better that magic..."

But whatever else he wanted to say vanished from his mind as right in front of the brunette's eyes the black haired boy started to glow and then slowly shrink while the body changed and shifted until all that was left of Mokuba was a small, still young looking raccoon.

Letting out a high squeak of excitement, the small animal stared at his paws, first left then right before looking up at Kaiba and started to let out a quick series of squeaks before hopping on the table and running around the room in excitement.

For a few minutes the little raccoon tried to test out his abilities and limits, fully taken by his new discovered ability. Kaiba Seto had never looked more shocked and speechless in his life as when he watched the very animal that had been his brother not too long ago.

It was not until the raccoon seemed to tire from his actions and stopped, looking around before all of the sudden going still and the small, pearl like brown eyes widened before he started to squeak and let out noises once more. He then ran around again but it was obvious that the young animal was no longer having fun. It seemed more like he was panicking all of the sudden.

"Mokuba", Kaiba asked, worry and disbelief still evident in his tone of voice. The others also became concerned.

"What's going on with him?" Jounouchi wanted to know but Malik and Yuugi could only shake their heads.

"I don't know, I don't understand him, sadly enough", Yuugi sighed, looking worried. Atemu was the only one who seemed composed.

"Mokuba, calm down", he ordered the racoon in a sharp voice, all of the sudden. "Now repeat what you are trying to tell and I will listen!"

The raccoon had indeed stopped his panic attack when he heard the voice full of authority and he watched the vampire with wide, fearful eyes. Letting out some more squeaks, but far slower this time, Atemu only nodded, smiling slightly.

"He doesn't know how to turn back", he explained to the rest of the room. Yuugi and Malik let out a groan.

"Of course?" the Egyptian said, slapping his head. "Okay come here, Mokuba, I am going to show you how to turn back."

The raccoon immediately hopped over to the bleach blonde shifter, Seto following close behind, his concern for the younger brother overshadowing all shock and questions that were running through his mind right now.

Yuugi, Atemu and Jounouchi watched the whole teaching session until Mokuba returned to his human form, throwing his arms around his older brother without delay in delight.

"Nii-sama, that was incredible!" he shouted, all worry of his previous panic attack forgotten. Yuugi on the other hand glanced over to Atemu confused.

"How come you were able to understand him?" the small built teen asked his namesake quietly. "In fact now that I think about it, how come you always understood me, when I was in animal form?"

'Because I can read your mind, aibou', a voice all but purred inside the shocked teen's head all of the sudden, the vampire smirking. "Don't forget I am a vampire", he continued out loud. "We have the ability to read the mind, therefore I have always been able to catch your thoughts like this, even when your voices did nothing but created animal sounds."

"Oh", was all Yuugi could say, feeling a bit stupid because he certainly heard about vampires being mind readers before. Smirking Atemu ruffled his partner's hair with amusement.

"Don't feel too bad about not thinking about it", he comforted the teen. "After all, not everything you heard and read about vampire is true or I would have already been burnt to crisp in the sun. Besides, I have to concentrate really hard to do the mind reading, so don't expect me to spy on your thoughts all the time. It's exhausting to say the last."

"Oh well", Yuugi replied, blushing slightly because that was exactly what he had been fearing. The two Mutous returned their attention back towards the scene between the two Kaiba brothers playing out in front of them. As it was, Mokuba was currently begging his older brother to turn into an animal as well.

"Come on, nii-sama", the black haired young boy nearly whined. "I want to see what kind of animal you become, please show me!"

Kaiba didn't look as if he was about to give in. However all of the sudden instead of the brunette CEO a bear stood at the place Kaiba had been, growling and looking around with unusual ice blue eyes. The head of the intimidating animal turned first to Yuugi, then rested of the gaping Jounouchi. Before anyone could say anything, the bear roared at the blonde who yelped and jumped a step back before he remembered that it was Kaiba, not a real bear.

The CEO returned to his true form a second later, looking slightly smug, while Mokuba let out a squeal of excitement, hugging his brother around his waist.

"That is SO cool, nii-sama!" he cheered happily. "A real bear, now people will think even more than twice before they consider going against Kaiba Corp."

"That is an interesting cue", Atemu interrupted the excited talk of the kid, while the older brother returned to his seat looking unfazed now. "Because I think Yuugi has still something to tell about the risk of misuse of power."

Nodding, the small built shifter gazed at the two Kaiba brothers with a rather serious face.

"Kaiba-kun, I admit I've heard about your past and I admire and understand your fight for getting where you are now", Yuugi began, shifting slightly uncomfortably when the older Kaiba's stare hardened at his first words. "However I have to warn you. Please do not misuse the power given to you. Mokuba, being a shifter is a rather risky state, therefore I advise you not to turn in front of anybody you don't know or trust. There are still cruel people out here and you can only change into one animal. Imagine what would happen if someone tricked you, or worse your brother and you find yourself as the next circus attraction inside a cage.

"Being a shifter is a gift, I am the first to admit that, but during all of my one and a half years of travelling, I always made sure to shift when no one was around", Yuugi finished and gazed at Mokuba with a hard look. "Can you promise me to be careful with your new ability, Mokuba-kun?"

By now the young child had turned serious as well, now looking as world weary as his older brother did.

"I've seen enough to know what you are talking about, Yuugi", the younger Kaiba admitted in a quiet voice. "I can promise you, that I'll be careful."

"Thank you", Yuugi returned, a small smile on his lips before he looked at Kaiba just as seriously. "Kaiba-kun, in your case there is one more thing. The Sennen Rod, which is rightfully yours, has the ability to control other people. I know the idea is tempting, but PLEASE do not abuse the power beyond taking care of very urgent, acute threats. Do not try to use the Sennen Item to ensure the success of your company or similar things."

Raising an eyebrow once more, the CEO took the now sheathed dagger into his hands once more, rolling it over his palm.

"And how would you ensure that I am indeed keeping myself in check?" the older brother wanted to know. "After all, if I am able to control minds, it's not like someone can complain now, can they?"

"But my sister can see the mistreatment", Malik interrupted, voice serious as well. "She owns the Sennen Tauk, a necklace that can foresee the future. It is linked especially towards the other Sennen Items. If someone abuses their power or the power of shifting, she will know and she will inform Yuugi, because that is her job. Not to mention you will never be able to control the owner of a Sennen Item against their will. The magic of the items will not allow it."

"Besides, Kaiba", Atemu now interrupted, his stare hard, "I know that you are very aware of the consequences over abuse of power. You've been there yourself and you suffered through it by others. Don't forget you nearly lost your brother by becoming too much like your stepfather. I am sure you never want to end like him."

Eyes widening Kaiba jumped out of his seat all of the sudden, staring a bit closer into Atemu's face. The vampire's eyes were slightly glowing right now with power and the CEO could not help but let out a gasp.

"It's you!" he realised, pointing a finger towards the now smirking male. "You were the one to threaten and warn me about the path I was taking. You protected Mokuba back then! I remember those eyes. I have never forgotten them."

Nodding his head in confirmation, Atemu looked satisfied with the CEO's reaction while Mokuba seemed a bit confused.

"What is he talking about, nii-sama?" the boy asked subdued.

"You brother had been straying from his true path once, Mokuba", the vampire explained to the black haired kid. "I simply gave him a warning and reminder about what he had to lose, if he did not turn onto another path. After all, he is responsible for your well being."

Eyes widening, Mokuba looked up at his older brother, who was staring at Atemu with hard eyes. When Kaiba noticed his younger brother's gaze however, he turned his head, eyes softening. Mokuba suddenly ran towards his older brother, hugging him with all his might, burying his head into the black shirt the other was wearing.

"I'm glad", the young boy mumbled into the fabric. "I'm glad that he did whatever he did to you. For some time you were so cruel, even to me, nii-sama. I feared that I lost you, that we lost our dreams and that would have been the most horrible thing in the world. After all, we always had only each other now, hadn't we? We looked out for each other, when no one else did. I was so afraid I lost that last protection, the last person I could trust, Seto."

Pulling his arms around the quivering boy's body, Kaiba pressed his younger brother against him, stroking his back in a comforting gesture.

"You'll never lose me", the older brother whispered quietly, with a fiery undertone. "I promise you, Mokuba, I will always take care of you, protect you. I am never straying again."

Letting out a quiet sob, Mokuba nodded against the other's body. Yuugi and his friends watched the scene rather touched until the small built teen gave a soundless sign at his friends that it was time to leave. Without a word of goodbye, the four friends left the two Kaiba brothers in privacy, closing the door behind them without a sound. The two men from security were gone now, but they did not care about this too much.

"Never thought I would see the day Kaiba could be this nice to anyone", Jounouchi commented, a bit touched because he knew exactly how hard it could be with a younger sibling that needed protection.

"He's always been kind to his brother", Atemu commented. "And that's all you need to know."

Understanding the underlying message of not to ask about the Kaiba's hidden past, the four males stepped into the inside of the stadium once more, walking straight towards the elevators that would take them downstairs to where the after duel party was held.

"Come on", Malik said, voice a bit more cheerful. "Let's find the others and celebrate the birth of our two new champions!"

Nodding their heads in agreement, the four friends smiled and stepped into the elevator. It was time to let go of all sad and serious topics and to party.

* * *

 

The after duel party was a full success and the gang of friends, who met up at the bar as promised, were having a great time. Sugoroku however left a bit earlier, saying he was too old for all the fun the young had nowadays. But Yuugi was happy the old man stayed as long as he did and had fun as well. However, as the evening progressed and the small built shifter watched his friends fooling around, dancing and having fun, his thoughts began to stray, circling over a certain vampire more than once.

Yuugi could not help but reflect the events of the day as well as everything that happened between them ever since they met that fateful night one and a half years ago. And he started to wonder. A thought that did not leave him alone for the rest of the night. But it was not until the party came to an end, as the gang split up and it was only the two Mutous left alone, as Atemu accompanied Yuugi home, that the younger finally dared to voice his thoughts.

"I have a question", Yuugi interrupted the comfortable silence of the night as they continued to walk onwards.

"Ask away!" the vampire replied with a grin, nodding his head in encouragement.

"You once said that my blood was the best you've drank for a long time", the shifter started a bit timidly. "I could not help but wonder, would you be able to drink my blood without killing me?"

Atemu looked surprised for a moment before becoming thoughtful.

"Well, that's an interesting question", he agreed considering. "Thinking about it I guess I've lived enough years to control my urges and hunger by now. Therefore, yes I think I could drink without killing."

He stopped his musing and grinned widely at Yuugi all of the sudden.

"Why, are you offering?" he wanted to know, chuckling. His answer was met with deep silence, but Yuugi's rather dark blush said it all for the vampire. His grin widened, but he immediately waved a finger in front of the embarrassed teen's face, tsking in exaggerated indignation.

"Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi, you cannot simply offer me your blood. It's still supposed to be a prize I need to earn, didn't you know?"

Even though he was still feeling rather shy and uncomfortable, the shifter could not help the small smile playing on his lips.

"And I'll be ready to offer when you earn that privilege", he whispered, aware that the other heard him just fine.

* * *

 

Life returned to normal after the tournament was over. Of course there were the first days of hype with Yuugi being the new Duel Monsters Champion, causing him to be surrounded by pestering, admiring classmates all of the sudden.

The place on the roof of the school, the gang had been using for breaks now became a sanctuary for the small built teen who was starting to stress over all the people who craved his attention all of the sudden. Thankfully he had his friends who were looking out for him and after a while the students at school began to realise by subtle threats being uttered by Honda and Jounouchi, to leave the timid teen alone.

Yuugi held contact to Malik who informed him he would stay in Japan a while longer to get to know the shifter and his friends better, not to mention use the chance to play against Yuugi and Jounouchi for fun.

Atemu also stayed in contact with Yuugi. While he did not have the chance to meet the gang as often as Malik did, he usually visited Yuugi and Sugoroku every second evening at least, though without the small built teen's parents knowing.

The shifter was content with his life as it was now, even though he could not help but miss the thrill of the games and the hunting slightly, he was still thankful for a bit of normalcy once in a while.

About a week after Atemu and him won the tournament, Yuugi received a letter from Egypt. The sender turned out to be Isis and she wrote the following:

_Dear Yuugi,_

_Congratulations first, to you and your partner's win in the Duel Monsters tournament._

Yuugi could not help but grin here when I realised that the date of the letter was stated before the tournament took place. Isis must certainly have foreseen the outcome with her Sennen Tauk. Still amused, he continued reading.

_Now that you and your - shall we call him 'mou hitori no Yuugi' - have come to an understanding, I thought it is time that I inform the both of you about a valuable piece of information we came across some weeks after you left. I am aware that mou hitori no Yuugi is in need for blood even if he doesn't want to drink it. It's in his nature as long as he will exist. However, there is a way to assure that from now on he will ever need to drink from one person only. For this ritual to be performed there is a sacrifice needed and your Sennen Puzzle to be involved..._

When Yuugi realised what exactly he was reading here, his eyes widened and for a moment all he could do was stare at nothing before his mind finally processed the possibilities these news offered. Taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart, he gazed back onto the letter and continued reading. He took in every single instruction, his brow furrowing and his mouth twitching, torn between happiness and insecurity.

Finishing the last line of the letter, where Isis wished him good luck and sent her regards to Malik and Rishido, who also resumed in Domino to spent time and look after Malik while getting to know him and his friends as well, the young man put the letter aside on the table and recalled everything he had just learned. The sacrifice needed was indeed weighty, and after considering the consequences for some time, he realised that it was not his decision alone. Getting up, the letter back in his hands, Yuugi searched for his jii-chan, who was currently busy sorting through the next packages of toys that arrived that day.

"Jii-chan, do you have a moment?" the teen asked the old man, who busied himself by putting a stack of new Duel Monster cards away before turning to his grandson.

"What's the problem, Yuugi?" he wanted to know. Wordlessly, the younger Mutou held out the letter for his jii-chan to read. After he was done, Sugoroku looked towards his grandson, face grave and serious.

"This is", he considered before taking a really close look at the torn look Yuugi wore openly on his face. Sighing and reading the letter once more, the old man sat himself onto the stool at the counter, finally facing the teen with a still serious, but now calm expression.

"In the end, I say it's your decision, Yuugi", he told his grandson before slight amusement reached his eyes. "In fact knowing nii-san I am sure he'll embrace this opportunity with open arms, not just for his sake but for what it means for the future of you two."

Yuugi immediately choked on his own breath before turning a deep shade of red when he realised the knowing grin on his jii-chan's face. Sugoroku became serious rather quickly though.

"Yuugi, while I have to admit I am a bit worried for your sake, I really do not want to sway your decision. This is for your heart to decide. If you feel comfortable with the idea, if you want to stay with Atemu, go for it. And as far as I can tell for now this would not change your life too drastically. You can still finish your school and hang around with your friends. Maybe in the near future we have to come up with some explanations for obvious things but other than that, it's not too troublesome."

"So, you really won't mind the consequences?" Yuugi asked, happiness and gratefulness shining clearly in his wide eyes as he threw himself into his jii-chan's waiting arms. "Thank you, jii-chan! Thank you so much!"

The old man patted the teens head, a fond smile on his lips.

"You are quite welcome, Yuugi", he said before adding with a smirk. "Though, I think you should tell Jounouchi about your decision. After all, he has always been involved into your supernatural stuff so far, therefore I think it's only fair that you tell him."

Yuugi nodded, understanding and agreeing to his jii-chan's reasoning.

"I will!" he promised the old man before releasing the hug. "I'll be upstairs then. I am in need for a shower. This day really has been exhausting. You don't mind if I go to bed early, jii-chan, do you?"

Replying that he did not mind one bit, Sugoroku watched with a slightly wistful smile as his, even while exhausted, enthusiastic grandson vanished through the backdoor that lead into the house. He had suspected that Yuugi wanted to go through this from the beginning, even if the teen might not have realised it himself.

"Good luck, Yuugi", the old man whispered to himself. "You might have to face your decision sooner than you think."

And with these words uttered the old man returned to his work in the shop, pointedly ignoring the shadowy figure that slipped through the same door as Yuugi did, following the trail of the young shifter upstairs.

tbc...


	21. Ake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lime, incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Ake - dawn

* * *

Sighing blissfully, Yuugi entered his room feeling rather exhausted. The shower he had just taken felt good, but it did not help too much to lessen the tiredness. After a stressing school day, then the letter and his talk to his jii-chan, all he really wanted to do was sleep.

It was because of his tiredness, that the small built teen noticed the movement inside his room a small bit too late. By the time he felt the eyes on his back and whirled around to face the intruder to his room, that one was already standing besides his door shutting it with a small bang.

Gasping Yuugi took a step backwards as he stared at the one person he had been thinking about for hours now, but honestly did not expect to see tonight. Atemu stood besides his now closed door looking quite different. The vampire's eyes were glowing and they showed a predatory hunger that made Yuugi shiver. He felt lightheaded, although he stood a good distance away. And all of the sudden, the shifter was wide awake once more as adrenaline pumped through his body. Not to mention he felt rather exposed in his simple, loose pyjama compared to the skin tight leather clad predator opposite of him.

"Mou hitori no boku?" he whispered, unsure and not quite knowing what to do with this side of the vampire which he had not seen for a long time. Not since their days of hunting. Licking his lips the other Mutou took one step, his burning gaze never leaving the shifter. A wide smirk formed around his lips, even a chuckle escaping.

"Aibou, from this moment on, I declare the period of truce over", Atemu simply declared in a husky whisper. "Will you accept my announcement?"

For a moment there was a stunned silence before an unbidden squeak escaped the taken by surprise teen's lips

"You mean NOW?" Yuugi wanted to know, disbelief tingling his voice "But... but, what do you plan to do if I agree to this?"

Grin widening, Atemu took another step forward, prompting the teenager to take one backwards.

"I want to challenge you to a game", he answered with a dark, alluring and confident voice. "You do remember that I told you I still need to earn my prize, don't you?"

Gulping Yuugi nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

"I want to challenge you to a game right now, aibou and if I win, I'll claim my prize, ALL of it", he declared, lowering his tone even more when he stressed the 'all'. Yuugi felt his blood starting to boil, the very blood the vampire just declared as part of the prize he demanded for his win.

Swallowing once more, the shifter was finally able to voice his opinion in a hoarse voice, running on dry throat.

"What... what do you have in mind?" he asked the vampire who had yet to turn his gaze away from the small built body.

"The game is simple, really", Atemu explained with a smirk. "You are not allowed to leave the room. You are allowed to shift into anything you want and you are to not allow me to catch you."

Eyeing the room from the corner of his eyes, Atemu's smirk widened as he added thoughtfully.

"Thankfully your parents are out and I already warned oto-chan. You should expect that if you accept, your room might certainly become chaos."

Shaking his head at the amusement Yuugi could not help but feel from that man and his jokes, the teen swept his gaze around the room, assessing the values and how breakable the exposed stuff of his seemed to be. In the end, the shifter simply nodded.

"I accept, Mutou Atemu", he declared formally before his breath started to quicken and his eyes glazed in excitement. "But what about a time limit? I really would love if we could not play catch all night in case you don't get me to touch you first. Besides, there is only so much my poor chamber can take."

Smirking at the teen, Atemu glanced towards the clock on Yuugi's nightstand.

Let's say half an hour?" he wanted to know and the shifter nodded.

"Half an hour", Yuugi confirmed before stepping backwards once more. "You'll give the starting signal, yes?"

As if on cue, both glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Atemu's smirk widened.

"Go", he whispered and the shifter immediately jumped into action. He darted further away from the vampire, reaching his bed just as his namesake moved with amazing, unnatural speed. The small built teen had barely time to jump on his bed when his opponent reached the same position.

Had he still been human around that time, their game would have been over already. However with his abilities Yuugi shifted into a sparrow midjump and barely avoided being touched by his hunter's fingers.

Following the small bird with glowing red eyes Atemu chuckled, clearly amused.

"Very good move, aibou", he praised before stepping towards the other side of the room where the bird sat down on top of a shelve.

"Thank you", Yuugi chirped back, remembering that even though he was not able to speak human language at the moment, the vampire had always been able to understand him through his thoughts. "But you are going easy on me, aren't you?"

Smirking Atemu bared his sharp, pointy teeth at the sparrow.

"Let's say I'm warming up, shall we?"

And just like that the vampire jumped from the middle of the room right towards the shelves his prey sat on. Yuugi was just thankful that his own reflexes had enhanced since he became a shifter and he dove out of the way just when his hunter reached the shelf's top. Books and DVDs rattled under the shock as the hand of the vampire caught only air before landing forcefully against the wood of the shelf.

Falling towards the floor Yuugi changed in the middle of his fall into a small cat, which caused him to land elegantly on all four feet. He did not look for the vampire but immediately darted towards the free space under his first shelf. Since even his cat form was a bit too big, the teen changed again, this time into a mouse. He dove underside just in time once more.

Atemu's hand was reaching for him but it touched only air once more while the shifter already scurried right under the next shelf. Minutes went by while the chase continued. During the hunt Yuugi realised that he had another ability. To get away from Atemu the small built teen had to shift within seconds, more often than not in the middle of an action. In one moment he was a weasel, the next he scurried away as a rabbit, doubling as good as his form's ability allowed, then he became a tit, to fly out of the vampire's claw's reach.

Until this moment, as Yuugi acted on instincts he never suspected he possessed, he found he could change into many different animals within minutes. The new pattern came surprisingly naturally, just like breathing. Atemu himself however also adjusted very well to their chase. The shifter quickly realised the vampire was calculating his movements and more than once he got nearly caught because his namesake had foreseen his moving pattern.

Time went by as the two got lost in their game, nearly forgetting about the time limit they set. For Yuugi it seemed hours had gone by, maybe even days and he became more and more secure in not only his movements but also how to counter Atemu's well calculated moves.

That turned out to be his undoing, though. Yuugi had been sure that he even the vampire would be unable to do anything more than analyse the path he took as the animal he had become. The small built teen never expected that his hunter had been analysing his shifting during their chase. Therefore it took him fully by surprise when he jumped onto his bed, currently in form of a fox, and shifted into the form of a raven to escape the reaching hands when all of the sudden his body was grabbed and he found himself thrown onto his back deep inside his cushion.

Although the grip was not too hard on his bird form Yuugi's instincts kicked in once more and he changed back into a human to be better protected than he would have been in his fragile bird form. Immediately the vampire was on top of him, settling on his hips and smirking down.

"I caught you, aibou", he all but whispered. Both looked over at the clock on the nightstand to check the time. What had felt like hours now turned out to be 29 minutes. Yuugi realised he had lost by a minute. Throwing an arm above his eyes the teen groaned.

"Damn", he cursed silently which caused Atemu to chuckle.

"And now", the vampire purred, a hint of something darker in his voice, that caused the shifter to shiver pleasantly, "I shall finally retrieve my prize."

Taking his arm slightly away from his eyes Yuugi had barely time to blink before his vision was filled with dark red, glowing eyes and his lips were taken in a deep kiss. There was no first, shy peek of what might have been fitting as a first kiss where a couple got to know each other as lovers. Instead, the vampire pressed his mouth roughly against the other's, lips moving and caressing until they succeeded in coaxing the shifter's lips so much apart that the darker being could push his tongue inside that warm cavern.

Feeling the first teasing strokes on his own tongue Yuugi let out a groan that indicated he did not wish to have it any other way. Indeed the small built teen was enjoying the slightly rough treatment, had dreamed about it enough nights that he all too soon lost his grasp as to what had been inside his head and what reality.

Strong hands griped the shifter's wrists and pressed them against the mattress just as Yuugi tried to move his arms to touch the other. Atemu was having nothing of it, however. He let out a growl, never disrupting the kiss, and laid his full weight onto his namesake's body, knowing Yuugi would be able to bear it.

Indeed, the younger was already high on the heat they were building up and the moment he felt the weight press against him wholly, his body bucked up, meeting the other as much as he could, causing both of them to groan when sensitive parts were stroked and teased.

Finally Atemu let go of the shifter's mouth, causing him to whine slightly in protest. Two sets of red eyes starred at each other, while heavy breathing filled the air and Atemu licked his lips, a small smirk gracing his mouth.

"Nice", he commented huskily and Yuugi blushed. A bit of the heat left his body, allowing him to think more clearly and realising what they just did.

"I", the shifter stumbled, swallowing nervously, "I am not sure I can met all of your expectations, mou hitori no boku", he whispered a bit embarrassed. "I've never... I never did this before."

"Not even kissing?" the vampire wanted to know curiously, not the slightest bit fazed by the fact that Yuugi just admitted to him being his first.

"Not in reality", Yuugi mumbled, for a moment forgetting about the sharp hearing of the other. A chuckle made him realise what he just revealed and his face turned an even darker shade of red.

"You had some interesting dreams, huh?" Atemu teased, his grin showing of his canines which the shifter with his advanced eyes could see perfectly. Moving his head to the side to escape that look since the vampire had his body still pinned down, Yuugi coughed before shyly nodding his head.

"Of you", he dared to tell him. "I've been dreaming heavily of you ever since that night you bit me. The nearer you were to me, the stronger the contents of my dreams. Oh gods, why am I telling you this?"

"Partly you do, because I unconsciously activated my spell that I can use to entrance my victims", Atemu admitted before adding with a smirk. "But partly it's because you want to."

Turning his head back to gaze at the figure who held his body imprisoned on the bed, Yuugi pulled off a half hearted glare but soon all thoughts of being at least a little bit angry at his namesake left him when those alluring eyes came nearer and nearer, indicating that Atemu was bending towards his face once more.

"Those dreams you had of me, they might be a first sign of a connection between the two of us that formed on that night unknowingly", the vampire whispered against his ear. His breath, though not heated as a human's, still sent pleasant shivers through Yuugi's entire body.

"The sensing of each other's nearness in addition to our deepest desire. I've been dreaming of you, too, Yuugi", Atemu added in a quiet, velvet purr, that caused the shifter to stiffen in surprised as heat as strong as lava followed the pleasant shivers from before.

"Is that part of your spell, too?" the small built teen all but squeaked out in a small whisper, barely able to talk at all. His answer was a quick, chaste kiss against his lips before Atemu grinned.

"No. Would I need to use it, Yuugi?" the vampire asked teasingly, his lips still so near over the other's that they touched and moved against the shifter's mouth with every syllable one of them spoke. He let his lips rest just barely above Yuugi's, staring into the small built teen's wide eyes, patiently waiting for an answer.

At least Yuugi was able to gather his courage, shaking his head which caused their lips to rub against each other rather pleasantly.

"No", the shifter whispered in a moment of daring admittance, their lips once again gently rubbing as skin on skin. "I've been wishing for this to happen for a long time now, more so since we started the truce and I got to know you on a so much closer and personal level."

"Good", Atemu simply answered before moving his head to lick a wet trail from the teen's ear towards the neck. "Because that's what I want, too."

After adding this, he started to kiss and suck around the neck until he bit down gently, for now anxious not to draw blood. Yuugi felt the sensitivity of his skin as wave after wave of heat shot through his body towards his belly with every lick and every kiss his namesake did.

Letting out a helpless moan as he felt the heat inside his belly tighten delightfully, he unconsciously craned his neck, allowing the one above him more space. His arms shook under the restraints as he tried to move them, wanting nothing more than to touch the one who was awaking such pleasure inside his own body.

Since he couldn't move his limbs, Yuugi, in a moment of sweet desperation bucked up, which left both of them breathless as their members pressed against each other, still restricted by their clothes and not fully erected yet.

Having both not expected this, the shifter and the vampire let out a groan, Atemu still in the middle of sucking the skin where neck met shoulder, causing another wave of heat to run through Yuugi's body as the vibration of the vampire's sound added to the pleasure he already felt.

Raising his upper body up, the older gazed at the sight before him, chuckling. Yuugi's breathing had quickened, his face was flushed and a first sheen of sweat started to make itself known on his body. Wide, red eyes were glazed over in their first experience of pleasure through someone else's hands.

When he slowly regained enough of his sense to perceive the stare he received, Yuugi turned his head towards the predator. Slowing his breathing down but still feeling overwhelmed with the tingling his body experienced, all the shifter could do was giving the vampire a small, shy smile.

"Beautiful", Atemu whispered, mesmerised until he regained his composure and bent down, meeting the other's lips in another deep, hungry kiss. The shifter let out a whine of protest, his body squirming once more, his arms trashing against the strong hold.

When Atemu released their lips, the small built teen gazed up into those glowing eyes, colour so similar to his own, looking displeased.

"I want to touch you, too", Yuugi complained in a soft voice. "I want to learn what I have to do, so I can please you as well. These feelings you allow me to experience, I want you to feel them, too."

The vampire smirked down at him, unfazed.

"Patience, aibou, patience", he reprimanded the other playfully. "Don't forget that you lost and agreed to yield to me tonight. I will not deny you your chance to learn and please me, but right now I want to enjoy my treat."

With those words he bent down once more and captured Yuugi's lips in a third, searing kiss that stole the shifter's breath away. Letting out a noise between a groan and a sigh, he gave up for now, forcing his body to relax and simply ride the waves of delicious pleasure the vampire was creating.

Atemu soon left his mouth to press a trail of wet kisses from the corner of his lips towards his chin. At that point he began to lick the surprisingly sensitive skin, making the shifter's body shudder repeatedly while his tongue descended downwards to his throat.

Groaning, Yuugi felt those sinful lips enclose at the side of his neck, licking and sucking the skin there, biting down gently and surely creating a hickey for all to see. Not that the teen really cared right now. With the overwhelming feelings coursing through his body the last thing on his mind was what others might think when they saw him tomorrow.

For the moment he was so lost in the sensations the vampire caused, that he did not realise one of the two hands that had been holding his wrists let go of its hold until all of the sudden a soft stroke on his right nipple caused him to suck in his breath sharply and his eyes, which he had not even realised had closed, snapped open to stare at the smirking Atemu once more.

His namesake had slid his hand under his nightshirt, pushing it up in the process and revealing the skin of his belly until the vampire reached his nipple to play with. Feather like strokes teased the sensitive part of his body, hardening it and building up the feeling of excitement Yuugi felt.

All of the sudden the shifter heard the beating of his own heart within his ears while his breathing increased as well and became louder. He received a meaningful look from Atemu as he released his hands completely, allowing his other hand to join under the garment, stroking the left nipple in similar soft, teasing strokes.

Unconsciously Yuugi's hands balled to fists repeatedly in an impossible attempt to grab the air for support. He had a hard time forcing his arms to stay above his head because even through the haze of warm pleasure he realised that the look he received from the other had been a reminder to not touch yet.

His body bucked up twice during the ministrations, not knowing any other outlet for the sensations it felt and Yuugi groaned loudly when all of the sudden a wet, cold tongue attacked his right nipple while his left was tweaked so slightly that it caused a surprisingly pleasurable bolt of pain.

"I think it's time to get rid of the clothing, don't you think, aibou?" Atemu whispered right besides his ear, causing a quiet squeak to escape the startled teen's lips.

"Only if you return the favour", the shifter mumbled, not even fully registering what he said through the haze of pleasure. The hunter smirked, amusement and something deeper shining inside his eyes.

"As you wish, aibou", he agreed sitting up. His hands took the hem of the leather clad vest he was wearing, to pull it over his head. Yuugi watched the process with wide, yet hungry eyes as his hunter slowly rid himself of the garment. Under the vest he was wearing a white shirt that was slightly transparent, showing already first hints of what was underneath the fabric.

"Damnit!" the shifter whispered, frustrated and slightly embarrassed at the same time about his current situation. Atemu chuckled, showing his sharp teeth in the grin he gave.

"Enjoying your time, aibou?" he teased, earning him a harmless glare.

"I'd like to see YOU in my situation", Yuugi growled, already tempted to throw caution to the wind and simply grab the other's shirt and rip it to pieces. In all honesty the shifter was slightly shocked about himself. He always thought that when the moment of his first time of sex arrived, he would be embarrassed and shy beyond reason. However, the teen suspected that since he already experienced this kind of situation so many times in his dreams, his head had a hard time catching up with the fact that it was the first time of this all being reality and that Atemu had never before come this far with him outside of their dreams.

Noting the thoughtful look on his partner's face, the vampire stopped what he was doing, tilting his head to the side while he watched the small built teen on whose hips he still sat on.

"Aibou, what's the matter?" Atemu wanted to know, pulling Yuugi out of his thoughts. Blinking he stared up at the vampire, eyes still slightly lost in the haze of pleasure but coherent enough to register the question.

"It's just a bit strange", the teen admitted, as always feeling that he could honestly tell his namesake everything. "I had always expected I would be embarrassed and timid if it ever came to this between us. But here I am, urging you to hurry up. And while I indeed feel a bit self-conscious, I also feel content, like it's the most normal thing in the world happening."

"Maybe with us, it kind of is", Atemu responded thoughtfully, while he absentmindedly started to unbutton the shirt he wore. "After all, since the moment of our truce, when we got to know each other even better outside of the game, we realised that we fit perfectly, did we not? You are the most fitting partner I could ever imagine and we think alike on a level I never experienced with anyone before."

"True", Yuugi readily agreed, starting to turn red, when the other smirked down at him as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well aibou, you wanted to join the fun", he offered with a grin. "Now is your chance. Get me out of my shirt!"

Staring at the already exposed skin at the front, Yuugi finally became a bit more nervous and he licked his lips in anticipation of what would be happening next.

"Uhm, could you lean forward a bit more?" he wondered, turning a deeper shade of red. "With you sitting on my hips it's kinda hard to sit up and reach you."

"Mmh", Atemu purred, but complied, learning forward even more then slightly and captured Yuugi's mouth in a kiss. While he kept the teen busy with an intense fight of their tongues - Yuugi was a fast learner after all - his right hand caught the shifter's left wrist and gently he guided it over towards his shirt.

The moment Yuugi's fingers touched the fabric, he let out a small noise that was muffled by the vampire's mouth over his. But even though he was indeed starting to feel a bit shy and nervous now, Yuugi was still determined to go through with his actions.

Fisting the fabric of the shirt, the small built teen started to tug, which was easier said than done, because their kiss was rather distracting him from his task. Somehow he still managed to get the loose shirt away from one shoulder before switching hands, taking care of the other side in the same way.

When the two men finally released each other from their deep kiss, Yuugi was embracing his hunter, shirt pooling behind the elder on the bed.

"Very good, Yuugi", Atemu whispered huskily and the other's breathing started to quicken as his nipples were played with once more. "And now, it's my turn."

Before the shifter realised what happened, he was roughly held up by the vampire with one hand while the other tugged on his nightshirt until it was over his head and thrown to the ground. Left fully to the fairly cold air, Yuugi shivered slightly, but could not help feeling good under the perfect mixture of warmth and cold.

Before he had a chance to get used to anything however, the shifter was thrown back against his mattress. While bold hands explored the side right under his armpits, holding him slightly in place at one go, Atemu's mouth and tongue quickly worked their way down towards his bellybutton. It turned out the teen had very sensitive skin around his navel because the second the vampire's tongue dove into the small hole, Yuugi's whole body bucked up and he let out a helpless groan.

Unconsciously his hands search for something to hold on to, ending up fisting Atemu's hair. The vampire did not complain though, instead he continued to pleasure the skin around his navel until all that was left under his care was a shivering, hard breathing mess of a human teenage boy.

"Atemu", Yuugi whispered breathlessly, his eyes wide and unseeing in the haze of heat and desire. Slowly his brain realised that while his dreams had been rather erotic and breathtaking, it was nothing compared to what feelings the vampire was currently awakening in reality.

Shaking hands reached out to travel from the hair he had been gripping for hold, towards the other's face. Softly, slightly unsure, the shifter stroked over the strong feature until one of his fingers ended up near soft, cold lips. Atemu opened his mouth slightly, his glowing eyes burning into Yuugi, never blinking nor moving.

On an impulse one of Yuugi's fingers followed the invitation inside where he was greeted with the other's tongue stroking over the digit. The shifter never expected that the skin on his fingers could be just as sensitive as the skin on his neck and navel, but already after the first stroke of the wet muscle, Yuugi felt the now familiar tingle and warmth of desire.

"Gods", the teen moaned, his head falling to the side as fire surged through his veins. Atemu chuckled, letting go of the intruder inside his mouth. He bent down to kiss the teen surprisingly short and chaste as Yuugi gazed first at his lover, then at his finger with wide eyes.

"I never thought something could feel this good just by...", the shifter whispered trailing off and blushing when he realised what he was about to say.

"You have not experienced half of it, aibou", the vampire replied amused, eyes glowing even brighter in the dim light of the room.

"Will you show me all?" Yuugi pleaded, cheeks now a healthy dark red.

"If you wish", the other answered huskily and the small built teen nodded.

"I do", was the hoarse reply before he leaned up to engage the hunter into a deep kiss once more. Yuugi had learned well, because by now his tongue met Atemu's stroke for stroke, giving pleasure just as much as he got. In fact the shifter performed so well that it invoked a small groan from the other for the first time. The proud smile it caused was soon whipped from his face however as a moan of his own left his lips, forcing him to stop his battle.

Atemu had started to stroke his nipples once more before softly scratching the shifter's sides downwards until hands reached the hem of the trouser of the pyjama he wore. Taking advantage of their interrupted battle of tongues, the vampire claimed the other's mouth, mapping out each corner until Yuugi was nothing but a whimpering, panting mess under him.

Releasing the shifter's lips, the vampire contemplated his work with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. That was until he remembered the last piece of cloth, Yuugi still wore. Smirking slightly, he grabbed the hem on each side and started to slowly, teasingly pull the garment down, making sure that the fabric was softly stroking the already oversensitive skin of the shakily breathing shifter.

Atemu was not satisfied until the last piece of clothing joined the other part on the floor. While still deeply lost in the haze of pleasure, Yuugi was of course aware of what just happened and he could not help but blush deeply, his body squirming a bit in the awareness of his new state of undress.

"Beautiful", his namesake simply purred, bending down to kiss the inside of one upper leg, which caused the shifter to buck up violently, taking in a sharp breath of surprise, as he felt sweet, unexpected pressure to built up inside his belly. The vampire grinned before straightening up to gaze at his masterpiece before him. Yuugi was naked now; the only thing he still wore was the Sennen Puzzle around his neck.

Grabbing the chain, intending to get rid of the item as well, caused Yuugi to wake up from the haze and quickly he grabbed the other's hands, stopping the motion. Looking down in surprise Atemu met clear eyes, gazing back rather seriously.

"Mou hitori no boku, I would like to keep the puzzle with me for what we are about to do", Yuugi whispered shyly. Puzzled, the hunter stared at the Sennen Item.

"The item means this much to you?" he wondered, pulling a hand through his hair. "I know the importance of the Sennen Puzzle, but aibou, you are aware that your ability to shift has no longer anything to do with the item, do you? You don't need its magic as it is originally your own."

"That's not the reason", Yuugi replied with a nervous voice, swallowing once when he realised they had reached the point he had been anticipating ever since he received the letter from Isis. Sitting up the small built teen reached for the other's face, taking it into both hands and gazing into those glowing eyes with all the seriousness and determination he could muster in their current state. Even his shyness about his nakedness was forgotten for now.

"Atemu", he started in a shaky, though determined voice, "tonight I did not simply want to submit my body. The thing is I... ", he hesitated once, swallowing hard and grabbing the face he held in a stronger grip. "I want you to turn me! Mou hitori no boku, please turn me into a vampire, too!"

tbc...


	22. Aiyoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, incest  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Aiyoku - Passion

* * *

"Mou hitori no boku, please turn me into a vampire, too!"

* * *

 

The words of the shifter echoed inside Atemu's mind while he stared with wide, shocked eyes towards the teenage boy that lay so determined in front of him.

"Yuugi, do you even know what you are asking?" he finally whispered, still deeply shaken by the request. The shifter did not hesitate for a second but nodded his head. Atemu on the other hand shook his head, looking slightly frustrated now.

"No, aibou, I do not think you do", he objected. "Don't you remember Rebecca? Don't you remember what oto-chan told us about her character? From what he told us, she seemed to be a nice girl until I accidentally turned her. Have you forgotten how she had been when you met us?"

By now Atemu had moved himself a bit away from Yuugi, putting space between them which the teenage boy did not like. Sitting up fully the shifter crawled towards the vampire, his determined face never changing as he daringly sat in the other's lap, nestling his naked body tightly against Atemu's not for sexual intention but for a simple offer of comfort to the clearly distraught vampire.

"How could I forget", Yuugi whispered into his hunter's shoulder. "However it is not simple optimism or a romantic outlook like a fairy tale that made me voice my request."

He moved his head to look deeply into the burning red eyes of his namesake who was staring back thoughtfully.

"You said it earlier", the shifter continued quietly, never looking away. "There seems to be a really deep connection between us. I've felt like our souls are bond together. I don't want to be without you, now that I've met you and the feeling only increased since we played together as a team on the tournament. I never thought I would say something like this but, mou hitori no boku, I am of the opinion that we belong together like no one else on this whole world does."

Starting to blush slightly, Yuugi turned a bit unsure as he added.

"Or don't you think so, too?"

Sighing deeply Atemu shook his head, bending forward to quickly kiss the teen on the lips while his arms finally accepted the body snuggling up to him by sneaking an arm around the naked waist.

"No, aibou I feel absolutely the same way", he admitted, shaking his head. "But while I already entertained the idea of having a companion who is like a soulmate to me, accompanying me for the rest of eternity, we can still not deny the fact that it seems as if a human turned vampire usually goes crazy."

"Well I am not asking you about this on a whim, mou hitori no boku", Yuugi explained with a soft smile, taking Atemu's face in his hands, stroking the cool skin underneath his fingertips. "I am asking you, because I received a letter today that could change your whole life - OUR whole life."

Intrigued, the vampire looked at Yuugi with a raised eyebrow, scepticism still on his face.

"And what content might that letter hold that you think it would excuse a request for a turning?" the hunter asked dryly. Yuugi's answer was a small smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Remember Isis-san, Malik-san's older sister?" he wanted to know at which Atemu's eyebrow rose even higher.

"The one I met in Egypt?" he asked. "The one that can see into the future?"

"Exactly, that's her", Yuugi replied with a bright grin. "She wrote to me about some findings they discovered, of the ancient way of life and how the pharaohs dealt with some of the more supernatural problems back then. There are also vampires mentioned and there is a possibility to not only ensure a safe turning, but to make sure that two vampires could exist by drinking each other's blood without the need to harm humans."

"You mean, there is a way that the only blood I need to drink is yours after you turned into a vampire with no additional blood from a human?" Atemu hesitantly asked and Yuugi nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course in exchange for the vampire to depend on one person only for blood from now on, a sacrifice is needed", the shifter explained. "In this case it will be my humanity, which I'm ready to give up. By allowing you to turn me into a vampire I am giving up part of myself, of the life I have been used to since now. And in exchange the magic of the Sennen Item will change our bodies in a way that allows it to produce human like blood every time one of us bites the other."

"That is...", Atemu whispered, his eyes now shining with a longing Yuugi had never expected. "Are you SURE what Isis wrote in that letter is the whole truth? Will it really work that way? Because if not, I could never forgive myself for sacrificing your life."

"I am hundred percent sure that it works and I trust Isis with her own judgement", Yuugi replied. "And she also assured that the magic of the Sennen Puzzle will ensure the protection of my soul. Mou hitori no boku, I will not turn mad or evil, believe me!"

"I want to believe you, aibou", Atemu whispered, voice shaky. "I want to believe you so much. A life where I am no longer forced to attack humans, no matter how much they might deserve it. A life that will have you by my side forever."

"Then will you turn me?" Yuugi whispered back, voice equally shaky. For a moment silence filled the room as the vampire simply squeezed the body on his lap tightly against his chest. Finally he made his decision.

"Yes!" the hunter answered quietly, stroking the naked skin under his fingers. The shifter threw his arms around Atemu's neck in a burst of happiness smiling brightly.

"Thank you, mou hitori no boku", the small built teen replied, pushing himself against the other's body. Atemu could not help but chuckle in amusement, eyes sparkling now.

"Oh don't thank me yet, aibou", he purred into the other's ear, his mood from earlier slowly returning. "I am not planning to do this for free since you wish for this to happen so much."

"And how do you... ", Yuugi started to question only to end up with a scream of surprise as all of the sudden hot, tingling pleasure filled his body. Without noticing, while he had spoken, Atemu had grasped the teen's hips and all of the sudden bucked up his lower body while pushing the shifter down at the same time, causing their half erected members to meet, separated only by the thin sheet of leather the vampire wore.

"Gods", the teen groaned hoarsely when he recovered from the unexpected experience, half heartedly glaring at the other who was smirking in smug satisfaction. "Mou hitori no boku, you're the death of me", Yuugi added in a playful grumble.

"Literally", Atemu chuckled before throwing the naked body in his arms back onto the mattress. He did not leave the shifter time to recover before he followed, covering the teen with his own body, using the chance to push his lower parts once more against Yuugi's who sucked in a deep gulp of air sharply.

The small built teen's breathing fastened while the first sheen of sweat broke out on his skin. The vampire heightened the experience immediately by bending forward and closing his mouth around Yuugi's shoulder to suck and lick on the skin offered there. At the same time he started a slow, teasing rhythm to brush their erections together, building up the heat and to excite them both further.

Yuugi moaned, his hands grabbing Atemu in a tight grip on the back, digging his nails into the cold skin.

"Aren't you still overdressed?" the shifter was able to groan out in a quick moment of lucidity, after his fingers had travelled unconsciously lower until they brushed against the leather of the other's trousers.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Atemu purred unfazed and continued kissing his way from the shoulder over the arm, which he pulled away from his back, down towards the wrist. He worshipped the bodypart like it was the most special thing in the world. He licked over the veins before grazing the skin very carefully with his sharp teeth. Yuugi shuddered, his body basking over the sensation the touch evoked.

The vampire returned the way his mouth came from until he was back at the shoulders. He then left a trail of kisses behind while moving over the collarbone to the other shoulder, only to repeat the whole process of worshipping that arm as well.

Yuugi was helpless under him, a hard breathing mess. His cheeks were a healthy rosy colour and his eyes glazed over in pleasure he never experienced before, not even in his dreams. He was so focused on the pleasure he received that he did not notice how the free hand of his partner sneaked downwards, the vampire's mouth still busy bathing his upper body in bliss, until he felt the feather like touch of finger tips over one of his most private areas.

The sudden touch on his erection surprised him so much, his body bucked up violently, a small scream escaping his lips, glassy eyes widening as much as they could. Smirking down at the shocked teen, Atemu moved upwards covering the inviting lips in a hard, unrestrained kiss, devouring all of Yuugi's following whimpers while his hand enclosed fully over the shifter's erection, stroking it carefully to perfection.

The next burst of heat that went through Yuugi's body, though not unexpected, was still a strange, yet oh so delightful feeling. Like lava had been poured inside his belly, only without the pain. All the shifter felt was unrestrained pleasure and a great amount of further increasing lust, the like of which he had never experienced before.

His mind slowly left him; thinking became meaningless. All he craved to do was look into those glowing, red orbs, to feel the hands caress his naked skin. He wanted for those lips to touch and kiss him and that sweet, demanding tongue, that tasted of blood to invade him, to caress his skin and enhance the pleasure in even more unimaginable ways.

Yuugi grabbed the cold skin of the vampire's back, his nails, short as they were, digging deep enough to leave first scratches as they pressed in unrestrained bliss. It was not until his body bucked up one more time due to the other's touch on his erection that the shifter through his haze of pleasure was reminded of the still half undressed state of his lover when he felt the leather trouser touch his heated skin.

Breaking away from the kiss, Yuugi looked into those glowing red eyes pleadingly, his chest heaving as he tried his best to calm down from all those foreign impressions. Yet he could feel how his body begged for a different course. Tingling and shuddering he felt the desire to fall even deeper into bliss, to let go of the last restrain and simply allow his lover to indulge him in all the pleasures of the world.

"Mou hitori no boku", the teen whispered breathlessly, his eyes pleading. "Please! Please!"

He was unable to voice more into words, his mind too far gone. To express what he wanted, his franticly searching hands found the seams of the trouser and he tugged on it as hard as he could to make his point.

For a long, teasing moment, Atemu simply let the teen try as he could, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. Finally it seemed the vampire felt mercy with the poor human and he grabbed Yuugi's hands stopping his motions.

"Let me, aibou", he whispered, licking the shifter's ear. The action earned him another delicious shudder from the teen who let the other willingly go. Unable to move at all, Yuugi could simply watch through a haze of pleasure as the vampire backed off from his hips until he ended up sitting between the legs of the shifter, who spread them apart without thinking about it.

Slowly, oh so slowly Atemu let his hands wander over his own body, teasing the strong muscled chest and nipples while Yuugi watched with hungry eyes. The teasing hands continued with no hurry towards the navel, passing it after a brief stop where he dipped his finger into the hole.

For Yuugi it felt like ages until the vampire finally arrived the place he desired most in this very moment. Receiving a wide smirk, the shifter watched with burning eyes and bated breath as fingers finally enclosed over the button and zipper, opening both.

Atemu then put his hands to his sides, insides against his hips as he started to stroke downwards, pushing the cloth with him as he moved his hands as far as he could. When he reached his limits with his current position, the vampire sat down, intending to get rid of his pants. However, Yuugi was quicker.

Finally able to move once more, the small built teen sat up and grabbed the piece of leather currently resting at the high of Atemu's knees. For a moment the other Mutou was surprised by the action but then he chuckled. Relaxing back on his hands the vampire allowed the shifter to touch his pants and drag them the last distance towards the other's feet until he held the whole in his hands, including Atemu's underwear.

Noticing that fact only now, Yuugi could not help but blink before he turned his head, the pants falling carelessly on the ground beside the bed. Wide, red eyes took in the state of his other half, who sat before him in all his naked glory. Cheeks burning the shifter could feel the heat of the blush only intensifying as the glowing red orbs rested on his own form.

Smirking once more Atemu crocked a finger at the younger in a come hither motion.

"Aibou, come to me", he nearly sang the words that still sounded more like a command than anything else. Yuugi blinked, before nervousness outweighed the heat of their passion and he gazed unsure towards the vampire.

"I...", he stuttered, voice shaking. "I... don't... mou hitori no boku I'm not sure what to do."

The vampire raised an eyebrow, before his smirk softened and he looked at the teen with honest, loving eyes.

"Don't think, aibou", he advised softly, kindly. "Remember just before? Your instincts were guiding you what to do, weren't they? Not to mention that you are a fast and talented learner. Just follow my lead and trust me. Everything will be fine. We are here to have fun, to consume our feelings for each other. This is not a test or something where you are supposed to struggle with or a game with only one winner left. It's not bad if for now you are unable to give your very best. And now come to me, my beautiful aibou!"

Slightly reassured, Yuugi allowed the spell that was his own attraction and love for the vampire to guide him towards the other, the teen allowed hands to touch his naked sides and pull him in the older's lap. Skin touched skin and their erections met, for the first time unrestrained, causing both to suck in a sharp breath before Yuugi instinctively put his arms around Atemu's neck and huddled himself closer against the other body.

The first shudder that overcame Yuugi for his actions was not really from the pleasure but the cold of the vampire's body. However, he noticed the longer they rubbed against each other and stroke sensitive skin, the more it seemed Atemu warmed up from the other's touches.

Both continued to explore each other for a long while, Atemu leading and Yuugi following his lead, learning quickly how to use his fingers and pressure the best when exploring the other for sensitive spots. All the while their bodies continued to rock against each other, stimulating the fire in both of their bellies further. Though it was not until the shifter threw his head in his neck as his namesake touched an especially sensitive part of his body, that Atemu seemed to have enough from the teasing.

Leaning forward the older involved the shifter into a long, passionate kiss, their lips pressing and moving against each other, their tongues battling and stroking as the heat increased once more and Yuugi let out a moan, which was immediately swallowed by the other's greedy mouth.

When Atemu released the teen's lips they were glistering and swollen and he smirked in satisfaction as he leaned forward, his mouth brushing the left ear softly.

"Aibou, are you ready for the next step?" he whispered seductively into the shifter's ear and the teen in his lap sucked in a sharp breath. Not trusting his voice, Yuugi simply nodded his head, cheeks burning and his body shaking. If from desire or fear he could not tell.

However, he knew this was it. This was the final step. If he took it, there would be no turning back, he would once and for all be marked by the gorgeous creature in whose lap he sat, would indulge himself fully in him forever.

Atemu used the distraction of Yuugi's thoughts to stroke repeatedly over the naked body until his hands found the by now fully grown and proud erection of the shifter. Stroking over it lightly, the sensation threw the teen out of his reflections and he let out a surprised gasp followed by a small squeak when the vampire all of the sudden pushed the body on his lap against the mattress, changing their positions once more.

Before Yuugi had time to speak Atemu was holding his hips and his mouth was sucking the skin right under his navel, following a hasty path towards the shuddering manhood of the teen. The shifter had barely time to grab the sheets in tight fists under him before a strong, wet tongue darted out and licked slightly from the base of his erection up to the top.

Atemu stopped there and allowed his muscle to play around the tip, pushing it teasingly inside the slit once, twice, maybe even more often, but Yuugi already lost count after the first time. The only reasons his hip did not buck up was because of those strong hands holding him in place. That did not hinder the rest of his reactions; he threw his head back as much as he was possible with the mattress under him.

The teen's breathe hitched and soft, wanton moans left his mouth. For the first time the shifter felt as if he was unable to control the sounds that came out of his mouth, the pleasantly burning feelings in his belly simply too strong. Another teasing stroke over the tip then journeying back to the base of his erection elicited a sharp intake of breath and another moan from him.

Then all of the sudden Atemu let go of him and sat back with a sigh, his eyes showing a hint of regret. Yuugi sat up slowly, his mind still in a daze, though not too much gone that he missed the sudden strange mode the vampire seemed to be in.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi panted, voice quiet. His namesake looked at him, a small, regretful smile on his face.

"Nothing worrying", he assured the teen. "I just thought it's a pity I can't go all the way to give you enjoyment THAT way."

For a moment the shifter blinked stupidly, not exactly knowing what the vampire was talking about. Realising the teen's confusion Atemu could not help but smirk slightly before he opened his mouth.

"To give you a full blowjob, aibou", he purred, watching in amusement as Yuugi's face turned red once more when the teen finally realised what he meant. Still it did not deter the shifter from wondering what exactly was keeping the other from indulging fully into that part of lovemaking.

"Huh, but what's hindering you?" he wanted to know. "I can't be the reason, that's for sure."

"No, you are not", Atemu agreed with a chuckle before opening his mouth wide, exposing his deathly canines to the only human in the room. It took Yuugi another ten seconds before he finally realised what the problem was.

"You are afraid to injure me with your teeth", he concluded, his eyes softening when he noticed the concern behind that action. He looked over at Atemu, who gazed right back, eyes deep and burning.

Slowly, Yuugi let his eyes roam the beautiful body before him, gaze trailing from those inviting and already kiss swollen lips towards the neck, the chest, the tainting nipples, the strong muscles of his stomach until he ended up gazing right at the proud erection of the vampire that stood at attention.

Feeling the heat on his cheeks burn the longer he starred at the most intimate part of the one person he was already in the middle of making love with, Yuugi mulled his agitated thoughts over until he came to a final decision. Gazing up with eyes full of passion and determination, the shifter looked the vampire straight into his glowing, red eyes.

"When you stated the terms for the winner you made it obvious, that I was to give you all, were you not?" the teen wondered, not really wanting an answer, though Atemu was able to nod anyway. Satisfied, Yuugi sat up fully before crawling over on all fours, his body stretching sensually all the way. Never turning his gaze away, Yuugi moved his arms, putting them on the other's shoulders and pushed, indicating for the curious vampire to lie down.

"Yuugi, what are you up to?" Atemu asked playfully, though he allowed the other to push him flat against the mattress for now. Smiling a bit nervous, the shifter took in a shaky breath.

"I'm paying my debts", the teen answered and sat down right on the vampire's legs. Slightly smaller hands grabbed the right leg, lifting it up into the air. Shaking lips quickly closed over the back of the knee kissing the hunter there before the shifter started a slow trail of sucking and kissing his way upwards. It was not until the small built teen reached the very place where the leg gave way towards the already excitedly leaking erection that Yuugi raised his head to look his namesake in those glowing eyes.

But even though the shifter had already acted very daring, it was not until he all of the sudden grabbed Atemu's hips that the vampire realise the shifter's real intention.

"Yuugi", the vampire breathed a bit alarmed, yet excited. Yuugi shook his head, when his namesake intended to get up once more.

"I want this", the shifter rushed out in a nervous whisper his gaze now fixed on the twitching erection in front of him, not daring to meet the other's eyes. "I might be a bit anxious about my actions and I am not sure if I'll ever be good, but I want to try."

He looked up with a bashful, yet sincere smile, meeting Atemu's passionately glowing eyes once more.

"And I want to repay you for the concern you just showed to my person", he added with a shy smile. "That was very touching of you to do."

And before Atemu could voice another reply, Yuugi bent forward and gave the tip of the slightly cold erection a small, hesitant kiss. The actions rewarded him a short, surprised gasp from the vampire's mouth. He immediately felt a little bolder. His tongue still out, the shifter gave the piece of flesh in front of him another small lick before he imitated Atemu's previous actions and allowed his tongue to wander from tip to base in a long, wet stroke.

This time the groan his namesake uttered was louder and Yuugi could not help the small, proud smile. Giggling as his nerves got the better of him, the teen was surprised when Atemu let out another moan. Realising it was the air he unintentionally breathed against the wet part of flesh, Yuugi went a bit higher and softly blew again against the still wet tip.

"Aibou", the vampire moaned and the shifter's confidence grew slightly more. Deciding it was now or never, Yuugi boldly closed his mouth fully over the tip and allowed his tongue to stroke every little piece of sensitive flesh he had taken inside.

What he did not expect was Atemu to buck his hips with such a force that his hands were unable to keep them against the mattress. Instead the action caused a bit more of the erection than the shifter anticipated to slip inside his mouth. Thankfully it was not too much to cause him to choke, but he still took in a harsh breath through his nose before letting it out the same way.

The released air stroke over a part of Atemu's member that had not vanished inside Yuugi's mouth and the vampire shuddered once more pleasantly, though this time he forced his body to stay still for the shifter's sake. Both occupants on the bed stilled now, Atemu trying to keep his body in control while Yuugi was simply unsure of what to do next. When the vampire got used to the heat and caresses of breath on his member, he realised the other's predicament and he looked right into slightly lost looking eyes of his partner.

"Suck", Atemu advised quietly, his voice amused. "Move your mouth up and down and use your tongue like you did it just now. You'll see it will be very satisfying."

Nodding his head as much as he could, the movement already raising a content sigh out of the older's mouth, Yuugi slowly started to follow through the advice given. At first he was slow, simply trying and looking out for what kind of reaction he received for what he did.

At first Atemu sighed over the first hesitant strokes with a tongue over his erection. Then his sighs turned into breathy moans when Yuugi grew bolder, moving his head a bit up and down. But it was only when the shifter took a strong suck for the first time, stimulating the member inside of his mouth greatly, that the vampire tensed seriously, a sure sign that he did his very best to keep his body under control.

The teen hummed in satisfaction, not really knowing what he was unintentionally doing until Atemu let out a long groan. Slightly bigger, red eyes widened as Yuugi witnessed the reaction to his hum and just to be sure he repeated it, eliciting another moan from his namesake as well as a small bucking of hips, no longer in control by the owner.

Still rather surprised this could happen, but now bolder than ever, Yuugi carefully moved his mouth lower than before. He was still a bit worried that Atemu might accidentally buck up and shove that rather long erection of his too deep, yet the teen knew instinctively that the more of it he could take, the better it would feel for the vampire.

Besides, even though the shifter could not deny how strange it felt to give another man a blowjob, he could not ignore the warm excited feeling deep inside his body. His belly felt like a thousand bubbles were dancing around and the heat developing within wandered down straight to his own groin, causing him to become harder than he had ever been after any of his wet dreams.

How long the shifter continued to stimulate Atemu, he did not know. He simply got lost in the strange taste, learning with each stroke, hum and suck what would please the vampire under him the most. Yuugi got totally lost behind a pleasant curtain of dazing heat until all of the sudden two strong hands gripped his shoulder unexpectedly and pushed him backwards, forcing him to release the throbbing erection he held inside his mouth.

Only now he realised that both Atemu and him were panting with the strain of keeping their pleasure in check. Atemu's eyes glowed brighter than ever and they were opened wide with a dazed, content look within. Yuugi felt his cheeks burning as he recalled the current events. He was not sure if it was simply because of the pride he felt for causing the vampire to fall into the state he was in right now or if it was because he still felt a bit self-conscious about everything they did tonight.

Not being given the chance to analyse his feelings further, Yuugi was grabbed once more, this time to be pulled forward, crashing into the strong chest of his namesake who wasted no time to engulf his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. Yuugi realised that with their tongues touching now, Atemu would receive a share of his own taste. The thought alone made Yuugi shudder in deep desire and the knot that started to built up deep inside his belly slowly tightened.

But even that did not help to lessen the shifter's confusion over the other's action right now. When Atemu released his lips once more to take in a deep, calming breath through his mouth, the teen blinked his eyes before looking up at the vampire in wonder.

"Mou hitori no boku, why did you stop me?" he asked, voice a bit timid. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tickling the shifter's side slightly to ease his mind, Atemu shook his head while Yuugi could not help the giggle that escaped his throat.

"You were wonderful, aibou, never doubt that", the vampire answered, a small smirk on his lips. "But if we still want to go through all way I needed to stop you or I would have come too soon. Besides, I am not sure if you have been ready to receive the essence of my passion like that."

The last sentence caused Yuugi to look away with wide eyes and burning red cheeks. Atemu could only laugh at that sight before he grasped the embarrassed teen by his chin and turned his face towards him once more.

"Don't be shy, aibou", he reassured the shifter with a soft voice. "You have nothing to be ashamed about. In fact I enjoy the way you start every new task slowly and progress from there on as you learn. You are a fast learner, did you know that?"

Nodding a bit shyly Yuugi smiled back into intense looking eyes, his body shuddering pleasantly once more.

"I try to see it as a game", the shifter admitted with a quiet voice. "A game with the goal to pleasure the other as much as I can. It's easy to proceed like this. I've always been determined to reach my goal in a game."

Chuckling Atemu stroked over the other's head twice before his eyes darkened and the gleam intensified.

"Aibou, I want to be inside you", the vampire whispered into the shifter's ear sensually before he started to lick over the whole shell. Yuugi let out what sounded like a mix between a cough and a gasp, his body shuddering and heating pleasantly from the words and the touch.

"We need something to ease the whole process", Atemu continued, voice nothing but a purr. "Do you have something that will help us easing the action? A lotion or crème? Something that's slick?"

Trying not to think too much of the consequences and what was to happen next for sure, Yuugi move a shaking arm and pointed towards the top drawer of his nightstand. Understanding immediately, Atemu showed no surprise. Instead a wide smirk spread from his lips. The vampire let himself fall backwards which allowed him to reach the drawer. His burning, passionate eyes never leaving the shifter who was staring straight back, Atemu opened the drawer.

tbc...


	23. Henka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, incest, death  
> Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural, AU  
> Pairings: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi, Malik + Rishido  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Lee-Ann for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translation:  
> Henka - change

* * *

If Yuugi would ever be forced to answer the question when he got the idea to stow away lube in his nightstand he was sure he would die of embarrassment. Because if he chose to answer he would be forced to admit that he bought the tube already weeks ago, shortly after Atemu and he started their truce.

Thankfully enough the vampire did not ask any question for now. It seemed he just had his own thoughts on the matter, grinning teasingly at Yuugi, waving the small package of gel in his hand. Closing the drawer, the older Mutou allowed his body to fall back into the mattress, the lube held high above his head.

Loosening a finger from its hold on the package Atemu gazed sensually over towards the small built teen who sat slightly apart from him on the bed with bated breath.

"Come here, aibou!" he purred in a dark, alluring voice, his finger motioning provokingly. Yuugi could not deny the command, not that he wanted to. Slowly crawling forward with sweaty hands and a hard pounding heart, the shifter allowed the other to grab his wrist to pull him forward. With a small umpf, Yuugi landed right on the naked body of the vampire, for once barely able to keep the Sennen Puzzle out of the way as he had successfully done before. The touch of their bodies set their skin on sweet fire.

On instinct, Yuugi moved slightly, causing a delicious friction to overwhelm their nerves, though it was only the shifter who let a moan escape his mouth while his head fell backwards. Atemu on the other hand simply buried his hands, after he put the lube besides him, within the soft hair and pulled Yuugi towards his face.

Expecting another kiss, the shifter closed his eyes immediately, his lips already opening slightly in invitation. He was surprised though then instead he found the cool breath of his hunter to brush his right ear and the quiet chuckle seemed so loud that his eyes flew open widely once more.

"I need to prepare you, aibou", Atemu whispered hotly, licking the inside of his ear after each sentence he now spoke. "Are you willing for me? Are you ready for this step?" He paused shortly, though not long enough to give Yuugi a chance to speak before he added something more. "Do you have any idea how much I've been craving to claim you since the moment our game started?"

Shuddering in delight about the words, the touch, the voice, the shifter's breath escaped loudly, shakily. He needed three deep breaths before he was able to voice his reply and it was still only a small sentence.

"I'm ready", Yuugi croaked hoarsely before he gave in to the overwhelming urge and pulled back just enough that he was able to dive forward and kiss the vampire hard and deep.

Tongues started to battle intensely, as they both fought for control. Their bodies rubbed against each other instinctively, the urge to satisfy their desire increasing further. One of the two hands that were massaging Yuugi's scalp left him, though he barely noticed as he was engulfed once more in the pleasant haze of heat and desire the other sparked.

Atemu grabbed the lube that was bouncing beside him on the mattress and with skill he opened the cap single handed. Pouring some of the contents on his fingers took him a bit longer, but the vampire simply refused to break either their heated kiss, or the touch of his other hand buried deep within the shifter's hair. The first warning Yuugi received about what was to happen came in the form of a sudden thought inside his head.

'Aibou, I need you to kneel', the voice of the vampire whispered in his mind as teeth were lightly biting down on his tongue hidden inside the other's mouth. Snorting through his nose Yuugi shuddered and only the hand pressing his head stronger against the other's face prevented the shifter from breaking their kiss.

Needing a moment to get himself together, Yuugi lost his control fully towards his namesake who used the advantage to push the tongue back inside the shifter's mouth, his own tongue following immediately. Atemu explored every single corner of the sweet cave he invaded, his tongue stroking sensually over teeth, skin and the other muscle inside, intent on heightening the pleasure the teen was already feeling.

Never fully out of the daze Yuugi was finally able to release his hands from where he had been gripping Atemu's shoulders. It took even more difficulty to stop his body's automatic movements against the other, the pleasure simply too nice to be abandoned immediately. Breathing deeply through his nose twice, Yuugi concentrated fully on the wonderful feeling the vampire created inside his mouth and slowly his body moved until he ended up kneeling above his hunter on all fours. His hips still jerked slightly in an unconscious attempt to return the touch of their erections against each other while the Sennen Puzzle dangled barely out of the way, more often than not hitting their unprotected skin softly with every of Yuugi's movements.

'Done!' the shifter informed the vampire within his thoughts, while a moan escaped his throat as Atemu managed to stroke over a specially sensitive part inside his mouth.

'Good boy', the vampire sent back and how he managed to purr while not even speaking verbally Yuugi would never know. Not that he cared about the question too much because no sooner had the other sent his thought did he feel a finger lightly stroking his backside until it reached the cleft between his cheeks.

Shuddering violently over the sensation and implications, Yuugi's whole body started to tense until another stroke of fingers and tongue got his attention.

'Relax!' the order was soft, only a whisper even inside his mind and somehow the teen could not help but comply. He continued to concentrate on their kiss, forcing himself to fully get lost inside the pleasant haze that had never left him for what felt like days now. Occupied like that and with the help of further strokes and ministrations from Atemu the shifter barely realised when a first slick and slightly cold finger suddenly entered the most intimate part of his body.

By the time Yuugi became aware of the intruder the first discomfort was already gone and though he could not deny it felt still strange to be filled as he was, there was no pain. Atemu was gentle, a total opposite from the kiss he was still indulging the younger Mutou in. He worked his way inside with care and the movement at the beginning was barely felt, only slowly increasing in speed and depth.

It was not until Yuugi all of the sudden started to push back against the finger that the vampire broke their kiss. The shifter did not even realise what happened. Both of them were panting hard and all Yuugi felt was that burning heat and the tightening of the knot inside his belly which caused wave after wave of exquisite pleasure to crash through his veins.

He moaned, while his hips bucked and pushed against the intruding finger, until all of the sudden he realised what he was doing and his eyes opened wide, staring at the smirking Atemu under him with disbelief.

The vampire did not say a word. Instead he released the hand buried inside the teen's hair and touched one cheek of his ass. He pulled, indicating for Yuugi to move a bit forward which the teen complied without question. It was a rather strange position for the shifter to be in, above the other, now looking down onto a crown of hair.

Atemu used the distraction of thoughts and feelings the younger was lost inside to raise his upper body slightly until his lips reached the naked chest above him. Hungry lips kissed receptive skin, moving forward in blind search until they found what they were looking for.

A surprised gaps escaped Yuugi's mouth as he felt Atemu's mouth enclose over one of his nipples, a still faintly heated tongue stroking over too sensitive skin. Moaning his pleasure right over the other's head Yuugi's knees nearly gave out from the next strong assault of passion that he could feel rolling through his body.

"Atemu!" the name was out before he knew it and this time, even though he was burning and floating in the primal feeling of lust, he immediately felt the second finger joining the first inside his body. There was a short twinge before more discomfort filled his senses, but it was not too bad. Already knowing he would get used to it soon enough, Yuugi concentrated on keeping his body relaxed and to think nothing over the fact how his inside felt strangely filled and slick.

Atemu released the nipple he had been taking care of, the small bud now hard and erected. Scrapping his sharp teeth carefully over responsive skin, the vampire kissed what he could reach of the chest above him until he finally found the other side where the second nipple was waiting for his attention.

By the time greedy lips enclosed over the other nub, Yuugi's back was pushing back against the fingers inside of him, an urge to be filled deeper overtaking his hazy mind.

"You are doing well, aibou", Atemu praised against the other's skin and Yuugi threw his head back in a howl when all of the sudden the fingers inside him hit something that made him see light behind closed eyes. His body tingled and spasmed, even the tips of his toes seemed to curl on themselves as the heat from before became a wave of fire now, leaving him panting and moaning repeatedly without any control left of his voice. The sounds just had to come out because if they did not he felt like he would burst from the inside.

And then all of the sudden the gist of the heat stopped and he felt empty, his befuddled mind needing a long moment before he realised that Atemu's fingers were no longer inside him. Blinking rapidly, Yuugi looked down where burning, hungry eyes stared back, leaving the shifter breathless once more.

Before he could question the vampire's actions, the body under him moved and in a quick, strong motion Yuugi's world turn upside down as he found himself all of the sudden lying on his back staring up into passionate orbs of the other; so close he was unable to see anything else. A cold nose brushed against his own as Atemu purred and moved above him before all of the sudden he groaned and his head fell backwards while a sound of pure bliss released from this throat.

It was only then that Yuugi realised what was happening. Now able to see more, he noticed Atemu kneeling between his legs, one hand stroking his erection which was standing proud and tall, twitching with every stroke it received. Hands and skin of the vampire's member glistered slightly, proving to the wide eyed shifter that it must be the slick gel of the lube his hunter currently coated his erection with.

The sight Atemu offered while he pleasured himself slightly was something the small built teen was sure just burned itself into his mind to stay there for all eternity. It was exquisite, arousing and mind numbing to watch that gorgeous creature above him bending backwards, usual glowing, red eyes now closed in utter bliss, mouth opened slightly and panting as he fought to hold back his body's urges towards passion.

Yuugi shuddered as his gaze returned to the other's erection, knowing that in a few seconds this one would be buried deep inside his own body. And while he still felt a bit nervous about it, he was also so bursting with need and want, which clouded any insecurities that might be lingering in his mind.

When Atemu opened his intense eyes again and stared down at the younger Mutou, the shifter knew he was ready. Allowing his body to fall back deeply into the mattress Yuugi laid there silently and invitingly starring up at the vampire above him. The hunter let out a deep purr, face showing nothing but hunger and satisfaction about the teen's actions.

Throwing the now closed tube of lube away carelessly, Atemu bent down and grasped the shifter's hips, lifting them slightly. Understanding what needed to be done Yuugi immediately bent one of his legs for better hold while raising the other and resting his foot against the vampire's back.

Satisfied with their new position, Atemu moved forward slightly until his throbbing erection was finally touching the entrance towards Yuugi's body. Passion filled red eyes meet their glowing counterpart both men silently communicating. Only when the vampire had assured his partner's readiness did he take the last step.

Slowly, with barely controlled restraint Atemu pushed the tip of his erection inside, teeth gritting nearly painfully as he fought to keep control. Yuugi meanwhile gave his best to leave his body relaxed, not allowing his nerves and pounding heart to spoil the experience of his very first penetration.

He was doing it, he was having his very first time and while the feeling of being filled was indeed a bit strange, just like the fingers had felt at the beginning, there was a rushing deep inside his ears that had nothing to do with discomfort but everything with pleasure and the joy of being connected to someone more deeply than he had never been before.

Slowly, but steadily Atemu was filling his inside until the vampire ended up buried to the hilt. His namesake stopped moving altogether, his harsh panting and the slightly softer breathing of Yuugi the only sounds in the room. The shifter allowed his senses to roam, to take in everything he experienced and felt while his insides got used to being stretched and filled like they were.

Very quickly the discomfort vanished, improved especially when Atemu controlled his body's urges enough to dare and move one of his hands to enclose over the twitching erection of the shifter.

Groaning, Yuugi fisted the sheets under him with all the power he had as pleasure spread quickly, making him forget everything else. His chest's movements increased and he was breathing loudly, desperately craving for more of those feelings he received.

It seemed that was the very sign Atemu had been waiting for because all of the sudden the teen felt the vampire moving inside him, the feeling of being filled slowly vanishing as the other pulled about half the way out of his entrance. Only to burry himself fully inside once more, causing a friction and heat to built up within the shifter which he thought he could not receive.

Yuugi had suspected he already reached the highest point possible when the vampire's fingers found his prostate earlier in their preparations, but now the shifter realised he had been wrong. Between the soft, yet strong strokes on his erection, coupled with the movements of the other's member deep inside, Yuugi could not help but let out another howl of pleasure. His body slowly adjusted to the movements and his hips started to move on their own accord, quickly falling in into the rhythm set by Atemu.

As soon as the older Mutou realised that Yuugi was meeting him thrust for slow thrust, the vampire increased his speed. The movement became stronger, more powerful. He pulled out further only to slam back inside, all with strength, finally hitting the shifter's prostate once more straight on.

The wonderful feeling this left to his body, the knot tightening even further as he saw the burning light behind his closed eyes explode again and again caused Yuugi to lose the last bit of restraint he had. Throwing his head from side to side, hands shooting up to clutch around the vampire's underarms, the teen let out moan after throaty moan, some louder, some more quiet but never ending.

His body moved under the other, still able to meet him with each thrust, while every hit to his special spot deep inside of him left Yuugi gasping for air and his body felt like it curled around itself pleasantly.

"Soooooo, good, so good", the shifter all of the sudden groaned fervently, his eyes opening as Atemu hit his prostate once more before stopping his motion altogether to allow both of them to bask in the current sensations they experienced together.

Clutching the older's arms in spasms, Yuugi panted, looking into those burning red eyes that reflected the same passion and lust he was feeling himself.

"Move!" the shifter begged, his voice hinting a hitch of desperation. "Oh gods, mou hitori no boku, move!"

Smirking shakily, the vampire complied and started to move once more, this time nearly putting his erection nearly all out before slamming right back inside only to repeat the action again and again. Yuugi was howling now, the intense feeling absolutely overwhelming and he realised that he would be unable to hold back much longer. The knot had tightened as much as it could. All that was left was the explosion, the release it would bring.

Whispering Atemu's name like a mantra, the shifter continued to moan and plead, barely conscious of what he was doing, only aware of that overwhelming feeling of lust, of wanting to be higher, faster, being filled deeper and held by that one creature above him that he knew he loved with every fever of his being.

"Atemu, Atemu, Atemu!" he chanted, then with a deep groan and one last thrust and stroke to his own erection the knot inside his belly burst. White exploded in front of his eyes even though they were wide open and a long but silent scream escaped the small built teen's mouth as his release coated the fingers of his sweet tormentor and his own body.

He was still lost in the euphoria of his very first orgasm caused by someone else, when Atemu all of the sudden pulled him upwards, the body of the vampire falling backwards at the same time, leaving Yuugi to end up sitting on the other's erection still deeply buried inside him. He arched his back, throwing his head backwards as a second assault of all consuming pleasure invaded all of his senses, a small aftermath of his first orgasm.

The shifter could not move a single muscle, but he did not have to, because Atemu was there, keeping a tight grip on his hips and moving the body above him, slamming him down on his erection until all of the sudden a deeper, yet no less satisfied howl of completion sounded inside the room as the vampire voiced his pleasure to the world.

Yuugi could feel the release of the other filling him, surprisingly warm, so unlike the cold he had been used to feeling from the vampire. Yet maybe it should not have surprised him so much, since Atemu so far had warmed up the more heated their play had become.

Feeling the last of his strength leave his body, Yuugi slumped forward, the Sennen Puzzle pressing uncomfortably against their bodies as it was sandwiched between them. Yuugi's head came to rest tiredly against Atemu's shoulder and it was only after a moment of trying to catch his breath that he felt heated, shaking lips caress the skin on his neck, carefully biting down until all of the sudden he felt the small prick of pleasurable pain as his skin was penetrated just slightly.

Knowing what the other was planning to do, Yuugi had a hard time getting rid of the pleasant haze of his aftermath to remind them of one important thing.

"Atemu", he finally was able to whisper, for once using the other's name outside their lovemaking, just as lips enclosed firmly against the point where his neck met his shoulder. "You have to touch the Sennen Puzzle!"

Yuugi enclosed his own hands over said item and quickly felt the already cooling hands of his namesake join his actions, their fingers touching here and there while both held on to the puzzle.

"Yuugi, will this really protect you during the turning?" Atemu whispered, his voice a little bit unsure for once, his body shaking. Releasing one hand from holding his treasure just for a moment to softly stroke over the vampire's cheek, Yuugi could not help but smile, even though the other was unable to see it.

"Yes, mou hitori no boku", the teen whispered while grabbing both the puzzle and the other's hands once more, squeezing them quickly. "Don't be afraid, I'll be totally fine. Trust in the magic of our treasure and the magic Isis-san possesses. I believe in her prediction and I believe in us."

Nodding his head once Atemu took another moment to collect himself while Yuugi waited with baited breath. And then he bit, just as the last of the wonderful aftermath had left the shifter's body, only to return with vengeance as heat so familiar and yet so different engulfed the teen's body and mind once more.

A rush could be heard inside his ears while Yuugi felt the blood being taken out of his body, sucked right inside that greedy mouth of his hunter. Atemu drank from him in strong, hungry gulps and the pleasure the whole process caused made the shifter moan throatily. His hips started to rock on their own accord, the length of the vampire still buried inside and before he realised what was happening Yuugi was moving his hips wildly up and down, riding that hard, pulsing erecting taking it inside of him as deep as he could.

Atemu did not stop once in his feeding, though he let out the one or other moan himself, as Yuugi took both of them up into heaven once more. It did not take long to find release together for a second time, the vampire and the shifter nearly coming at the same moment.

Yuugi was left in a daze this time that did not lift at all. His thought turned sluggish and it took him what felt like ages to realise that this must be the effect of his blood loss. The shifter never noticed when the vampire was finally done drinking nor when he pulled out of his tired body.

He barely felt being laid down on his back. Senses only enhanced once more for a moment when all of the sudden something rather wet was pushed against his mouth. Acting on intuition alone, his survival instincts kicking in, Yuugi opened his mouth and drank what was offered, his tongue not really registering the rather metallic taste of blood.

The pleasant haze of warm heat still engulfed his body when Atemu forced the teen to stop drinking and while one of the vampire's hands was holding on to the puzzle, keeping also Yuugi's hands attached, there was suddenly burst of light from the gold, blind radiance that exploded in front of their eyes. Yuugi had barely time to scream in surprise, though in his weakened state it came only out as a quiet moan, then sweet, inviting darkness fell over him and he knew no more.

* * *

When Sugoroku entered the room in the early morning hours, he found Yuugi lying on his bed, covered by a blanket, looking as if he was sleeping. Atemu sat at the edge of the bed, wearing only boxer shorts, gazing at the boy entranced.

"Is he dead?" the old Mutou whispered, rising the vampire from his thoughts, yet unable to startle him since he still sensed his younger brother's entrance. Looking at him, Atemu nodded his head, a wistful smile on his face.

"He'll be like this for the next three days, oto-chan", the vampire whispered as if afraid he might wake the teen up if he spoke too loud, no matter how impossible that was. "I hope you have something of an excuse ready for his absences, because this is the time needed for his body to turn. And when he wakes up, he'll be very thirsty therefore it is better if no one besides me is in his room until he drinks his first blood."

Shaking his head, Atemu looked up at his younger brother, red eyes weary.

"I just hope that Ishtar's letter told the truth. I am staking a lot as it is and I am still afraid Yuugi might wake up becoming like Rebecca, no matter how much he reassured me that he would not. Vampires are rare and I did not meet a lot during my time of being one, but those I did meet were not too different than Rebecca or my sire. They are crazier than anything else and I have to admit that till today I do not understand how I stayed sane."

"About that, nii-san, I think I developed a theory", Sugoroku interrupted the older's talk, sitting down in the chair from Yuugi's desk. "When I was first confronted with one of the Sennen Items, I started my research, which only intensified after Yuugi became a shifter and when he returned from Egypt, telling me the whole story about the young pharaoh and his banishment of the power the shifter possessed.

"The Sennen Items are very powerful and already in the past their power acted up without their owners consent to protect them or something similar."

"And what does that have to do with my sanity?" Atemu wanted to know, eyebrow raised.

"I am getting there, nii-san", the old man replied with a small chuckle over his older brother's impatience. "I remember that night they found you very well. You had the Sennen Puzzle with you, nearly completed. My theory is that with it being as good as completed, there was already the first amounts of power activated and that power reached out to protect your soul after you were bitten and turned.

"Since you were unable to complete the puzzle, you could not be acknowledged as the newest shifter with full power over everything. But I guess the power recognised your lineage and the pureness of your soul and it tried to save that as best it could."

Looking thoughtfully at the Sennen Puzzle that was lying on the nightstand right now, Atemu tilted his head slightly.

"I guess you might be right", he finally agreed. "And if that really is the truth, I hope it had been recognising Yuugi's soul and is protecting him right now as well."

"I'm sure the Sennen Puzzle has done just that", Sugoroku words were soft, trying to reassure not only his elder brother but himself. "Just to be on the safe side I called Yuugi's school asking the director to inform his class that he is down with a nasty, infecting virus and that no one is allowed to see him until it's safe to approach him.

"Good thinking", Atemu nodded, a smirk playing around his lips. "I can't wait until he's able to return to school. I remember how taken aback he looked when I told him about using make up to cover my too pale skin. But to ensure that he doesn't look too pale around school, Yuugi'll need to wear some as well."

Chuckling about the picture of an indignant Yuugi, that popped into his mind the old Mutou got out of the chair, smiling kindly at his older brother.

"Well, I need to get ready so I can open the shop in time. Please tell me if something changes or when it's becoming too dangerous to enter this room. Thank god I heard about my son's business trip in time so I could encourage Yuugi's mother to go with him. They already left half an hour ago and since they know Yuugi needs his sleep on a school day they did not enter to say goodbye."

"Wouldn't have been nice to find their son not breathing and a stranger sitting besides his bed, I am sure", the vampire stated with a smirk, before becoming serious again. "I promise I keep you informed, oto-chan. But I can nearly guarantee you, that you'll be safe for the next two days at least."

"That's fine with me", Sugoroku replied, a smile playing around his lips. "Do me a favour and take good care of him, will you, nii-san?"

Nodding his head in affirmation Atemu watched the old man leave before he resumed his gazing to the dead teen on his bed.

* * *

True to his words, Sugoroku's excuse was able to keep nearly everyone away from the house. Yuugi's friends did call out of concern of course, but they were put off with the excuse of Yuugi trying to sleep off his fever and that he would give everyone a call as soon as he was over the worst.

The only one that did not allow for himself to be kept away so easily was Yuugi's best friend Jounouchi. Instead of calling like the others had done, he showed up in front of the Mutous' house unexpectedly, happily ignoring everything he was told about virus and infection. At first Sugoroku was at a loss what to do with the blonde. In fact he was all the ready to assure that Yuugi was doing as well as expected under the circumstances and ask Jounouchi if he could come back in one or two days.

However, Atemu, who had left his place by Yuugi's side just to wash his hands after he dirtied them while cleaning the room from last night's mess, noticed the commotion and he entered the shop part of the house to greet the shifter's friend.

"Oto-chan let him through", he advised, a small, amused smile on his face. "I know for a fact that Jounouchi was supposed to be told the truth anyway. I guess my visit last night came just so unexpected for him that he had no time to warn his friend."

"Huh, what do you mean by that", Yuugi's best friend wondered confused before he added rather cheerfully. "Oh, hey Atemu, by the way!"

Chuckling the vampire motioned for the blonde to follow him inside the house and upstairs where Yuugi was lying silently in his bed, skin already pale and cold in death now. At first Jounouchi didn't notice that fact. He only saw the small built teen lying there and rushed to his side worriedly.

"Hey Yuugi", he breathed, sitting down beside him, wanting to stroke his cheek. Only then did he realise just how cold the shifter was and his eyes widened when he noticed the other was not breathing. Quickly paling in shock Jounouchi turned around, eyes wide in fear.

"Atemu, what is going on here?" the blonde growled out through gritted teeth, his expression a mixture of fear and anger. The vampire sat down beside the only teen alive and stroked over Yuugi's pale skin with soft touches.

"You did notice right, Jounouchi", the hunter started quietly. "Yuugi is currently dead. But he'll be waking up in two days. As I told oto-chan, I know he originally wanted to tell you beforehand, what he planned to do but circumstances caused a change of plans."

"You mean, YOU caused a change of plans", the blonde corrected dryly, calming down slightly. His comment elicited an amused chuckle from the vampire.

"You are right, it was my unjust timing, I guess", Atemu agreed and smirked. "That doesn't change the fact however that Yuugi was determined to allow me to change him into a vampire. He wants to stay by my side forever while at the same time give me the chance to never be forced to kill people for blood again."

"Never kill for blood again, how is that possible?" the tall built teen wanted to know, so Atemu showed him the letter from Isis that Sugoroku had left with him in the morning. After the blonde was done reading it through his eyes were even bigger and he looked at the other with an open mouth.

"And Yuugi was willing to do just that?" he gasped out, shaking his head. "Crazy boy, but I guess I can understand to some extent. "And you promise that he'll be all right when he wakes up once more?"

Smiling a bit crookedly, Atemu shook his head.

"No, I am trusting YUUGI and his faith into Isis and the Sennen Puzzle", he corrected. "I don't know that Ishtar woman as well as he does, so all I can do is rely on his judgement. I've been very sceptical at the beginning but Yuugi has this ability to pull one's trust into his words. It was the deciding factor for me to give in and agree to the changing. Believe me if I tell you, should he turn out to be wrong it will be the end of my world."

"That serious, huh?" Jounouchi let out a short whistle, his eyes gazing at the vampire with a whole new understanding. "With the way you two have been hanging around each other at school and how well you fit in the tournament I already suspected something deeper going on."

He looked over at the dead body under the blankets one of his hands ruffling the lifeless hair before he turned back, smirking at the vampire.

"Though I have to admit I never expected Yuugi of all our close friends to lose his virginity first. Not that I doubt his perverseness - I've corrupted him enough with the videos I have at home - but he can be damn shy when it comes to relationships."

Atemu took the declaration with a straight face, merely raising an eyebrow. He did not deny the obvious since he sat in the chamber just in his leather pants while the naked shoulder that showed over the edge of the sheet Yuugi was covered with made it obvious the teen wore nothing under that small piece of fabric protection.

"You are going to tease him endlessly about it when he wakes up again, won't you?" the hunter concluded with a dry voice, though an equal smirk could be seen on his face as well.

"Of course", Jounouchi declared, chuckling. "What are friends for if not to point out things like this?"

Snorting Atemu and the blonde both grinned at each other before the vampire became serious once more.

"Honestly, Jounouchi, I am thankful you are taking this so well", he admitted, his hand stroking over Yuugi's still face. "I'm aware that at the beginning you did not think the best of me, therefore I was rather wary how you would take the news when you showed up today."

"Tell you the truth?" the shifter's best friend replied equally serious. "The fact that you told me truthfully what happened to him was a helping factor in judging you. Also, you already said it before, Yuugi has a way of pushing people into believing his judgement and back then he made it clear that he trusts you completely. So who am I to question you? Not to mention the time we spent together was very nice. You are not half bad for a vampire that hunted my best buddy all around the world for over a year."

"Thank you", Atemu returned quietly, showing the blonde one of his rare smiles. "I appreciate your honesty, Jounouchi, I really do. And I think you are not such a bad friend either."

The blonde returned the smile honestly before he broke out into a grin, stretching his hands over his head.

"Well, now that we are over with all that buddy-buddy stuff, how about we kill a bit of time by you telling me some of what you went through with Yuugi during that time you still hunted him?" he suggested eagerly. "Yuugi told me some things here and there, but I am curious to hear about your point of view, not to mention I know that this one", he pointed towards the dead body on the bed, "has the bad habit to play his actions down. He's far too modest for his own good, really."

Atemu could not help but chuckle.

"Don't I know it", he smirked. "The only time aibou seems to be full of confidence is when he plays games, doesn't matter what kind of game."

"True", Jounouchi agreed with laughter and it did not take long for the two to exchange stories about their experiences with Yuugi. The day had never gone by so quickly.

* * *

Two more days went by and just as predicted on the early morning of the fourth Yuugi showed signs of waking up. Atemu, who had barely left the room within these three days, too afraid he might have miscalculated and miss the other's waking, quickly warned his brother before closing the door to the room and sitting down on the bed, silently awaiting what would happen.

When Yuugi finally came awake, he was barely aware. His first moments as a vampire were spent in a haze, his mind working only sluggishly, trying to get used to the fact that it was alive while his body was in fact dead.

He did not know where he was nor who was with him. All he knew and felt was a burning hunger as if he had not eaten for months. Groaning, the shifter sat up slowly, red eyes glowing in the dawn of the day. The first real thing he registered and was able to recall later on, was when all of the sudden arms wrapped around his body and something heavy laid down on his shoulder.

Yuugi did not care who exactly was so stupid to stay near him in this condition, instincts simply telling him what to do. Before he knew it, his mouth found the joint of neck and shoulder, fangs sinking into the willingly offered flesh.

For the newly created and feeling half starved vampire, the first drops of blood tasted absolutely divine. The more he drank, the clearer his mind became. He was aware now of his arms, that had taken a hold of his willing donor, how the body was shuddering under him. Soon he remembered where exactly he was and then he noticed the small glow from the corner of his eyes.

Not stopping his drinking, Yuugi opened his eyes and registered quite astonished the Sennen Puzzle on his nightstand which was glowing in a faint light. Never averting his eyes, the newly turned vampire continued to gaze towards his treasure as he finally noticed his body showing signs of being sated.

Another shudder went through the body he was holding and then all of the sudden a groan could be heard as his donor threw his head back and tensed before everything seemed to glow.

The shifter immediately let go, now finally aware that it was Atemu he had been drinking from. Eyes wide in shock and slight fear Yuugi watched as the light engulfed the other vampire. The strange event did not last long. In fact, just with a blink of an eye everything was dark once more, even the puzzle. The newly turned vampire needed a moment longer though to get rid of the dark spots his oversensitive eyes had produced from the light.

When Yuugi's was able to see once more, he found to his great surprise that there was only one human left in his room - him. On the spot Atemu sat before there was now a regal looking lion; his fur the most beautiful golden colour with a mane of bleach blond that shaded to dark brown. The animal did not look threatening, instead it seemed calm and the unusual red eyes rested on the small built teen without blinking.

"Atemu?" Yuugi could only whisper and the lion showed his teeth in a form of an animal grin. Sobbing in relief, yet disbelief the shifter threw his arms around the mane and pressed himself against the soft fur. Soon, there was a shifting of the body under him and then all of the sudden arms, human arms, wound around the teen's body to return the hug given.

"Hello Aibou", the older vampire greeted softly, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi exclaimed and it was that nickname alone that assured the other that all went well and the shifter was still his old self. The two occupants of the room sat on the bed, bodies intertwined for a long time, simply basking in the feel of the other and the fact that all was right and well.

Their moment was only interrupted when a knock sounded at the door.

"Nii-san? Yuugi?" Sugoroku's voice could be heard and the two vampires finally released from their hug. It was Yuugi who stood up to open the door, because Atemu found himself slightly weakened by the amount of blood Yuugi had needed for his first meal.

"Jii-chan!" the shifter greeted joyfully throwing himself at the old man as soon as the door was open. It took not long for the two Mutous to join the third one left on the bed and Sugoroku had both pressed against his chest, eyes shining with happiness.

"Seems all went well", the elder observed and Yuugi beamed up at him from where he had his cheek buried against the old man's chest.

"Atemu even received the ability to shift because he touched the puzzle", Yuugi exclaimed excitedly. "He's a lion, jii-chan!"

"Really now", the old man observed with a grin, nodding his head. "A pharaoh's name for a king, I guess you really had the perfect idea when you came up with nii-san's new name, huh?"

Laughing the small Mutou family remained on the bed for a long time, talking and discussing how life would continue for Yuugi now. Moreover the teen would live, even if his body was technically dead. In fact, the future looked bright with tons of opportunities ahead.

And Yuugi was already looking forward to experience it all. For him, his whole life seemed like a big game with lots of chances and opportunities. And the best was, just like in their last tournament, he would face this new, exciting challenge with that man he loved by his side - together.

Owari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, and here I am at the end of it all, wow. I guess the ending is a bit cheesy but I've always had my problems finishing a story up. To be honest it feels strange to know this story has come to an end now. It all started with a stupid and strange dream of a vampire chasing me around while I turned into animals. Back then I had planed a storyline that was supposed to take no more than 10 chapters. In fact the ending was supposed to be just after Yuugi had won his duel against Atemu. However, then the writer's block happened and I was unable to write for six fucking years. While I never really gave up hope I cannot say I had a lot of hope to ever return to this and continue. But then my friend fell into a YGO phase, taking me with her - thank you K-chan - and there I was back deep inside the story and all of the sudden full of tons and tons of new ideas.
> 
> In the end this story became the longest I've ever written and I am proud of it. I want to take the time now to thank everyone who took the time to leave some feedback encouraging me with words, speculating about future events or simply expression their joy of the story. It always gave me the push to continue during those times where I had problems with writing because of a small lack of inspiration of because life kept me too busy. Thank you everyone for your support!
> 
> And I know I've been very late to post this on A3O, but I've only joined as an author not so long ago and decided that I should not keep interested readers from my past stories, even if they are a bit older. I hope there was the one or other who had not read this before and was able to enjoy the story.
> 
> I hope that we'll see each other in the next story again... well if you are interested in Sherlock, chances are high since that is my current writing passion. XD
> 
> Sincerely
> 
> Usagi-Atemu-Tom


End file.
